Dahlia Fey: Ace Attorney- Turnabout Weird
by AceFangirl
Summary: This is an AU fiction created by supersexyghotmew95. She was having difficulties posting it, so I'll be doing it in her stead. But this her fanfic, not mine. A bit of a disclaimer there. Now, imagine what would happen if Dahlia Hawthorne were raised at Kurain Village and became a defense attorney like Mia. it would go something like this. Rated T for the same reasons the game is.
1. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter 1

Palms sweating, she reached into the right pocket of her black hoodie. Her fingers felt around until they found something smooth and hard. She clasped her hand around a small, round pin and took it out of her pocket. With her thumb, she rubbed the ridged frame of a little badge reminiscent of a sunflower. _I'm ready for this. _ Dahlia Hawthorne attached her attorney's badge to her lapel.

"Hey Dollie, feeling nervous?" Dahlia turned around and saw her older cousin Mia Fey standing behind her.

"Heh, me nervous? Not today, Fey," Dahlia said, hoping she didn't look nervous.

"Just checking," Mia said, smiling. "Are you ready for the trial, then? Your first client's counting on you."

"I know my client is innocent," Dahlia said, meaning every word. "All I have to do is prove it. And as long as I have my badge, I can do that."

"I suppose so," Mia said, uncertainty in her voice. "But maybe you could have worn more appropriate clothing; this is your first trial after all."

Dahlia shrugged. She was wearing a black hoodie over a blue shirt and red pants. "This is what I'd wear to second trial, my third trial, my eighth trial, why make it any different for my first one?"

Mia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a female voice with a heavy southern drawl.

"Hey y'all!" Lotta Hart came bursting into the defendant's lobby of the courthouse.

"Hello, Lotta," Dahlia said, conversationally. "How have you been?"

"It wasn't me! I didn't kill nobody!" Lotta said, her temper as red hot as her voluminous puff of curly hair.

Mia nonchalantly stepped back. Dahlia glared at her for a brief second, then turned her attention to her client. "Of course you didn't Lotta. That's why I took your defense, remember?"

Lotta crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah, but those darn officers locked me up anyway. What's their problem? I was just minding my own business then BAM! 'You're under arrest,' they said. I'm no crook!"

"Don't worry," Mia said, in a calm voice. "Dahlia knows what she's doing, right Dahlia?"

"Sure, you can bet on it," Dahlia said. "I spent all night preparing for this case. I can do this."

"You'd better!" Lotta said.

A few minutes later, the judge slammed his gavel on the podium. "Court is now in session for the trial of Lotta Hart."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Winston Payne said in his whiny voice.

"The defense is ready," Dahlia said.

"Forgive me, but are you Ms. Hawthorne?" the judge said to Dahlia.

"Um, yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said, wondering why he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a defense attorney wear such… casual clothes during a trial," the judge said.

"Told you," Mia said.

Dahlia ignored Mia. "My clothing has nothing to do with the trial, Your Honor. Honestly, I've seen lawyers wear much more unique clothing then this."

"Heh, kids these days. Don't even know how to dress properly like they did in my days," Payne said, making his oddly styled hair bounce.

"Not many people dress in petticoats like they must have in your day," Dahlia said.

"Resorting to those tactics already, Ms. Hawthorne?" Payne said.

"Dahlia, don't let him get a rise out of you," Mia said. "He's called the Rookie Killer for a reason."

Dahlia huffed, but stayed quiet.

"If we could get back to the trial," the judge said. "Mr. Payne, your opening statement?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said. "A murder occurred at Ivy University, a student named Billy Bob Johns. However, he was studying performance arts to be a magician so everyone called him by his stage name Max Galactica. Here is a picture of how the crime scene looked when the police found it.

"The court excepts this into evidence," the judge said.

"The murder weapon was atroquinine, which was found in the victim's drink and inside the victim himself. Also found on the body was a Ten of Hearts card with a message written on it," Payne said.

"What was this message?" the judge said.

"Here's your hearts back," Payne said, making his hair bounce again. "The victim used to date the defendant, you see. One of the victim's gimmicks was to have someone pick a card, and would guess it. The card's suit was always hearts, so he would say the person had "stolen his hearts." Apparently he did that quite often with the defendant before their relationship ended."

"Is that why you arrested Lotta?" Dahlia said. "That's hardly incriminating."

"That's not the only reason we arrested the defendant," Payne said. "She has a motive, and there was a witness who saw the defendant poison the victim's drink."

"Really now?" the judge said.

"Yes, but before I call her I'd like to call the detective in charge of the case to the stand," Payne said.

Moments later, a scruffy-looking detective with a big old coat stood behind the witness stand. Payne asked for his name and occupation.

"Dick Gumshoe, Homicide Detective," Gumshoe said.

"Detective, please testify about your investigation," said the judge.

"Yes sir, Your Honor," Gumshoe said.

Testimony

_Students at Ivy University were having a get together outside campus, that's where the victim died._

_The time of death was between 8:30 and 9PM and we found traces of poison in his drink._

_Also found at the scene was a Ten of Hearts card with "Here's your hearts back," written on it._

_The victim died away from the crowd, near a bunch of speakers, so no one actually saw him die._

_However, several of the other students said that the defendant had been fighting with the victim lately._

The judge nodded his head. "I see. Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said. _Here goes nothing._

Cross-Examination

_Students at Ivy University were having a get together outside, that's where the victim died._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "You're saying the victim died at a party?"

"Yeah, a bunch of student were out on campus," Gumshoe said. He lifted his chin and smiled. "Maybe we could do something like that this Friday, pal. You are quite the beautiful lady I must say."

Dahlia crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back. _My first cross-examination and I get hit on. _"Err, sorry I can't. But Mia's available," Dahlia said, gesturing to her co-counsel.

Mia slapped Dahlia upside the head. "Ow!"

"Perhaps we could put this conversation on hold and get back to the testimony?" the judge said.

"Okay, I mean yes Your Honor," Dahlia said, trying to casually rub her head.

_The time of death was between 8:30 and 9PM and we found traces of poison in his drink._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Where is this cup the victim drank the poison from?"

"Right here, pal. But it's actually the victim's water bottle," Gumshoe said and showed the court a purple plastic water bottle.

"The court accepts this into evidence," the judge said. "What else did you find?"

_Also found at the scene was a Ten of Hearts card with "Here's your hearts back," written on it._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "This is suspected to be a reference to the victim's "you've stolen my heart" gimmick, correct?"

"Sure is, pal," Gumshoe said. He opened his mouth again and Dahlia gave him a warning glare. The detective caught her drift and closed his mouth.

"So, Detective," Dahlia said. "Tell me again exactly how the victim died."

"Well, according to the autopsy it was atroquinine poisoning," Gumshoe said.

"Did they find anything else?" Dahlia asked.

Gumshoe thought about it, his eyebrows moving around. "I don't think they mentioned anything."

"Is this relevant, Ms. Hawthorne?" the judge said.

Dahlia considered it. "You know," she mumbled. "I thought it might be, but now I'm not so sure."

"Dahlia," Mia said. "Look at the court record again. See if you can find something."

"Really?" Dahlia said. Heeding her cousin's advice, Dahlia checked everything in the court record. Finally, she knew what Mia was talking about.

"Ms. Hawthorne?" said the judge. "I repeat, is this statement relevant?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I fact I'd like it added to the testimony," Dahlia said with renewed vigor.

"Very well, witness?" the judge said.

_The victim died of atroquinine poisoning, that's all._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Detective why have you yet to explain this mark on the victim's neck?"

"What mark?" Gumshoe said.

"Look at the photo of the crime scene! There's a burn mark on the victim's neck, the size of a quarter!" Dahlia said, slamming her desk.

"Seriously?" Gumshoe said.

_How could you miss it?_ Dahlia pressed further. "Just how quickly was that autopsy report made?"

"Well," Payne said, sweating. "I suppose once they found the poison we considered it done. I mean, the poison had been found in the victim's drink. And the victim's nervous system showed signs of paralysis, which is what atroquinine does."

"What if that burn mark means something more?" Dahlia said. "I'm no professional, but to me it looks like the victim was electrocuted!"

"Objection!" Payne said. "Electrocuted? What could have possibly electrocuted the victim?"

"Look at the photo again!" Dahlia said. "Nearby the victim are electrical cords plugging in speakers!"

"What?" Payne said.

"The investigation leading to the defendant's arrest was incomplete!" Dahlia said. "This brings serious doubt that she is guilty!"

"Wait, wait!" Payne said. "Perhaps the police did neglect the mark on the victim's neck, but that doesn't mean the defendant is innocent! The prosecution has more witnesses to prove her guilt!"

_Eh, it was worth a shot._ Dahlia put her hands in her hoodie pockets and waited to hear what the prosecution was going to do next.

"The prosecution would now like to call the next witness," Payne said.

"Very well. But first we will take a ten minute recess. In that time the prosecution is to send an investigation team to look into the possibility of electrocution and prepare the next witness, understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said.


	2. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter2

The ten minute recess flew by. Dahlia used the time to ask Lotta a few questions.

"So Lotta," Dahlia said. "The prosecution mentioned your motive to kill the victim. Could you tell me about your relationship with him?"

"He was a great guy, really," Lotta said, disgruntled. "I was pretty dang furious when we split up. But I wouldn't kill him over it. Honestly, I kind of wanted to get back together."

"I guess if you had wanted to hook up again you wouldn't have poisoned his water," Dahlia said, thinking.

"Didn't the prosecution also mention a witness seeing her do just that?" Mia said.

"I don't see how that's possible," Lotta said. "How could someone see me do something I never did?"

"There's a reason behind it, I'm sure," Dahlia said. "We'll just have to see how it plays out."

After the recess, the judge pounded his gavel and brought the courtroom to order. "Mr. Payne, are the police looking into the defense's electrocution theory?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said, apparently a little put off by having the police investigate something presented by a rooky defense lawyer. "A second autopsy has been requested, and an investigation team is searching the scene of the crime once more."

"Very good," said the judge. "I believe you had another witness, Mr. Payne?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said. "This poor young lady discovered the body and can testify about the defendant's motive."

"Alright, bring her to the stand," the judge said.

Moments after, a girl with flowing, curly locks of blonde hair holding a wand of sorts stood behind the witness stand.

_She's a little… sparkly. _Dahlia hated girly things, however this girl seemed to live for it. _She looks so innocent and sweet, almost sickeningly so._

"May I please have your name and occupation?" Payne said.

"Regina Berry. I'm an animal tamer at the Big Berry Circus," Regina said, looking downcast. "But I also take some classes at Ivy University, even though I'm a high school student."

"You must be a smart girl," the judge said. "You found the victim's body, correct?"

"Yes, I found Max when he died," Regina said, clutching her wand.

"Could you tell the court what you saw?" the judge said.

"Yes, um, Your Honor," Regina said.

Testimony

_It was about 8:40 in the evening. That's when I heard Max scream._

_I rushed over to where the sound came from and I found Max there, dead._

_When I reached out the touch him, just to make sure he was dead, he actually moved!_

_But when I felt for his pulse, there wasn't one anymore._

_The only other thing I saw was the Ten of Hearts card._

"That must have been quite a shock," the judge said.

"Max was a friend of mine," Regina said. "I, um, was really surprised, yes."

"Ms. Hawthorne," the judge said. "You may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_It was about 8:40 in the evening. That's when I heard Max scream._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "The victim was poisoned with atroquinine! How is it possible that he screamed?"

"Objection!" Payne said. "Was it not you who said the victim may have been electrocuted? People have a tendency to scream when that happens to them."

Dahlia stepped back and crossed her arms, grimacing. "Err, right. Anyway, Ms. Berry are you sure it was the victim you heard?"

"Yes, I'm positive it was Max," Regina said.

_I rushed over to where the sound came from and I found Max there, dead._

_When I reached out the touch him, just to make sure he was dead, he actually moved!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "He moved?"

"Yes, it was kind of creepy," Regina said. "It was more of a spasm, really. His back arched for a second and his arms twitched."

"Was he still alive?" Dahlia asked.

"That's what I thought at the time," Regina said.

_But when I felt for his pulse, there wasn't one anymore._

_The only other thing I saw was the Ten of Hearts card._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "The card with "Here's your hearts back" written on it?"

"Yes," Regina said. "Max would always say how Lotta had "stolen his heart." That's what inspired the trick, actually."

"That does not prove that Lotta killed the victim!" Dahlia said.

"Objection!" Payne said. "The motive runs deeper than that, Ms. Hawthorne."

"Lotta really was mad at Max," Regina said.

"Perhaps you could testify about that?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Regina said.

"Hey, Mia," Dahlia said to her co-counsel. "Do you get the feeling Regina is hiding something?"

"She certainly seems nervous," Mia said. "But she did discover a dead body, and it moved."

"Still, I think there's more to this than meets the eye," Dahlia said.

Testimony

_Max and Lotta had been dating for a couple months when they broke up. I think they had a fight._

_A couple weeks later, Max met s-someone else. They've been dating for a few weeks now._

_Lotta was pretty mad, she had never really liked Max's new girlfriend. Even before they started dating._

_And at the party, they argued again. Lotta and Max, I mean._

"And you say this is what lead the defendant to poisoning the victim?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor. That is what the prosecution believes," Payne said.

"I see. Ms. Hawthorne, you may cross-examine the witness."

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_Max and Lotta had been dating for a couple months when they broke up. I think they had a fight._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What was the fight about?"

"I don't remember, really. It could have been about anything, honestly. They can both be pretty stubborn," Regina said.

"Now hold on a second!" Lotta said from the defendant's chair.

The judge interrupted her. "Defendant, do not speak out of turn."

_A couple weeks later, Max met s-someone else. They've been dating for a few weeks now._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "He met s-someone else, huh?"

Regina gripped her wand. "Y-yes."

"Who is this person?" Dahlia inquired.

"Well, actually she looks kind of like you," Regina said. "Except she dresses differently, and her hair is darker."

Dahlia's eyes widened. "I see. Tell me more about her."

"Well…" Regina said.

_Lotta was pretty mad, she had never really liked Max's new girlfriend. Even before they started dating._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How so?"

"Max's last girlfriend, she always acted so charming and friendly. But I think she rubbed Lotta the wrong way," Regina said, sounding nervous.

"Are you alright, Ms. Berry?" Dahlia said.

"I-I'm fine," Regina said, looking anything but.

Dahlia was starting to get suspicious. _She's definitely hiding something. _"So what is your opinion of this girlfriend?"

Regina played with her wand. "Umm, she's really sweet," the hesitation was obvious in her voice.

"But?" Dahlia said, sensing there was more to it.

Regina looked away. "I'm so scared."

"What are you afraid of?" the judge said.

Regina remained silent. Dahlia noticed she was trembling. Mia saw it too. "Regina, you can say it. It'll be okay. What's got you so scared?"

"Her," Regina said.

"Who?" Dahlia said.

Regina straightened up. "Max's last girlfriend. She's sweet, but too sweet. It's actually kind of creepy."

"Alright, I can see that," Dahlia said. "But what does it have to do with the trial right now?"

"Well, you see," Regina said. "I've had my suspicions about her for a while now. She seemed too perfect, you know?"

Dahlia nodded her head.

"That evening I told Max about how I didn't trust her, but he didn't believe me. He said his girlfriend was too perfect to be harmful, and I was paranoid," A tear rolled down Regina's cheek. "But I'm not. I knew she was bad, so I kept trying to convince Max. I think he started to listen to me, after a while."

"What happened after that?" Dahlia said.

"Max said he needed time to think, so I left him alone. Then he…" Regina choked back a sob. "He was dead. Then I… I did something bad."

"Tell us what happened," Dahlia said.

"I lied earlier," Regina said. "The Ten of Hearts card wasn't the only thing with Max's body."

Regina brought out a white rose. "This was on top of the card."

"You tampered with the crime scene?" the judge said, surprised. "What compelled you to do that?"

"She knew I would know what it meant," Regina said. "The rose was a threat. I'm so sorry, I did a bad thing. But I was so scared, I didn't want to end up like Max. So I took the rose. And I lied about it."

"What does the white rose mean?" Dahlia said, carefully.

"The white rose was Max's symbol of love for his girlfriend," Regina said.

Dahlia had anticipated something like that, but it was shocking nonetheless. The gallery went into an uproar, so the judge had to silence everyone.

"Order!" The judge said. "This is quite the shocking development, Ms. Berry."

"I'm sorry I lied," Regina said.

"Your perjury will be dealt with later," the judge said. "For now, thank you for telling the truth."

"I just had to say something. The guilt was killing me," Regina said.

Dahlia looked at Payne, who was sweating bullets. "Mr. Payne," Dahlia said. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Payne said. "It's just that the next witness was the victim's sweetheart."

The crowd went into another uproar.


	3. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter 3

Dahlia stood in the defendant's lobby once again with Lotta and Mia.

"I hope Regina's okay," Mia said. "She looked so shaken."

Lotta crossed her arms and her shoulders sagged. "Yeah, poor girl's went through too much to suddenly, I reckon. From what I know, she was the sweetest, most trusting child you'd ever meet. She grew up in her father's circus, didn't know anything else. Then when she came to Ivy University reality went and slapped her in the face. She was doing just fine, but she's a delicate one."

"Dahlia? Are you alright? You haven't said a word," Mia said.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Dahlia said. "I'm just thinking about the next witness."

Mia smiled sympathetically. "Don't let it get under your skin, Dahlia. Just focus on the trial."

"What do you mean "under your skin"? What's going on?" Lotta asked.

Dahlia and Mia smiled. "Don't worry about it," Dahlia said. "It's nothing."

Lotta appeared to be anything but convinced, but she didn't push it. Dahlia looked over at her cousin. "Hey Mia, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" Mia asked.

Dahlia reached into her pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping that had been folded multiple times. She flattened it out and handed it the senior lawyer, who skimmed over it.

"I think I see what you're getting at," Mia said. "You want me to find some more records about this?"

"About what?" Lotta said, only to be ignored.

"Yes, I think that would be helpful," Dahlia said.

"I might take a while, and the trial's going to restart soon. Do you think you can handle the defense on your own?" Mia said.

"Hey, I'm a defense attorney too aren't I?" Dahlia said, proudly flashing her badge.

"Indeed you are," Mia said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mia exited the lobby and Lotta turned to her attorney. "What's going on?"

Dahlia opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a bailiff. "The trial will resume in a couple minutes. Better get back."

They did just that, much to Lotta's dismay, and soon after arriving the judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Payne, you have one witness correct?"

"Yes Your Honor," Payne said. "But before that, a new autopsy report has been made. The victim was electrocuted along with be poisoned. However they could not confirm which happened first. Either way, though, the defendant is guilty. As the next witness will prove."

"Your previous witness has given us reason to doubt her," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Payne said. "However, I believe she is completely innocent of any crimes. Rather she saw the defendant committing such wrongdoings."

"Bring her to the witness stand," the judge said.

Moments later, a girl in a lilac dress with dark purple lace stood behind the witness stand. Two braids crowned her head with piano black hair. In her delicate hands was a parasol the same colors as her dress. The entire courtroom fell silent to her air of serenity and innocence, except for the two women behind the defense bench. Dahlia was staring daggers at the woman behind the witness stand, not that anyone seemed to notice, including the woman in purple.

The judge was the one to break the silence. "In all my years as a judge, never have a seen such an aura of sincerity."

Iris turned her head and blushed. "Thank-you."

Dahlia clenched her teeth. "Did he just say that?"

Payne was staring at the woman, his glasses started to fog. Apparently he was thinking along the same lines as the judge.

"Aren't these guys like over 50?" Dahlia muttered to herself.

"Your name and occupation, please?" Payne said, beads of sweat dripping down.

"Iris Hawthorne, I'm Literature student at Ivy University," Iris said sweetly.

Dahlia almost choked on the sugar Iris was pouring on. _I think I see butterflies dancing around her._

"Hawthorne? Do you know the defense in any way?" the judge said, clearly stunned.

"I knew her," Dahlia said. "In a galaxy far, far away."

The judge didn't get it.

"We're twin sisters. Can't you tell, Mr. Judge?" Iris said.

"Mr. Judge, what a cute nickname," the judge said.

_Oh, give me a break! _Dahlia did not like where this was heading.

"Hello, Dahlia," Iris said. "Nice to see you."

Using every ounce of will power, Dahlia didn't stick her tongue at her twin sister. _Liar!_

"Ms. Hawthorne, you say that you saw the defendant murder the victim?" the judge said.

"Yes, it was terrible," Iris said, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't believe poor Maxi-Waxy is dead."

_Maxi-What? _Dahlia gagged, then covered it up with a cough to make sure she didn't get penalized by the bewitched judge.

"Now, now, dear," Payne said. "Would you please tell us what happened?"

"Okay," Iris said.

Testimony  
_That night, when Maxi-Waxy was killed, I saw him talking to Lotta._

_She looked really angry. I was too frightened to say anything to her._

_I didn't think too much of it at the time, but I saw Lotta put something in Maxi's drink!_

_Maxi-Waxy walked away, then next thing I knew I saw him dead and Lotta was standing in his blood._

_It was sickening, I can't believe she would do that!_

"That does sound terrible," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may cross-examine the witness."

"I can't seriously be the only one who sees the giant contradiction," Dahlia muttered, gripping the desk.

Cross-Examination

_That night, when Maxi-Waxy was killed, I saw him talking to Lotta._

_She looked really angry. I was too frightened to say anything to her._

_I didn't think too much of it at the time, but I saw Lotta put something in Maxi's drink!_

_Maxi-Waxy walked away, then next thing I knew I saw him dead and Lotta was standing in his blood._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "In that one statement there are 3 things that don't make sense! First of all, Maxi-Waxy is a stupid nickname. Second of all, the previous witness, the one who discovered the body, didn't see the defendant anywhere near the victim. Third of all, the victim didn't bleed!"

Iris gripped her parasol, and her hair and dress fluttered. "Sis, why are you so mean to me?"

"Don't call me "Sis," alright?" Dahlia said. "And I'm not being mean, you're lying!"

"Can we put the sibling bickering on hold?" the judge said, glaring at Dahlia more than Iris. "Still, the defense does raise a few good points. Can you explain these contradictions, witness?"

Iris looked down. "Well you see Mr. Judge, it was just so awful. I couldn't talk about it. But, I- I saw when Lotta killed Maxi."

"You did?" Payne said, caught off guard.

Tears welled in Iris' eyes again. "Can I please testify again? I promise to tell the truth. All of it. I was just so frightened."

"Hmm, alright," the judge said.

"Thank-you," Iris said, all smiles once more.

"Now just hold on a minute!" Lotta said from the defendant's chair. "She gets away with lying just like that does she? Meanwhile I'm here on trial for a murder I didn't do? That ain't fair!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Ms. Hart, do not speak out of turn!"

"At least I'm speaking the truth!" Lotta said back. "She's the one who's been lying this whole time. I didn't kill nobody! But I'm about to, let me at her!"

It took two court bailiffs to restrain Lotta. Mia appeared next Dahlia, looking exasperated. "I'm back. Looks like I was just in time to catch a migraine."

Mia saw the look in Dahlia's eyes and grabbed her wrist. "No. This is a trial. Not a cat-fight, got it?"

Dahlia huffed and relaxed her muscles. "Did you find it?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Mia said and handed Dahlia a manila envelope. "There don't seem to be too many records for this, but I grabbed as much as I could."

"Thanks," Dahlia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Now she was ready.

Lotta calmed down, and Iris stopped trembling over the "scary girls" to begin her testimony.

Testimony

_Well, it was after Regina had talked with Maxi-Waxy then Lotta went up to him._

_She seemed pretty mad, so I didn't get too close. But I saw everything._

_At one point, Maxi looked away and Lotta put something in his water bottle._

_Maxi drank from the bottle, but nothing happened so I didn't think too much of it._

_But then a few minutes later, Maxi started coughing. Then his face turned blue and… he was no more._

"I see, forgive me but I have one question," the judge said. "You never mentioned the electrocution."

Payne tapped his forehead, making his hair bounce. "The victim died very close to a stray wire. It's possible that he shocked himself when he fell, Your Honor. The young lady probably wouldn't have seen that."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_Well, it was after Regina had talked with Maxi-Waxy when Lotta went up to him._

_She seemed pretty mad, so I didn't get too close. But I saw everything._

_At one point, Maxi looked away and Lotta put something in his water bottle._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Are you sure the defendant put something in the bottle?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Iris said.

"And you didn't think it strange at the time?" Dahlia said. _Iris isn't _that _much of an airhead._

_Maxi drank from the bottle, but nothing happened so I didn't think too much of it._

_But then a few minutes later, Maxi started coughing. Then his face turned blue and… he was no more._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You don't know anything about poisons, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Iris said.

"Let me tell you about atroquinine," Dahlia said. "Atroquinine is a slow-acting poison that takes about 15 minutes to take effect. When a person gets even the slightest drop in their system, the reaction includes a burning throat, arching of the back, and trembling limbs."

"Where did you learn so much about poisons?" Iris said, her voiced coated in sugar.

Dahlia happened to know quite a bit about poisons from researching murder trials during her studies. However, she was not going to let her twin change the subject. Dahlia pounded her desk. "Turning blue in the face and coughing are not side effects of atroquinine!"

Iris gripped her parasol, grimacing. "But I…"

"Lied!" Dahlia said. "It is impossible for you to have seen the victim react to the poison as you described!"

"Objection!" Payne said. "If that's so, how do you explain this contradiction?"

Dahlia thought hard. _It's impossible for Iris to have seen the victim turn blue in the face. She must have lied, but why?_

"Dahlia," Mia said. "You're looking at this from the wrong angle."

"The wrong angle?" Dahlia murmured.

"You're trying to think about why Iris would lie, correct?" Mia said. "Well forget about that and turn your thinking around. The question here is not "Why did Iris lie?" rather "Why did Iris get it wrong?"

"Why did Iris get it wrong?" Dahlia repeated. _She would gain nothing by lying about the victim's reaction, so Iris must not have known it was wrong. But why wouldn't she know the side effects of a poison she saw being used?_

Just then, the answer hit Dahlia in the face.


	4. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter 4

"Ms. Hawthorne," the judge said. "We're waiting to hear your explanation."

"The witness has no reason to lie about the side effects of the poison," Dahlia said. "But that doesn't change the fact that she got it wrong. The only explanation I can think of that the witness got the side effects wrong because she never saw them happen."

"Are you claiming that the witness didn't see the victim die?" Payne said.

Dahlia shook her head. "The witness did see the victim die, but not from the poison. In actuality, the electrocution happened first!"

Payne recoiled, "What? But why would the witness say the poisoning happened first?"

Dahlia bit her lip. _Should I go for it?_

"Dahlia, you've wanted to say it since you first saw her face," Mia said. "You know you're right. Just get it out of your system."

"I didn't need the sarcasm, Fey," Dahlia shot back. She turned back to the courtroom. "The witness lied because she didn't want us to find out the truth! She lied because she killed the victim!"

Iris was blown back, protectively holding her parasol. "What? I would never kill Max-Waxy! Why would you think that?"

"I can't think of any other reason you would lie about such a thing!" Dahlia said.

"That's not fair! You can't call me a murderer because of that!" Iris said, tearing up.

"I agree; the defense is grasping at straws if they're making such suggestions. I see no reason to incriminate the witness," Payne said. "She lacks a motive, for one thing."

"That's right. Why would I kill my Maxi-Waxy?" Iris said.

"To answer that question, the defense requests that the witness testify about her relationship with the victim," Dahlia said. "Specifically, how they first met."

"I suppose if it's relevant," the judge said. "Witness?"

"Okay Mr. Judge," Iris said.

Testimony

_Maxi used to work at the Berry Big Circus. That's where we met._

_His performance was spell-binding, he really caught my eye._

_I got to chat with Maxi after the show; I thought it was too good to be true when he said he was single._

_It was true love, I'm sure of it. Maxi was like a magical Prince Charming!_

_He even protected me when the lion did something really icky and scary._

"It sounds like the victim was quite the romantic," the judge commented.

Iris nodded and a tear streaked down her cheek. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I don't any kind of motive in this testimony," the judge said.

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I have yet to cross-examine this testimony, Your Honor."

"If you really feel the need to," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne you may begin your cross-examination."

Cross-Examination

_Maxi used to work at the Berry Big Circus. That's where we met._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "The Berry Big Circus?"

"Yes, it's really fun," Iris said. "They had lots of performances. Clowns, animal tamers, even acrobats. Maxi was a magician."

"You go to the same college, though, do you not?" Dahlia said. "Are you saying the two of you had never met before then?"

"Well, maybe we saw each other a couple times," Iris said. "But I never really met him until I saw his act."

_His performance was spell-binding, he really caught my eye._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What was his act?"

"Maxi-Waxy was a magician," Iris said. "He did all kinds of magic tricks, but flying was his trademark."

_I got to chat with Maxi after the show; I thought it was too good to be true when he said he was single._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "So he had already broken up with the defendant?"

"I think so. But he was really suave and kind," Iris said. "He gave me a backstage tour, just for me!"

_It was true love, I'm sure of it. Maxi was like a magical Prince Charming!_

_He even protected me when the lion did something really icky and scary._

"Objection!" Dahlia said and presented to the court her newspaper clipping. "A few months ago, the famed "Leon the Lion" caused quite a stir when he bit one of the performers. When you said the lion did something "icky and scary," were you referring to this incident?"

"Let me see that," the judge said. Once he had the newspaper in his hands he read it out loud. "Berry Big Circus in Very Big Trouble. Leon the Lion's last performance ends with a bang."

Dahlia nodded her head. "One of the circus performers, an acrobat nicknamed "Bat," was bitten when he stuck his head in the lion's mouth."

"Why on Earth would he do that?" the judge said, stunned.

"It is a circus, Your Honor," Dahlia said. "The animal tamer, Regina Berry, did this quite often with Leon. Apparently, Bat wanted to try it. In the end, Leon got shot and Bat is currently in the hospital in a deep coma."

"Objection!" Payne said. "I don't see how to this relevant to the case at hand."

"It is very relevant and I request the witness testify in greater detail about it," Dahlia said.

"If you're absolutely sure, I suppose we should hear this testimony," the judge said. "Witness?"

"Okay," Iris said.

Testimony

_Maxi-Waxy was showing me around backstage, and he let me into the big top._

_All the performers were there practicing, then one of the acrobats stops and joins the animal tamer._

_They talked for a bit, then the acrobat stuck his head in the lion's mouth!_

_The animal tamer had been just fine when she did it during the show, but the acrobat…_

_The lion closed his mouth on that poor man's head! It was gross!_

_The ringmaster didn't want me to, but I called the police._

_The circus closed for a couple weeks while the police investigated the murder._

"That must have been quite a shock for you," the judge said.

"It was so scary," Iris said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you may cross-examine the witness," the judge said.

Cross-Examinatinon

_Maxi-Waxy was showing me around backstage, and he let me into the big top._

_All the performers were there practicing, then one of the acrobats stops and joins the animal tamer._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "You mean Bat and Regina, correct?"

"Yeah, it was them," Iris said.

"What happened?" Dahlia said.

_They talked for a bit, then the acrobat stuck his head in the lion's mouth!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Why did he do that?"

"I didn't hear the whole conversation," Iris said. "But I think it they made a bet, Regina and Bat."

_The animal tamer had been just fine when she did it during the show, but the acrobat…_

_The lion closed his mouth on that poor man's head! It was gross!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Do you have any idea why the lion bit the acrobat?"

"I don't know," Iris said. "It was weird though, it was like the lion smiled when he did it!"

"He smiled?" Dahlia said.

"Well, that's what it looked like," Iris said.

"How did you react?" Dahlia said.

_The ringmaster didn't want me to, but I called the police._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Why wouldn't the ringmaster want you to call the police?"

"He said that it was just an accident," Iris said. "That he would deal with the Leon and get Bat proper medical treatment. But I couldn't just ignore it, I had to say something."

_The circus closed for a couple weeks while the police investigated the murder._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You just called the incident a murder, but that is not the case! According to this record, the incident was filed as an accident! Plus, nobody died!"

"Objection!" Payne said. "I believe it was you that said the acrobat was put in a deep coma. He might as well be dead in that state! The witness simply made a mistaken."

Dahlia shook her head. "I don't think so. This whole time we've been calling it an "incident," yet suddenly the witness decided to call it a murder. I think this implies that she knows more than she's letting on."

"What?" Iris said. "How does that make sense?"

"As I'm sure you already know, there's more to this incident," Dahlia said. "Before it was classified as an accident, it was suspected of being an attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" Iris said, grimacing.

"Yes, recall what the witness said earlier," Dahlia said. "She said that the lion appeared to be smiling when he bit the acrobat. The police investigated this and determined that the lion had not smiled, but sneezed."

"It sneezed?" the judge said.

"Yes, the acrobat was wearing a scarf when he was bitten," Dahlia said. "For some reason, this scarf was covered in pepper. It was concluded that the pepper made the lion sneeze when Bat put his head in the lion's mouth."

"That certainly sounds like someone was trying to murder the acrobat," the judge said.

"Yes it does, Your Honor," Dahlia said."However, since it couldn't be proven that anyone would know Bat planned to put his head in the lion's mouth it was determined to be a tragic accident."

"Where are you going with this, Ms. Hawthorne?" Payne said.

"Remember why I objected in the first place?" Dahlia said. "The witness called it a murder!"

"Are you accusing the witness of attempted murder?" Payne said, about to laugh. "We've gotten way of topic, Ms. Hawthorne. Besides, you just said it yourself. No one could have known the acrobat would stick his head in the lion's mouth!"

"Yeah," Iris said. "I'd never even met Bat. Why on Earth would I try to kill him?"

"You all keep interrupting me," Dahlia said, flipping through the contents of her manila envelope. "There's more."

"How much more do you have?" Payne said.

"See! You just did it again. Allow me to tell you everything," Dahlia said. "Naturally, the Bat didn't coat the scarf in pepper himself. The scarf turned out to be a gift. That day, the scarf was given to him by Regina Berry."

"Objection!" Payne said, once he knew Dahlia was finished. "I still don't see where this is going!"

"The defense requests that the witness testify again, keeping this new information in mind," Dahlia said.

"Ms. Hawthorne," the judge said. "So far I've seen no connection between these two cases. If you do not find something in this next testimony we will forget about this and move on with the case at hand. Are we clear?"

_I've got no choice. It's abandon this now or risk abandoning it later._ "I understand, Your Honor."


	5. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter 5

"You know what you're doing, right Dahlia?" Mia said.

"Don't worry, I can do this. There's got to be something," Dahlia said.

"Is this why you took this case to begin with?" Mia said.

"It may have influenced my decision," Dahlia, staring hard at her twin sister.

"Witness, your testimony if you please?" the judge said.

"Alright, Mr. Judge," Iris said.

Testimony

_Well, I already told you pretty much everything I know._

_Bat and Regina were talking, and then Bat stuck his head in the lion's mouth._

_The pepper on Bat's scarf made the lion sneeze, making him bite poor Bat in the head._

_Then I called the police._

_The scarf was a gift from Regina, it was covered I pepper. That's really all I know, I'm afraid._

"That's all? Very well then," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may cross-examine the witness. But remember my warning."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said. _Alright, can't turn back now. _

Cross-Examination

_Well, I already told you pretty much everything I know._

_Bat and Regina were talking, and then Bat stuck his head in the lion's mouth._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "It was just like that, huh?"

"Pretty much. I certainly didn't see it coming," Iris said.

"And then Leon the Lion bit the acrobat in the head?" Dahlia said.

Iris gulped. "Yes, that was revolting."

_The pepper on Bat's scarf made the lion sneeze, making him bite poor Bat in the head._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Do you know why there was pepper on that scarf?"

"I don't know, why?" Iris said.

"I was asking you," Dahlia said.

"Oh, were you? I just assumed you already knew and that you were asking a rhetorical question," Iris said.

Dahlia rested her elbows on the desk, rubbed her temples. "Well, I wasn't. So do you know why?"

Iris smiled and spoke in a voice drenched in honey. "Nope."

_This is getting nowhere fast. Airhead. _Dahlia sighed. "Okay… what happened next?"

_Then I called the police._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Why did you call the police? I would think that a hospital would come to mind first."

"Someone else was already calling for an ambulance," Iris said. "I figured I should call the police."

"Again; why?" Dahlia said.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Iris said.

"Do you know anything else?" Dahlia said.

_The scarf was a gift from Regina, it was covered in pepper. That's really all I know, I'm afraid._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "That can't be all you know!"

"But it is," Iris said.

_No! This is the end of the testimony, I can't stop! _"Come on, you know more than that!"

"Nope, I have nothing else to say," Iris said.

It was then that Dahlia truly lost her patience. _I need to get some kind of victory._ "Stupid says what?"

"What?" Iris said.

Mia smacked her forehead. "Real mature Dahlia."

Dahlia didn't care though, she was smirking as she watched her twin sister piece together what had just happened. "Hey wait a minute!"

"Sorry, are we going too fast for you?" Dahlia taunted.

"Don't call me stupid!" Iris said. "I'm not stupid at all!"

"I didn't call you stupid, proved that to the court all by yourself."

"Did not!"

"Poor thing, you really don't know anything do you?"

"No, I knew all the stuff before you said it!" Iris said, irritated. "I already knew the scarf was a gift from Regina, and that the pepper made the lion sneeze. I even knew that the pepper came from the cafeteria. So there!"

Dahlia used her smugness to force back her laughter. "I guess you're right. In fact, I never knew the pepper came from the cafeteria. How did you learn that?"

Iris' face fell. "Umm… because I heard about it?"

"Iris, I didn't even have to listen to the words you were saying to know it was a lie," Dahlia said.

Iris was blown away, clutching parasol. "That was just mean, Dahlia!"

"Sue me," Dahlia said.

"You know, that really wasn't a tactic I'd recommend for future use," Mia deadpanned.

"Yeah, when the witness isn't my brat of a sister Fey," Dahlia said, feeling on top of the world. Dahlia slammed her desk. "So enlighten us, why would you know where the pepper came from? Is it possible that you are the one that put it on the scarf?"

"Objection!" Payne said. "This entire incident with the lion was merely an accident. Considering it was Ms. Berry who gave the scarf to the acrobat, I think it's much more likely that she put it there. But as the police already concluded, she had no reason to want the acrobat dead. Or in a coma. Same goes for the witness. She had never even met him."

Dahlia grimaced, because Payne was right. She had no idea why Iris would try to kill Bat. "Hey, co-counsel, any hints?"

"I honestly don't know," Mia said, disgruntled. "I thought you might have had it with pepper thing, but there really isn't a reason for Iris to set Bat up like that. Not to mention no one would have guessed an acrobat would try sticking his head in a lion's mouth. That's the animal tamer's job, after all."

Dahlia rubbed her temples, trying to think of an explanation. _It's no use. They're right; you'd need a crystal ball to guess that the acrobat would try the animal tamer's stunt. Wait… animal tamer…_

"I got it!" Dahlia said.

"Would you care to share it with the rest of the court?" the judge said.

"The witness has no reason to try to kill the acrobat; the tragedy that befell him was merely an accident!" Dahlia said.

"Exactly!" Payne said.

"However, his tragedy saved the life of another!" Dahlia said. "The witness didn't want Bat to get bitten, but Regina Berry!"

"What?" Payne said, recoiling.

"Think about it, no one could have guessed Bat would stick his head in the lion's mouth," Dahlia said. "However, it's hardly a stretch to assume that the animal tamer would attempt such a stunt. Especially if you had just seen her perform."

Iris gripped her parasol and gulped.

"Objection!" Payne said; desperation in his voice. "The witness has no reason to kill Ms. Berry either!"

"Are you sure?" Dahlia said. "Regina Berry might say otherwise. I'd like to request she testify about the scarf. She's still in the witness lounge, is she not?"

"Yes, she is," Payne said. "However-"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "We can't know the truth for sure until we hear what she has to say on the matter."

The judge put his head down, thinking. "The defense proposes an interesting theory. However, do you have any evidence to back this claim?"

Dahlia searched through the court record, looking for anything to support her theory. _There must be something! _She checked the case file for the lion incident, and found exactly what she was looking for.

"Take that!" Dahlia said. "The scarf that caused the lion to sneeze was dusted for fingerprints. Found on the scarf were Bat's fingerprints, Regina's fingerprints, and an unidentified set! This more than implies that someone else was involved."

"Is that so?" the judge said. "Well, I suppose it is our duty to hear every side of the story. Does the prosecution need a recess to prepare the witness?"

"That would be appreciated, Your Honor," Payne said.

"Very well, this court will reconvene in 10 minutes," the judge said.

Everyone left the courtroom, and the defense team met with Lotta in the defendant's lobby.

"Why didn't you tell me that evil snob was your sister?" Lotta said, miffed.

Dahlia put her hand behind her head and smiled nervously. "Never came up, I guess."

Lotta crossed her arms, pouting. "Whatever, so you really think she's the killer?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," Dahlia said. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Wouldn't you already know anything I could tell you?" Lotta said.

Dahlia looked away, casting a shadow over her dark, sad smile. "I don't know much about her life at Ivy U. Besides, I want to hear your opinion of her."

"Can't say I think to highly of her," Lotta said. "It's like if you're not telling her she's the most beautiful thing in the world, she throws a fit. Why Max would date her I can't imagine."

"You never got along, right?" Dahlia said, remembering Regina's testimony.

"You got that right," Lotta said. "We never could stand each other. No wonder she's saying I poisoned Max."

"What about Regina?" Dahlia said.

"Regina's a good kid," Lotta said. "She never liked Iris either, so we got to be friends pretty quickly."

"Go on," Dahlia said.

"Well, like I told you before, reality really kicked her in the face when she came to the university," Lotta said. "Then that incident with Bat… they were close, you could tell. It tore her to pieces when she found she was at least partially responsible for what happened to him."

"Poor girl," Mia said.

"Tell me about it," Lotta said, sighing. "Regina really didn't trust Iris around when that happened, come to think of it. I think she was on to something."

"Interesting," Dahlia said, thinking with a smile on her face.

After the recess, the judge resumed the trial. "Mr. Payne, you have the witness ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said.

"Very well, bring her in," the judge said.

Moments later, Regina was standing behind the witness stand.

"Ms. Berry, you know why you were called as a witness I take it?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Regina said.

Dahlia noted the animal tamer didn't seem to be as nervous as the first time. _Regina looks… ready. Like she's wanted to testify for a long time._

"In that case, testify about the lion incident and the scarf you gave the acrobat," the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Regina said.

Testimony

_It happened a few months ago, we had just finished a show._

_I went into my dressing room and I saw a blue scarf on the table._

_I didn't think it belonged to me, or anyone else in the circus, but I thought Bat would like it._

_I gave it to him right before rehearsal that night._

_While I was practicing with Leon, Bat came up to me and made a bet._

_He stuck his head in Leon's mouth like I always did, except Leon suddenly closed his mouth on Bat._

"So you're saying you just found the scarf in your dressing room?" the judge said.

"That's what happened," Regina said. "The dressing rooms don't really lock. Just enough so that no one comes in accidentally. Anyone could get in, though, if they wanted to."

"Meaning anyone could I have left the scarf," the judge said.

"Objection!" Payne said. "This seems a little too convenient. This witness just happened to find a scarf and decided to give to the acrobat?"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "The scarf being there was no coincidence. What happened afterwards, however, was an accident. A murder plot failure."

"Objection!" Payne said. "You have yet to prove that!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You're forgetting that I haven't done a cross-examination yet. Aren't you supposed to get more patience when you get older?"

Payne recoiled, but before he could say anything the judge slammed his gavel. "Enough bickering, let's just start the cross-examination shall we?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said.


	6. Turnabout of the Heart-Chapter 6

Dahlia put her hands on her desk, ready for action. _I need as much information as I can get. Here we go._

Cross-Examination

_It happened a few months ago, we had just finished a show._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Was there anything distinct or unique about this particular show?"

"Well, I'd say the Berry Big Circus always puts on a special performance," Regina said. "But I get what you mean. No, there wasn't."

_I went into my dressing room and I saw a blue scarf on the table._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "The scarf that was covered in pepper?"

"Yes, but I didn't notice at the time," Regina said. "Although, I think I might have sneezed. Pepper always makes me sneeze."

"Where did the scarf come from?" Dahlia said.

"I just found it on the table that night," Regina said. "I had never seen it before."

_I didn't think it belonged to me, or anyone else in the circus, but I thought Bat would like it._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What made you think to give the scarf to Bat?"

"I thought it would look better on him than it would on me," Regina said. "Plus he was such a nice guy; I thought it would be nice to give him something. Even if I didn't buy it myself."

_I gave it to him right before rehearsal that night._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "The same night that he was put in a coma?"

"Yes, that night," Regina said, playing with her wand.

"What happened?" Dahlia said.

_While I was practicing with Leon, Bat came up to me and made a bet._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What was the bet?"

"That if he could put his head in Leon's mouth, I would go to a movie with him," Regina blushed. "I would have gone with him anyway, but I wanted to see if he could do it. I trusted Leon; I didn't think Bat would get hurt."

_He stuck his head in Leon's mouth like I always did, except Leon suddenly closed his mouth on Bat._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Leon sneezed, right?"

Regina nodded her head, looking downcast. "It was my fault. But since it was an accident I didn't get arrested. Bat's brother, Acro, didn't press charges either."

"Do you remember anything else?" Dahlia said.

"Well, Iris was there too. She called the police I think," Regina said.

"Which reminds me," Payne said. "This testimony was meant to prove Ms. Iris Hawthorne's guilt, was it not? I fail to see how it has done so. For one thing, why would she have called the police if she was the cause of the tragedy?"

"To throw us off," Dahlia said. "Iris thought of the incident as a murder, even though everyone else thought it was an accident. She thought of it as a murder because that's what the original intention was."

"Objection!" Payne said. "That's not enough to incriminate her, Ms. Hawthorne!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "There are other reasons to suspect her, Mr. Payne!"

"But Iris Hawthorne has no reason to want the acrobat dead," Payne said.

"You're forgetting that Regina was the one meant to get bitten," Dahlia said.

"She has no reason to want Ms. Berry dead either," Payne said.

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That's not true. Iris Hawthorne does have a reason to want Regina Berry out of the picture."

"And what would that be?" Payne said, condescendingly.

Dahlia was too sure of herself to care about the prosecutor's tone. "Iris and Regina both go to Ivy University. From what I've heard, they're not exactly the best of friends."

"Objection!" Payne said. "So they don't like each other. That's not enough to kill someone over. I imagine you have a couple people you'd like to drop off the face of the Earth, but you wouldn't go through with such a deed now would you?"

"Regina," Dahlia said to the girl behind the witness stand. "Tell me, exactly why don't you and Iris like each other?"

"I've always suspected Iris was up to no good," Regina said. "Plus, she was always kind of stuck-up. Daddy never liked stuck-up people and neither do I. I keep trying to tell people. Honestly; you have to be girl to notice the evil side of her. Iris has men wrapped around her finger."

"Really? The judge said. "She seems so nice."

_You would think that wouldn't you, _Mr._ Judge? _Dahlia processed the information. _That sounds like the Iris I know and don't really like. Looks like I was right, Regina saw through the butterflies and sugary voice._

"Even if these young ladies do not favor each other," Payne said. "That is not enough reason for Iris Hawthorne to try to kill Regina Berry."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You can't be sure about that. Iris might feel differently. The only way to find out the truth is to ask her herself!"

The judge put his head down, thinking. "This has been a long trial day. In order to find the truth though, we should hear Iris Hawthorne's testimony on the matter once more. I will allow her to testify again, but she will ultimately be the final witness. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Payne said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"Very good. Bailiff, bring Iris Hawthorne to the stand," the judge said.

Regina left the courtroom and Iris soon took her place behind the witness stand.

"Ms. Hawthorne, the witness that is," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, I mean the defense-"

"You know what, Your Honor?" Dahlia said. She put her hand to her neck and brought out a red Magatama on a chain that had been kept underneath her hoodie. "Call me Ms. Fey."

The judge seemed to be confused. "Why?"

"Fey is my mother's maiden name," Dahlia said. "And frankly, I prefer it."

"I suppose if you prefer it, and it does make things easier," the judge said. "So Ms. Hawthorne, as you know Ms. Fey has accused you of both murder and attempted murder. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes, Mr. Judge," Iris said. "I never killed anyone, or even tried. Can I testify, please?"

"Of course," the judge said.

Testimony

_I wouldn't kill Regina; I have no reason to do that._

_I never gave Regina a scarf, she gave one to Bat._

_I had nothing to do with that incident; I was just there when it happened._

_And I have no reason to kill Maxi either._

_There was nothing found at the crime scene to connect me to the murder, right?_

"Ms. H- Ms. Fey," the judge said. "You may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Dahlia said. _Time to go all out. No mercy!_

Cross-Examination

_I wouldn't kill Regina; I have no reason to do that._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You have a motive, Iris! Ever since she had met you, Regina had been against you. She believed wholeheartedly that you were no good. She started openly discussing why she didn't trust you. Your cutesy, girly, sickeningly sweet blah act would only last for so long, what if people started listening to Regina? Your image would be wrecked!"

"But…" Iris said. "Wait, _sickeningly sweet blah_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My point is you have a reason to want Regina dead!" Dahlia said.

"I couldn't have caused all that!" Iris said.

_I never gave Regina a scarf, she gave one to Bat._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Regina got that scarf from you! Though you didn't give to her in person, you left it in her dressing room!"

"That's not true!" Iris said, clutching her parasol. "How could I have gotten into her dressing room?"

"It's quite simple, really," Dahlia said. "In your earlier testimony, I believe you mentioned charming your way into the back stage via Maximillion Galactica. That's why you started dating in the first place, I'll bet. You used him to get into the backstage, where you had access to the cafeteria with the pepper and Regina's dressing room. The unlocked dressing room, I might add."

Iris was blown away. "Stop! I didn't do it!"

"Liar!" Dahlia said, slamming her desk. "You did do it, just admit it!"

"No!" Iris wailed. "I'm not going to confess to anything I didn't do!"

"I didn't ask you to do that, I asked you to confess to something you _did _do," Dahlia said.

"Just shut up Dahlia!" A shadow cast over Iris Hawthorne's face, a white fire in her eyes. "Just shut up already you stupid, ugly, idiot!"

"Ugly? We're identical twins, genius!" Dahlia said.

Iris gritted her teeth. "Grr, just stop it already!"

_I had nothing to do with that incident; I was just there when it happened._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That's a lie! When you saw Regina stick her head in the lion's mouth, you saw the perfect opportunity to rid yourself of her. You took a scarf and brought it backstage to the cafeteria using Max. Once it was covered with pepper, you took it backstage and planted it in Regina's dressing room for her to find. But Regina didn't wear the scarf, instead she gave it to Bat the acrobat! He ended up sticking his head in the lion's mouth and fell into the trap you had set up for Regina!"

"No!" Iris said, her voice drenched in acid. "I deny everything! It's just crazy!"

The judge stared at Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne?"

Iris covered her face with her parasol. When she revealed her face, it was once more the picture of innocence. "Yes, Mr. Judge?"

_Too late! He's seen the real Iris now! _Dahlia gave a menacing smirk.

"Oh no, now you think I'm a killer don't you?" Iris said, on the verge of tears.

The judge was at a loss for words.

"I really didn't kill anyone! That motive Dahlia mentioned is crazy. I wouldn't kill someone just because they didn't like me."

_And I have no reason to kill Maxi either._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Your reason to kill Max is the same reason you tried to kill Regina. Your image."

"What?" Iris said.

"Regina had been talking to Max at the party the night he died. Naturally, Regina was trying to convince Max that you were up to something."

"But my Maxi-Waxy loved me! He would never believe Regina," Iris said.

"But what if he did? What if Regina got through to him, what if he started telling other people? Your cover as Miss Perfect could be blown to bits!"

"You can't prove I killed him!" Iris said.

_There was nothing found at the crime scene to connect me to the murder, right?_

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "True, the police found nothing to tie you to the murder. But that was because someone took that evidence with them!"

Dahlia presented a white rose. "When Regina discovered the body, she found this. I recall her saying that white roses were a symbol of the love between you and Max. Regina knew that, and you used it as a warning. Regina must have been nearby when you murdered Max, so you knew she would find the body first. You left the rose as a warning to her to keep her mouth shut!"

"That's ridiculous!" Iris said. "I did no such thing!"

"Oh, but you did," Dahlia said. "Since you can't seem to remember what happened that night, allow me to explain."

"Wait, Dahlia," Mia said. "Are you sure you know what happened?"

Dahlia nodded her head. "I think I got this. If I talk it out, it should all come together."

Dahlia slammed her desk. "That night, you poisoned Max's water. But atroquinine is a slow-acting poison; it usually takes about 15 minutes to take effect. In that time, Regina pulled Max over to talk about you. Noticing this, you decided to listen in on the conversation. I suspect you didn't like what you heard. Max was starting to listen to Regina, and what he told someone something important before he died? You had to act quickly, so as soon as Regina was gone you sprang into action. You took some faulty wires from the speakers nearby and electrocuted Max into silence. Then you left the white rose as a warning to Regina and fled the scene. When the police got involved, you needed a scapegoat. And so Lotta Hart, the miffed ex-girlfriend, was dragged into this mess."

Iris was silent, looking at the floor and gripping her parasol.

"Iris, look at me and answer my question. Did you kill Max Galactica?" Dahlia said.

Iris looked Dahlia in the eye, glaring. Dahlia just glared right back. The entire courtroom was quiet as the two sisters had a silent battle between them. Everyone just stared at them, but they took no notice. As far as they were concerned, time had frozen. Finally, they slipped back into reality as Iris' hands started shake, shaking the parasol with it. Iris screamed.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No no no no no no no!" White hot fury burned in her eyes as Iris lost control. "Shut up! Just shut up! You win, happy? I did it; I killed that idiot of a magician! He was a waste of air! He made white roses our symbol because my name is Iris, how stupid is that? They're both flowers, big whoop! I was sick of him the moment I met him!"

"But why would you date for so long then?" the judge inquired, startled by Iris' outburst.

"Because he saw me!" Iris yelled. "He saw me in Regina's dressing room; I had to make sure he didn't tell anyone! But I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get rid of him! Then just when I thought I was safe, Regina came and I couldn't let Max live for one more second!"

Iris breathed heavily, eyes bulging. Payne and the judge stared at her, eyes equally wide. Though, Payne's glasses made it hard to tell. After a moment's pause, the judge spoke. "Bailiff, I believe we need Ms. Hawthorne escorted out the courtroom."

Iris was taken away, but not before giving Dahlia one last glare. Dahlia just watched. _Finally, it's over._

The judge banged his gavel. "I believe it is time for me to hand out my verdict. Does either side have anything else to add?"

Payne mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" the judge said.

"I lost to a rookie, her first trial and she beat me," Payne said, in a daze. "Me, Rookie Killer Payne, brought down by a greenhorn. My decisive witness was a murderer."

"Mr. Payne, are you alright?" the judge said, being to worry.

A lock of hair fell off Payne's head. It was almost audible when it hit the floor. Everyone just watched as the hair came off, lock after lock. Payne's reaction was not subtle. "MY HAIR! NO!"

All the hair on the top of Payne's head flew off, and the rookie-killing prosecutor could only scream in protest. It wasn't pretty, and after the ordeal was over Payne was left quivering to himself.

"Is that all?" the judge said, perplexed.

"J-just end the trial, Your Honor," Payne said.

"Very well," the judge said. "This court finds the defendant…"

"Not Guilty."


	7. Sisters

_She kicked the ball over to her identical twin sister. They both had the same young, innocent features and even went so far as to wear the same clothes. Of course, everyone in the village wore basically the same acolyte's robes. Physically wise, there was only one difference between the two sisters. One wore a purple Magatama on a necklace, while the other wore a red Magatama._

_Iris caught the ball with her hands and threw it back to Dahlia. "So Dollie, we're going to be leaving pretty soon, huh?"_

_"Leaving?" Dahlia said, perplexed._

_"Well, you know. After all that stuff with Mom and Dad, and how we're going to leave the village with him…"_

_"No we aren't," Dahlia said. "I don't want to leave."_

_"But Dad said we were going with him."_

_"I don't like Dad," Dahlia said, miffed at the thought of her father. "He's leaving the village just because Mom's not the Master and he's jealous of the women having spiritual powers. He's greedy and selfish and I'm not going with that coward."_

_"Don't be an idiot!" Iris said. "We don't have spiritual powers either!"_

_"So? That doesn't mean we can't stay," Dahlia retorted._

_"I'm not staying here!" Iris crossed her arms and pouted._

_"Stupid say what?" Dahlia said quickly._

_"What? Oh grow up Dahlia!" Iris said._

_"Well I'm not going with Dad and that's finale!" Dahlia said._

_"Why would you say that? Why can't you just agree with me?" Iris said._

_"Because I'm not you, you idiotic prissy girly girl!" Dahlia shouted and ran off, tears in her eyes._

_She didn't really know where she was going, Dahlia just wanted to get away from her sister. Her feet took her through the winding paths of Kurain Village. She just kept running and running until she was too tired to carry on. She leaned against a wooden post, catching her breath while fighting back sobs._

_Dahlia looked up and a woman wearing an elegant pink robes with golden accents. She looked stunning, but the red charm she wore around her neck struck fear into Dahlia's heart. She knew where she was now, the main family section. Dahlia just prayed that she, a member of the branch family, would not be spotted. Dahlia's mother had warned her that a branch family member should not be in this particular area. Especially not one with so little power as herself, to quote her mother's words._

_Misty Fey, Master of Kurain Village, turned her head and saw Dahlia. It was too late._

_"Mystic Misty," Dahlia said, straightening up._

_"Hello there, Dahlia," Misty said, serenely. "What's my little niece doing here?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Mystic Misty," Dahlia said._

_Misty walked over to her and bent down the little girl's height. "You misinterpreted me, Dahlia. You're not in trouble, I promise. Are you okay?"_

_Dahlia nodded her head, but her eyes were red from crying. Yet another tear escaped and hit the ground. _

_Misty noticed and smiled softly. "Now, Dahlia, don't lie to me. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm your aunt after all."_

_Dahlia tried her hardest not to cry, but was failing miserably. She looked at her feet, sobbing. "Did your mother tell you to call me "Mystic" Misty?"_

_Dahlia nodded her head. "Y-yes."_

_Misty looked up to the heavens. "Great Mystic Ami help me she's such a…"_

_"Such a what?" Morgan Fey said, storming over. "And what did you do to make my daughter cry?"_

_"I didn't do anything," Misty said, standing up to face her sister and Dahlia's mother._

_"Oh really?" Morgan said._

_"Yes, now shouldn't you be less worried about me and more focused on Dahlia?" Misty said._

_White fury gleamed in Morgan's eyes. "Don't try to worm your way out of this. I can't begin to fathom what you're up to-"_

_"Stupid say what?" Misty said._

_"Wha- wait I thought you were supposed to grow out of that!" Morgan said._

_"So that's where I get it from," Dahlia said quietly, so no one would hear her._

_The two women argued in front of Dahlia, who didn't know what to do._

_"Psst, over here," a young voice said._

_Dahlia looked around and spotted a girl a few years older than her with brunette hair. The girl motioned for Dahlia to come over to her. "They won't notice, trust me."_

_Trying to be as quiet and discreet as possible, Dahlia moved away from her mother and aunt. She joined the girl and they ran off._

_"I'm Mia, by the way," the older girl said._

_"Dahlia."_

_"You're Aunt Morgan's daughter right?" Mia said._

_"Yes," Dahlia said. "You're Mystic Misty's oldest daughter, aren't you?"_

_Mia nodded her head. "Yep, but I just call her Mom."_

_"Right," Dahlia said. "Um… thanks I guess."_

_"Not a problem," Mia said. "It's no fun when they fight like that. I could never stand it."_

_Dahlia just nodded her head._

_"Say, you want to meet my little sister?" Mia said._

_"Really? Sure," Dahlia said. Mia acted so differently than the other acolytes, she was much more casual. Dahlia didn't really know how to respond, so she just went along._

_Mia lead her to the Winding Way, where a toddler was playing in the garden._

_"Hi Sis!" the small child said, brightening at the sight of Mia._

_"Hey Maya, whatcha doing?" Mia said._

_Maya giggled. "Hi Sis!"_

_Mia laughed. Then she turned to Dahlia. "This is my baby sister, Maya. She doesn't know many words yet. Go ahead, say hello."_

_Dahlia felt a smile creep up on her. "Hi Maya."_

_"Hi!" Maya said, happy as could be._

_"So Dahlia, what do you want to do?" Mia said._

_"Me?" Dahlia said. "Well, what were you doing before?"_

_"I was just sweeping around the Winding Way," Mia said. "Why don't we play ball? Maya can't get enough of it!"_

_"Alright," Dahlia said. Apparently, playing ball was more popular around the village then Dahlia had thought._

_Mia brought out a blue rubber ball and the three Fey girls sat the ground, rolling it to each other because Maya was still so small. Dahlia laughed when Maya got the ball and ended up kicking it to Mia's head. The two Fey sisters were fun, easygoing, and above all, sisterly. For the first time, Dahlia found two sisters that didn't fight with each other. _

_It was then that Dahlia decided that no matter what happened, she was staying at Kurain Village._

_"Hey Dahlia, do you mind helping me with something?" Mia said._

_"Sure, what?" Dahlia said._

_"Well, I'm still supposed to be cleaning up around here. Would you mind cleaning out the incinerator while I sweep?" Mia said, her eyes pleading. "The incinerator… it kind of scares me. I'm always worried that I'm going to catch myself on fire, you know?"_

_"I'll help," Dahlia said, standing up. She felt a debt to Mia, and she was eager to repay it._

_"I wanna halp too!" Maya said._

_Mia chuckled and helped her little sister to her feet. "Alright, you can help me sweep."_

_Dahlia set to work cleaning all the ashes out of the incinerator. It wasn't a tough job really, although Dahlia stayed vigilant in case the incinerator caught fire. Just as she was wiping the last of the ashes, she heard a smashing sound followed by a cry._

_Dahlia turned around and saw Mia and Maya on the walkway, staring at the Sacred Urn lying broken on the ground._

_"Oh no!" Mia said, putting a hand over her mouth. "We broke the urn! The special urn that houses Mystic Ami's soul!"_

_Maya started crying. "No! That bad!"_

_"Oh, what are we going to do?" Mia said._

_"I'll take the blame," Dahlia offered._

_"What, you can't take the fall!" Mia said. "You didn't do anything."_

_"So?" Dahlia said. "You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"_

_Mia tried to comfort the weeping Maya. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. It'll be okay."_

_"Maybe we can fix it," Dahlia suggested._

_"Fix it? But we can't put Mystic Ami's soul back. And that's supposed to be where all the Fey's power comes from," Mia said, distressed._

_"Umm," Dahlia said, thinking. "Err, maybe her soul with go back on its own. If Mystic Ami wants to be there, she'll go back, right? She was the original Master; I bet she could do that."_

_"You think so?" Mia said, eyes gleaming with hope._

_"Well, it's better than just leaving the Sacred Urn on the ground like that," Dahlia said. "Where's the glue?"_

_"In the Side Room!" Mia said. "Watch Maya, I'll be right back."_

_Mia ran off and Dahlia vaguely wondered if she was coming back. She looked at Maya, rubbing her eyes. Dahlia decided that Mia wouldn't leave Maya like that, she could trust Mia. Dahlia went over to Maya, putting on a brave face. Mia soon returned with glue._

_"Okay, let's see if we can put this back together," Mia said._

_The pieces were big, so it wasn't too difficult to figure out what piece went where. Mia, being the oldest, was the best speller so she put the pieces back so that the urn spelled "Ami."_

_"So, Mys-ick Ami will be okay?" Maya said, trying her very best to get the sentence right._

_"She'll be fine," Dahlia said. "You and your sister just freed her."_

_"Yay! Free Ami!" Maya said, clapping._

_"Yeah, free Ami!" Dahlia said, pumping her fist._

_"No, don't free Ami!" Mia said, face palming. "Let's just fix this, okay?"_

_"Oh girls," a serene voice said from behind them._

_Misty was standing there, with a camera and a smile. Mia and Dahlia were stunned into silence. Maya started crying again; they had been caught._

_Misty took a photo with her camera; then looked at the girls. "I think that one's a keeper."_

_"Umm, I, um, eh," Mia tried to speak coherently, but to no avail._

_"I'm surprised that old urn hasn't been ground to dust yet," Misty said. "So, which one of you did it?"_

_Before Mia or Maya could react, Dahlia made a peace sign and grinned._

"Dahlia?" Mia said. "Dah-lia."

"Huh?" Dahlia said, she took her hands out of her pockets.

She looked around the defendant's lobby, seeing Mia, Lotta and two new yet familiar faces.

"I think the kitten got a little lost in herself," Diego Armando said.

Maya clapped her hands together and nodded. "So what were you thinking about Dahlia?"

Dahlia smirked. "Freeing Ami from the awful urn."

Mia face palmed. "Not that again."

"Congratulations on your first trial by the way," Diego said, covering the fact that he didn't get the inside joke. "How did it go?"

"Got my client found innocent, tricked a wicked witch into admitting her stupidity and made an old guy go bald," Dahlia said proudly.

"Nice," Diego said. "Wish I had been there. So who's the baldy?"

"Payne," Dahlia said.

"That's my girl," Diego said.

Mia punched him in the arm. "Ahem."

"Ha ha, just kidding Kitten," Diego said, putting his arm around Mia. She didn't look so mad anymore.

Dahlia rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Dahlia," Maya said. "They're getting all lovey-dovey again."


	8. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 1

"Hey Dahlia, the Steel Samurai is on in five minutes!" Maya said, reaching for the TV remote on the coffee table.

Dahlia swipes the remote just in time. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll watch Pokémon instead."

"It wasn't a suggestion," Maya said. Her fists were held up, and she had a determined look on her face.

"Tough sister," Dahlia said, pretending not to get the hint. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she heard the Pokémon theme song.

"Give me that!" Maya said, and snatched the remote and the Pokémon theme song was replaced by the Steel Samurai's.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Dahlia said.

"Tough sister," Maya said, and slumped on the couch.

As far as Dahlia was concerned though, the battle was far from over. She lunged for the remote, which Maya grabbed and kept out of reach. Dahlia basically climbed over the spirit medium and took the remote. She managed to switch the channel back before Maya began her assult.

"Steel Samurai!" Maya said.

"Pokémon!" Dahlia said.

They were still wrestling for the remote when Mia burst into the office. "Dahlia! I just got a clie…"

"Dragon Rage!" Dahlia said, striking her arm out and taking the remote.

"Samurai Swipe of Justice!" Maya said, snatching the remote.

Mia just face palmed. She sighed and said in a louder voice, "Dahlia! You have a new client! His name is Phoenix Wright!"

"Like the Wright Brother? Maya give me the remote!" Dahlia said.

"Never!" Maya yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah!" Maya said.

Mia clenched her teeth and grabbed Dahlia by the arm, sweeping her off the couch. "Let's go Dahlia."

"This is so not over Maya! I shall have my revenge!" Dahlia said before standing up.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Maya said, barely listening anymore.

Mia drove Dahlia to the Detention Center. They went inside and soon found themselves looking into another room separated by glass waiting for Dahlia's client.

The first thing Dahlia noticed about her client when he walked in was his hair. She couldn't decide if the spikes were on purpose or if it was some weird kind of bed-head. Other than his hair, Dahlia didn't find anything appearance-wise that was unique. He wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans, with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His face was downcast, when he sat down from the other side of the glass he just stared at his shoes.

"Hey," Dahlia said. "You're Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah, Phoenix Wright, that's me," Phoenix said.

Dahlia realized her accidental play on words, but decided not to mention it. "I'm Dahlia Fey. I'll be representing you."

"I didn't do it!" Phoenix's head snapped up and made eye contact. His eyes were pleading. "You've got to believe me!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy," Dahlia said, caught off guard. "Tell me what happened. Why were you arrested?"

"Because… I was there when she died," Phoenix said, shifting uncomfortably. "But I'm innocent!"

"Great, that will make it so much easier to defend you," Dahlia said. "So it was a murder, huh?"

Phoenix gulped. "Yeah, a woman was killed."

"Who was this woman, Mr. Wright?" Dahlia said, but the formalness didn't feel right. Phoenix looked like a he needed a friend more than a lawyer. "Say, is there a nickname you prefer?"

"Well, my friends call me Nick," Phoenix said.

"Alright, so who was the woman that died Nick?" Dahlia said.

"I think her name was Maggie or something," Phoenix said. "Now I remember; her name was Maggey Byrde!"

Dahlia nodded. "Interesting, so where did the murder take place?"

"This place called Exposé Park, I was just painting there," Phoenix said. "I'm an art student, by the way."

"Art, huh?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, brightening up a little. "Painting, charcoal, that kind of stuff. My teacher says I'm good at portraits."

"Okay, anything else?" Dahlia said.

"I'm afraid I don't know a lot about all this," Phoenix said.

"It's fine, I'll just go investigate myself," Dahlia said. "You have nothing to worry about, Nick. I'm on the case."

"Thank you!" Phoenix said. "If there's anything I can do to help, you just let me know!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Dahlia said and left the room.

Mia was waiting for her outside the detention center. "So how was it?"

"He's… enthusiastic," Dahlia said. "But I don't think he killed anyone."

"That's good," Mia said. "I need to meet with Diego in a little bit, but I can drop you off somewhere if you need it."

"That would be great," Dahlia said. "Do you mind taking me to Exposé Park?"

Mia dropped Dahlia off at the park and drove off. Dahlia looked around. It was a nice looking park, with a cobblestone path, classic lamp posts, and a stone bridge walkway. Then Dahlia's eyes were drawn to the white chalk outline of a body sprawled on the path. _Kind of kills the mood._

Dahlia walked past the police tape and bent down to examine the body outline. There was a dry bloodstain near where the stomach was outlined. _Hmm, was the victim punctured in the abdomen somehow?_

"Hey pal, step away from the crime scene. No unauthorized personnel!" a male voice said behind Dahlia.

She quickly stood up and backed away. A man in a brown coat ran over to her, a detective's badge in his hand. The man, presumably a detective, reached her and put the badge away.

"Just what were you thinking? This is a crime scene, got it? No civilians," the man said.

"I'm not just a civilian," Dahlia said curtly. "I'm an attorney."

"A defense attorney, yes. That doesn't give you clearance," the man said, glaring at her. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Dahlia Fey," she said. "And you're right, I'm a defense attorney. Your turn."

"Miles Edgeworth," the man said. "Homicide Detective."

"Alright, so what happened, Detective?" Dahlia said.

"I'm not at liberty to speak of this incident," Detective Edgeworth said. "Now kindly leave."

"Just tell me what happened. I'm going to be defending the suspect for this case, so I need to know what happened," Dahlia said, holding her ground.

Edgeworth sighed. "How long have you been an attorney?"

"What does it matter?" Dahlia said.

"Obviously not very long," Edgeworth said, ignoring her comment. "You seem to have yet to understand that I can't discuss the case with you, as a detective I work for the prosecution."

"So? At least tell me how Maggey died," Dahlia said.

"No," Edgeworth said sternly.

Dahlia felt an unearthly warm from the Magatama around her neck. Suddenly, Dahlia could only see Edgeworth. Then chains appeared, separating Dahlia from the detective. Two red locks kept the chains in place.

_I should have known I'd see these sooner or later. Psyche-Locks. And the only way I can get any information from this Edgeworth guy is if I break through them, psychologically. But I can't right now, I don't know anything. _Dahlia sighed.

"Alright, you win. But I'll be back," Dahlia said and walked away to explore the rest of the park.

Unfortunately, the crime scene seemed to be the only place in the park worth investigating. Dahlia was just about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Reckon course I'm telling the truth, y'all!" said a female voice with a heavy southern drawl.

Dahlia looked around and saw a puff of curly red hair.

"Alright, pal. Just checking," said the big scruffy looking man next to her.

They spoke for a couple minutes more, but Dahlia didn't hear it. When the man walked away, Dahlia walked up to the woman.

"Hey Lotta, what are you doing?" Dahlia said cheerfully.

"Dahlia, fancy meeting you here!" Lotta said.

After Lotta's trial, she and Dahlia had stayed in touch. They had been going out just about every Friday night for two months now. In that time Dahlia found that Lotta wanted to be a photographer, and she was a major gossip.

"Did you hear about what happened in this park yesterday?" Lotta said.

"You mean the murder?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah," Lotta said in an excited whisper. "I was there! I saw it happen!"

"You're going to be a witness?" Dahlia said, shocked.

"Reckgiven!" Lotta said. "How did you find out about it?"

"I'm the suspect's lawyer," Dahlia said.

"No way!" Lotta said. "Y'all are going to cross-examine me and everything?"

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "It's ironic, in a way."

"Tell me about it," Lotta said.

"So what did you see?" Dahlia said.

"I'm not supposed to talk, you know," Lotta said.

"Come on, tell me something. That detective is a grouchy stickler about things," Dahlia said, the thought of Edgeworth leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Grouchy stickler? Not sure if that's how I'd describe Detective Gumshoe," Lotta said, with a ponderous expression.

"Gumshoe?" Dahlia said, not on the same page.

"Yeah, the detective I was just talking too," Lotta said. "He's not in the best of moods, but I don't blame him. He knew the victim."

"Maggey Byrde?" Dahlia said.

"Personally, I think the old lug was a bit sweet on her," Lotta said. "He seemed to get really down when her death came up. And he kept asking me, "You sure you're telling the truth?" As if I would lie!"

"So that guy you were talking to was a detective," Dahlia said, thinking. "Where'd he go, anyway?"

"Said something about checking up on his protégé I think," Lotta said.

"Oh, I see," Dahlia said. "So how did the victim die again?"

"She was shot," Lotta said. "I even got pictures."

"You have photos?" Dahlia said. "Let me see."

"Nope," Lotta said, smugly. "You'll have to wait for the trial, missy."

"Seriously?" Dahlia said, annoyed.

"Sorry, not my rules," Lotta said.

"Please?" Dahlia said. "I want to see your excellent photography skills."

"You're not very good at flattery, you know that?" Lotta said. "Too transparent."

"Oh for crying out loud! Lotta in the name of the almighty Mew please let me see!" Dahlia begged.

Lotta sighed. "You really are a Pokémon nut. Alright, fine. Here, it's a bit fuzzy."

Lotta handed an appreciative Dahlia a photo. _She was right, it is blurry._

The photo was black and white with indistinct humanoid shapes and a bright white flash between them.

"Is this the moment of the murder?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, told you I saw it all," Lotta said. "I know it's not crystal clear, but I was lucky to get anything. And it does capture a couple defining features."

"Like what?" Dahlia inquired.

"Look at person on the right. That's the shooter," Lotta said.

Dahlia examined the person-shape and discovered what Lotta was talking about. The shooter had dark, spiky hair.


	9. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 2

Dahlia thanked Lotta for the photo walked away, staring at the blurred image of the shooter. _My client's not the killer, is he? I guess a hairstyle isn't really the most concrete evidence, but how common can a look like that be?_

Dahlia sighed and put the photo away. _Maybe I can get some info out of Detective Stick-in-the-mud._

Dahlia found that Edgeworth hadn't left the crime scene and went up to him. "I'm back."

"Oh joy," Edgeworth deadpanned.

_Time to take down those Locks! _Dahlia pulled out the chain around her neck and her red Magatama came out from under her hoodie. Dahlia once again saw the huge red locks over big bulky chains.

"Would you please stay out of the way? I'm not going to socialize with you about the case," Edgeworth said.

"Why are you so uptight about it?" Dahlia said.

"I told you, I'm not at liberty to speak of the case with the defense," Edgeworth said.

"Maybe, but every time I even mention the case you immediately shut me down," Dahlia said. "There's got to be more to it."

"It's called professionalism, something you seem to lack," Edgeworth said.

"No, it's called avoiding the subject," Dahlia said. "And I know why."

"Do you now?" Edgeworth said.

"Yes," Dahlia said and showed him Maggey's profile. "The reason is the victim herself."

The profile piqued Edgeworth's curiosity.

"And not just the victim," Dahlia continued. "It's her relation to Detective Gumshoe."

"What do you know about that?" Edgeworth said.

"I saw him earlier," Dahlia said. "He looked at least a few years older than you. And someone mentioned that he had gone to check on his pupil. He was your mentor, wasn't he?"

Edgeworth cringed. "Yes, that would be true. He and my father taught me just about everything I know. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Detective Gumshoe knew the victim rather well, didn't he? Like, _really _well. If you get what I'm saying," Dahlia said. _Even though I' pretty sure he's the mouth breather that flirted with me on my first case._

Edgeworth sighed. "How did you know about that?"

"A little bird told me," Dahlia said. She waited for the shattering sound of a Psyche-Lock breaking, but nothing happened. _That should have broken one of the locks. What's going on?_

"Is there another reason you won't talk about the case?" Dahlia asked.

Edgeworth looked away.

"There's more to this, there's another reason," Dahlia said. "Is it another person?"

Edgeworth bit his lip. "Look pal, just go already. I'm not here to chat with you about Detective Gumshoe, or Maggey, or anyone else involved I this case. Save it for the trial."

_Argh! I can't continue if I don't get past this! Who could this other person be? Who else is involved?_ Dahlia racked her brain, and something came up. _I can't be sure though, and if I don't have something to back it up I'll never get anything out of him._

"Alright, Chatty-Cathy, but I'll be back," Dahlia said, hiding her Magatama once more.

"You already said that," Edgeworth said.

Dahlia walked out of sight, then made her hand talk in a whiny voice. "You already said that. Blah, blah, blah."

She hailed a taxi to take her to the detention center. When she reached her destination, Dahlia paid the driver and went into the building. Soon, she was sitting across from her client, Phoenix Wright.

"Hey Nick," Dahlia said.

"Hi," Phoenix said. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Well, I have to ask you something," Dahlia said.

Phoenix shifted around, "What?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," Dahlia said. "I was just wondering, does the name "Miles Edgeworth" ring any bells?"

"Miles?" Phoenix said; recognition evident in his tone. "Yeah, I know him."

"I knew it," Dahlia said.

"Wait, don't tell me," Phoenix said, looking down. "Is he the detective in charge of my case?"

"Well, there's more than one detective on the scene," Dahlia said. "I don't know which ones in charge."

"Great," Phoenix said. "Not even Miles will think I'm innocent now."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, we've known each other since grade school," Phoenix said. "He always wanted to be a detective, even back then."

"Really?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix nodded. "Does he really think I did it? Did he actually say it?"

"I can't get him to say anything," Dahlia said. "Got anything to loosen him up?"

"Loosen Miles up?" Phoenix said incredulously.

"At least something that will get him to listen to me," Dahlia said. "Like something only you know, perhaps?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Something only I would know… let's see. I know! Ask him '25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5?" I guarantee you it will get his attention."

"You've certainly captured mine," Dahlia said, completely lost.

Phoenix noticed the confused look on her face and scratched the back of his neck. "It's a code."

"Of course," Dahlia said. "What does it mean?"

"It's a long story," Phoenix said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I better go ask Edgeworth 25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5?"

"You got it," Phoenix said. "Thank you again for taking my case."

"You're not out of jail yet, Nick," Dahlia said. "But I'll do my best."

Dahlia tried to flag down a cab, repeating the message under her breathe so the she wouldn't forget. Finally, a taxi came to a stop and the driver asked where she wanted to go.

"25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5!" Dahlia said.

The driver just gave her a blank stare.

"Sorry," Dahlia said. "I meant Exposé Park."

"I can see how you'd get the two mixed up," the driver said, earning a glare from Dahlia.

The drive was quick, so Dahlia was soon paying the driver and walking back to the park. Edgeworth was still investigating, but then Dahlia hadn't been gone for very long. She got out her Magatama and approached the detective.

"Hello again," Dahlia said.

"You're a persistent one," Edgeworth commented dryly.

"Thank you," Dahlia said. She watched the Psyche-Locks reappear. _Okay, I think I'm ready this time._

"Alright Edgeworth, I know why you won't talk to me," Dahlia said.

"Oh, so that other time doesn't count?" Edgeworth said.

"Look, I know the victim is the girl your mentor liked," Dahlia said. "But there's more."

"Enlighten me," Edgeworth said.

Dahlia presented Phoenix's profile. "The suspect is your pal."

Edgeworth looked stoic, but Dahlia knew it was just a front. "Your mentor's love and your grade-school friend, you're not in the best position are you Edgeworth?"

"How do you know that I knew Phoenix Wright in grade school?" Edgeworth asked.

"I spoke with him earlier, and he told me to ask you something," Dahlia said. "25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5?"

Edgeworth's eyes widened and Dahlia finally heard the sound of a shattering Psyche-Lock that had eluded her. "Um, no thanks."

Dahlia raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean anyway?"

"Not important," Edgeworth said. "What matters is that you were right. However, that doesn't mean I should tell you anything about the case or let you into the crime scene."

"You might as well," Dahlia said. "I already know a lot about this case."

"Oh really, pal?" Edgeworth said. "Then how did the victim die?"

Dahlia showed Edgeworth Lotta's blurry photo. "She was shot."

"Where did you get that?" Edgeworth said, stunned.

"Exactly where you think I got it from," Dahlia said. "That's right; I know who the witness is too. I found out a lot outside the crime scene, actually."

"Then why do you still want to look so badly?" Edgeworth said.

"So I can find the truth," Dahlia said. "If I don't find out what happened, Phoenix gets punished for a crime he didn't commit and Maggey's real killer gets away scot free. Unless you really think your friend murdered someone."

Edgeworth grimaced. The second Psyche-Lock shattered and the chains retreated. "Alright, you can look. Just don't touch anything, pal."

Dahlia put her Magatama away and crossed the police tape. "So, did you get an autopsy done?"

"Yes, here's a spare copy," Edgeworth said, handing her a manila envelope.

"Wow, thanks," Dahlia said.

"She was shot in the abdomen from point blank range," Edgeworth said.

"Point blank, huh?" Dahlia said, skimming through the report. "Hey, could I ask you something?"

"You might as well, doesn't mean I'll answer," Edgeworth said.

_Perky! _"Who's easel is that?" Dahlia said.

"Phoenix is an art student," Edgeworth said. "That would be his."

"No canvas?" Dahlia said.

"It's been taken away as evidence," Edgeworth said.

Dahlia went up to the easel to get a better look. It was a plain wooden easel with various paint splatters along the edges. Attached to it was a tray full of paint jars. There were a few shades of green, blue and orange and red. Dahlia put on a rubber glove and picked up a red paint jar and found that it was completely empty. _Maybe I should make a note of these._

"Say, who's prosecuting anyway?" Dahlia said.

"You've probably heard of him, he's a renowned district attorney. He's even been in the paper a few times," Edgeworth said.

_Great, second trial and I get to go against that. _"What's his name?"

"Prosecutor Larry Butz," Edgeworth said.

**_25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5? = You want a cookie?_**


	10. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 3

Dahlia paced the courtroom, waiting for her client. _I can't believe I'm missing an episode of Pokémon right now for Nick and he hasn't even showed up yet! _Dahlia stopped brooding when she heard the door open. Her shoulders sagged when she saw it was only Mia.

"Oh," Dahlia said, and went back to pacing.

"Nice to see you too," Mia said. "Where's your client?"

"Not here," Dahlia said impatiently.

"You seem tense," Mia commented.

Dahlia just rolled her eyes.

"You are going up against a top-notch never defeated prosecutor," Mia said. "It's okay if you're nervous."

"It doesn't matter who the prosecution is, Nick is still innocent," Dahlia said. "All I have to do is prove it."

"That's the spirit," Mia said.

"Hey, Larry Butz prosecuting doesn't make Nick guilty," Dahlia said.

"Larry Butz?" Phoenix said from behind Mia. Mia jumped back.

"When did you get here?" Mia said.

"Did you say Larry Butz is prosecuting?" Nick said, looking at Dahlia with an intense, heated focus.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard of him?" Dahlia said.

"Heard of him? I know him!" Phoenix said, practically shouting.

"You know Prosecutor Butz?" Dahlia said, stunned.

"I know Larry!" Phoenix said. "I can't believe it! He thinks I killed that woman too?"

"Well…" Dahlia said, not sure what to say.

Phoenix sighed and hung his head. "First Miles, now Larry."

"Miles?" Mia said.

"Detective Miles Edgeworth," Dahlia said, signaling that she'd explain it later.

"What did I do?" Phoenix said, mostly to himself. "Why don't they trust me anymore?"

"Don't beat yourself up," Dahlia said. "If they truly think you murdered someone, I'll just have to prove them wrong."

"Thanks," Phoenix said, but he didn't smile.

A bailiff came in just then. "The trial's starting soon. You better get to the courtroom."

They did just that, and soon after arriving the judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Dahlia said from the defense bench.

"The prosecution is also ready," Larry Butz said from the opposite side of the courtroom. He looked confident with the smirk on his face. His hands were casually in the pockets of his black jacket, which he wore over a green dress shirt. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a round onyx in the middle.

_So this is the undefeated prosecutor. _Dahlia appraised her courtroom opponent. _We'll have to fix that. _She glanced over at Phoenix, who was staring at Larry with a sad look on his face. _We should fix that too._

"Mr. Butz, your opening statement?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Larry said. "Allow me to tell the court what happened. One night, the police received a call alerting them that a murder had just taken place at Exposé Park. They rushed to the scene, and saw a woman by the name of Maggey Byrde dead on the ground. Next to her was the man we now call the defendant, Phoenix Wright, with blood on his hands."

_Blood? No one told me about blood! _Dahlia looked over at Mia, who was equally surprised.

"Upon finding the scene one would naturally think the murderer was the defendant, wouldn't they? To support this theory, the prosecution has evidence and a witness who saw the whole thing."

"Interesting," the judge said. "You may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Detective Edgeworth to the stand," Larry said.

Moments later, Edgeworth stood behind the witness stand.

"Name and occupation?" Larry said.

"Miles Edgeworth, homicide detective in criminal affairs, sir," Edgeworth said.

"Detective Edgeworth," the judge said. "Please testify about your investigation."

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

Testimony

_The victim was shot at point blank range with a 9 mm pistol._

_We found the defendant at the scene of the murder with blood on his hands._

_Also found at the scene was a knife covered in the victim's blood and the defendant's fingerprints._

_There was a lot of blood splatter, it was everywhere._

_In addition, there was a witness that saw the murder. She even took photos._

Dahlia felt uneasy. _The contradiction is so obvious. If this Butz guy is as good as I've been told, it shouldn't be so easy. Could this be a trap?_

"Photos, you say?" the judge inquired.

"Yes, she's a freelance photographer," Edgeworth said. "This photo is a bit blurry, but it was taken the moment the murder happened."

"I see," the judge said.

"The second photo, however, is of much better quality," Edgeworth said.

"Second photo?" Dahlia said. _Lotta! Why didn't you tell me?_

"This one was taken a little after the murder," Edgeworth said, showing the photo to the court. "It clearly shows the defendant holding the knife."

"The court accepts this into evidence," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Umm, who's Ms. Hawthorne?" Phoenix said, looking at his shoes.

"Your lawyer," the judge said, confused.

"You mean Ms. Fey?" Phoenix said.

"Fey?" the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, why would you tell your client that your name is Ms. Fey?"

"Because that is my name," Dahlia said.

"Then why does it say on these records that your name is Dahlia Hawthorne?" the judge said.

"Did you lie to me about your name?" Phoenix said to Dahlia.

"No, I insist that my name is Dahlia Fey," Dahlia said. "Although my birth certificate probably says Dahlia Hawthorne."

"So your name is Dahlia Hawthorne, then?" the judge said.

"No Your Honor. Didn't I mention it during my last trial? I prefer Dahlia Fey," Dahlia said.

"But your name _is _Dahlia Hawthorne?" the judge said.

"Your Honor, she says her name is Dahlia Fey," Phoenix said. "I don't see why she would lie about that."

"Yes, but these documents all say "Dahlia Hawthorne," so I just assumed that was her name," the judge said.

"With all due respect, Your Honor," Phoenix said. "A friend of mine once said you shouldn't judge things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions."

"Narrow-minded what?" the judge said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dahlia said. "You know what? Whatever; just call me Champion Red!"

"Really Dahlia?" Mia said. "A Pokémon reference? Now everyone's confused."

"Sorry," Dahlia said, shrugging her shoulders.

Mia face palms. "I'm not with this nerd!"

"Nerd?" Dahlia said, incredulously.

"Objection!" Larry said. "Is this relevant?"

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Can we just get to that cross-examination now?" Larry said.

"Oh, right. Well then Ms..." the judge coughed. "The defense may begin her cross-examination."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said, acting as if the debate had never happened.

Cross-Examination

_The victim was shot at point blank range with a 9 mm pistol._

_We found the defendant at the scene of the murder with blood on his hands._

_Also found at the scene was a knife covered in the victim's blood and the defendant's fingerprints._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "The victim was shot with a pistol! A knife doesn't prove anything!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "Then what was is doing there? I think it's relevant, _Ms. Hawthorne._"

"Not now," Mia said when she saw Dahlia open her mouth to protest. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Jerk," Dahlia said under her breath. "So what makes you think the knife is relevant?"

"Isn't it possible that the defendant had both a knife and a pistol with him?" Larry said. "The victim was shot from point blank range, meaning the murderer was close to the victim. What if he tried to stab the victim first, but when it proved to be more trouble that it was worth he opted to shoot her."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That is… not what happened."

"A bit of a lame finish there," Mia commented dryly.

"I know," Dahlia muttered.

"Do you have any evidence to support that claim?" Larry said.

"I'm not done with this cross-examination yet," Dahlia said. "I'd like to start from the beginning actually, if that's alright."

"I have no objections, Detective?" Larry said.

"Alright," Edgeworth said.

_The victim was shot at point blank range with a 9 mm pistol._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "She was just shot once?"

"Yes, the shooter was rather close. So it only took one shot," Edgeworth said.

_We found the defendant at the scene of the murder with blood on his hands._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "There was blood on his hands?"

"Yes, forensics confirmed the substance on his hands to be the victim's blood," Edgeworth said.

"The blood was just on his hands?" Dahlia said.

"I believe so," Edgeworth said. Then he grimaced. "They were covered with blood, though."

_Also found at the scene was a knife covered in the victim's blood and the defendant's fingerprints._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "That doesn't prove that the defendant shot the victim!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "We've been through this already. The knife is evidence that the defendant had murderous intent."

"Were there any cuts on the victim?" Dahlia asked Edgeworth.

"No, nothing like that was reported," Edgeworth said.

"Then why was the defendant's blood on it?" Dahlia said.

_There was a lot of blood splatter, it was everywhere._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "If that's the case, why was there only blood on the defendant's hands?"

"Perhaps he wasn't close enough to get any blood on his clothes," Edgeworth said.

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "It has been repeatedly said the shooter was very close when the victim was shot!"

Dark rings appeared around Edgeworth's eyes. "Nngh."

Dahlia slammed her desk. "If you were very close to the victim, it's impossible to have not gotten blood on your clothes!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "The defendant managed to do as much."

"But he didn't kill the victim!" Dahlia said.

"Actually, whether he killed the victim or not the defendant was very close to the victim when she died," Larry said. "The defendant, an art student, was standing next to his easel when the victim died. We know this to be fact thanks to forensics. So you tell me _Ms. Hawthorne_, how did he manage to keep his clothes so spotless?"

Dahlia recoiled. _How did he turn that around so… easily? _

"Dahlia," Mia said. "Do you know what to do?"

"What?" Dahlia said.

"You already have the evidence you need," Mia said. "Think outside of the box and turn the tables in your favor."

Dahlia searched through the court record, looking for the evidence that would explain the lack of blood. When her eyes reached a certain piece of evidence, there was a spark in them.

"Take that!" Dahlia said, presenting an empty red paint jar. "There might not have been as much blood splatter as we thought."

"An empty jar?" Larry said.

"There _was _red paint in it," Dahlia said. "Yet now it's empty, see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, I see what you're getting at," Larry said, a sinister smirk on his face. "However, your logic is flawed."

"How so?" Dahlia said.

"I think the answer to that question is best expressed through art," Larry said. He presented a canvas completely covered in red paint. "A Phoenix Wright original."


	11. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 4

"What?" Dahlia put her arms around her chest and took a step back.

"The defendant had been painting before the murder occurred," Larry said. "He used quite a lot of red, as you can see. Maybe even all of it."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "You painted the entire canvas blood red. Why on Earth…"

"Hey, it's not finished yet!" Phoenix said defensively. "It's just a background. I was going to make it a red night sky surrounding this patch of flowers I saw nearby. I think they're called Dragon's Blood Sedum, cool name right?"

"If we could get back to the trial," Larry said. "The defense has yet to explain why there was no blood on the defendant."

Dahlia racked her brain. _What could it be?_

"Sorry, Dollie," Mia said. "I had no idea he used all the paint."

_Is that really it? Think Dahlia! Wait a minute… _Dahlia pounded her desk. "There was still paint in that jar when the defendant was done with the background!"

"You can't prove something like that," Larry said.

"Oh can't I?" Dahlia said. "Recall what the defendant had just said. He was going to paint a patch of flowers, Dragon's Blood Sedum. I know which patch of flowers he's talking about, and those flowers are red. He would have saved at least some of the red paint!"

"Or he accidentally ran out!" Larry said. "It happens."

"There's a way to find out for sure," Dahlia said. "Luminol testing fluid."

"Luminol?" Larry said. "You mean the spray the forensic investigators use to find blood…?"

Larry broke into a cold sweat, much Dahlia's pleasure. _Ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?_

"Don't start celebrating," Mia said; her tone emotionless. "Think about what just happened."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. _Oh right, if there wasn't a lot of blood splatter it would explain why Phoenix wasn't covered in blood. Meaning he could have…_ Dahlia straightened herself. "Of course, we can't be entirely positive until a Luminol test is done."

Larry pitched his head back and smirked. "I'll send a forensics team over to test this theory of yours Ms. Hawthorne. Of course, if you're right then it means it was possible for the defendant to kill the victim without soiling his clothes."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You said that forensics confirmed that he was standing close to where the victim died. If there wasn't much blood spray, it simply solves the mystery of why the defendant's clothes were blood-free."

Larry broke into a cold sweat again, his face pale. He snapped back into his normal, cocky attitude and slammed his desk with both of his palms. "His hands were still covered in blood! Furthermore, there is still the matter of the knife with the defendant's fingerprints and the victim's blood. How do you explain all of this?"

"Someone set him up!" Dahlia said. "Someone else covered the knife in the victim's blood then put in the defendant's hand so his fingerprints would get on it!"

"How would someone else do that?" Larry said. "The defendant was fully conscious when the police arrived!"

"Err… maybe someone forced it into his hands?" Dahlia said, beginning to feel unsure of herself.

"Objection!" Larry said. "Fingerprints from both of the defendant's hands were found, meaning the defendant held the knife in both hands! Is it really likely that someone would force a knife into both of his hands?"

Dahlia was taken aback. "But the knife wasn't what killed the victim!"

"However, it certainly implies murderous intent!" Larry said. "Why else would he have a knife?"

Dahlia could feel herself being forced into a corner. _I don't know! Phoenix! You're not making my job very easy!_

"We seem to be locked in a stalemate," the judge said. "So, I am declaring a 10 minute recess. In that time, the defense will talk with the defendant and the prosecution will send a forensics team to run a Luminol test on the crime scene. I will look for my gavel."

"Pardon me, Your Honor?" Dahlia said.

"I think I lost it," the judge said, looking at the floor around him.

Dahlia paused for a minute, searching for the right words to say. "… Yes Your Honor."

"Yes Your Honor, I'll even prepare my next witness," Larry said, apparently unfazed. "The one who saw the crime as it happened."

"Very good," the judge said. "Court in now in recess!"

When Phoenix walked into the defendant's lobby, Dahlia grabbed him by the collar. "What is wrong with you? You just happened to paint an entire canvas _blood red _before a murder happened _right next to you_!"

"Sorry!" Phoenix said, scared out of his wits. "How was I supposed to know? Just please let go of me!"

"What the heck happened that night?" Dahlia said, seething with frustration. Impulsively, she noogied Phoenix. "Why didn't you tell me about the blood, or the knife, or the stupid painting?"

"Stop that!" Phoenix said, uncomfortable with being noogied by a girl who was nearly 8 inches shorter than him.

"Dahlia, stop harassing your client," Mia said when she walked into the lobby.

Dahlia let go of Phoenix, who backed away. "I'm not the only one here who neglected to mention a few things. What was all that Fey-Hawthorne stuff about anyway? Why did you change your last name?"

Dahlia shoved her hands in her pockets. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Phoenix said.

"Actually, you don't," Dahlia said. "Tell me what happened that night."

"Oh, right," Phoenix said. "Well, I have no idea what started it. I was just painting that evening when that woman, Maggey Byrde, walked up and sat on a nearby bench. I didn't really think too much of it at the time. But then this person appeared out of nowhere and shot her."

"What did this person look like?" Mia said.

"It was getting dark out, and they were wearing something that covered their face," Phoenix said. "It all happened so quickly. I got kind of scared, so when I saw this knife on the ground I picked it up."

"For self-defense?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, I guess," Phoenix said.

"Where did the knife come from?"

"Afraid I don't know. Maybe the killer dropped it."

"What happened after that?"

"The killer ran away, so I ditched the knife and went over to Maggey. I tried to stop the blood from coming out, but I think she had already died."

"So that's why your hands were bloody!"

"You believe me?" Phoenix said, looking touched.

"What do you mean?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. "I just figured after all that evidence and stuff, you think I was the murderer for sure. I mean, it was enough to convince Miles and Larry right?"

"Is that why you never told me?" Dahlia said.

"Sorry," Phoenix said.

"Nick, I'm your lawyer and I know you're innocent," Dahlia said. "But you have to trust me, alright? Is there anything else you haven't told me yet?"

"I don't think so," Phoenix said. "But I promise I'll trust you. Anything you need to know I'll tell you."

_Great, who actually murdered Maggey Byrde? _Dahlia sighed. "Thanks Nick. I think that clears a lot of things up."

"Is it enough to convince the judge?" Phoenix asked.

"In due time with the right evidence," Mia said, smiling encouragingly.

_There were no Psyche-Locks, so that must be the truth. _Dahlia felt her Magatama against her chest. _But it doesn't explain everything. Like that photo Lotta took. Hmm, if I'm right then Lotta is going to testify next. Just what did she see? She wouldn't lie; there must be an explanation for all of this. _

When court reconvened, the judge pounded his recently found gavel to silence the court. "Court is back in session. Mr. Butz, are there any results from the Luminol test?"

"Indeed there is, Your Honor," Larry said. "Just as the defense had suggestions, much of that blood is merely red paint."

The judge looked deep in thought. "Interesting."

"This explains why there was no blood on the defendant's clothes," Larry said. "Now that that mystery is solved, I'd like to call my next witness."

"Very well," the judge said. "Bring them to the stand."

Soon after those words were spoken, a boisterous young woman with red hair and brown eyes stood behind the witness stand.

"Name and occupation?" Larry said.

"I'm investigative photographer Lotta Hart," Lotta said.

"Lotta Hart?" the judge said. "Have we met before?"

Lotta smiled sheepishly. "You know, I think we have. I was on trial a couple months ago."

"Ah, now I remember," the judge said.

_And yet he still can't get my name right! _Dahlia huffed, but didn't say anything.

"You were at Exposé Park when the murder occurred, correct?" the judge said.

"Reckon course!" Lotta said.

"Pardon me?" the judge said.

"It's slang for "I reckon, of course," Your Honor," Dahlia explained. She had reacted the same way when she had first heard Lotta's word-smithing. "Or in other words, yes."

"Oh," the judge said. "So you saw the murder when it happened, then?"

"Yep," Lotta said.

"Please testify to that effect," the judge said.

Testimony

_Well like I said, I'm an investigative photographer. But I'm still a college student._

_I went to the park to get some shots for my class._

_While I was taking some photos, I heard a commotion._

_The instant I turned around I snapped a photo of the scene. That's probably why it's blurry._

_When I put my camera down, I saw a woman slumped on the ground, bleeding._

_Then I noticed a man with the murder weapon in his hands. That's the second picture I took._

"Alright," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne you may cross-examine the witness."

_Stupid prosecutor's got the judge confused. _Dahlia rubbed her temples. _You know; whatever. It's not worth the fight right now._


	12. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 5

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the second picture, Lotta," Dahlia said bitterly. "I begged you in the name of the almighty Mew."

"Sorry, Dahlia," Lotta said, not looking very sorry. "But Pokémon is your religion, not mine."

"You understood the significance, though," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, give it a rest," Mia said. "Before you confuse everybody even more."

"It's her fault," Dahlia muttered.

Mia smacked like she was a pesky fly, which irritated Dahlia. "Ow!"

"Are they always like this?" Phoenix said.

"Pretty much," Lotta said.

"Am I the only one taking this trial seriously?" Larry said.

Dahlia cleared her throat and straightened herself, fixing a glare on the prosecutor. "I think I'll begin my cross-examination now, if that's alright Your Honor."

"Of course," the judge said.

Cross-Examination

_Well like I said, I'm an investigative photographer. But I'm still a college student._

_I went to the park to get some shots for my class._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Specifically, what were you supposed to be photographing?"

"City life," Lotta said. "I thought the park would be a nice, gentler place to take some pictures."

_While I was taking some photos, I heard a commotion._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What exactly did you hear?"

"People screaming," Lotta said. "It sounded like two women to me."

"Two women?" Dahlia said. "But there was no second woman reported!"

Phoenix turned red and stared at his shoes. Dahlia noticed this and then it clicked. "Oh."

Dahlia bit her lip and looked at Mia, who covered her mouth.

"So Ms. Hart," Larry said, and then paused when he broke into a short coughing fit.

Phoenix sighed. "I can tell you all want to laugh. Just get it out of your system."

Dahlia giggled. "N-no, th-that's not it. It's, umm, pfft!"

Larry put head down and hit his desk. A bark of laughter escaped, but he quickly regained his composure. Larry exhaled. "So Ms. Hart, when did you take those photos?"

_The instant I turned around I snapped a photo of the scene. That's probably why it's blurry._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Just for clarity's sake, this is the exact moment for the murder?"

"Pretty much," Lotta said. "Shot of the lifetime, right? Shame it came out like it did. The faces are messed up, but something things are still turned out okay. Like the shooter's hair. Dark and spiky."

"Just because the shooter's hair was spiky doesn't mean the defendant is the shooter," Dahlia said. "Besides, the photo is blurry. How can we be sure that the shooter's hair truly is spiked out like that?"

"Look at the photo," Lotta said. "Because I was moving when I took the shot, the picture's fuzzy. You can't make out details, like faces, but you still get the basic shape. Trust me, the shooter's hair was spiked out."

"Did you actually see the shooter?" Dahlia said.

"Well, here's what happened," Lotta said.

_When I put my camera down, I saw a woman slumped on the ground, bleeding._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "The victim?"

"Yeah, her name was Maggey wasn't it?" Lotta said.

"Did you see anyone else?" Dahlia said.

_Then I noticed a man with the murder weapon in his hands. That's the second picture I took._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. She brought out the photo of Phoenix holding the knife. "This is the photo you're referring to, correct?"

"Sure is," Lotta said.

"When exactly did you take this photo?" Dahlia said.

"Moments after the first one," Lotta said.

Dahlia smirked. "That's what I thought. Lotta, are you aware that the victim was shot?"

"Shot?" Lotta exclaimed. "You mean with a gun?"

"Exactly!" Dahlia said. "The knife was not the murder weapon!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "We already knew that, Ms. Hawthorne."

"I didn't!" Lotta interrupted. "Why didn't y'all tell me earlier?"

Larry ignored her. "We were aware that the knife wasn't used to kill the victim in the end. You've proven nothing other than that the witness was mistaken."

"Are you sure about that?" Dahlia said. "Lotta took this second photo mere seconds after the victim was shot. That being the case, if the defendant was the killer he should be holding the murder weapon, a pistol, in his hands. Not a knife!"

Larry threw his hands down, color flooded into his cheeks and his mouth hung open. "What?"

"I highly doubt that he threw the gun away and picked up a knife!" Dahlia said. "Obviously, he never had it in the first place!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "Then why did he have the knife in the photo?"

"If the murderer wasn't the defendant, or the victim for that matter, then the killer was someone else right?" Dahlia said. "Imagine that you were in the defendant's shoes at that time. Out of nowhere, a person appears and murders a woman right in front of you. What would initial react be?"

"I'd probably fear for my life," the judge said.

"Precisely Your Honor," Dahlia said. "You're scared that the murderer is going to kill you next, and then you just happen to notice a knife on the ground. You would probably pick it up for self-defense, would you not?"

"Objection!" Larry said. "The witness never said anything about a third person!"

"That's easy to explain," Dahlia said. "If one wasn't looking at the two people already there, one wouldn't notice if a third person appeared. The witness was taking photos of the scenery around her; she didn't know anyone else was around until she heard the screams. When she did turn around, she was taking a picture of the murder happening. If the killer was quick, Lotta wouldn't have seen them get away. After all, a dead body is rather distracting!"

Larry broke into a cold sweat, nervousness written all over his face. "And who is this third person?"

Dahlia opened her mouth; then closed it. She had absolutely no idea.

Larry smirked, tilting his head in a patronizing fashion. "You don't have another suspect, do you?"

_Dang it! Mr. High-and-Mighty's back! _Dahlia pounded her desk. "Currently, the defense has no other suspect. However, given the evidence you cannot deny the possibility of another person's involvement."

"You mean the photo with the knife?" Larry said. "Maybe the defendant had been holding both, then he ditched the gun after shooting the victim."

"What kind of deduction is that?" Dahlia said. "You'd have to be an idiot to really think that's what happened!"

Larry was thrown off by the statement. "Well, I, uh. Right now, everything is just possibilities."

"Indeed," the judge said. "I think it would be best to extend the trial for another day. The next time, I expect the defense to have a suspect and the prosecution to have more conclusive evidence. Are there any objections?"

The courtroom was silent. The judge nodded his head. "Very well. Everyone is dismissed."


	13. Secrets and Childhood Innocence

_Nick, Miles and Larry lay on the floor surrounded by loose sheets of paper. Today's homework was tough, even for Miles, which hardly ever happened to the nine-year-old boy. So, the three of them had decided to do it together that day. Nick had never really understood math though._

_"Um, Miles?" Nick said. "You're supposed carry the 3, right?"_

_Miles looked over at his friend's paper. "Where did the 3 come from? 2 plus 9 equals 11, remember?"_

_"Oops," Nick said, erasing what he had written. "I hate math."_

_"It's not the most fun subject, I'll give you that," Larry said._

_"My dad says math is important," Miles said. "You need it as an adult. If you don't know math, you can't get a job when you grow up."_

_"You sound like an adult right now," Phoenix said._

_Miles gently shoved Nick, just to show that he wasn't amused._

_"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Nick said._

_"Easy," Miles said, smiling. "A detective, just like my dad."_

_"I'm going to be a lawyer," Larry said. "Like a defense attorney. What about you, Nick?"_

_Nick stopped doodling on his math homework. "I don't know. An artist would be cool."_

_"I think the performing arts would suit you better," Miles said. "Like an opera singer."_

_"Why?" Nick said, not expecting that answer._

_"You scream like a girl," Miles said, smirking._

_"Grow up," Nick said, rapping his friend's shoulder._

_"Pfft!" Larry's shoulders shook and he buried his face in the carpet._

_"It's not that funny," Nick said._

_Miles started chuckling._

_"You scream a little higher pitched than usual and you never live it down," Nick grumbled. "It wasn't even my fault! You gave me a wedgie Larry!"_

_Miles and Larry laughed a little louder. Larry held up a fist, which Miles bumped with his own._

_"So worth it," Larry said._

_"Can we just finish this and be done?" Nick said._

_"Alright," Larry said, looking at Miles. They burst out laughing at Nick's expense for a couple minutes. "Now we're done."_

_"Not what I meant," Nick said, getting annoyed._

_Just then, Detective Gregory Edgeworth, Miles' father, walked into the room. "Leave the boy alone, Miles. After all, didn't you wear a Steel Samurai outfit to school once?"_

_"No," Miles said quickly._

_"A good detective always has evidence, son," Gregory said, taking out his camera phone._

_"Dad, we're doing homework," Miles said._

_Nick and Larry stopped laughing when they ran out of breath. By then Gregory had already left._

_"Interesting fashion statement," Nick teased._

_"Girly," Miles said._

_"Fanboy," Nick said._

_"Hey, the Steel Samurai is cool, alright?" Miles said. "He brings justice, so there."_

_"Oh, be nice to her Miles," Larry said._

_"Her?" Nick said. "I'm not the one who "accidentally" went into the girl's bathroom."_

_"Shut up," Larry said._

_"Oh yeah, I remember that," Miles said. "Remind me how you got out of that alive?"_

_"Well, he was wearing a skirt," Nick said._

_Miles snickered._

_"It wasn't really a skirt!" Larry said. "It was just a towel."_

_"Same difference," Nick said. "Now who's the girl?"_

_"Pinch yourself and we'll find out," Larry said._

_Eventually the "male bonding" subsided and the three boys finished their homework._

_Miles left the room and came back with a plate of cookies, which he set on the floor around them. The boys were munching on a couple when Larry had an idea._

_"You know what?" Larry said. "We should have a secret code! That way we can say stuff to each other without anyone knowing what we're talking about."_

_"What kind of code?" Miles said, intrigued by the idea._

_"We got a bunch of paper lying around, let's brainstorm a bit," Nick said._

_Excited by the prospect of a secret code, they immediately set to work. Nick suggested a picture based code, but then he saw Miles try to draw a flower and discarded the idea._

_"Let's see here," Miles said, writing out the alphabet. "Maybe if we scramble the letters around? We could reverse the alphabet."_

_"So then "apple" would be…" Larry looked at Miles' page. "Zllpv."_

_"That's a little hard to understand," Phoenix said. "It should be something we could understand by reading or talking."_

_"Good point," Miles said and went back to the drawing board. "Hmm, 26 letters total… What could we do?"_

_"Let me see that for second," Larry said. He took Miles' alphabet page and started writing on it. He presented the end product to his friends. "A number for every letter."_

_"A equals 1, B equals 2, C equals 3," Miles read. "I get it. It might be kind of hard to remember though."_

_"If you find some milestones to help I think this could work," Nick said._

_Larry beamed._

_"I see," Miles said. "But what about when we're speaking in full sentences? How will we separate the words?"_

_Nick scratched his chin. "When we're talking, we can just say "space." Sound good?"_

_"Perfect!" Larry said._

_"Hey Miles," Phoenix said, and held out a chocolate chip cookie. "25-15-21 space 23-1-14-20 space 1 space 3-15-15-11-9-5?"_

_As a matter of fact, Miles did want a cookie._

_One day, Nick's mom took him to a fast food place for a quick lunch. As the term "fast food" suggested, they received their meals pretty quickly and were soon sitting down to eat. As they were eating, Nick's mom got a call on her cell phone._

_"It's a business call," she said. "I'm going to step outside for a minute, okay dear?"_

_"Sure Mom, I'll be fine," Nick said._

_Mrs. Wright went outside, making sure she could keep an eye on her son from where she was. Nick just ate some fries in peace. That is until a little girl wearing a strange purple dress-like thing came up to him, smiling wide._

_"Hi there!" the little girl said._

_"Hey," Nick said._

_Another kid with short red hair, this one seemed to be his age, came up and took the little girl's hand. "Maya, we told you not to run off."_

_"Sorry," Maya said._

_"It's fine dude," Nick said. "Are you her brother?"_

_"Brother?" the red-haired kid had really short hair and wore jeans and a tee-shirt. The kid smiled. "I'm her cousin. My name is… Dan. Dan Fey."_

_"Nice to meet you," Nick said. "I'm Phoenix."_

_"Hi F'Nick!" Maya said._

_"Um, why don't you just call me Nick."_

_"Okay Nick!"_

_"Say, did you come here alone?" the red haired kid asked._

_"No, I came with my mom. She's just outside," Nick said. "What about you?"_

_"We came with my aunt," Dan gestured over to a table where an older girl and a woman were sitting. "Maya loves burgers."_

_"They're the best!" Maya said._

_Nick smirked. "Is that so?"_

_"My aunt takes us here a lot," Dan said. "Maya never stops asking, even though it takes two hours to get here by train."_

_"Why not go somewhere closer?" Nick said._

_"We live in a pretty remote village. This is as close as it gets," Dan said._

_"Really?" Nick said. "Wow."_

_The two kids were soon absorbed into a conversation about their lives, at some point the topic switched to school. It turned out that neither kid was very good at math. Maya just watched the two older kids talk, her eyes shining._

_"What is it?" Nick said, once he noticed._

_"Nothing," Maya said, grinning from ear to ear._

_"What do you want Maya?" Dan asked._

_"Well, um… Da? Is Nick your…" Maya giggled. "Special someone?"_

_Dan blushed hard. "Of course not."_

_"Special someone?" Nick said, looking at Dan. "Does she mean, like boyfriend and-"_

_"Forget about it," Dan said. "Her sister reads her too many fairy tales."_

_"How old is she anyway?" Nick said, shaking off his momentary confusion._

_"Maya 3 Nick, Maya 3. Are you a bigger number than 3, Nick? I can go up to 7 Nick," Maya said._

_"3, huh?" Nick said, smiling at the charming toddler. "I'm 10."_

_Maya's eyes widened. "That's big!"_

_"I guess it is compared to 3," Nick said._

_Maya nodded her head. "You the same number as Da."_

_"Cool," Nick said._

_Nick's mom rejoined her son at the table. "Oh, hello there."_

_"Hi!" Maya said._

_Mrs. Wright smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Maya!" the little girl said._

_"I'm Dan," the red-haired kid said._

_"Nice to meet you both," Mrs. Wright said, then turned to her son. "Phoenix, we have to go now. Did you finish eating?"_

_"Yeah Mom," Nick said, sliding off his chair. He grinned at the Fey cousins. "Nice you meeting you two."_

_"Yeah, nice meeting you too," Dan said. "Later."_

_"Good-bye!" Maya said._

_The Wrights left the eatery, and Maya looked up at her cousin with shining eyes. She reached her arms up, and Dan bent down to lift her up. Before that happened, Maya grabbed her cousin's hat and ran over to her mother and sister. She jumped up and down relaying her interpretation of what had just happened._

_"Dahlia's got a boyfriend! Dahlia's got a boyfriend!" Mia sang._

_"Can we drop the subject now?" Dahlia said, rejoining her smiling aunt, her innocent, confused little cousin, and her older cousin who sang way too loudly._


	14. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 6

In the defendant's lobby, Phoenix watched Dahlia some papers away.

"What is it?" Dahlia said, once she noticed.

"Nothing," Phoenix said, shrugging it off.

Dahlia eyes him skeptically for a moment, but dropped the subject and zipped her evidence bag. "Alright Nick, I'm going to investigate a few more things. I'll go to the detention center if I need to ask you any questions, okay?"

"By the all means," Phoenix said.

Phoenix was escorted out of the lobby to go back to his cell. Dahlia turned to Mia. "I'm going investigate the park again."

"Sounds good," Mia said. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Burgers?" Dahlia said.

"What else?" Mia said.

Dahlia smiled and left the courthouse. She flagged down a cab to take her to Exposé Park and soon found herself paying the driver and walking through the entrance. It wasn't much longer until she arrived at the crime scene and was confronted by a certain detective.

"Hold it, pal," Edgeworth said, walking over to Dahlia.

"Detective Edgeworth, nice to see you again," Dahlia said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm not letting you investigate the crime scene," Edgeworth said bluntly.

"Oh come on!" Dahlia said, dropping the act. "You let me last time. Why not now?"

"It's a matter of principal," Edgeworth said. "Besides, you've already seen it. Nothing's changed since then."

"Not true," Dahlia said. "Are you forgetting the Luminol tests?"

Edgeworth sighed. "No. You know what, fine pal. Put these glasses on, don't touch anything and knock yourself out."

The detective handed Dahlia a pair of glasses with red lenses. She put them on and looked at the dark red stain on the ground. Certain spots were suddenly a luminescent blue.

"Wow, I can't believe how much of that just red paint," Dahlia said.

"I was surprised too," Edgeworth said. "But it doesn't change anything, pal. There's still a mountain of evidence against Phoenix. Prosecutor Butz isn't done yet."

"The three of you were friends, right?" Dahlia commented. "You, Nick and Butz?"

Edgeworth flinched. "Y-yes, in grade school. Then…"

"What happened?" Dahlia said.

5 Psyche Locks appeared, locking down the chains that guarded the secret in Edgeworth's heart. "Forget it, pal."

Dahlia touched where her Magatama was underneath her hoodie. _I don't have any evidence. I guess I don't really need to know right now. But man do I hate leaving those things alone. _Dahlia took off the glasses and gave them back to Edgeworth.

"Thanks," Dahlia said. "So is there anything else you want to show me?"

"No," Edgeworth said, taking out an organizer and flipping through it.

Dahlia crossed her arms and swayed her hip to the side. "Fine."

She walked away to investigate the rest of the park, hoping to run into Lotta again. She wasn't disappointed. Lotta was leaning on a lamp post, talking to a girl with shoulder length dark hair with a strange white headband. Lotta said something, and the girl turned her head and giggled. A chill ran up Dahlia's spine.

"Hey Dahlia, what's up?" Lotta said, motioning in her over.

"Hi Lotta," Dahlia said, walking over. "Who's this?"

"Call me Violetta," the girl said with a fragile voice. Dahlia was reminded of a porcelain doll; then she noticed that the girl's headband was, in actuality, bandages. _I wonder what that's about._

"I'm Dahlia Fey," the defense attorney said. "You know Lotta?"

"We used to play together, when we were kids," Violetta said. "Lotta told me about you. You're a defense attorney, aren't you?"

_I once saw a horror movie about a porcelain doll. _Dahlia pushed back the thought. "Yeah, I'm an attorney."

"That's nice. I'm a secretary," Violetta said. "Have you ever heard of Tender Lender? It's a loan company."

"Tender Lender, huh?" Dahlia said.

"Here's our card," Violetta said. "You should come by sometime."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dahlia said, taking the business card. _Win Through Compromise, huh?_

"Well, I should get back to the office," Violetta said. "Have a nice day, Lotta. You too Ms. Fey."

She walked away, taking careful, delicate steps. Lotta shivered. "I like her plenty, but something about her gives me the creeps sometimes."

"I can understand that," Dahlia said.

"So I take it you're investigating again?" Lotta said.

"Yeah, I got a few things to look into," Dahlia said. "Remind me again what you witnessed?"

"Well, I guess I technically didn't see the murder," Lotta said. "My camera did. But when I put my camera down, the only two people I saw were that Maggey Byrde and your client. But before all that I heard two people screaming."

"Right," Dahlia said, smirking. "Two women."

Lotta chuckled. "That's all I got, I'm afraid. Those two photos tell my whole story."

"A spiky-haired killer shooting the victim and the defendant holding a knife," Dahlia said. "Where were you when you took these pictures anyway?"

"I was just walking around," Lotta said. "I was a bit of a distance away, but my camera happened to be zoomed in so the photos look close up."

"I see," Dahlia said. "Say Lotta, can I ask you something about Violetta?"

"You want to know about the bandages, right?" Lotta said.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Dahlia said.

"Some kind of accident," Lotta said. "I don't know any details, though. Never asked. She was never the same afterwards though. Come to think of it, pretty soon after her surgery she started working at Tender Lender."

"Really?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah," Lotta said. "I'm not so sure it's the best place for her though."

"What do you mean?" Dahlia said.

"Well, Tender Lender has a bit of a reputation," Lotta said. "You see the slogan on that business card?"

"Win through compromise?" Dahlia said.

"You know what it means?" Lotta said, crossing her arms protectively. "If need be, compromise the customer."

Dahlia shivered. "That's not good."

"I really worry about her sometimes," Lotta said. "Oh, what's this?"

Lotta picked up a little doll barely larger than her thumb on a chain. "This is Violetta's keychain. She must have dropped it."

"Is she still nearby?" Dahlia said, looking around.

"I doubt it, she's probably on a bus headed for Tender Lender," Lotta said. "I'll have to give it back to her next time I see her."

"I'll return it to her," Dahlia offered.

"Would you?" Lotta said. "That would be great. Do you know where the company is?"

"I've never even heard of it before," Dahlia said honestly.

"Well, have you ever been to this French restaurant, Tres Bien?" Lotta said.

"I know where it is, but I've never actually gone inside," Dahlia said.

"Don't," Lotta said. "It's like over-priced cat food. Except the cats won't eat it either. But Tender Lender is just done the road from there."

"Got it, thanks," Dahlia said, taking the keychain.


	15. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 7

Dahlia decided to walk to Tender Lender. It was bit out of her way, but it was a nice day and she wanted to stretch her legs. Eventually, she passed by a restaurant that made her gag. Just by looking through the window she could tell the place was overflowing with frill and painted with an overwhelming amount of pink. She quickened her pace to get away from the building and entered a fruit-themed park, complete with an uninviting-looking old man feeding the pigeons.

Finally, she came across a brick building with a sign that read "Tender Lender." Dahlia walked through the doors and soon found herself in an office. There were a few strange items on display, along with a sign depicting the company's infamous slogan.

"Hello again, Ms. Fey," Violetta said.

Dahlia jumped, she hadn't heard her come up from behind her. "Oh, hello Violetta."

"What bring you to Tender Lender?" Violetta said.

"You dropped this at the crime- I mean park," Dahlia said, taking out the keychain.

"Thank you," Violetta said, put the key chain in her pocket. "And what was that about a crime?"

"Did Lotta tell you about what happened at Exposé Park?" Dahlia said.

"I heard someone was dead," Violetta said.

"Yes," Dahlia said, trying very hard not to be unnerved by the young woman. "Did you know Maggey Byrde?"

"Not personally," Violetta said. "But she was a customer here, before she died."

"Really?" Dahlia said.

"Her debt was piling up," Violetta said. "It's a shame she died before she could pay it."

"I see," Dahlia said. _Interesting. _

"I'll be right back," Violetta said. "I think the coffee is ready."

Violetta walked away, and Dahlia looked around. However, she was soon interrupted.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRR!"

Dahlia spun around, arms raised for self-defense. A large man with orange skin and a shirt depicting a tiger and a dragon burst into the room.

"Who are you?" Dahlia said. _And where did you get that shirt? The 1960's?_

"Don Tigre," Violetta said, making Dahlia flinch. "Welcome back."

The man wilted, clasping his hands together. "H-hey Violetta."

"Would you like some coffee? I made it myself" Violetta said.

"Sure thing," the man said. He regained his aura of wild power and his hair stood straight out.

_His hair is spiked out. _Dahlia stared at the man as Violetta left once more.

"So, youse a customer or something?" the man said. "I'm Furio Tigre, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Oh, I'm not here to borrow money or anything," Dahlia said. "I'm… a friend of Violetta's."

"A friend of Violetta's?" Furio said.

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "So… where'd you get the shirt? It suits you."

"This?" Furio said, tugged on his collar. "Just some store, don't remember which."

"Oh, so Mr. Tigre, what have you been up to lately?" Dahlia said. "Just get back from a meeting or something?"

"Ize was just out on my scooter. Violetta and I were on break," Furio said.

_Why do I get the impression that he's not really from Brooklyn? _Dahlia nodded. "So how long have you known Violetta?"

"A couple months, I guess. What zit to ya?" Furio said.

_Down, Tiger Boy. _Dahlia faked a smile. "I was just curious. Say, Mr. Tigre, can I ask you something about Violetta? I'm really curious, but I don't want to be rude."

"Spit it out. What do you want?" Furio said.

"It's about Violetta's bandages," Dahlia said, lowering her voice. "What happened to her?"

Chains rolled around and locked the tiger-man in a cage of his secrets. 4 Psyche-Locks kept the chains in place. Furio, naturally, was unaware of it and appeared completely unfazed. "That's a personal matter, understand girlie? I'm not gonna gossip with ya."

_Girlie? Alright, I'm gonna make him spill his guts_ _then slip on them. _Dahlia reached for Magatama, but stopped herself when she realized she had no idea what to do. All she knew about Violetta's injury was that it was a secret.

_Not a lot to go on. I guess I'll have to get to it later. _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets.

"Alright, I got business to take care of," Furio said. "See ya."

Furio left the room, leaving Dahlia alone in the room. _Okay, now I can investigate._

Dahlia snooped around the office, examining the strange decorates around the room. She found maybe things that could be classified as interesting; a pink fur-lined long coat, a book about Brooklyn dialect and a punching bag to name a few, but nothing related to Maggey's murder.

On the desk, Dahlia spotted a loose sheet of paper. She grabbed it and discovered that it was a repair bill for a motorized scooter. Attached to the bill was a picture of a pink scooter and according to the record it belonged to Furio Tigre.

Dahlia snickered when an image of the tiger-man hunched over a miniature pink scooter came into her mind. _I wonder how this got damaged. I'll make a note of it._

Dahlia decided to check the drawers for evidence. The first one she opened revealed nothing more than pens and documents. She closed the drawer and opened another one. The young defense attorney almost jumped when she saw a gun in the desk drawer. _I'm no expert at firearms, but I think that's a 9 mm pistol. What's that thing underneath it?_

Dahlia grabbed the gun and used the fabric-like material underneath to keep her fingerprints off.

"Ms. Fey?" Violetta said.

Dahlia quickly turned around and shut the drawer, keeping the gun behind her back. Once again, she hadn't heard the mysterious young woman come into the room. "Violetta."

"What are you doing?" Violetta said. "You're not trying to steal something are you?"

Dahlia shoved the gun underneath her hoodie and tucked it in from behind. She then revealed her now empty hands. "No, of course not."

"That's good," Violetta said. "When people steal, bad things sometimes happen to them. And I don't want something bad to happen to you."

_Are you sure?_ "I wouldn't steal from you Violetta. Let me explain."

"You want information on Ms. Byrde, don't you?" Violetta said.

"Well, yes," Dahlia said, thinking on her feet. "I need more info on her. I thought since she was a customer here, you might have something that could lead me in the right direction. Like a background, or contacts."

Violetta turned her head, giggling faintly. "I see. Alright, I'll help you."

"You will?" Dahlia said.

Violetta stepped over to the desk and pulled open the first drawer Dahlia had checked. After skimming through the papers, she handed Dahlia a portfolio. "This is all the information we have on Ms. Byrde. Since she's dead now, I think it would be okay if you had it."

"Thanks, Violetta," Dahlia said, stunned by how things had turned out.

"It's fine," Violetta said. "Just don't tell anyone, promise?"

"Sure, no problem," Dahlia said. "I should be going, thanks again."

"Good-bye Ms. Fey," Violetta said. Dahlia fought the urge to shudder.

She placed her hands behind her back to discreetly support the hidden gun and walked out of the room. Once out of the building, she put her evidence in a more secure place and high-tailed it. _Alright, I think I have a lead now. What next? Maybe I should talk to Nick again._

The detention center wasn't too far, so Dahlia was soon seated opposite of Phoenix with a glass window separating them.

"Hey," Phoenix said.

"How's it going Nick?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix shrugged. "As good as it gets, I suppose. Did you find something?"

"Actually, yes," Dahlia said. "I did find a few things. You mind telling me again about what happened?"

"I don't mind," Phoenix said.

"Great. So tell me, was I right about the paint?" Dahlia said.

"Now that I think about it, I did spill some that day," Phoenix said. "Besides, those tests confirmed it right? Luminol, was it?"

"That's it," Dahlia said. "Speaking of blood, remind me what you did after the murder."

"Right after the murder?" Phoenix said. "Well, I saw this knife on the ground and I picked it up for protection. Although now that I think about it; a knife wouldn't have protected me from a gun. It's a good thing the killer didn't shoot me too."

"True," Dahlia said. "What did the killer do after the victim was shot?"

"They just ran," Phoenix said.

"Did they take the gun with them?" Dahlia said.

"You know, I think they did," Phoenix said. "There never was a gun mentioned during the trial, was there?"

"You're right," Dahlia said. "Prosecutor Butz never showed a gun during the trial. But they knew it was a 9 mm pistol somehow."

"Forensics, I guess?" Phoenix said. "I really don't know that much about it."

"Me neither," Dahlia admitted. "Anyway, can I ask you about something else?"

"Shoot," Phoenix said.

"Have you ever heard of Tender Lender?" Dahlia said.

"Tender Lender?" Phoenix said, rubbing his chin. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"None at all?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix shook his head.

"What about these people?" Dahlia said, taking out profiles of Violetta and Furio Tigre. "Do these people look familiar? Either one?"

Phoenix stared hard at the photos, squinting. "Are you suspecting one these people of being the killer?"

"I'm pretty confident they're involved," Dahlia said. "What do you remember about the killer?"

Phoenix closed his eyes, thinking. "The killer looked at me. I remember a pair of crazy, almost demonic, eyes staring. It sent a chill down my spine. The face becomes dark, but not in a hardened way. It was like a delicate cold."

"I see, very poetic," Dahlia said. "Anything else?"

"Well, you already know the killer had spiky hair. Kind of like mine," Phoenix said. "I looked at that photo of guy, because of his hair you know, but I think I would remember orange skin. Even if it was getting dark, I'm pretty sure the killer's skin was pale."

"Pale?" Dahlia said. "You mean like this?"

Dahlia took one of the photos and covered part of it with her thumb. "Is this the person you saw?"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "That's it!"


	16. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 8

"HOLY MURKROW IS THAT A SHINY?" Dahlia exclaimed, mashing the buttons on her DS. She had brought one of her Pokémon games to play while waiting for the trial to start.

Phoenix watched the excited Poké-maniac rapidly press the buttons and stare at the screen with wide eyes.

"She's completely absorbed," Phoenix murmured.

"You get used to it," Mia said.

"Careful!" Dahlia said to her Pikachu. "Don't kill it!"

"Why did I make her my attorney? She's like a ten-year-old," Phoenix wondered aloud. "Gah! I sound like Miles."

"Yes!" Dahlia cheered. "I caught it!"

"Congratulations," Larry said, entering the defendant's lobby. "That was almost an accomplishment."

"What are you doing here?" Dahlia said crossly. The sight of the snarky prosecutor had killed her buzz.

"I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't get too confident about today's trial," Larry said. "You may have gotten it extended for another day, but this is the end of the line."

"Are you sure?" Dahlia said, putting her DS away. "You're spending your time here just so you can gloat, you can't be all that prepared."

"Did you remember to save before turning your game off?" Larry said patronizingly.

"What happened, Larry?" Phoenix said, looking more serious than Dahlia had ever seen him. "You've changed."

Larry raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not a kid anymore. Of course I'm different."

"That's not it," Phoenix said accusingly.

"Then what is it?" Larry said.

"You tell me," Phoenix said, crossing his arms. "What happened, Larry?"

"You said that already," Larry said, looking away.

"Yet you still haven't answered my question," Phoenix said.

Larry scowled. "I don't have time for this."

"We didn't invite you here," Dahlia said, loathing the prosecutor more with every second. "Come on, Nick. It's time for the trial."

Dahlia forcefully grabbed Phoenix by the ear and dragged him to the courtroom.

"EAR! EAR! EAR!" Phoenix squealed.

"Yes it is," Dahlia said. "We don't have time for this, let's go."

Mia chuckled to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He still gets dragged around by women," Larry muttered.

Mia giggled in spite of herself. She then regained her composure and walked away. Of course, as soon as she saw Phoenix and Dahlia she snickered.

Minutes later, the judge slammed his gavel on the podium. "We will now resume the trial of Phoenix Wright."

_Bring it on. _Dahlia glared at Larry before returning her attention to the trial at hand.

"I believe we left off with the defense claiming that there was a third person at the scene," the judge said.

"That would be correct, Your Honor," Larry said. "However, the prosecution would like to debunk that theory."

"How so?" the judge said.

"Recall the previous witness, Ms. Lotta Hart," Larry said. "Her testimony still stand as fact, and there are photos to back it up. Based on the photo, we know the shooter had unnaturally spiky hair. And the witness reported seeing two people at the scene. The victim who was found dead on the ground and the defendant whose appearance matches the description of the shooter. You can't change that, it is pure fact."

"Objection!" Phoenix said, surprising Dahlia.

_What did I miss? _Dahlia watched her client with curious eyes.

"This hair style is completely natural!" Phoenix said.

Mia and Dahlia face palmed in unison. Everyone else just stared at Phoenix with exasperated looks.

"What, you don't believe me?" Phoenix said. "I dare you, search through his hair and see if you can find a drop of product!"

"The prosecution declines the defense's offer," Larry said.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" Dahlia said.

"He's your client," Larry said.

"If we could get back to the trial," the judge said.

"Of course, Your Honor," Larry said. "Like I was saying, it's impossible for there to have been a third person."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "There was a third person at the scene! They can be seen in this photo, shooting the victim!"

"Or that's the defendant," Larry said. "I don't suppose you have proof that the shooter in that photo isn't Ni- ahem- Mr. Wright?"

"Enlighten me Butz," Dahlia said. "The victim was shot with a 9 mm pistol, was she not? Yet you never actually showed the court such a pistol, why is that? Did the police not find one?"

Larry suddenly looked incredibly guilty, beads of sweat running down his face. "Well, yes. The police never did find the gun at the scene."

"Yet they did find the defendant," Dahlia said, smirking confidently. "Funny, being at the scene almost gives him an alibi."

"Objection!" Larry said. "The gun still hasn't been found though, for all we know it just might be hidden somewhere at the park."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Is that really likely? Though I guess I can't completely discard the theory. I mean, I found a gun in a pretty unlikely place. It was a 9 mm pistol too, weird huh?"

"You what?" Larry exclaimed, shocked.

Dahlia presented the pistol to the court. "I found this at a loan company known as Tender Lender, perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Tender Lender?" Larry said, going pale.

"Bailiff, take this pistol and have it examined immediately!" the judge said, slamming his gavel.

The gun was taken away to be checked by forensics people. Larry recomposed himself, standing tall and proud as he faced Dahlia.

"The victim, Maggey Byrde, was one of Tender Lenders customers," Dahlia said. "However, she ended up with a large debt."

"Objection!" Larry said. "Ms. Hawthorne, are you honestly suggesting that a company would kill a client before they paid their debt?"

"What if the client couldn't pay?" Dahlia said. "We won't know for sure until we get the results about the pistol."

"Are you saying someone framed the defendant?" Larry said. "Why would someone do that?"

"The defendant was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time," Dahlia said. "I have a way to prove this. While we wait for the lab results on the gun, the defense would like to request someone from Tender Lender come testify."

"Who, specifically?" the judge said.

"The secretary, Violetta!" Dahlia announced.

"I suppose so," the judge said. "Does the prosecution need another day to find this person?"

"No!" Larry said. His temper flared, and he leaned against his desk with open palms. "This ends today! 40 minutes! The prosecution requests a 40 minute recess to find the secretary."

"Are you sure?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Larry said, still seething.

"Very well, if you insist. This court is now in recess," the judge said.

"Maybe I can check on my new shiny," Dahlia muttered.

"No you will not. 40 minutes insist enough time to train anyway," Mia said. "You've still got a lot of work to do and Dahlia ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Yes, of course I am," Dahlia said, defiantly. "I am taking this trial seriously Mia, trust me. I'll get Nick off the hook."

Dahlia turned and smiled at Phoenix. Phoenix smiled back and together they pumped their fists.

"You're a bad influence on him," Mia said.

"No I am not," Dahlia said. "Say, do you mind helping me with something?"

"What?" Mia said.

"I need some more information on Tender Lender," Dahlia said. "I need your brain; do you think you can help?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Mia said. "But yes, I'll help. Just don't start playing Pokémon again, got me?"

Dahlia put her hand in her pocket, feeling for her DS. "Got it, Fey."


	17. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 9

Back in the defendant's lobby, Dahlia was talking to Phoenix.

"Wow, you're right. This is addicting," Phoenix said, absorbed in Dahlia's Pokémon game.

"See, I told you," Dahlia said triumphantly.

"So, you know what you're doing right?" Phoenix said. "You know, the trial?"

"We know who the killer is, I'm hoping Mia can fill in the gaps," Dahlia said. "I think I can figure it out. Whoa, be careful! I'm running out of Revives."

"Yeah, I got it," Phoenix said. "I can do this."

"If you say so, rookie," Dahlia said.

"Rookie? Not for long," Phoenix said. "Take that!"

"Oh great, now she's got you into it," Mia said, entering the lobby.

"Mia!" Dahlia said. "Did you find anything?"

"I found a few things you might be interested in," Mia said, showing Dahlia a file. "This is some general information on Tender Lender, and details about 'Violetta' the secretary."

Curious, Dahlia opened the file and found the secretary's profile. "Viola Cadaverini?"

"That's her," Mia said. "I didn't really look through it all. I just grabbed anything I could find. Good luck sorting it out."

"Thanks Fey," Dahlia said.

"I need to stop out for a minute," Mia said. "I should be back before the trial starts up again."

"Alright, see you later," Dahlia said, flipping through the file.

"Darn you stupid Feraligatr!" Phoenix said, pounding the buttons in frustration.

"Tell me about it," Dahlia said. "Save for me, will ya?"

"Sure," Phoenix grumbled. "Anything interesting?"

"Take a look," Dahlia said, motioning Phoenix over.

Phoenix closed the gaming device and read over Dahlia's shoulder. "I thought you said her name was Violetta?"

"I did," Dahlia said. "Turns out she's a Cadaverini. They're so kind of mafia group by the looks of it. Viola's grandfather is the leader."

"Seriously?" Phoenix said. "So she's a gangster?"

"I don't see much about her involvement, actually," Dahlia said. "But her grandfather is something to be feared."

"Wow, intense," Phoenix said.

"I know, even the picture is scary," Dahlia said.

"I don't know about that," Phoenix said.

"Well, you wouldn't want to see this guy in person," Dahlia said.

"I could handle it," Phoenix said, hands on hips and a smirk on his face.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"EEK!" Phoenix ran behind the couch.

Furio Tigre stormed into the lobby. "What are youse thinking? Nothing?"

"What the heck?" Dahlia said. She noticed Phoenix behind the couch. _Typical._

"That's what I was saying!" Furio said. "Youse don't know who you're messing with. I heard about everything from a couple cops. Youse trying to pin a murder on Violetta, that's just crazy!"

_Then what does that make you? Come to think of it, he had some Psyche-Locks on him didn't he? Let's see what I can get out of him. _Dahlia pulled out her Magatama and 4 Psyche-Locks appeared over Furio.

"Alright Mr. Tigre, I need to ask you a few questions," Dahlia said.

"I ain't tell youse nothing about Violetta," Furio said.

"You keep calling her that," Dahlia said. "But it Violetta really her name?"

"Okay, now I know youse ain't right in the head," Furio said, snarling.

"No, that's not it," Dahlia said. "Take a look at this."

Dahlia presented Viola's profile. "I believe her true name is Viola Cadaverini, the granddaughter of Bruto Cadaverini. The head of the Cadaverini Family, you know."

Furio clenched his teeth and a Psyche-Lock shattered. "So? Doesn't matter."

"I think that means a lot to you actually," Dahlia said. _I think I'm starting to figure this out._

"Really now?" Furio said. "You got a lot of guts, missy."

"It's Ms. Fey, not Ms. Sy," Dahlia said, hands gripped into fists behind her back. "And yes, the Cadaverini Family is very significant to you."

"How so?" Furio said.

Dahlia showed Furio the repair bill she had found at Tender Lender. "This a repair bill for your motorized scooter. Recently, I noticed that another bill was attached to it. A car was hit, and it belonged to the Cadaverinis!"

Furio growled. "Youse were sneaking around my office?"

"Let's stick to the topic," Dahlia said. "In your office was a repair bill for a car owned by the Cadaverinis."

Dahlia showed Furio Viola's profile. "I only know of one Cadaverini associated with Tender Lender, and it's Viola. She was injured in a car accident, wasn't she?"

The second Psyche-Lock broke, and its spiritual fragments dissipated into nothing. Furio tugged on his shirt. "Yeah, that's right. Some lunatic hit her car. Now you know, happy?"

"I'm not finished yet," Dahlia said. "There's more to this. The car belonged to the Cadaverinis, how did _you_ end up paying for it?"

"I did it for Violetta," Furio said. "I had nothing to do with any of it, but I wanted to help her."

"Oh, you're involved," Dahlia said. "You're about as involved as anyone can be."

Dahlia presented the repair bill for Furio's scooter. "Considering you're the one that caused the accident!"

"Graw!" Furio snarled, and another Psyche-Lock was smashed. "None of that matters. The point is, I paid the money for Violetta. Just like I always told her. What does it matter?"

"What matters is that you're still lying!" Dahlia said. Things started falling into place, and the end result infuriated her. "Despite what you've told her, that poor girl means almost nothing to you."

"What did you just say?" Furio said.

"You didn't pay for the repairs because of Viola," Dahlia said. She presented Bruto Cadaverini's profile. "You only did because of her grandfather, the boss of the city's mafia!"

The final Psyche-Lock shattered, and with it Furio's lie. The chains faded away, exposing the truth. The truth looked angry with Dahlia.

"So what?" Furio shouted. "None of it matters anymore! It's over! Youse wasting all of our time with this!"

"I'm not so sure," Dahlia said. "I think it might come in handy, actually."

"Why you little…" Furio cracked his knuckles.

"You gave your warning, I got my truth. I believe this transaction is complete," Dahlia said. She probably should have been scared, but the fact that Furio had lied to Viola angered her too much to care.

Furio glared at her. "One finally warning. Forget about me, youse messing with the boss' granddaughter. The Cadaverini's will come for you, this is your last chance to back off."

Furio left the defendant's lobby, and Dahlia put her Magatama away. She turned to Phoenix. He was still hiding behind the couch. "The scary man is gone now, Nick. It's safe."

Phoenix stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh-heh, my….pen… rolled under the couch."

Dahlia walked over to her client and smacked the back of his head. "Man up!"

"Ow!" Phoenix said. "Jeez, I should have been hiding from you."

"So you were hiding then?" Dahlia said.

"Whatever," Phoenix said. "What was that anyway? You brought out the charm necklace and suddenly I got this weird vibe. Then you hid the necklace right after Mr. Tiger left, why even bring it out in the first place?"

"It's complicated. Call it a good luck charm," Dahlia said.

"Come to think of it, your co-counsel has one of those too doesn't she?" Phoenix said, scratching his chin.

"It's a family heirloom, I guess," Dahlia said. "Except everyone has their own, so I suppose it's more like a tradition. It's called a Magatama, by the way."

"Why don't you always show it?" Phoenix said.

"I only use it when I need it," Dahlia said. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Alright then," Phoenix said.

"I think I have all the information I need now," Dahlia said. "Let's get back to the courtroom and finish this."

They met up with Mia in the hallway and the three went inside the courtroom. The judge pounded his gavel and the trial resumed.

"Mr. Butz? Were the police successful in tracking down the secretary?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Larry said. "The young lady is here and waiting to testify."

"Very well, bring her in," the judge said.

Moment later, a young woman with a sad smile and a head wrapped in bandages stood behind the witness stand.

"Your name and occupation?" Larry said.

"Viola Cadaverini, secretary," Viola said.


	18. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 10

"Viola Cadaverini?" the judge said. "That last name sounds familiar…"

"The Cadaverini's are the city's local mafia, Your Honor," Larry said. "However, this particular Cadaverini woman has no criminal record. I looked into her background personally."

"Don't worry, Your Honor," Viola said. She turned her head, shoulders shaking from a silent laugh. "My grandfather would never let me do anything dangerous or criminal. Even if I wanted too."

"Alright then," the judge said, still looking unsure. "What was it the defense wanted this witness to testify about again?"

_Let's ease into this. _Dahlia faced the courtroom with an aura of strength and determination. "The defense requests that the witness testify about Tender Lender. Specifically, the interaction between the company and the victim."

"Very well, witness?" the judge said.

"Yes… Your Honor," Viola said.

Testimony

_Ms. Byrde was a client at Tender Lender. She borrowed some money from us._

_Something happened to her though, and she couldn't pay us back._

_There was nothing to do but wait and focus on the other customers._

_Interest fees started piling up for Ms. Byrde, she ended up owing a large amount._

"I see; that's all?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Viola said. "I never thought she would die."

"And cows took over Canada," Dahlia muttered to Mia. She pondered that statement for a moment. "Wait, what if they have? What if they come here next? Mia, hide the burgers for Maya!"

Mia, Larry, everyone in the gallery, even Phoenix face-palms. The judge just stares wide eyed at Dahlia.

"Are you serious?" the judge said.

"Just ignore her, Your Honor," Mia said exasperated. "She watches too many sci-fi movies."

"One hour," Larry said, forehead resting on his hand. "Can we be serious for 60 consecutive minutes? At least get the cross-examination done?"

"Alright, alright," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes.

Cross-Examination

_Ms. Byrde was a client at Tender Lender. She borrowed some money from us._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "When did this happen?"

"A couple months ago, I think," Viola said.

"How much did she borrow?" Dahlia said.

"I don't remember exactly," Viola said. "A couple thousand."

"That shouldn't have been too difficult to pay back," Dahlia said thoughtfully.

_Something happened to her though, and she couldn't pay us back._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know for sure," Viola said. "Suddenly she was broke, and she couldn't pay her debt."

"Just out of the blue?" Dahlia said.

Viola turned her head, shoulders shaking. "Things just started to… disappear."

_There was nothing to do but wait and focus on the other customers._

_Interest fees started piling up for Ms. Byrde, she ended up owing a large amount._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How large?"

"10,000 dollars," Viola said.

"10 what?" Dahlia said, surprised. "How long had interest been adding up?"

"A couple months," Viola said.

_That's not interest, that's highway robbery! _Dahlia pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Alright, so what happened next?"

_But before she could pay her debt, she died._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Before that happened, what was she doing about her debt?"

"What she could," Viola said. "We helped her as best we could."

"You helped her?" Dahlia inquired.

"Win Through Compromise," Viola quoted, shoulders bouncing as she looked away.

Dahlia shivered. "Right."

"We at Tender Lender were shocked to hear she had died," Viola said.

"So you claim to have no relation to the case?" Dahlia said.

"Yes," Viola said.

"I request this be added to the testimony!" Dahlia said.

"Okay," the judge said. "Witness?"

_Tender Lender is not connected to the murder in anyway._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I think it is!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "It doesn't matter what you _think_. You need evidence to support your claim. Do you have any?"

"No," Dahlia said. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"No?" Larry said, surprised.

"You do," Dahlia said. "Remember the gun from before? You took it so that forensics could run some tests on it, right? You mind sharing the results?"

"The gun was determined to be the murder weapon," Larry said. Right after he spoke, he looked like he had been hit in the face. "Ack!"

"That's right!" Dahlia said. "I found that gun in an office of Tender Lender!"

"Tender Lender?" Viola said, raising an eyebrow.

_I guess that's as surprised as she gets. _Dahlia slammed her desk. "Yes, the murder weapon was found at Tender Lender! Care to explain how it got there?"

Viola giggled, a dark shadow cast over her. "You were snooping around the office, Ms. Fey."

"And _you _killed Maggey Byrde!" Dahlia said.

"You think I killed her?" Viola said, completely unfazed. "Can you prove it?"

"The gun was in your office!" Dahlia said.

"I'm not the only one that works at Tender Lender," Viola said. "A client could have put it there too."

"There were no fingerprints on the gun, so it's true that anyone could have put it there," Larry said.

Dahlia recoiled. "Err… umm… is that really likely that someone other than an employee put the gun there?"

"I still say it's rather likely that the defendant is the killer, but you're adamant on proving otherwise," Larry said. "It's not about what's likely right now, what you need is solid evidence."

_Argh! I'm grasping now. What do I do? Maybe I can just bluff and think of something on the fly. _Dahlia pounded her desk with meaning, then said nothing.

"Well Ms. Hawthorne? We're waiting," Larry said.

"Hold it!" the feminine voice was powerful and resounding.

Dahlia looked around the courtroom. "Who said that?"

Everyone looked at the figure rushing to the witness stand. Viola stepped out of the way and another woman stood behind the stand, looking proud.

"Lotta?" Dahlia said, completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's finished!" Lotta said.

"What's finished?" the judge said.

"The photo of the murder!" Lotta said. "I was able to make it clearer!"

"Can we see the murderer's face now?" Dahlia said, bouncing on her heels.

Lotta smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, the details are still a bit fuzzy. But it's much better."

"Let's see it then," the judge said.

Lotta brought out a photo depicting the moment of the murder. A bright flash could be seen coming from the gun, which was pointed directly at a woman's abdomen.

"This is better," Dahlia commented.

"Ain't it?" Lotta said. "The people's figures are much easier to see, and the hair. I just couldn't get the faces right without messing up the picture, though.

"It's better than before," Larry said.

"Indeed, the court accepts this into evidence," the judge said.

"I'm afraid it doesn't change anything though," Larry said. "While you can't see the killer's face, the spiky hair is more than evident. I don't doubt for a moment that this shows the defendant."

Dahlia stared at the photo. _This might be my last chance. I need to find something to prove it's Viola! _She observed every inch of the shooter, searching for some kind of identification.

_Maybe I just need to look at the whole picture. _Dahlia focused her attention on the whole body, and suddenly it hit her. _How did I miss that?_

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That is definitely not the defendant!"

"Can you prove it?" Larry said, obviously confident that she couldn't.

"The photo proves that all on its own," Dahlia said. "Look at the killer's figure, isn't the shooter a bit feminine to be the defendant?"

"Gah!" Larry paled in frustration, supporting himself with his arms on his desk. "Well, what about the hair? Phoenix Wright is the only person I know with hair like that!"

"Well, you don't strike me as the type that gets out much. So that's not surprising," Dahlia said. "For the record, the owner of Tender Lender, Furio Tigre, has spiky hair too."

"But you're accusing the secretary!" Larry said, recovering. "I'm looking at her right now, and her hair does not match the shooters!"

Dahlia tucked her hair inside the back of her hoodie, hiding it from sight. "True, but hair styles can easily be changed. My hair looked my shorter now, for example. And if we apply something I found at Tender Lender…"

Dahlia put a dark wig on her head and gravity-defying spikes popped up. "I have spiky hair."


	19. The Unlucky Turnabout-Chapter 11

The entire courtroom stared at Dahlia in silent shock. She merely smirked. _Never thought my hair would be this color again. _She took off the wig. "Well?"

"Are you claiming that the witness wore a wig to frame the defendant?" Larry said. He pounded his desk. "That's highly improbable. The witness and the defendant have absolutely no connection! How could she know the defendant would be at the park that day?"

Dahlia shook her head. "She wouldn't have known. However, Ms. Cadaverini wasn't planning to frame Nick. Isn't that right Viola?"

Viola gave a sad smile, but said nothing.

Larry, on the other hand… "Who on Earth would she be trying to frame then?"

"Furio Tigre!" Dahlia said. "The owner of Tender Lender!"

"What?" Larry said, surprised.

Dahlia presented a photo of Furio. "As you can see, he has a very similar hairstyle. Viola wanted _him _to take the fall for the murder, so she wore a spiky wig. Nick, who happened to be there at the time, was intended to be a witness. But because he had spiky hair himself, he ended up being accused!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "Why would the witness want to do any of this in the first place?"

"I know why," Dahlia said. She looked at Viola, who had remained completely unchanged throughout the entire trial. "It was because of the accident, wasn't it Viola?"

Viola's smile flickered. "Yes."

Larry turned as pale as a ghost.

Viola turned her head away, a dark shadow cast over her face. "I lost most of my memory of the accident; the damages to my brain were fatal. But I woke up in a hospital bed one day, alive with my head in bandages. Don Tigre, he told me he had paid for my surgery because he cared. I believed him, but I think part of me always doubted him. Every time I saw his scooter, my faint memories of the accident would come back. One day, I was cleaning the office. When I was cleaning out the drawers, I found the medical record for my surgery. It was 1 million dollars. Seeing it made me think of my accident, and of Don Tigre. Finally, I figured it out. He never cared; he was just scared of my grandfather."

Viola brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I had done so much for him, so many bad things, because I was so grateful. Because I thought he cared about me. I was appalled, I almost killed him instead. But when mentioned killing off Ms. Byrde, I decided I would do it for him and frame him. That way, he would pay for what he'd done. Ms. Byrde probably could have paid off her debt given time, but I was too angry and filled with hate. When the time came, and I saw her at the park, I lost myself. I took the pistol and shot her, thinking only of framing Don Tigre."

A tear dripped down her face. "I'm sorry."

The courtroom was dead silent as tears flowed from Viola's eyes. A bailiff approached her and she was escorted off the witness stand to be imprisoned for her crimes.

"It would seem that we've reached the end of the trial," the judge said, breaking the silence.

Phoenix stood behind the witness stand, where he'd receive his final verdict.

"It looks like you were innocent all along, Mr. Wright," the judge said.

"Yes, thank you," Phoenix said. "Your Honor."

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to add?" the judge said.

Dahlia looked at Larry, expecting him to make an objection. He just stared into space, looking dazed and pale.

"I can't believe it," Larry whispered.

Dahlia cocked her head.

"She- she beat me. It's her second trial, and she beat me," Larry said, apparently to himself. He straightened himself, looking Dahlia in the eye. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may have gotten Wright an acquittal, but you will be defeated."

_That's his problem? He lost? And that's Ms. _Fey _to you. _Dahlia glared at Larry, and she couldn't stop herself. "Stupid says what?"

"Wha- Oh come on!" Larry said, a vein pulsing.

"Well, if that's all," the judge said. He had barely heard the exchange due to his hardness of hearing. "This court finds the defendant Not Guilty."

The judge pounded his gavel, and the trial ended.

"Thank you so much," Phoenix said once they were all back in the defendant's lobby. "I really owe you."

"Just doing my job," Dahlia said. "Besides, it was Lotta who really saved the day."

"You mean with the picture?" Phoenix said. "You're right. I guess I owe her too!"

"I take cash," Lotta said, entering the lobby.

Mia chuckled. "Watch what you say."

"I was just kidding," Lotta said, patting the flustered artist on the back.

"Seriously, though," Phoenix said. "I'm really grateful. Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?"

"Make it up to me?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, you know, maybe I could take you to dinner sometime," Phoenix said.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow. "Dinner, huh?"

Phoenix flashed a smile. "My treat, naturally."

Mia looked away with a hint of a smile on her face. Dahlia, on the other hand, did not.

Phoenix offered his hand. "What do you say?"

Dahlia gave him a wedgie.

"Eek!" Phoenix said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Saw that coming," Mia said.

Dahlia released Phoenix and put her hands on her hips. "Wow, you do scream like a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoenix said, blushing.

Lotta chuckled. "Well, I just stopped by to say congrats. I'll be taking my leave now. See you next Friday, Dahlia."

"Later Lotta," Dahlia said.

The photography student strode out of the lobby, and a girl wearing purple acolyte robes bounced in.

"Hey Dahlia! Did you win the trial?" Maya said.

"You know it," Dahlia said, high-fiving her cousin.

Maya then noticed Phoenix. "Hi there!"

"Hey," Phoenix said.

"I'm Maya," the young girl said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phoenix," the artist said.

"Hmm, Fee-Nicks huh?" Maya said. She touched her mouth. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Phoenix said, tilting his head.

"Weird," Maya said. "Anyway, can I call you Nick?"

"Sure," Phoenix said.

Maya grinned. "Great! Say, why don't we all go out for a victory dinner together?"

"Dinner? That sounds lovely," Mia said.

Phoenix blushed and Dahlia rubbed her temples.

Maya didn't seem to notice though. "Let's go out for burgers!"

"Surprise, surprise," Dahlia said.

"Come on, they're the best!" Maya said. "So, you in or what?"

"Sure," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, I'll pay," Phoenix offered.

"That's a nice change," Mia said.


	20. Scarlet Fey

_Iris grabbed the handle of her suitcase and looked the train behind her. She no longer dressed in her acolyte robes, instead opting for a more modern blue dress her father had bought her. She adjusted her blue butterfly clip and looked at her sister, still donned in robes._

_"You have one more chance, you know," Iris said. "You can come with me and Daddy."_

_"No thanks," Dahlia said, her face etched in stone._

_"I still don't see why not," Iris said. "We'll be with Daddy, have a new start together in a big city, it's perfect. As annoying as you can be, you're still my sister. We should stay together."_

_"In a way, I'm doing you a favor," Dahlia said. "If I go with you, Dad will just give you up."_

_"You're wrong!" Iris said, stamping her foot. "Stop saying that, Daddy loves me!"_

_"Well, he's all yours," Dahlia said. "I'm staying with the Fey clan."_

_Iris crossed her arms and pouted. "Good-bye, Dahlia."_

_"Good-bye Iris," Dahlia said. She turned around and felt a hot tear slide down her face._

_Iris got on the train, followed by her father. Dahlia saw her mother and stood next to her and the last passengers stepped on board. She looked up at Morgan Fey, who showed no hints of remorse or any other emotion._

_"Mom?" Dahlia said._

_Her mother didn't respond. She just watched as the train started up._

_"Mom?" Dahlia repeated. "Are you sad?"_

_Morgan said nothing, she didn't even flinch_

_"Mom, look at me!" Dahlia yelled, stamping her foot._

_"Why didn't you go?" Morgan eventually said._

_That's all you have to say?" Dahlia said incredulously._

_Morgan was stoic and silent._

_Dahlia huffed. "I stayed because Iris is just a prissy girl and I like it in Kurain."_

_Morgan walked away as the train finally began its journey to the city. Dahlia followed a couple steps behind. This is how the entire trip back to Kurain Village went. It was almost as if Dahlia wasn't there. It was then that Dahlia made a decision she would stick with for the rest of her life._

_She needed to find Mia. Dahlia knew she would help her, so the little medium-in-training wandered through the village in search of her older cousin. At some point, she passed by a screen door and heard her mother's voice. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked into the room._

_Morgan Fey was indeed in the room; talking to a man she had never seen before. He had sandy brown hair and wore a black business suit. He put his arms around Morgan's waist and whispered something in her ear. Dahlia quietly closed the door, she had seen enough._

_Dahlia walked through the Winding Way of Kurain Village and found Mia in the garden. Just as she was about to greet her older cousin, Maya ran up to her._

_"Hi Da!" Maya said. The perky little preschooler couldn't pronounce "Dahlia," hence the nickname._

_"Da" took great pride in it and found her spirit lifted. She picked Maya up and held her. "Hey Maya, what are you doing?"_

_"I found a book," Maya announced, happy with her accomplishment. "It has lotsa pictures too!"_

_"That's great," Dahlia said. "Do you like it?"_

_Maya nodded her head with a big smile. "I love it! It called um, what book called?"_

_"Let me see it," Dahlia said._

_Maya handed her a paperback with a group of colorful little creatures. "Poke-mon Adventures."_

_"Ah, that manga," Mia said, stepping onto the Way. "It's hard to find. Hello there Dahlia."_

_"Mia, just the person I wanted to see," Dahlia said. "What's a manga?"_

_"It's Japanese thing," Mia said. "You should try it."_

_"Could you read it to me Da?" Maya said._

_"Sure," Dahlia said. She put Maya down and looked at Mia. "Hey Mia, can I ask you something?"_

_"What's on your mind?" Mia said, hopping onto the rail of the Winding Way. Her feet swayed and she watched Dahlia with a kind, interested face._

_"Would you die my hair?" Dahlia said._

_"Why?" Mia said, curious about the strange request._

_"I don't want to look like my sister anymore," Dahlia said. "And it would bug my mom. So it's a win win."_

_Mia smiled. "I get it. Alright, I'll help you. Just don't blame me for it when Aunt Morgan tells you off."_

_"Deal," Dahlia said, glad it had been so easy._

_"What color do you want instead of black?" Mia said._

_Dahlia had already decided on it. Throughout her entire life with her sister they had worn the same clothes, had the same hairstyle, they'd even shared a bedroom. There had only been one physical difference. Iris had a purple Magatama and Dahlia wore a red one._

_"Red," Dahlia said, without a hint of indecision._

_"You got it," Mia said, sliding off the rail. "I love projects like this."_

_It had taken a while, but the girls managed to get their hands on some red hair dye. Mia filled a basin with water and had her cousin stick her hair in. Dahlia found it rather enjoyable; it was almost like they were playing. She giggled when Mia tickled the back of her neck._

_"Careful!" Mia said between laughs. "Don't move. You don't want a crimson forehead, do you?"_

_Once the dye was thoroughly lathered in Dahlia's hair, Maya handed her a towel to dry her hair._

_"When can I see it?" Dahlia said excitedly._

_Mia read the back of the box the die had come from. "About 40 minutes."_

_"That forever!" Maya said._

_"You got that right," Dahlia said._

_"We'll just have to be patient," Mia said. "Hmm… I know! Hey Maya, maybe Dahlia can read to you now!"_

_Maya beamed with excitement. "Yay!" And with that, she sped off and retrieved Pokémon Adventures._

_"Maybe I should have asked, hoe comfortable are you with reading?" Mia said to Dahlia._

_"I'll be fine," Dahlia said. She took the manga and opened it._

_"Wrong way," Mia said. "In Japan, you read from right to left."_

_"Neat. Thanks," Dahlia said. She sat down and Maya crawled onto her lap._

_Dahlia soon found herself captivated by the story, reading aloud to Maya with great emotion. When she finished the last page, Dahlia put the book down and grinned at Maya._

_"That was awesome!" Dahlia said._

_"Yes," Maya said._

_"Perfect timing too," Mia said. "Let's add the finishing touches."_

_The girls took the necessary steps to ensure the color set and at last, Dahlia revealed scarlet locks of hair. _

_"How do I look?" Dahlia said, making her hair sway slightly._

_"Bee-youtful!" Maya said, bouncing with excitement._

_"Really?" Dahlia said, grinning._

_Mia gave her a handheld mirror and she admired her reflection. "This is perfect!"_

_"Red seems to be your color," Mia said._

_"You think so?" Dahlia said. She couldn't be happier. Finally she looked different, and she wore it well. "High five!"_

_The cousins smacked each other's palms, beaming._

_"Let's wash up," Mia said. "I don't want to be caught red handed."_

_"Hmm?" Dahlia said. She looked her older cousin's hands and saw they were red from the dye, along with her own right palm. She smirked. "Hilarious."_

_Mia smiled. "I know."_

_Maya giggled, and a toddler's laughter had a tendency to be contagious. As they laughed Dahlia looked at the Fey sisters, her cousins. In Dahlia's eyes they were so much better than her sister, or her parents. Dahlia glanced at her reflection again, mostly at her ruby red hair. She was a new person, and Mia and Maya were her family._

_Later that day, Dahlia strode into her mother's room full of confidence. Morgan's mouth hung open at the sight._

_"What did you do?" Morgan said, completely abashed._

_"Dyed my hair, duh," Dahlia said._

_Just then, the man Dahlia had seen earlier walked in. He froze when he saw Morgan, white fury burning in her eyes._

_"Are you crazy?" Morgan shouted._

_"What's the big deal?" Dahlia said. "It's just dye."_

_"You shall fix this mess immediately!" Morgan said; her tone laced with a warning._

_"Can't," Dahlia said curtly. "It's not coming out until it fades away."_

_"Dahlia Hawthorne I cannot believe you would do such a thing!" Morgan said._

_"Oh, and don't call me that anymore," Dahlia said._

_"What? Your name?" Morgan said._

_"Dahlia Hawthorne is not my name," the young girl said, looking her mother straight in the eye. "It's Dahlia Fey."_

_Mother and daughter just stared at each other, both daring the other to say something. Morgan's glared with the intensity of dry ice, while Dahlia's cold gaze was hard as stone. The sandy haired man gulped and took a step back._


	21. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 1

"Why am I here again?" Phoenix mumbled to Dahlia.

They had been clothes shopping for over an hour now with Mia. The brunette defense attorney held a shopping bag in each hand, striding through the mall with ease. Dahlia and Phoenix, on the other hand, were fighting their way through the crowd. Dahlia maneuvered past a couple engaged in a conversation apparently more important than watching where they were going.

"Because you wanted to be my assistant," Dahlia said. "And if I have to go through this, so do you."

"You could have mentioned that in the job description," Phoenix said.

Dahlia shrugged. "I could have."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Would you both just brighten up?" Mia said. "Honestly, it's not bad."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like clothes shopping," Dahlia said.

"But because I'm a boy I _don't _like clothes shopping," Phoenix added.

"I don't see what you're complaining about," Maya said.

"Oh, Maya there you are!" Mia said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sure did!" Maya said.

Dahlia and Phoenix perked their heads up.

"Great!" Mia said. "We'll hit a couple more shops then head back, okay?"

Defense attorney and assistant simultaneously deflated.

"So close," Dahlia said.

The brooding session was interrupted by a shrill cry.

"What was that?" Maya said, looking around frantically.

"I think it came from over there," Phoenix said, pointing in the direction the scream had come from.

"Let's go!" Dahlia said, sprinting. The other three weren't very far behind.

Dahlia ran as fast as she could to the source of the scream, shoving past groups of people and throwing out the random apology. She skidded to a halt at the sight of police tape.

"Let go of me!" Dahlia turned her head and saw a teenage girl being dragged away by two officers. "I didn't do anything!"

"What happened?" Phoenix said, shocked.

"I don't know," Mia said.

"What's going on here? Civilians are unauthorized to be here, pal!" a male voice boomed behind them.

Maya jumped and turned around, followed by Phoenix, Mia and Dahlia. Detective Edgeworth stood there, looking irritated and torn. Then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Phoenix?" Edgeworth said.

"Miles?" Phoenix said. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Edgeworth said stoically.

"We heard a scream," Phoenix said.

"This is a crime scene…" the detective trailed off when he saw Dahlia. As he stared, the hardness in his expression chipped away. He seemed to be in a daze. "I remember you. You're that defense attorney who…"

Dahlia hadn't known Edgeworth for very long, but she had never expected to see him look so emotional. She flinched when the detective grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to help!" Edgeworth pleaded. "She would never… you've got to believe me!"

Dahlia didn't know what say. One reason being she didn't know what Edgeworth was talking about.

"You've got to help her!" Edgeworth said, shaking Dahlia.

"23-15-23 space 13-9-12-5-19. 9-6 space 12-1-18-18-25 space 19-1-13 space 25-15-21…" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth turned to Phoenix, letting go of Dahlia. "14-9-3-11 space 25-15-21 space 4-15-14-20 space 7-5-20 space 9-20! 12-9-20-20-12-5 space 11-1-25… 19-8-5-19-"

"23-8-15 space 9-19 space 11-1-25?" Phoenix said.

"19-8-5 space 9-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 1 space 11-9-4!" Miles said.

"Umm… 1-6-21-4-12?" Mia said, incredibly confused.

The two men just stared at her.

"What did you say?" Phoenix said.

"What did I say?" Mia said.

"I'm not sure how to pronounce that," Phoenix said.

Maya looked at Dahlia, who seemed to be her last resort to understanding what was going on.

"I didn't follow any of that," Dahlia said. "It's some kind of code they use."

"Oh, so you two know each other then?" Maya said, smiling at Phoenix and Edgeworth.

"They had a whole conversation in code and you just thought of that?" Dahlia said.

"Sorry," Maya grumbled.

"Whatever. Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Dahlia said. "In English, mind you."

"Of course, pal," Edgeworth said, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"So I take it some kind of crime occurred?" Dahlia said.

"Yes, a murder," Edgeworth said. "A security guard was strangled and shot in the head."

"That's awful," Maya said.

"Who was that girl being dragged away?" Mia said.

Edgeworth looked down. "Her name is Kay Faraday."

"Kay, huh?" Dahlia said. "I take it she's the one I've 'got to help.' Am I right?"

"Yeah," Edgeworth said. "I don't believe for one minute that she would kill someone, pal. But they found evidence, then a witness, and everyone began suspecting her."

"How do you know her anyway?" Phoenix said.

For a brief moment, there was a hint of a smile in the detective's eyes. "I guess you could say she was my assistant. I've known her since she was 10. Cute kid."

"Sounds like you two are close," Mia said with her usual comforting smile.

"Which is why I know Kay is innocent," Edgeworth said; all business once again. He turned his attention to Dahlia. "You were the first defense attorney to win a trial against Prosecutor Larry Butz. You're still a rookie, but you managed to get Phoenix and acquittal."

The detective looked pained again. "By the way, sorry about that pal. I didn't want you to be a murderer, but…"

Phoenix stopped him. "It's alright Miles, I'm not mad or anything."

"Still," Edgeworth said.

"Don't care," Phoenix said, smiling. He suddenly put his arm around Dahlia. "Dahlia and I can get Kay off the hook. Right Dahlia?"

Dahlia removed her assistant's arm. "Sure."

"Hold it, 'Dahlia and I'?" Edgeworth said.

"After that case, Nick became my assistant," Dahlia said.

"What happened to the artist thing, pal?" Edgeworth said.

"As Dahlia's assistant, I figured I could help people more than I could as a painter," Phoenix said. "Besides, no one was buying."

"Ah," Edgeworth said. "So you will help Kay then, pal?"

"Of course," Dahlia said. "If she's innocent she needs a lawyer. We'll go the detention center now and talk to her."

The detective seemed to relax. "Good to hear."

"Alright then, we'll see you later," Dahlia said. "And I'll make sure to tell Kay you said hi."

The foursome left the crime scene, with Dahlia in the lead. The prospect of a new client was motivating for a new defense attorney. Phoenix walked next to her; this would be his first case as an assistant so he was excited too.

"Hey Nick," Dahlia said.

"What?" Phoenix said.

"I just realized something," Dahlia said, smirking. "We just got out of a shopping trip."

Lawyer and assistant high-fived.

They flagged down a taxi and rode to the detention center. Minutes later, they were sitting in a room separated by glass. A teenage girl with long black that had a key sticking out of it was on the other side of the glass. Her style looked very Japanese inspired.

"Hi there," Kay said, smiling. "Name's Faraday. Kay Faraday, 'kay?"

"Yes, Edgeworth told us about you," Dahlia said.

Kay's eyes lit up. "You mean Uncle Edgey? I knew it! He would never think I did it! So are you going to be my attorney?"

"How'd you know I was an attorney?" Dahlia said.

"The badge on your hoodie," Kay said. "Uncle Edgey told me defense attorneys always wear that."

"That would be correct," Dahlia said. "My name is Dahlia Fey, attorney at law. And this is my assistant, Nick Wright."

"Wait, I know you!" Kay said, recognition written all over her face. "You were on the news. You're the one that beat Prosecutor Larry."

"True," Dahlia said. _I never realized how big a deal it was._

"And Uncle Edgey told me all about you," Kay said, looking at Phoenix. "You're Phoenix Wright, the one who screams like a girl!"

Dahlia smirked, Phoenix did not. "Remind me to put spicy pickle juice in my old 'pal's' coffee mug."

**_23-15-23 space 13-9-12-5-19. 9-6 space 12-1-18-18-25 space 19-1-13 space 25-15-21… = Wow Miles. If Larry saw you…_**

**_14-9-3-11 space 25-15-21 space 4-15-14-20 space 7-5-20 space 9-20! 12-9-20-20-12-5 space 11-1-25… 19-8-5-19 = Nick you don't get it! Little Kay… she's_**

**_23-8-15 space 9-19 space 11-1-25? = Who is Kay?_**

**_19-8-5 space 9-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 1 space 11-9-4! = She is just a kid!_**

**_1-6-21-4-12? = Afudl?_**


	22. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 2

"Alright Kay," Dahlia said. "If I'm to defend you, I have to ask you a few questions."

Kay pumped her fist. "Shoot."

"First question, what's your alibi?" Dahlia said.

"I think I was about 30 feet away from the murder," Kay said, crossing her arms.

Dahlia looked at Phoenix, raising an eyebrow. _Is 30 feet an alibi?_

"Better than mine was," was all Phoenix could think to say.

"What?" Kay said.

"Nothing," Dahlia said.

"It's not really an alibi is it?" Kay said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it," Dahlia said. "You're still innocent right?"

"Of course I am!" Kay said. "If there's something even a thief shouldn't steal, it's a life."

"A thief?" Phoenix said, head cocked questioningly.

Kay dramatically cleared her throat. "Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares take flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on this world's blight! And that one is me! For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu!"

Dahlia and Phoenix stared at the teenage girl in disbelief. "Great Thief…"

"Yatagarasu?" Phoenix said.

_She just keeps getting better and better. _Dahlia decided to ask Edgeworth a few questions later. "Of course. So anyway, what do you know about the crime?"

"Well, I know the guy was shot in the head," Kay said, mulling it over. "And I'm pretty sure the victim was a security guard."

"Go on. I'm sorry to ask you so many questions after all you've been through the past couple hours," Dahlia said.

"Don't worry about it," Kay said. "I've been Uncle Edgey's assistant for a while now. Dead bodies don't freak me out anymore. Well, maybe a little."

"I see," Dahlia said. "So what were you doing during the murder?"

"I heard a struggle," Kay said. "Then when I heard I heard a gunshot I tried to call the police. But then I saw a person with suspiciously human-sized cargo cover with a tarp. So I chased after them. Next thing I knew, there was a body on the ground and the police were everywhere."

"That's when you got arrested, right?" Phoenix said.

"Pretty much. I tried to tell them what happened, but they wouldn't listen," Kay said.

"Just relax, were on the case," Dahlia said. "If we need you to answer any questions, we'll be back."

"I'll be here," Kay said. "If you see Uncle Edgey, would you please tell him I said thanks?"

"Not a problem," Dahlia said.

Dahlia and Phoenix took a cab back to the mall. The mall had been evacuated due to the murder, so reaching the crime scene was much easier this time around. Police were scattered everywhere, searching the area for evidence. The defense team discreetly crossed the yellow tape.

The scene of the murder was next to an escalator, the corpse outline was in the corner. Dahlia and Phoenix examined the white tape in more detail.

"That's where the victim died?" Phoenix said.

"Yep," Dahlia said. "Before the police carted the body away, they traced his form."

The outline showed the victim flat on his back, or maybe his stomach. The arms were down by the sides and the legs were straight out.

Phoenix looked around, scratching his chin. "So how did he die?"

"We're still waiting for an autopsy, but I'm pretty confident the bullet hole in his forehead had something to do with it," Edgeworth said.

"Edgeworth!" Dahlia said, caught off guard. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time, pal," Edgeworth said. He sighed. "I'm the detective in charge of the investigation. What with you two being here, I assume that means Kay asked you to be her attorney?"

"You got it!" Phoenix said. "Oh, and Kay said thanks by the way, Uncle Edgey."

Edgeworth rubbed the back of his neck at the mention of his nickname. "Eh, right."

"So Edgeworth, what's been going on?" Dahlia said.

"Well, we found a witness, pal," Edgeworth said. "Along with a gun and a few other things. We're getting everything tested by forensics now."

"Mind if we take a look around?" Dahlia said.

"If you're careful," Edgeworth said. "I still have a job to do."

The detective left the defense team, who didn't hesitate to start investigating.

"Hey, does this stepladder mean anything?" Phoenix said, looking at a ladder.

"You mean the ladder?" Dahlia said.

"No, it's a stepladder," Phoenix said. "There's a difference, trust me."

"They say you shouldn't judge things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions," Dahlia said.

"That makes no sense," Phoenix said, confused.

_Says the guy who speaks in code! _Dahlia glared at her assistant. "It's a ladder."

"Step-ladder," Phoenix said.

Dahlia gave him a wedgie.

"Mean," Phoenix said, an octave higher than normal.

"Hmm," Dahlia ignored Phoenix. "Let's see what we have here."

The defense attorney looked around. She noticed an office pushcart. It was made of grey steel and had two shelves. Dahlia moved closer and examined it in more detail.

"What's this doing here?" Dahlia said.

"Good question," Phoenix said. "Should we make a note of it?"

"It is strange," Dahlia said. "Might as well. There's not much else to find here."

"That's what I was thinking," Phoenix said. He bent down to his knees and leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia said when Phoenix began crawling.

"Investigating," Phoenix said, slinking across the floor.

"Why don't we just hang a sign around your neck that says **New Guy**," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes.

Slightly amused, Dahlia watched her assistant. _You know, I'm glad he joined the crew. He's never going to find anything, though._

"I found something!" Phoenix said.

_Should have seen that coming._ Dahlia walked over to Phoenix. He pinched something on the ground and lifted it for Dahlia to see.

"Is that a thread?" Dahlia said.

"It doesn't feel like thread," Phoenix said. "More like hair."

"But it's pink," Dahlia said.

"People can have pink hair," Phoenix said. "I've seen it before."

"Who on Earth would want," Dahlia shuddered. "_Pink _hair?"

"Not a pink person?" Phoenix said.

"Nick, I haven't worn pink since I was 8," Dahlia said flatly.

"Do you have a plastic bag or something?" Phoenix said, sensing a change of subject would be a good idea.

"I'll steal one from the forensics guys," Dahlia murmured.

Minutes later, she came back with a plastic bag. Phoenix dropped the hair in and Dahlia sealed the bag.

"You really think this hair has anything to do with this?" Dahlia said. "I mean, this is a mall."

"Better safe than sorry," Phoenix said.

"You know what?" Dahlia said. "I bet the police got the rest of the evidence. This is pretty clean for a murder scene."

"You're probably right," Phoenix said. "Didn't Miles say there was a witness?"

"Yeah, he did," Dahlia said. "I wonder who it is."

Their thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"What the heck?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia and Phoenix walked over to the source of the noise. What they found horrified the defense attorney. A pink-haired woman wearing a pink jacket with heart buttons, matching high-heel shoes and a white skirt the size of a dish towel stood in front of an officer in a flirty stance. Dahlia retched, making Phoenix take a step back.

"Easy, Dahlia," Phoenix said.

Dahlia eventually calmed her breathing and was able to look at the scene again. She realized that the officer she was talking to was Edgeworth.

"Ooh, Mr. Big Detective!" the pink woman said. "I really get to be a witness in a murder mystery?"

"Murder _trial_, Ms. May," Edgeworth said, sounding irritated. "It would do you well to take this seriously."

The woman smiled, making Dahlia want to gag again. She grumbled to Phoenix. "The way she's trying to sell herself. I mean look at that shirt."

"I am," Phoenix said, earning a slap in the face. "Ow! Not what I meant."

"Uh-huh," Dahlia said, peeved. Though the slap did make her feel a little better.

"So you're sure you saw the defendant?" Edgeworth said.

The woman pouted. "Of course I'm sure, Mr. Big Detective Man."

"Detective Edgeworth, ma'am," the detective said.

The woman puffed out her chest and winked. "Ma'am, huh? What a gentleman!"

"That cutesy baby voice, that flirting…" Dahlia griped. Shaking, she clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't do something you'll regret," Phoenix said uneasily.

"Oh, I won't," Dahlia said. "I'm just gonna pop her in the mouth."

"Hey, it's not like she's really wooing Miles," Phoenix said.

It was true; Edgeworth seemed immune to the "charms" of Ms. May. If anything, he just looked confused.

"So, was I helpful?" Ms. May asked.

"Sure," was all Edgeworth had to say. He turned around and walked away.

"Having fun Edgeworth?" Dahlia said, when he walked by.

Edgeworth rubbed his temples. "I don't recommend talking to her. She's… confusing."

"Who is she anyway?" Phoenix said.

"The witness I mentioned before," Edgeworth said. "Her name is April May."

"What did she witness?" Dahlia said.

"I'm not at liberty to say anything, pal," Edgeworth said before walking away.

"I think that was a back-handed okay to talk to Ms. May," Phoenix said.

"Let's go with that," Dahlia said. She looked at April again. "If we must."

"It'll be fine," Phoenix said. "Just don't break anything, okay?"


	23. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 3

The more Dahlia spoke with April May, the more she hated her. The woman obviously didn't understand the meaning of decency, though "seduce" seemed to be in her dictionary.

"So Ms. Fey, you're a lawyer? That's neat!" April said. "Who's your big, strong friend again?"

"Phoenix Wright, nice to meet you," Phoenix said, smiling.

"So Ms. May," Dahlia said, what to get it over with. "You witnessed the murder?"

"It was so freaky," April said, looking like a child about to cry. "I saw the whole thing."

"What happened?" Phoenix said.

"Not so fast," April said. "A handsome detective told me to keep quiet until court."

"Thanks, Edgeworth," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes.

"No not that one!" April said. "The one with sandy hair! He's got a green shirt and a sparkly necklace."

"You mean Larry?" Phoenix said.

"Is that his name?" April said, tapping her chin.

"Yes and he's a prosecutor, not a detective," Dahlia said.

April just giggled.

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Nope," April said, smiling.

"Come on," Phoenix said. "Just a sneak-peek of something?"

"Ooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" April said.

Phoenix blushed. "No, that's not what- I mean- I- um…"

Dahlia punched her assistant in the arm. Said assistant went from bright red to ghostly pale the instant he saw Dahlia's furious glare.

Phoenix took a careful step back; then bolted. Dahlia chased after him.

"You're over-reacting!" Phoenix shouted.

"Come back and say that to my face then!" Dahlia said.

Edgeworth leaned against a wall, watching the defense team tear through the mall. Through a strange set of circumstances that the detective didn't even bother to fathom, Dahlia had acquired a rubber mallet to threaten her assistant with. He chortled. "They're definitely Kay's type of defense team. Just hang in there, little raven."

The trial was going to start in a few minutes. Dahlia and Phoenix were in the defendant's lobby, waiting for Kay to arrive.

"Think we have enough?" Phoenix said.

"No," Dahlia said. "But I think we'll pull through."

"Comforting," said a girl's voice.

Dahlia noticed Kay, sitting on the couch. "When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago," Kay said, cheerfully. "Say, Phoenix? Are you alright?"

Phoenix unconsciously touched the bruise on his forehead and immediately regretted it. "I don't know. I might have a concussion."

"No one's buying it, Nick," Dahlia said.

Phoenix huffed. "World's greatest boss."

"It's more of a partnership, really," Dahlia said. "Unless I need you to do something for me."

"So what's the strategy here?" Kay said. "Courtroom stuff has always interested me. Investigations too."

_It'll be nice to see somehow in such high spirits sitting in the defendant's chair._ Dahlia flashed a confident smile. "Really now?"

Kay nodded her head; it was almost like a bow. "Mm-hmm. Uncle Edgey lets me help him investigate sometimes!"

_She's kind of cute._ Dahlia casually put her hands in her pockets. "Well, it's time for the trial. Are you ready?"

"Of course," Kay said, pumping her fist. "Go and snatch up the truth, I believe in you."

Dahlia felt motivated by the statement. It was important for a defense attorney to believe in her clients, but it was more important for her clients to believe in her.


	24. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 4

"Are the prosecution and defense ready to begin?" the judge said, pounding his gavel.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Phoenix stood next to her. "Wow, the courtroom seems so much different from here."

_I imagine the defendant's chair isn't the most welcoming perspective. _Dahlia just smiled at her co-counsel.

"The prosecution is ready," Larry said, standing tall and proud. He glared at Dahlia, eyes full of hate.

Dahlia glared back. _I'm not afraid of him. So long as my client is innocent I will beat you, Larry Butz._

"Would the prosecution care to him their opening statement?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Larry said. "Yesterday a murder took place at the Merdress Mall. A security guard by the name of Ron DeLite was strangled into unconsciousness then shot in the forehead. As the autopsy report can tell you, the victim died between 12PM and 1PM immediately after being shot. Despite the murder being carried out in a mall, there were very few witnesses. However, there is more than enough reason to suspect the defendant. After all, she was found at the scene of the crime!"

The spectators in the gallery murmured amongst themselves, creating an overall deafening noise.

"Objection!" Dahlia said, cutting through the muddled voices. "Being at the scene of the crime is not enough to incriminate a person!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "Did I say that was the only reason, Ms. Hawthorne? Don't jump the gun, I haven't even called a witness yet."

Dahlia showed her teeth, malice in her gaze.

"First, the prosecution requests that the detective in charge of the investigation take the stand!" Larry said, ignoring his opponent.

Minutes later, Detective Edgeworth stood behind the witness stand and stated his name and occupation.

"Detective Edgeworth, testify about the investigation you conducted and why the defendant was arrested," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said, sounding defeated.

Dahlia saw him glance at Kay.

Testimony

_We looked into the victim's background. He was a security guard, though he was in a bit of trouble._

_He had stolen information and sold it to an information company._

_It is suspected that those actions were what eventually lead to Kay murdering the victim, pal._

_Also, she was at the scene of the crime. Found along with her was a revolver._

_Not to mention, a witness claims to have seen Kay commit the crime._

"This certainly does implicate the defendant to be the culprit," the judge commented. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_We looked into the victim's background. He was a security guard, though he was in a bit of trouble._

_He had stolen information and sold it to an information company._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Who did he sell it to?"

"Some company that deals in information trading," Edgeworth said.

_It is suspected that those actions were what eventually lead to Kay murdering the victim, pal._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What does that have to do with Kay?"

Edgeworth rubbed his arm and bit his lip. "Well, you see Kay has this _thing_. How do 9 space 5-24-16-12-1-9-14 space 20-8-9-19?"

The courtroom was dead silent. Everyone just stared at the detective, who seemed too deep in thought to notice. Dahlia rubbed her temples. Larry raised an eyebrow, confused.

Kay hung her head in her hand. "Is Uncle Edgey trying to embarrass me?"

Finally, Phoenix broke into a grin. "4-21-4-5 space 25-15-21 space 2-18-15-11-5 space 9-14-21-15 space 3-15-4-5."

"4-9-4 space 9?" Miles said.

Phoenix nodded his head. "23-8-1-21-19 space 21-8-1-21 space 1-2-15-21-20?"

As the two men talked in code, Larry just stared at them with a blank expression. Eventually, Dahlia saw something click. Then something snapped.

Larry pounded his desk, boiling with frustration. "19-16-5-1-12 space 5-14-7-12-9-19-8 space 1-12-18-5-1-4-25!"

Everyone turned to face the seething prosecutor, who was breathing heavily.

"Umm, would anyone care to explain what's going on?" the judge said, hopelessly lost.

"You. Translate," Dahlia said, poking her assistant in the forehead.

"Alright, alright," Phoenix said. "When Miles trailed off, he was saying '… I explain this?' Then I informed him that he had broken into code. He said, 'Did I?' So I asked him, 'What's that about?' Then-"

"Just a summary will do," Dahlia said, cutting him off.

"Basically, Kay's motive is complicated," Phoenix said. "Then Larry politely requested we switch back to English."

Larry shot daggers at Phoenix with his glare. Edgeworth tugged his collar, red in the face.

"Perhaps we can move on with this testimony?" the judge said.

"25-5-19 space 25-15-21-18 space 8-15-14-15-18," Phoenix said.

Dahlia smacked him as hard as she could, at her wits end with the number-talk. Phoenix used the wall behind in him to support himself until he could stand properly again.

"15-23," Phoenix whispered. Dahlia still heard him though, and stomped his foot.

She faced Edgeworth. "So you were saying?"

Dahlia threw her pen at the detective, hitting him right between the eyes with the tip. "In English."

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" Edgeworth, rubbing where the pen had hit.

"You were the one who started it," Dahlia said.

"Are you quite finished?" Larry said.

Dahlia found another pen and threw it at the prosecutor. The cap poked him in the forehead.

"Hey!" Larry said, vehemently. "I'm not the one who started all of this!"

"Yeah, blame Phoenix," Edgeworth said, bitterly.

"19-20-21-16-9-4 space 19-1-25 space 23-8-1-20?" Phoenix said rapidly.

"What?" Edgeworth and Larry said.

Phoenix smiled at Dahlia. Under the desk, they high-fived  
each other. Dahlia knew what her assistant had said. She felt an odd sense of pride and decided to forgive him.

"Detective, if you would continue with your testimony," Larry said forcefully.

"Well, the suspect has a motive," Edgeworth said.

_Also, she was at the scene of the crime. Found along with her was a revolver._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "This revolver was the murder weapon, I take it?"

"Correct, pal," Edgeworth said. "The ballistic markings on the gun matched with the markings on the bullet in the victim's forehead."

"Well, what makes you so sure the defendant used the gun?" Dahlia said. "Were their fingerprints on it?"

"No fingerprints were found on the revolver," Edgeworth said.

"Then you can't prove it was my client who shot the victim!" Dahlia said.

"Objection!" Larry said. "Actually, it would be strange if the defendant's fingerprints _were_ on the gun."

Dahlia raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"As you can see, the defendant has a habit of wearing gloves," Larry said.

Kay held up her hands and sure enough, there were leather gloves in place.

"Seriously?" Dahlia said. She sighed.

_Not to mention, a witness claims to have seen Kay commit the crime._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "You mean a witness actually saw the murder as it happened?"

"That's what she said," Edgeworth said.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear it from the witness herself?" Larry said.

_Do I have any more questions for Edgeworth? _Dahlia racked her brain, and then looked at the detective. He was fixated on the teenage girl in the defendant's chair. _He looks like he really wants to be done with this._

"The defense has no more questions," Dahlia said.

**_How do 9 space 5-24-16-12-1-9-14 space 20-8-9-19? – How do I explain this?_**

**_4-21-4-5 space 25-15-21 space 2-18-15-11-5 space 9-14-21-15 space 3-15-4-5. – Dude you broke into code._**

**_4-9-4 space 9? – Did I?_**

**_23-8-1-21-19 space 21-8-1-21 space 1-2-15-21-20? – What's that about?_**

**_19-16-5-1-12 space 5-14-7-12-9-19-8 space 1-12-18-5-1-4-25! – Speak English already!_**

**_25-5-19 space 25-15-21-18 space 8-15-14-15-18. – Yes Your Honor_**

**_15-23. – Ow._**

**_19-20-21-16-9-4 space 19-1-25 space 23-8-1-20? – Stupid say what?_**


	25. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 5

Detective Edgeworth was relieved from the stand.

"I'd like to call my next witness, Your Honor," Prosecutor Butz said. "A woman who saw the entire crime happen right before her eyes."

"Very well, bring her to the stand," the judge said.

April May strut into the courtroom. All eyes were on her as she walked over to the witness stand. She winked to no one in particular, but just about every man in the gallery seemed to think she was looking at him.

"Name and occupation?" Larry said, completely unfazed.

"April May. I'm a secretary," April said. She stuck her tongue out in a cutesy, puppy dog fashion.

Dahlia ground her teeth. Phoenix noticed and shuffled away. He handed her a copy of the autopsy report. She swiped it away and tore it in half. Phoenix's eyes widened. The plan had been for her to vent trying to rip the manila envelope with a short stack of documents inside. She wasn't supposed to succeed.

"You have another copy, right?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix spluttered. "Uh, of course."

She smacked him with half of the autopsy report.

"Anyway," Larry said. "Ms. May, you saw the murder that took place did you not?"

"I did," April said. "It was super scary!"

"Tell us what you saw," Larry said.

"Okay," April said.

Testimony

_Let's see, I was at the mall that day clothes shopping._

_I was just about to take the escalator down when I heard this guy yelling._

_When I turned my head, I saw a man some kind of uniform and a girl._

_She was kind of scrawny-looking, but the gun she had made her really scary!_

_Then she shot the man in the head!_

"That must have been quite the frightful experience," the judge said.

April rubbed her hands under her eyes. "It was! But I felt so much better when the police came! My life could have been in danger if it weren't for them and that cool prosecutor."

April smiled at Larry, who showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever. She frowned.

"Your Honor, may I begin my cross-examination?" Dahlia said.

"Of course," the judge said.

"Alright," she whispered to herself. "Time to rip this testimony to shreds."

"Not too many shreds, okay?" Phoenix said. He was busy taping the autopsy report back to together.

Cross-Examination

_Let's see, I was at the mall that day clothes shopping._

_I was just about to take the escalator down when I heard this guy yelling._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Was it the victim?"

"Yep," April said. "He was all 'Someone help! PLEEEEEEASSE!' stuff like that."

_When I turned my head, I saw a man some kind of uniform and a girl._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Describe this girl for me. What did she look like?"

April tapped her chin, pondering her answer.

_This must be really taxing for that little head of hers. _

_She was kind of scrawny-looking, but the gun she had made her really scary!_

"Hold it!"

Dahlia looked around to see who had said that, for it wasn't her. Her eyes fell on Kay.

"Scrawny?" Kay said indignantly.

April showed off her chest, stretching the limits of her jacket. "Sorry."

Dahlia pounded her desk. "Ms. May, please stop flaunting around the courtroom and behave like an adult!"

"I think I'm behaving very much like an adult," April said.

"Allow me to rephrase that," Dahlia said. "Behave like a _responsible_ adult who understands that they are in a courtroom testifying about someone _dying_."

"Shut up!" April said, twitching. "Oooh, you're just jealous aren't you? Don't be so mean!"

"I'm mean?" Dahlia said. "I'm not the one picking on a girl! Newsflash, she's not even an adult! Even then girls don't have to show themselves off like that!"

The judge didn't have the guts to tell the women to stop fighting. Phoenix swallowed and broke into a cold sweat. He looked at Larry, his last resort it seemed. The prosecutor shifted uncomfortably. The aura of hate and loathing emanating from the two women kept everyone in an uncomfortable silence. Except for Dahlia and April, that is.

"Just shut up you lawyer!" April said.

"Is 'lawyer' the best insult you can think of?" Dahlia said. "That 'handsome' fop over there is a lawyer too, you know! Right Butz?"

"Um, well, yes," Larry said, looking a bit pale. He pointed at Phoenix. "Uh, just talk to your assistant!"

"Traitor! Don't drag me into this!" Phoenix said.

"You're the co-council!" Larry said. He looked at Dahlia. "He would probably have a better understanding of all this girl stuff than me anyway."

"19-1-25-19 space 20-8-5 space 7-21-25 space 23-8-15 space 23-5-14-21 space 9-14-21-15 space 21-8-5 space 7-9-18-12-19 space 2-1-21-8-18-15-15-13!" Phoenix retaliated.

"Enough with the code!" Dahlia said. "Now you're just asking to get hit! What the heck are you saying anyway?"

Phoenix whispered into Dahlia's ear. She smirked at the prosecutor who was getting paler by the second. "Really Butz?"

"Can we just get back to the cross-examination now?" Larry said. "I think we've strayed far off topic. What was it you were saying, Ms. May?"

"Well, I saw the defendant take a gun out," April said, back to her sickeningly sweet fluffy talk.

_Then she shot the man in the head!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," April said. "She took a gun out and shot him, just like that!"

"Where were they?" Dahlia said. "The victim and defendant, that is. Sorry if I confused you for a second."

"Ooooongh," April said. "They were by the escalator, okay? About 10 feet apart from each other."

"Your Honor, I would like that added to the testimony!" Dahlia said.

"Alright," the judge said. He was not about to say no when she had that fire in her eyes.

_She shot the man from about 10 feet away._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That's impossible!"

"No it's not!" April said. "You're just saying that because you're on that girl's side."

"Actually, I said that because I have this!" Dahlia held up the autopsy report, taped back together. The top half bent over slightly. "According to the autopsy report, the victim was shot from up close! Not 10 feet away!"

"Huh?" April said.

"How do you explain this?" Dahlia said, pounding her desk.

"Uh, oops," April said. "Must have made a mistake."

"I don't think so," Dahlia said. "Something else about your testimony has been bugging me. Despite claiming to have seen everything that transpired, you have never mentioned the victim being strangled!"

"He was strangled too?" April said.

"Did you even see the murder take place?" Dahlia said.

"Of course I did!" April said. "I just made a mistake, that's all."

"10 feet vs. less than 3 feet is a pretty big mistake!" Dahlia said.

"Objection!" Larry said. "The witness did see a murder happen right in front of her. I say we give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her to testify again."

Dahlia huffed. "But…"

"You're kind of done with testimony anyway, aren't you?" Phoenix said. "Maybe the next one will give you more ammo."

Dahlia sighed. "I guess if anyone could make a mistake like that it's the witness."

April twitched. "So you want me to talk about everything else I know?"

_I need more to cross-examine than that._ Dahlia put her hands in her pockets.

"Perhaps you could testify about what happened after the crime?" Larry said.

"You got it," April said, winking at Larry.

**_19-1-25-19 space 20-8-5 space 7-21-25 space 23-8-15 space 23-5-14-20 space 9-14-20-15 space 20-8-5 space 7-9-18-12-19 space 2-1-21-8-18-15-15-13! = Says the guy who went into the girls bathroom!_**


	26. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 6

"Alright Ms. May, please testify about the events after the crime," the judge said.

"Mm-kay," April said.

Testimony

_After the guy was shot, he fell to the ground._

_The girl dropped the gun and ran away, but the police came before she could get away._

_It was kind of ugly, the guy was bleeding and the place was a mess from when the guy fought back._

"Very well then, the defense may now cross-examine the witness," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_After the guy was shot, he fell to the ground._

_The girl dropped the gun and ran away, but the police came before she could get away._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How did the police get there so quickly?"

"The police received an anonymous tip-off at around 12:30," Larry said. "We couldn't trace it, since it came from a payphone. However, we were able to confirm that the caller was female."

"Anonymous?" Dahlia said.

"No one's stepped forth," Larry said. "It was a bit of a vague message, or so I was told. The caller didn't even use complete sentences. All we were told was that a crime had occurred and to go to the mall."

"Weird," Phoenix said, rubbing his chin. "They must have been in a hurry."

"I guess so," Dahlia said. "What was the scene of the crime like?"

_It was kind of ugly, the guy was bleeding and the place was a mess from when the guy fought back._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That statement is in direct contradiction to the entire crime scene! The practically spotless crime scene!"

"Eh?" April said. "Did you say spotless?"

"Yes I did!" Dahlia said, pounding her desk. "There is no evidence of a struggle. Furthermore, there was very little blood!"

"What?" April shouted, thrown off.

The gallery murmured, collectively making one loud noise.

"Order!" the judge said.

"I ask you Ms. May," Dahlia said. "Did you even see the crime?"

"I told you I did!" April said defensively. "I was just confused, it looked bad to me! I just saw a guy get killed okay? Stop picking on me!"

"You have been slipping up far too often for to consider anything you say credible!" Dahlia said.

"Objection!" Larry said. "How tidy the crime scene looks is a matter of opinion, Ms. Hawthorne. You, a person who has seen crime scenes before, found it clean. Ms. May, a secretary with no experience in this field, thought it looked dirty."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "What about the blood? There was very little blood and that is completely fact!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "As I said before, the witness isn't used to this kind of thing. Her mind remembers it to be worse than it truly was; which explains all these trivial errors."

"Trivial?" Dahlia said aggressively. "If the witness cannot give accurate testimony she shouldn't be on the stand!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "The witness saw the defendant murder the victim, a rather important statement which you have yet to prove false. The prosecution has every reason to call her to the stand!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "If she can't even remember details such as where the killer was standing, how can we trust her that she saw the defendant at all?"

"Hey!" April said. "I did see the defendant, and I didn't forget all the details!"

"Like what?" Dahlia said.

"Well, I know the police came at 12:48," April said.

"12:48?" Dahlia said. "That's oddly specific."

"My phone has a clock on it," April said. "I know for sure that all this stuff happened then."

"Perhaps you could add this detail to your testimony?" the judge said.

"Sure!" April said.

_I checked the time on my phone, this all happened at 12:48 on the dot._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Leave me alone!" April said. "I know I'm right!"

"How could the murder have occurred at 12:48?" Dahlia said. "It had already been reported at 12:30!"

Both April and Larry paled in the face.

"H-how did this happen?" Larry said.

"9-4-9-15-20," Phoenix said under his breath.

"The witness has made yet another mistake!" Dahlia said.

"No I didn't!" April said. "I know it was 12:48!"

"Just give it up!" Dahlia said. She pounded her desk vehemently, but there a smirk on her face. _She kind of reminds me of Iris. Déjà vu._

"But I'm not lying," April said, considerably confused.

"Then why did someone tell the police a murder had happened at 12:30?" Dahlia said.

"I don't think she's lying," Phoenix said.

"Like I'm about to just take your word for anything involved with Pink Lady, lover boy," Dahlia said.

"The police really did arrest the suspect a little after 12:48," Larry said.

"Huh?" Dahlia said.

"It's in the records, and it can be confirmed by several police members," Larry said.

"But…" Dahlia said.

Larry cocked his head, smirking. "What's wrong Ms. Hawthorne? Lose your edge?"

_No! This can't be it! _Dahlia gritted her teeth, clenching her fists. _There has to be some explanation for all of this!_

Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, a lot of things aren't adding up. That crime scene really was spotless, wasn't it? There was barely any blood, and I would've thought a grown man could put up some kind of fight if someone was trying to strangle him. Maybe we need to think outside the box?"

_Outside the box, huh? Maybe I need to change my perspective of this. _Dahlia considered everything she knew. _The murder happened earlier than we thought, and I'm pretty sure Ms. May never saw anything. In addition, that crime scene really was clean, considering a guy was shot in the head. What does it all mean? Come on Dahlia, think! Hold on… could it be?_

"Ms. Hawthorne?" Larry said.

"I got it!" Dahlia said.

"Got what?" the judge said.

"I understand what happened!" Dahlia said.

"Enlighten me," Larry said.

Dahlia stood proud and tall. "There was no murder at the Merdress Mall!"

Everyone stared at Dahlia, silence ringing throughout the courtroom.

"I think that was a little too far outside the box," Phoenix said.

"Do I even need to object?" Larry said. "There was a dead body on the floor!"

"It was transported, duh!" Dahlia said. "It's pretty obvious, dude."

"If the body had been moved I think it would have been incredibly obvious!" Larry said. He sounded a tad on the defensive side. "You can't just carry a dead body through a crowded mall and go unnoticed!"

"You can if you put a cover over it!" Dahlia retaliated.

"There was no way the corpse was moved!" Larry said.

"I think there was a way," Dahlia said. She presented the office cart she and Phoenix had found at the scene. "With this and a sheet, anyone could move a body inconspicuously."

"You can't prove that cart was used to transport the victim!" Larry said.

"Let's take a closer look, shall we?" Dahlia said.

She inspected the cart in detail, checking every angle. The gallery watched in anticipation.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Dahlia said, looking at the corner of the inside of the cart. "Is that blood I see?"

"Blood?" Larry said, looking nervous.

She showed the court the small bloodstain. "Evidence enough for you?"

The gallery went into an uproar. The judge did everything he could to silence the spectators, but to no avail. He continuously slammed his gavel against the podium. Eventually, he was making more noise than the gallery.

"Where did that cart come from?" the judge said, once everything died down.

Dahlia gave the cart another once-over. "I found a logo!"

"What does it say?" the judge asked.

"Bluecorp," Dahlia said.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Have this corporation investigated immediately! This trial will be extended for another day."

"What?" Larry shouted. He looked livid. "This can't be! You slipped my grasp again! 9 space 23-9-12-12 space 2-5-1-20 space 25-15-21 space 8-1-23-20-8-15-18-14-5!"

Phoenix frowned. "23-8-1-20 space 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4 space 12-1-18-18-25?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CODE, NERDS!" Dahlia and April yelled.

**_9-4-9-15-20 = Idiot_**

**_9 space 23-9-12-12 space 2-5-1-20 space 25-15-21 space 8-1-23-20-8-15-18-14-5! = I will beat you Hawthorne!_**

**_23-8-1-20 space 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4 space 12-1-18-18-25? = What happened Larry?_**


	27. Sweet Dreams

_Beep… beep… beeeeeeeeeeeeep. Hello there! This is Iris Hawthorne. Sorry I can't talk right now, but please leave a message!"_

_"Iris, this is Dahlia. Come on, just pick up. There's something I have to tell you, just press the call button and talk to me!" 17-year-old Dahlia said into the payphone in Kurain Village._

_No one answered. Defeated, Dahlia hung up the phone and trudged away. Out of nowhere, Maya bounced up to her._

_"Dahlia!" Maya said. "Did you call Iris?"_

_"I tried," Dahlia said. "She wouldn't pick up."_

_Cheeks inflated, Maya crossed her arms. "That's weird._

_"No, she's weird," Dahlia said. _

_She looked past Maya and saw her stepfather, much to her disappointment. Comparatively, he was a better parent than her birth father, but not by much. She turned her attention back to Maya._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" Dahlia said._

_"I wanted to call Mia," Maya said. "She's almost done with her law school studies, you know."_

_"That's right, she is," Dahlia said. "Tell her good luck for me, okay?"_

_"Sure!" Maya said, nodding her head._

_Dahlia walked through the winding paths of Kurain Village. Most people were busy with spiritual training, which required isolation, so she didn't see many people. It had been decided long ago that Dahlia wouldn't be much of a spirit medium, so she had given up on training. Along with just about every other tradition in Kurain Village, much to her mother's disapproval. _

_Dyeing her hair red had only been the beginning of her transformation. She refused to wear a dress, or anything like it, so instead of acolyte robes she wore jeans and a black tee-shirt. She kept her Magatama though. Despite not having much in spiritual powers, her Magatama was exceptionally strong._

_Dahlia pushed open a screen door and stepped into her home. Her mother wasn't around, much to Dahlia's relief. Ever since Iris and her father had left the village, Morgan Fey had taken to ignoring Dahlia._

_"Mama?" a tiny voice said from another room._

_Dahlia smiled and followed the sound of the voice. In the middle of a bedroom sat an 8 month old girl. She looked up at Dahlia with big, innocent eyes._

_"Hey Pearl," Dahlia said, kneeling down. "How's my favorite sister?"_

_Pearl giggled, causing her to tip over. Dahlia grinned. "Cutie."_

_She tried to help her baby sister, but Pearl insisted on getting up herself. Dahlia briefly wondered how anyone could take care of such an independent child._

_"Hi, Mee-sk Da," Pearl said. Dahlia knew she was trying to say, "Hi Mystic Da."_

_"Pearly, I don't care what Mom says, you don't have to call me Mystic," Dahlia said, lifting Pearl resting her on her leg._

_Pearl just smiled, like she always did when she didn't understand what someone was saying._

_Dahlia bounced child on her leg, smiling. "Iris, you don't know what you're missing. I hope you're miserable."_

_The red-haired teenager looked around the bedroom. If it weren't for the cradle in the corner, one might not know a child lived in the room. The only toys there were a few blocks, Dahlia's old ball, and some books, if those count._

_"Hmm…" Dahlia put Pearl back on the floor and stepped outside of the bedroom. Pearl watched the door, wondering where her sister was going. Dahlia came back a couple minutes later, holding a Cyndaquil plush doll in her hand. She had bought it for herself last time she had gone to the city._

_Dahlia handed the doll to Pearl, who looked at it big, curious eyes. She held the doll with her little hands, observing it from different angles. Dahlia watched her, smiling. "You like it, Pearly?"_

_Pearl bit the nose._

_"Pfft!" Dahlia put her head down, laughing. "To each, her own I guess."_

_Pearl took her mouth off the doll, deciding it tasted bad. She squished the Cyndaquil with her hands, and then hugged it. She looked up at Dahlia again with a big smile. Dahlia smiled back, and Pearl crawled away. She came back, picked up the doll, and held out a green block to Dahlia._

_"Aw, thank you Pearl," Dahlia said, taking the block._

_Pearl got back up on Dahlia's leg, still clutching her new toy. Dahlia stroked her sister's light brown hair, bouncing the child. Pearl hugged Dahlia._

_"Than-koo Mee-sk Da," Pearl said. Dahlia melted inside._

_"How is it you're related to anyone in this family?" Dahlia said, hugging the 8 month old back. "You must take after our cousins or something."_

_Pearl just giggled._

_"Hang onto Cyndaquil, okay? Don't let Mom and Dad ruin your childhood," Dahlia said._

_Pearl looked at Dahlia, smiling wide._

_ "Hey, you want to annoy Mom?" Dahlia said, an idea forming in her head._

_Pearl cocked her head curiously._

_"Can you say stupid says what?" Dahlia said._

_"Stoo-say-wa-t," Pearl said._

_"Almost," Dahlia said, laughing. "Stupid says what?"_

_Pearl continued to experiment with the phrase. Dahlia was patient throughout the lesson. It was important for Pearl to learn these things, after all._

_"Stoosis wet," Pearl said._

_"Ooh, you nearly had it there," Dahlia said. "Stupid."_

_"Stoo-id," Pearl said._

_"Says," Dahlia said._

_"Sez," Pearl said._

_"What?" Dahlia said._

_"Wot!" Pearl said with conviction._

_"Stupid says what?" Dahlia said._

_"Stoop idses swat," Pearl said._

_"You're getting there," Dahlia said. _

_She put Pearl down and stood up._

_"Way Da!" Pearl said. "Stow-whey?"_

_"Alright," Dahlia said. Smiling, she brought out her Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum._

_The sisters cuddled together on the floor. Dahlia read the dialogue out loud and pointed out some of the pictures. They both enjoyed it, like always._

_"Look, there's Pearl!" Dahlia said, pointing at a boy._

_"Pearl?" the little girl said. "Dat me!"_

_"You have to same name, how about that?" Dahlia said._

_"Go Pearl!" Pearl cheered._

_About halfway through the story, though, Pearl began nodding off. Dahlia, wrapped up in the world of Pokémon, didn't notice until Pearl leaned against her shoulder fast asleep with her Cyndaquil in her arms. Dahlia put Diamond, Pearl and Platinum away, picked up the napping Pearl, and gently placed her in her crib. Pearl curled up on her side, snuggling the doll._

_"Sweet dreams, Pearly," Dahlia said._


	28. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 7

"You were great in there guys," Kay said from the other side of the glass.

"Thank you, but why didn't you tell us the mall wasn't the crime scene?" Dahlia said, testily drumming her fingers on the counter.

"You never asked," Kay said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I just figured everybody knew already."

"If that had been the case, would you have been arrested in the first place?" Dahlia said.

Thick, heavy chains rolled over Kay's heart and trapped her secrets within. Keeping the chains in place were 3 Psyche-Locks. Dahlia widened her eyes. _She's hiding something?_

"Are you okay?" Kay said. "Your mouth is hanging open."

Dahlia closed her mouth. "I'm fine, thank you. So is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"I don't think so," Kay said.

Dahlia looked at her for a moment; then stood up. "Okay, we'll see you later then. Come on Nick."

Dahlia and Phoenix walked out of the Detention Center together. Phoenix watched Dahlia, who had her head down.

"Hey Dahlia, is something up?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia crossed her arms. "Kay's not telling us something."

"How can you be so sure?" Phoenix said.

"I guess I never did really explain it, did I?" Dahlia said. She showed Phoenix her red Magatama. "You know how Maya's a spirit medium?"

"Yeah, she told me about that. That's why she wears those weird robes," Phoenix said.

"Well, all Fey women have spiritual powers," Dahlia said.

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? So then you're spirit medium too?"

"No, I never had much spiritual power," Dahlia said. She touched the charm on her necklace. "I gave up on my training pretty early. But one area I'm actually pretty good with is Magatamas."

"That charm?" Phoenix said. "What does it do?"

"When people lie, they lock away their secrets in their heart. Or rather, their psyche," Dahlia said. "I can charge my Magatama with the spiritual energy that I have and see the locks on people's heart."

"Really?" Phoenix said, still processing the new information. "So if I lie, you'll know?"

"Always," Dahlia said. "As long as I have my Magatama, which I keep with me at all times. Remember that tiger guy in the defendant's lobby? The one that scared you into hiding behind the couch?"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe."

"He had Psyche-Locks on him," Dahlia said. "That's why I brought out my Magatama. When I show a person this nifty little charm, I can break their locks and find out the truth. But I need evidence."

"Wow," Phoenix said. "So you're saying that Kay has these Spirit Locks on her?"

"Psyche-Locks," Dahlia corrected. "And yes, 3 of them."

"How many can a person have?" Phoenix inquired.

"The most ever seen in recorded history is 5," Dahlia said. "Depending on the person, they can be tough nuts to crack."

"Oh," Phoenix said. "So what do we do?"

"If Kay won't tell us what's going on, we'll have to see what we can find out on our own," Dahlia said. "We should start with Bluecorp, the real scene of the crime."

They hailed a taxi to take them to the information company. When they arrived, Dahlia looked up at the tall building. It was, as to be expected, blue.

"Wow," Phoenix said. "This is a big building. How are we supposed to find the one room Ron DeLite was murdered in?"

"We'll just have to look for police officers," Dahlia said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pal! I'm going to need you to stay back!"

Dahlia and Phoenix turned their heads and saw a man in a brown coat sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Edgeworth?" Dahlia said.

"I think so," Phoenix said.

Moments later, a woman in a blue uniform ran down the sidewalk. Dahlia didn't have to be very close to see she was elderly.

"Oh, Edgey-boy!" the woman said. "Don't run away from me!"

"I already told you I'm not looking for a relationship!" Edgeworth shouted behind him.

"You're just playing hard to get!" the woman said. "But don't worry, I'll never give up!"

"That's not what I meant, pal!" Edgeworth said as he made a sharp turn around the corner of the building. The old woman, not far behind, did the same. Dahlia and Phoenix just stood there.

"Edgey-boy?" Dahlia said.

"Relationship?" Phoenix said.

They glanced at each other. Phoenix smiled, and he and Dahlia burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! I can't wait to hear this story!" Phoenix said.

Just then, they heard a rather feminine-sounding scream.

"I don't think that was the old lady," Dahlia said, then laughed again.

Phoenix cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. "Hypocrite!"

"SHUT UP!" Edgeworth shouted.

Dahlia's shoulders shook. "You want to go rescue him?"

Phoenix grinned. "Not really."

Dahlia and Phoenix strolled around the corner of the building and found a side door wide open. They stepped inside the building, which had blue floor tiles, and wandered around a bit.

"I think I finally lost her," Dahlia heard Edgeworth say nearby.

Quietly, Dahlia poked her head around the corner of the hallway. Edgeworth was facing away from her, hands against his knees. The defense attorney looked at Nick and put a finger to her lips. Dahlia carefully snuck behind the detective.

She put her hand on the back of his neck while she said, "Edgey-boy."

The poor detective squealed and jumped back. He turned to face Dahlia with eyes reminiscent of a trapped animal. He sighed when his mind fully registered who was standing front of him.

"That was not funny, pal," Edgeworth said, glaring at Dahlia.

"What's that thing lawyers always say?" Phoenix said. "Oh yeah. Objection."

"Shut it, Phoenix. You're not a lawyer," Edgeworth said.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't really suit me does it?" Phoenix said. "That's like you being a prosecutor."

"As if I would ever do that," Edgeworth said, rolling his eyes.

"So Edgeworth, you little devil," Dahlia said. "Who's the lady?"

"Be quiet," Edgeworth said, shooting daggers at the defense team.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Phoenix said.

Dahlia forced back a laugh when she saw a Psyche-Lock appear in front of her assistant.

"Seriously though," Phoenix said. "Who was that?"

"Ms. Oldbag is a security guard," Edgeworth said.

"Aw, you both have nicknames for each other," Dahlia said.

"I'm not kidding, that's her name. Wendy Oldbag," Edgeworth shivered.

"Wow, really?" Phoenix said. "I almost feel bad for her."

"I don't," Edgeworth muttered.

"Say, is she still running around here looking for you?" Dahlia said uneasily, looking around the hallway. _I don't really want to meet her._

"No, I told her I needed her to guard one of the storage rooms," Edgeworth said.

"Oh, so do you know where the crime scene is?" Dahlia said.

"Using Luminol the forensics team found a lot of blood in one of the storage rooms, among other things. We're pretty confident we got it right this time," Edgeworth said.

"Great, we'll go check it ou… wait a minute," Dahlia said. "Didn't you say your girlfriend was guarding a storage room?"

"No, I said that lunatic security guard was guarding a storage room," Edgeworth said testily. "And I told her that under no circumstances was she to let outsiders in, meaning anyone not wearing a police badge."

"Dude!" Phoenix said. "How are we supposed to get in?"

"I wasn't thinking of that," Edgeworth said with a small, malicious smirk. "Oh well, you'll figure something out. You don't need a hypocrite's help, pal."

"I thought you wanted Kay to be found innocent?" Dahlia said. "That poor girl, she was bawling in the detention center. She was scared out of her mind, shaking, crying for her Uncle Edgey to come save her, saying how all the other prisoners were lashing out verbal assaults, and she had that awful black eye-"

"Stop it!" Edgeworth said, covering his face with his hand. "I know that's not true!"

"You get the picture," Dahlia said.

"Fine pal, I'll take you to the crime scene," Edgeworth said. "But no more jokes, got it?"

"Got it," Dahlia said.


	29. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 8

"How is Kay?" Edgeworth said as they walked through the halls of Bluecorp.

"Don't worry, she seems okay," Dahlia said. "I was just getting under your skin."

"I already knew you were lying," Edgeworth said. "Kay never cries in front of people she doesn't know very well. It's against her code."

"Her code?" Dahlia said.

"She was raised to be wary of strangers," Edgeworth said. "She doesn't take things from people she doesn't know, nor does she cry in front of them, things like that. She's a good kid all in all, though perhaps a bit mischievous from time to time."

"Yeah, I can kind of picture that," Dahlia said.

"Hey Miles?" Phoenix said. "Can I ask you something about Kay?"

"What?" Edgeworth said.

"When we first met Kay," Phoenix said. "She said she was 'the Yatagarasu.' What was she talking about?"

Edgeworth facepalmed. "Kay, why do you have to…?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that," Dahlia said. "What is a Yatagarasu?"

"It's complicated," Edgeworth said. "First, understand that Kay is completely innocent. She's never actually done anything illegal."

_That's not a good sign. _Dahlia resisted the urge to rub her temples. "Okay, so what's this about?"

"I'm almost surprised you haven't heard of the Yatagarasu," Edgeworth said. "To quote the media, the Yatagarasu is 'a noble vigilante who fights the law for the greater justice.' The Yatagarasu is a Great Thief who steals information of shady corporate deals and leaks them to the press."

"Kay does that?" Phoenix said.

"No, she's never stolen anything in her life," Edgeworth said. "She's just a kid who wants to be the Yatagarasu, she's all talk."

"You're sure about that?" Dahlia said.

"I told you, Kay is completely innocent. Sure she causes trouble sometimes, but swiping my police badge when I'm not looking and infiltrating a company headquarters are 2 completely different things. For one thing, Kay lacks subtlety."

"Subtlety?' Phoenix said.

"The Yatagarasu is rather elusive," Edgeworth said. "You don't find out the Yatagarasu had been somewhere until they had already left with what they had come for. But you always know it when it was the Great Thief."

"How?" Dahlia said.

"They leave one of these cards," Edgeworth said. He took out a picture.

Dahlia looked at it carefully. "What is that? Some kind of berry with leaves on it?"

"It's a 3-legged raven," Edgeworth said patronizingly. "The symbol of the Yatagarasu."

"How come you have one?" Phoenix said.

"This isn't a real one, just a picture," Edgeworth said. "No one's supposed to know about it, but Kay's Yatagarasu fangirling is her motive for murder."

"That's why you were so ramble-y!" Phoenix said.

"The victim sold company information, right?" Dahlia said. "The police think that's what led her to killing the victim?"

"Unfortunately," Edgeworth said.

"Can I borrow that picture?" Dahlia said.

"Why?" Edgeworth said.

"I have a feeling I might need it. Don't worry, I won't go waving it around," Dahlia said.

"I do have a copy," Edgeworth mused.

"Please Uncle Edgey?" Phoenix said, with big puppy eyes.

The detective rolled his eyes. "You know it's not as if I'm under her complete control."

"Partial control then?" Dahlia said.

"You're both awfully fond of teasing me, aren't you?" Edgeworth said.

Dahlia just chuckled, feeling the picture in her pocket.

Edgeworth lead Dahlia and Phoenix down the halls until they saw a security guard, then the detective froze.

"Aw, come on Romeo," Phoenix said. "Don't get cold feet."

"I'm not getting closer to that thing," Edgeworth said.

"That was a little uncalled for, Edgeworth," Dahlia said.

"You go talk to her then," Edgeworth said.

"What's so bad about her, anyway?" Phoenix said. "I mean, other than the fact that she chased you around the building."

"That's not enough?" Edgeworth said.

"Edgey-poo!" Oldbag said.

_Ooh, a step up from Edgey-boy._ Smirking, Dahlia glanced at Phoenix, who was biting his lip and had tears in his eyes.

Wendy Oldbag skipped over to the trio, eyes locked on the detective. Dahlia and Phoenix grabbed his arms to prevent him from leaving.

"9 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21," Edgeworth grumbled.

"9 space 11-14-15-23," Phoenix said.

Oldbag stopped right in front of them. "What are you doing here Edgey-poo? Did you get lonely?"

It was obvious that Edgeworth was uncomfortable with how close the security guard was. "N-no, we just-"

"Who's this?" Oldbag said, glaring at Dahlia.

"Dahlia Fey, ma'am," the defense attorney said.

Oldbag growled. "YoulistenherelittlemissyEdgey-poo'smineyouheremem ineIdon'tneedsomeraggedyoungladywaltzinginandsteal ingmymanI'llfightyouforhimifImustbackinthedaytheyc alledmeWildWendyandbelievemethatnamewasearnedinfac tonetime-"

Dahlia blinked. She almost asked the old woman to repeat herself, but thankfully common sense caught up with her just in time. _Wow, and she's not even out of breath. How much air is in this old windbag?_

"Ms. Oldbag," Edgeworth said. He cleared his throat. "I need to investigate the crime scene again."

"Oh sure," Oldbag said, eyes gleaming. "You can _investigate_ my _crime scene_ anytime, you know."

"Huh?" Edgeworth stepped back.

Phoenix snorted, doubled over with his hand over his mouth.

"I'll be going now," Edgeworth said, stepping around Oldbag and into the storage room with Phoenix and Dahlia close behind.

When the door closed, the defense team couldn't take it any longer. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I-in-investigate my- way to pick 'em Miles!" Phoenix said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Miles said. "I shouldn't even have to say that! Are you going to investigate or not?"

"Okay Detective. I'll get right to investigating your crime scene," Dahlia said before laughing with Phoenix again.

Edgeworth reddened. He glared at them. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll just leave."

"Good idea," Dahlia said. "Your girlfriend's right outside."

Dahlia could see Edgeworth sweat.

"Relax Miles, we can take this seriously," Phoenix said. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's investigate."

"So where did the police find the blood?" Dahlia said.

"It's marked over there," Edgeworth said, pointing to a square of the floored marked by police tape. "That's where the blood was."

"Alright," Dahlia said.

"Wow, these shelves are dusty," Phoenix said, rubbing his fingers together. Dahlia could see the line he had drawn.

"This is an old room, most of the stuff in here has been forgotten," Edgeworth said.

"How come the top isn't dusty?" Dahlia said.

"Huh?" Phoenix said, looking up.

"Come over here," Dahlia said. "See, it looks like the top of the shelf has been dusted."

"You're right," Phoenix said, standing next to Dahlia. "Is there an air vent nearby or something?"

"Hmm," Dahlia looked around the ceiling, but found nothing close to the shelves. She looked all around the ceiling and her eyes landed on something that was almost too good to be true.

"Security camera?" Dahlia said. "Did that thing record the-"

"I wish," Edgeworth said, dashing the attorney's hopes in a matter of seconds. "We checked but the footage was missing."

"All of it?" Phoenix said.

"Yes, someone stole the entire tape," Edgeworth said. "The killer probably took it with them."

"Of course," Dahlia said.

"How did they get up there?" Phoenix said.

"They probably used the ladder in the corner," Dahlia said.

"That was a stepladder," Phoenix said.

Dahlia gave him a warning look.

"I-I'm just saying," Phoenix said, quivering silently.

"She's right, it's just a ladder," Edgeworth said.

"Now hold on a minute," Phoenix said. He wasn't scared of the detective. "Can't you see properly?"

"Yes, and I see a ladder in the corner clear as day," Edgeworth said.

"Sorry, Miles, but you keep slipping your tongue something. I think you mean "step"- ladder," Phoenix said.

"No," Edgeworth said. "I meant ladder."

"Am I the only one who understands this concept?" Phoenix said. "For Pete's sake it's a stepladder!"

"It's a ladder," Edgeworth said sternly.

"Stepladder! Stepladder! Stepladder!" Phoenix chanted.

"Lad-der!" Miles said.

Dahlia grabbed Phoenix's ear with her left hand and Edgeworth's with her right hand and pulled.

"Ow, ow, ow," the two men said.

"Let's keep looking boys," Dahlia said. She released their ears.

"For what exactly?" Phoenix said, massaging his ear.

"Evidence," Dahlia said.

They searched through the storage room, but they didn't find much.

"Hey, I found something!" Phoenix said. He picked up a strand of curled red hair.

"What is it with you and hair?" Dahlia said.

"I don't know, but we haven't found anything else," Phoenix said. "Besides, Miles said that people don't come here often right? So this could be important."

"Like that pink hair?" Dahlia said.

"Keep an open mind, what if it turns out to be crucial during the climax of the trial and you just threw it on the ground?" Phoenix said.

"I think I'm starting to see why you and Maya get along so well," Dahlia said. Nevertheless, she added the stray hair to the court record. "Maybe a little creativity is what we need."

Phoenix smiled. "Worth a shot."

Dahlia examined the shelves again, checking every inch.

"No clues hear," Dahlia said, scanning the middle row. There was nothing to see but blue binders and dust. She looked down and noticed a break in the dust at the foot of the shelf. "Hello, what's this?"

Dahlia bent down and looked under the shelf. What appeared to be a small box could be seen. She reached under the shelf and snatched it. She blew some of the dust off and realized what it was. _It's the security tape._

**_9 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21. = I hate you._**

**_9 space 11-14-15-23 = I know._**


	30. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 9

Dahlia discreetly slipped the tape in her pocket. _I think I need to keep this to myself for now._

The defense attorney stood up and brushed her knees. "Well Nick, did you find anything else? Cat hair maybe?"

"No!" Phoenix said defensively. "I think the police searched this place pretty thoroughly."

"Every inch was examined," Edgeworth said. "Any other evidence has already been taken to be examined by forensics. Nothing but blue office supplies here, pal."

"What's up with this place and blue anyway?" Dahlia said. "Even the company name surrounds that color."

"Apparently the CEO's favorite color is blue," Edgeworth said. "That's what he said during interrogation anyway."

"Seriously?" Phoenix said. "I mean, I'm all for blue, but that's a little… eccentric."

"Eccentric… sure let's go with that," Edgeworth said. "He's a successful businessman to be sure. I don't know much about this company, but it's doing very well apparently."

"Maybe we should talk to this CEO," Dahlia said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Edgeworth said.

"Why not?" Dahlia said.

"Considering your reactions to April May, Prosecutor Butz, and occasionally Phoenix and me," Edgeworth said, rubbing his ear. "I can't imagine it going well."

Dahlia took a step forward. "Are you saying I have an anger problem?" she said; a warning in her tone.

The following sarcasm that came from Phoenix and Edgeworth was so thick one could cut through it with a knife.

"What? You?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"As if anyone would think that."

Dahlia walked up to them and knocked their thick skulls together. The sound of the two heads colliding was audible. Phoenix and Edgeworth stepped back, slightly dazed.

"Worth it," Phoenix said.

"I regret nothing," Edgeworth said, eyes crossed.

Dahlia crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "Let's go. Edgeworth, you're taking Nick and me to the CEO's office."

"You know, you're not in charge," Edgeworth said. "Nick is your slave, but not me."

"Be quiet," Phoenix said, gently shoving the detective.

Detective Edgeworth opened the door and stepped into the hallway where he froze. Merely 7 inches away was Oldbag.

"Hello, Edgey-poo," Oldbag said, cheeks coloring.

Edgeworth's did too, but for a much different reason. He spoke uncertainly. "Hello."

Dahlia blinked and the detective was gone. She and Phoenix poked their head out the door and saw Edgeworth sprinting away, Oldbag giving chase.

"Wow, she's keeping up pretty well," Dahlia said. "Either she's still in shape or Edgeworth never was."

"Hard to tell," Phoenix said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "RUN MILES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"I think we need to find the CEO office on our own," Dahlia said.

"Well, it's probably on the top floor," Phoenix said. "Let's start from there."

They took an elevator to the top floor. It wasn't hard to find the CEO's office; the title was printed in bold letters on the door. Phoenix knocked on the door, and a person told them to come inside. So the assistant opened the door and he and Dahlia stepped inside. The moment Dahlia saw the CEO's face she knew Edgeworth had been right.

A man wearing a pink suit and at least one ring on each finger flashed them a smile. Dahlia blinked. _This… man… sparkles._

"Salutations. Grace me with the title of you personage," the man said.

Phoenix gave him a blank stare. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Splendiferous," the man said.

Phoenix nodded his head casually. "Alright."

"Does my vocabulary discombobulate your capitulum?" the man said. "I can simplify my speech to a preferably level if you desire so."

_I think he's asking if we'd like him to dumb it down for us. _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. _Well, I'm not taking that lying down. _"Compellations, I am certifiably identified as Ms. Dahlia Fey; legist by occupation hired by civilians who require my applicability in situations interrelated to law. Do educate me with your cognomen."

Phoenix's mouth hung open. Dahlia smirked. _I bet those weren't in your Word-A-Day calendar, smart guy. Thank you, law documents with really big words._

The man's smile twitched. "I am addressed as Redd White. CEO, owner and founder of Bluecorp."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dahlia said. "I'm told this is quite an impressive company you have. What can you tell us about it?"

"Bluecorp is like a detective agency so to speak," Redd said. "We collect information for our clients, simply put."

"What kind of information?" Phoenix said.

"Depends on what the client wants," Redd said. "Here at Bluecorp we'll always do what we can to satisfy our clients. Though executing these feats has recently increased in difficulty. What with Ms. May's…"

"You mean April May?" Dahlia said.

"What happened to her?" Phoenix said.

"I didn't tell you?" Dahlia said. "She was arrested for perjury."

"That's factual," Redd said. "She was an adroit secretary, locating another to supersede her will not be an elementary task."

_You would miss a woman like that wouldn't you? _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. "Tough."

"And what an inopportune juncture, with that felonious racketeer unfettered," Redd said.

Phoenix leaned over to Dahlia and whispered, "I gathered that something bad is going on."

"Honestly, that Yatagarasu entity is nothing but a scoundrel," Redd said.

"The Yatagarasu?" Dahlia said. _Hmm, Bluecorp is an information company…_

Redd nodded. "Embezzling information from countless organizations and postulating it to be scandalous like that, inconceivable. How that ruffian can-"

"Just speak plain English already!" Dahlia shouted. She couldn't help it any longer. "We get it, you're super smart! Talk like a normal human being already so we can understand what you're talking about! I admit it, that introduction was all I got!"

Redd's smile twitched. "Erm, I see. I did not realize that my terminology…"

Dahlia shot him her signature warning glare.

"I assure you I can speak "like a normal human being" as you so crudely phrased it," Redd said.

"Perfect," Dahlia said. "So, you were saying? Something about a Yatagarasu?"

"Ah yes, have you heard of this thief?" Redd said. "He has been filching private information from various companies lately. This person then hands off the data to the press, who of course tarnish the company's name with it."

"Those companies did illegal things though, didn't they?" Phoenix said.

"That's what the Yatagarasu claims," Redd said. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical, though? He's thief after all; nothing gives him the right to judge others? Not to mention he obviously knows nothing about business. Many of those "dark secrets" the Yatagarasu uncovered are merely clever business transactions phrased in the most vicious way the media could think of."

_Wait, this doesn't add up. _Dahlia thought back to what Edgeworth had said earlier. _"Kay's never stolen a thing in her life." And there weren't any Psyche-Locks, so he truly believes Kay is innocent. He seems a little biased on the subject, but the Yatagarasu has stolen things and released the information publicly. He couldn't deny anyone guilt so purely unless he knows more than he's letting on. Hmm…_

"Has Bluecorp been targeted?" Dahlia said.

"Thankfully, no," Redd said. "Bluecorp has nothing to hide, but I sometimes fear that ludicrous thief will come after us."

"I suppose a murder in your headquarters doesn't really help your image," Phoenix commented.

"Exactly," Redd said. "And what a tragedy that was. To think one of the security guards entrusted to us would be killed like that is shameful."

"It's never good when one of your employees dies," Dahlia said.

"Technically his paycheck came from KB Security," Redd said. "We hire our security from there. Hardly anyone in our security department works directly for Bluecorp. We've been collaborating with KB Security for years."

"Is that so?" Dahlia said. _I think I'm starting to get an idea. This entire case revolved around one thing. _Dahlia fingered through the items in her pocket. "Mr. White, Bluecorp is an information-dealing company right?"

"Correct," Redd said. "Are you interested in our services?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," Dahlia said. "I hear Ron DeLite was in hot water over selling his employer's secrets, was about to get fired even."

"Was he?" Redd said.

"Yes," Dahlia said. "You know, at first I had assumed he worked for Bluecorp, but apparently that was wrong. He worked for KB Security, meaning he sold _their_ information."

"That sounds logical, I suppose," Redd said, flashing another smile.

"But one part of that story has eluded me," Dahlia said. "Where did that data go?"

Dahlia glanced at Phoenix. One look told her that her assistant knew what was going on.

"Ron DeLite, he sold the information to you, didn't he?" Dahlia said.

Redd's smile twisted from insincere to malicious. "Preposterous. Such a notion is unfathomable, downright-"

"Don't try to blather your way out of this," Dahlia said sharply. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Redd flashed his rings. "You have no evidence."

"A security guard makes his rounds through an information dealing business ends up getting in trouble for selling company data," Dahlia said. "It's a tad suspicious, isn't it?"

The defense attorney pulled out the security tape. "Suspicious enough that you had to kill to keep it under wraps."

"Don't cross me," Redd said. "You'll only get yourself in trouble."

"This captured the murder, didn't it?" Dahlia said. "Just confess, or I will show this to the court and everyone will know exactly what you did."

Redd shook his head. "No you won't."

"What's stopping me?" Dahlia said.

"That tape doesn't exist," Redd said and lunged at Dahlia, hands curled into fists.

"Eek!" Dahlia recoiled.

Suddenly, Phoenix jumped in front of her. Redd's fist knocked the assistant's head and the impact sent him to the floor.

"Run Dahlia!" Phoenix said. "Don't let him get that tape!"

Redd snarled. "You pesky little-"

Dahlia didn't hear the end the sentence. She was too far away; fearing for her life. And Phoenix's.

_Nick, please be alright._

Dahlia knew she had to get out of Bluecorp, she and the tape would be in danger until then. The defense attorney ran as fast as her legs could carry her, in the heat of the moment opting to take the stairs down to the first floor. Finally she pushed through the double doors in front of the building, panting and sweating. She sprinted around the corner and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. The tape was still in her hands.

"Good... good job Nick," Dahlia said between breathes. "You really... came... came through."

"You mean it?"

Dahlia snapped her head to the side and saw her assistant standing there with a small smile. Relief flooded through her.

"Nick!" Without thinking, Dahlia rushed over and squeezed her assistant. She let go and noticed the bruise on his forehead. "You're... what happened? Are you okay?"

"Those rings are like brass knuckles," Phoenix said. "But I think I'll be okay. I've worked with you long enough."

Dahlia rapped his arm.

"See? Didn't even feel it," Phoenix said. "When you left with the tape, that Redd White guy was kind of done with me. He kicked me out of his office. So the tape is safe?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Dahlia said. "We can bring that creep to justice."

_I will take Redd White down. And I will avenge all the people he's hurt. Ron, Nick, and my aunt._


	31. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 10

Dahlia paced the tiled floor of the defendant's lobby, thinking as she flipped through the records from the previous trial day."

"How are we going to bag that old fruitcake?" the defense attorney wondered aloud.

"You mean Redd White?" Phoenix said. "With the security tape of course."

"At least we found that article about the KB Security dealing online," Phoenix said. "That should come in handy."

"Yeah, true," Dahlia said. She couldn't help but notice her assistant's black eye. It had formed overnight apparently "I know, but we still haven't even seen what's on it," Dahlia said. "Why'd the office have to upgrade to a DVD player, huh?"

. Redd must have hit Phoenix in the eye at some point. _Like when I was running away._

"We'll definitely be able to watch it in court," Phoenix said, interrupting the defense attorney's guilt trip. "I saw a tape player in the hallway on my way over here."

"Really?" Dahlia said, perking her head up. "Maybe we have time to watch it."

As if on cue, Kay Faraday walked into the room. "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"

"Just discussing some evidence," Dahlia said. She hadn't forgotten about the young girl's Psyche-Locks.

"Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Kay said, looking shocked.

"Well you see," Phoenix said. "Dahlia and I were investigating when we came across this street punk. With a knife. I tried to fend him off, and then he hit me with the butt of the knife. So-"

Dahlia cut him off. "What he means to say is that he got punched in the face by a sparkly businessman in a pink suit."

"He had a bunch of metal rings on!" Phoenix said defensively.

"He was going after me though," Dahlia continued. "Nick took the blow for me; we would have lost some really vital evidence if he hadn't done that."

"Really?" Kay said, looking at Phoenix. "You're like a hero of justice then!"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Well, I- I don't know about that but…"

Satisfied that her assistant's ego was in proper conditions, Dahlia pulled her Magatama out from under her hoodie. "Say, I need to ask you something."

"Fire away," Kay said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone the murder was at Bluecorp?" Dahlia said.

Just like before, 3 Psyche-Locks appeared to guard Kay's secret. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

"I wish I could believe that but I think there's more to this," Dahlia said.

"What do you mean?" Kay said. "Can you prove it? Uncle Edgey says evidence is everything."

"Ah yes, old Uncle Edgey," Dahlia said. "He told me something very interesting. You've mentioned it too actually."

Dahlia took out the Yatagarasu card. "You're the self-purported Great Thief Yatagarasu."

"Well, yeah," Kay said, pouting slightly. "But like you said, I already told you that. Where'd you get the card anyway? I thought those were like, super secret."

"I stole it when Edgeworth wasn't paying attention," Dahlia said. "Another thing about Edgeworth, he says that you've never stolen anything."

"Well, that's true," Kay said. "I haven't actually stolen anything yet. I'm still working on that."

"Do me a favor as your attorney and never say that in court," Dahlia said. "But I believe you, Edgeworth certainly does. And I know he wouldn't unless he had a good reason for it. Which begs the questions, what is that reason?"

"Well, I've only recently started my career as a Great Thief of Truth," Kay said. "I haven't had time to steal anything yet."

"Then there's only one explanation for all of this," Dahlia said. "If you haven't stolen anything, but the Yatagarasu has, that means there's another Yatagarasu."

Kay gasped, and her first Psyche-Lock shattered.

"Who is this other Great Thief?" Dahlia pressed.

"It doesn't matter," Kay said. Suddenly she was much more serious. "The other Yatagarasu has nothing to do with me. Not anymore. I will catch up to him, and I will succeed him. As a noble Great Thief, I will steal the dark truths and bring them into the light of the public eye. I will steal for the truth, to protect people from lies, no matter the cost."

For a moment, Dahlia thought she saw a tear well in Kay's eyes. However, the young thief-to-be didn't shed a single drop.

"I will stay true to myself and always do what I think is right. I will not turn cold and distant from guilt and doubt," Kay looked away, touching her scarf. "Especially not so cold that I won't even talk to my only daughter."

_Daughter… Could it be?_ Dahlia's gaze softened. Silent memories of her parents flitted through her mind.

"But like I said, it doesn't matter," Kay said. "What matters is that I am a Great Thief. Or at least I will be."

"You're working on it, right?" Dahlia said. "Do you have a specific scandal in mind yet?"

"Well…" Kay said.

"I think you do," Dahlia said. She showed Kay the article about the KB Security information dealing. "You wanted to steal the truth about this, am I right? Which is why you snuck into Bluecorp that day."

"You don't know that," Kay said defensively. "Maybe I was looking into it, but you can't prove that I stole anything."

"You're right," Dahlia said. "I can't prove that because you didn't steal anything. But you were going to."

"What was I after then?" Kay said.

Dahlia presented a photo of Ron DeLite. "You were after Ron DeLite himself, the man who had sold the information. You wanted to get the answers straight from the horse's mouth, am I right?"

"And how was I supposed to do that?" Kay said. "I didn't even know this guy, how was I supposed to know he went to Bluecorp every afternoon?"

"He went to Bluecorp every afternoon?" Dahlia said. "How'd you know that?"

Kay winced, and another Psyche-Lock broke. "Well, I've done my homework. You can't prove I was at the scene of the crime when the crime occurred."

"Actually, I think I can," Dahlia said. "It would certainly explain a few things if you were there."

"Like what?" Kay said.

Dahlia presented the record of the previous trial day. "There was something that the prosecution mentioned that caught my attention. He said the police were notified of the murder via an anonymous tip from a young lady using a payphone. But the curious thing is the police arrived before the witness, April May, could call the police. And if April May wasn't the young lady who called the police, there's only one other person who could have done that."

Kay pointed at herself sheepishly.

Dahla nodded her head. "That's right; you were the one who called the police. You must have seen one outside of Bluecorp and reported the crime. But you saw that the killer was on the move, and you didn't want to let them out of your site. Which is why you left such a vague, fast message before hanging up."

"Or I saw one outside the mall," Kay said. "That's where I was found after all."

"Alright, you want more proof?" Dahlia said. "Because there's one more thing that's been bugging me. But if I put you into the equation, it all adds up."

"What?" Kay said.

Dahlia pulled out the security tape. Kay gasped.

"You know this is, don't you?" Dahlia said. "This is the tape from the security camera inside the crime scene. I found it under one of the shelves."

"Did the killer hide it?" Kay said.

"Think about it," Dahlia said. "Why would the killer hide such incriminating evidence at the crime scene? Why not take it with him, or destroy it? No, whoever hid this wanted to keep the footage safe. Because it recorded everything that happened in that storage room. Including the murder, and possibly hints of the information dealing."

"Who hid the tape then?" Kay said.

"I think we both know the answer to that question," Dahlia said.

The final Psyche-Lock shattered into oblivion. Kay smiled sadly. "Yeah."

The chains rolled away, and Dahlia hid her Magatama.

"I'm really sorry," Kay said. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but still. I was worried that you would think I was lying if I told you everything."

"So you lied instead?" Dahlia said sarcastically, but not testily.

Kay grinned. "Yeah, not one of my best ideas."

"So what did happen?" Dahlia said.

"Well, you were right. I wanted get some hard evidence about the KB Security stuff and find out where it all went. I had a hunch, so I snuck into Bluecorp and confronted him. He got all freaked out though so I didn't get much out of him," Kay said. "But that's when I noticed the security camera."

Kay crossed her arms and tucked her chin into her scarf. "I realized that when Mr. DeLite met with the guy he was working with it would be recorded. So I crawled through an air vent and hid in the room next door. A few minutes later, I heard a gunshot."

"Did you ever see the killer?" Dahlia said.

"I didn't catch a face," Kay said. "Right when I got back in through the vent the killer was leaving. I remembered the security camera and found the tape still in there."

"How'd you get so high up?" Dahlia said.

"Oh, I used the stepladder," Kay said.

"Stepladder?" Phoenix said, beaming. "Whoooop! I'm not alone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dahlia said. "So what'd you do next?"

"I went outside and saw a man pushing a suspiciously covered cart," Kay said. "I noticed a payphone and called the police. As I was dialing, though, the man got into a car and put the cart in the back. I heard him say "mall" so I knew where they were going. I couldn't just leave it at that, though. So I ran after them. By the time I caught up, well, you know how that turned out."

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" Dahlia said.

"He's hard to forget," Kay said. "He had purple hair, and this really bright pink suit. Not to mention he kind of… shimmered."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Dahlia said. "Because it looks like we've got the same target here."

Phoenix and Kay tilted their heads. Dahlia just smiled enigmatically.

"Thank you, Kay," Dahlia said. "I think I have everything I need to win the trial now."

"Don't thank me," Kay said. "I haven't even stolen anything yet and already I've broken my creed. I'm sorry I hid the truth."

"You told the truth in the end," Dahlia said. "Your father would be proud."

"You know, he didn't even come for the trial," Kay said. "He used to take me to the police station when I was little. That's how I met Uncle Edgey. When he was studying to be a detective, he would come to the police station all the time. We saw each other in the courthouse too. He would play with me, and sometimes he would even get me a Swiss Roll from the vending machine."

Dahlia smiled. _She makes Edgeworth sound like such a big softy. It's kind of sweet._

"I think my father started to get stressed with… his job," Kay said. "And when I got older, he kind of ignored me. So I that's why I have to be a great Yatagarasu. To show my father the path of righteousness isn't always the easiest, but that I can take it."

Before Dahlia could say anything I response, a bailiff entered the room.

"The trial's about to start," the bailiff said.

"Alright, let's finish this," Dahlia said.

_"Stepladder? Whoooop! I'm not alone!" Phoenix cheered._

_9-4-9-15-20. 9-20 space 9-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 1 space 12-1-4-4-5-18. Larry thought to himself. Wait, why am I thinking in that childish code? Ugh, Wright. Why couldn't you just leave me be?_

**_9-4-9-15-20. 9-20 space 9-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 1 space 12-1-4-4-5-18. = Idiot. It is just a ladder._**


	32. Turnabout Thief-Chapter 11

"Court is now in session," the judge said, slamming his gavel on the podium.

"The prosecution is ready," Larry said.

"The defense is ready Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"Very good," the judge said. "I believe we extended the trial on account of defense's claim that the crime scene was not, in fact, at the mall."

"Yes Your Honor," Larry said. "The police investigated Bluecorp and confirmed the defense's deduction to be true. However, the prosecution still stands by the belief that the defendant is the culprit."

"And why is that?" Dahlia said.

"Through our investigation of Bluecorp, we came across a vital witness," Larry said smugly. "I believe his testimony will obliterate any reasonable doubt of the defendant's guilt."

"Is that so?" the judge said. "Then we shall see what he has to say immediately. Bailiff, bring this man to the witness stand!"

The courtroom doors opened, and the first thing Dahlia saw was a flash of reflected light. She almost gasped when the CEO of Bluecorp walked to the stand.

She glanced at Phoenix, who gently touched the skin above his eyebrow. The defense team turned to Kay, who gave them a smile. There was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Go snatch the truth for me," Kay mouthed.

Dahlia touched the spot on her chest where her Magatama was hidden under her hoodie. She then placed her palms on the defense bench and wore an expression of pure determination. Kay, along with everyone in the courtroom, got the message that the defense truly was ready to go.

When Redd White got to the witness stand, he flashed his rings along with a smile.

"Name and occupation?" Larry said.

"You wish to apperceive the title…" Redd trailed off, unable to look away from Dahlia's death glare.

Dahlia cracked her knuckles.

Redd straightened his back and looked her in the eye. "My appellation was certifiably designated at my nascence as Redd White. I am currently the corporate executive officer at the company baptized as Bluecorp."

Dahlia was silent, shooting fiery daggers at the purple-haired business man. The rest of the court was silent too, but for a different reason.

The judge sighed. "Last time it was that code, now this."

"Mr. White," Dahlia said. "I commemorate requisitioning you the antecedent diurnal course to terminate the overindulgence of utilizing prodigious terminology."

There was another pause.

"What?" Larry said.

"Knowing her," Phoenix said. "In the simplest terms possible, I think she told the witness to put a sock in it."

"Perhaps we could stick to the simpler terms?" the judge said. "For the sake of clarity?"

"Of course," Redd said. "For those of you who may not have comprehended, my name is Redd White. I am the CEO of Bluecorp."

"Mr. White," Larry said. "Since the scene of the murder was, in fact, Bluecorp, the prosecution requests you testify about the company and its relation with the victim."

"Of course, I'd like to have a few things cleared up for the sake of the company anyway," Redd said.

Testimony

_Bluecorp is somewhat of a detective agency, we specialize in collecting information._

_The victim, Mr. DeLite, he was one of the security guards we hired._

_He came to Bluecorp every afternoon from 3 to 8 if I remember correctly._

_Personal speculation, he was taken out by a thief with villainous intentions._

"Mr. White, any and all opinions are to be left out of testimony," Dahlia said. _You're not getting away with implicating Kay that easily._

"Indeed, that last statement will be subtracted from the record," the judge said.

"My apologies," Redd said, not looking at all sorry.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination," the judge said.

Dahlia's eyebrow twitched. _Fey. _She nodded her head. "Yes Your Honor."

Cross-Examination

_Bluecorp is somewhat of a detective agency, we specialize in collecting information._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Specifically, what kind of information? Give the court an example."

"Ms. _Hawthorne_," Redd said, knowing her was getting a rise out of the defense attorney. "Are you familiar with client confidentiality?"

"You don't have to use names, Mr. White," Dahlia said. The sentence had two meanings.

"I suppose," Redd said. "At Bluecorp we can research family history, or perhaps look into a client's stalker. Whatever the client requires from us."

_The victim, Mr. DeLite, he was one of the security guards we hired._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Specifically, you hired him from KB Security right?"

"Indeed," Redd said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, is this important?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said. "In fact, I'd like this clarification added to the testimony."

"Alright," the judge said. "Witness?"

_Mr. DeLite was one of the security guards we hired from KB Security._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How long had he been coming to Bluecorp?"

"About 3 months, I believe," Redd said. "I read his files before testifying to ensure maximum accuracy."

"Good for you," Dahlia said, leafing through her evidence. "Now tell me, Mr. DeLite was involved in some illegal information exchanges correct?"

"Correct," Redd said. "My good friend Mr. Bullard, the CEO of KB Security, hinted that Mr. DeLite was going to lose his job over those criminal actions."

"So I've been told," Dahlia said. "You wouldn't happen to know where that information went would you?"

"Mr. Bullard didn't know, and neither did the press," Redd said. "So naturally I haven't the foggiest notion."

Dahlia looked up from her evidence list. "I request that be added to the testimony!"

"For what reason?" the judge said.

"That statement is vital to understanding the truth behind this case!" Dahlia said, pounding her desk. There was a fire in her eyes.

"You've got that look again," the judge said wearily. "Witness, add that statement to your testimony please."

"Alright," Redd said.

_I do not know what Mr. DeLite did with his stolen data._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I don't think that's the case Mr. White!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "You have no evidence to support your wild goose chase of an objection!"

"Wild goose chase?" Dahlia said incredulously. "I'll have you know everything leading up to this has been relevant. And I do have evidence!"

"What?" Larry said, shocked.

"Take that!" Dahlia said, presenting the surveillance tape.

"What's that?" the judge said.

"There is a security camera in the storage room that became the scene of the victim's murder," Dahlia said.

"But the police checked that!" Larry said. "There was no tape inside the camera!"

"That's because someone got to it before the police did!" Dahlia said. "The defendant, Kay Faraday!"

"What are you doing?" Larry said. "If she hid the tape, that implicates she was the one who murdered the victim!"

"Objection!" Dahlia shook her head. "If the defendant was the killer, than it makes no sense. The defendant was arrested far away from the scene of the crime; why not take the video with her? Or destroy it? Why go through the lengths to hide it and risk it getting discovered?"

"Well then why did she hide the tape?" the judge said.

"She wanted the police to find this tape," Dahlia said. "However, she didn't want killer to get to it first. So she hid it under the shelves!"

"Under the shelves?" Redd said. He was leaning on the witness stand, fists clenched and sweating bullets.

"That's right!" Dahlia said. "She hid it there because this tape reveals the 'who' and 'why' of the murder of Ron DeLite!"

"What? How?" Larry looked surprised, confused, and enraged at the same time. It actually created a rather interesting facial expression.

"Just to make things official, I am accusing the witness of murder," Dahlia said. "His motive? The illegal KB Security information dealing!"

"What does this man have to do with the illegal data trade?" the judge said.

"I don't have any physical evidence, but here's my line of logic," Dahlia said. "A security guard from another company is sent to work at an information company. He goes to that same company everyday for 3 months, then one day the security company the guard is employed to find that important information has been sold. Giving those circumstances, doesn't the information company seem suspicious?"

"Are you accusing Bluecorp of illegitimate deals?" Redd said, looking horrified. "Preposterous! Have you even watched that video?"

"Actually, no, I haven't," Dahlia said. "However it is my belief that if we play this tape right here right now, it will show everyone in this courtroom a meeting about the KB Security scandal between the victim and witness. Followed by the victim's death!"

Redd began panting. Members of the crowd murmured to themselves, ultimately creating an indistinguishable and deafening noise.

The judge slammed his gavel and brought the gallery to order. "We will watch this tape immediately! Bailiff! Bring in the video player!"

Minutes later, a bailiff came into the courtroom wheeling a tape player and projector so the entire courtroom could see. Dahlia handed the bailiff the security tape and the courtroom was dead silent as the video began playing.

An empty storage room appeared on screen. It was definitely inside Bluecorp. A minute later, a man wearing with tightly curled red hair wearing a security guard uniform walked into the room. Dahlia glanced down at the autopsy report. _Yep, that's definitely Ron DeLite._

Ron looked around the room and checked his watch. Suddenly, he looked up. The video was silent, unfortunately, so no one could say why. That is, until Kay jumped down into view. _It's okay, I knew she was there. She's just going to talk to him for a few minutes._

Kay and Ron did indeed discuss something. However, while the conversation could not be heard, it was clear that Ron was getting edgy. Kay said something, and Ron recoiled. The curls on the side of his head sprung out as if they were spring-loaded. _Whoa, what kind of conditioner did he use?_

They seemed to be yelling at each other now, Ron flailing his arms about. Suddenly, Kay kicked him in the head and he flew off screen.

Dahlia's jaw dropped.

"What the heck?" Phoenix said, stunned.

"Pause the video!" Larry said.

_What? Why did, she…? But where's…? _Dahlia looked at Kay, who smiled self-consciously.

Dahlia turned her head to the witness stand and felt sick to her stomach.

Redd White stood proud and tall, flashing his confident, signature smile.


	33. Turnabour Thief-Chapter 12

Larry smirked, looking strong and confident. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for presenting this evidence Ms. Hawthorne."

"Ugh," Phoenix face palmed. "That's what we get for trusting a thief."

Dahlia stamped his foot.

"What?" Phoenix exclaimed in pain and irritation.

"It's not over yet," Dahlia said. "Kay is innocent, no matter how strange her occupation is."

"I can hear you!" Kay said.

"Really? Because I seem to be having some problems," Dahlia said bitterly. "I never you say you kicked the guy in the head! Why did you do that?"

"He was spazzing out! It was in self defense, I swear!" Kay said.

"Objection!" Larry said. "We only have your word to go on that, Ms. Faraday."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "According to the autopsy report, the victim died because he was strangled then shot. That sweet roundhouse kick has nothing to do with this!"

"Sweet roundhouse kick?" Kay said, brightening up. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Dahlia said.

Phoenix and Larry looked at each other, then face palmed.

"7-9-18-11-19," Phoenix said.

"7-9-18-11-19," Larry said. He sighed. "9 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21."

"21-14-3-1-11-11-5-4 space 6-15-18!" Phoenix said.

The judge sighed. "And we're back to the code."

"Boys," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, hold it!" Larry said. "How do we keep getting so off topic?"

Dahlia shrugged. "It doesn't take much."

A vein pulsed on Larry's forehead. "Your Honor the defense has been wasting everyone's time all day! All she's done is try to demonize the witness and distract the court from the obvious truth! The defendant murdered Ron DeLite!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "What about motive? The witness has a much clearer motive to kill the victim than Kay!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "Did you already forget about that kick to the head? The defendant and the victim obviously had some kind of disagreement, and it got physical!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Getting kicked in the head does not create a bullet hole!"

"Did you figure that out yourself?" Larry said.

"Yes," Dahlia spat. "But you seemed to have forgotten!"

"No, I didn't forget," Larry said. "Obviously, after kicking the victim Ms. Faraday strangled him then shot him."

"And why would she do that?" Dahlia said.

"Allow me to answer that question with a question," Larry said smugly. "Why was the defendant at Bluecorp to begin with?"

_Because… she wanted to "steal the truth." _Dahlia rubbed her temples. _Now, how do I phrase that to make Kay not sound like a criminal?_

"You know why," Larry said. "Or did you forget? Let me refresh your memory."

Larry pointed his finger at Kay. "The defendant, Kay Faraday, is the Yatagarasu!"

The crowd went into a panic. Dahlia could distinguish random outbursts from the gallery.

"The Yatagarasu? That girl is a wanted criminal?"

"Did that lawyer in the hoodie know about this?"

"Mommy? Is that girl the bad guy?"

_Who brings their kid to a murder trial? _Dahlia tried to find a way out of the mess Larry had created for her, but it was difficult to concentrate with everyone talking over each other and the judge's gavel. Dahlia glanced at Phoenix, who looked lost in thought. She turned to Kay, who had her head down.

_She didn't even get to complete her first heist before her secret was exposed. There must be something I can do to clear her name. _Dahlia's stomach turned when she noticed Redd, who was completely unfazed by his surroundings. _Why couldn't he have been the victim?_

Finally, the judge managed to get the crowd under control. The noise from the gallery was replaced by the judge's booming voice.

"Are these accusations true?" the judge said.

"The defendant herself has said she is the Yatagarasu," Larry said.

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Yes, that is true. She has said that. However, Kay has never stolen anything!"

"Objection!" Larry said. "What are you talking about? The Yatagarasu has pulled out multiple robberies!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "It's complicated, alright?"

"It's complicated? That's not a valid reason, Ms. Hawthorne!" Larry said.

"Well, it's true!" Dahlia said. "It's all true! In fact, I'd bet my entire collection of Pokémon manga books that Kay has an alibi for many of the nights the Yatagarasu pulled off a heist!"

"Collection of what? Wait, never mind! I don't suppose you have any proof of an alibi prepared?" Larry said.

The judge banged his gavel. "Excuse me, but what does this 'Yada-yada-su' have to do with the murder trial at hand?"

"It's 'Yatagarasu' Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"The Yatagarasu is a notorious thief who infiltrates various organizations she believes to be involved in underhanded deals," Larry said. "The police have been on her trail for months now."

"The Yatagarasu could be a man!" Dahlia said. "We don't know for sure!"

"Moving on," Larry said. "Whether the defendant is the Yatagarasu or not, she certainly thinks she is. It's quite possible that she came found out about the KB Security information being sold on the black market and decided to investigate it. Which in turn lead to fight between the victim and the defendant, followed by the victim's death."

"So you're saying that's why the defendant was at Bluecorp to begin with?" the judge said.

"Precisely, Your Honor," Larry said.

Redd cleared his throat. "Pardon me, but my I say something?"

"What is it?" the judge said.

"I'd just like to clear up a few things concerning Bluecorp's involvement in all of this," Redd said. "I can't have my company's reputation tarnished by the slanderous misconceptions of one mere thief."

"Are there any objections?" the judge said.

"The prosecution has no objections, Your Honor," Larry said.

Dahlia pondered it for a moment. "The defense has no objections Your Honor. I'd like to hear his testimony on the matter."

"Splendiferous," Redd said.

Phoenix groaned. "If he's going to start talking like that again, I might have an objection or two."

"You and me both," Dahlia said.

Testimony

_First of all, I would like to state that Bluecorp had nothing to do with incident surrounding KB Security._

_Furthermore, Bluecorp has never been involved in any illegitimate business._

_The fact that the victim was killed inside our building was pure coincidence._

_No one at Bluecorp had anything to do with the murder._

"Is that all you wanted to say?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Redd said. "I didn't want Bluecorp's good name scandalized by this trial."

"I suppose I can understand that," the judge said. "Does the defense see any reason to cross-examine this testimony?"

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said without a moment's hesitation.

The judge looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said. "There are a few things I want to clarify through this testimony."

"Very well then, I suppose," the judge said. "You may begin your cross-examination."

_Alright, every word that came out of his mouth was a complete lie. _Dahlia put her palms on the desk. _Let's see what kind of damage I can do to this testimony._

Cross-Examination

_First of all, I would like to state that Bluecorp had nothing to do with incident surrounding KB Security._

_Furthermore, Bluecorp has never been involved in any illegitimate business._

_The fact that the victim was killed inside our building was pure coincidence._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Simple," Redd said. "Mr. DeLite came to Bluecorp every afternoon. For whatever reason, the murderer decided to confront him there."

"But wouldn't it be easier to meet with him outside Bluecorp? His home, perhaps. Or some dark alley?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Larry said. "Remember, the defendant confronted the victim because she wanted to ask questions concerning his illegal ventures. Perhaps the killing happened on the spur of the moment."

"You can't prove that!" Dahlia said.

"Actually, it's quite likely," Larry said. "I apologize to court if I haven't mentioned this earlier, but the revolver used to kill the victim was his own weapon. Meaning the killer probably didn't have a weapon with them in advance."

"Why wasn't this mentioned earlier?" Dahlia said.

"Like I said, I apologize," Larry said, not looking very sorry.

"You see Ms. Hawthorne?" Redd said. "It's even more plausible that the defendant killed the victim."

_No one at Bluecorp had anything to do with the murder._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That statement is false and I have evidence to prove it!"

Dahlia held up her evidence to the court with conviction.

"Um, Ms. Hawthorne?" the judge said. "I don't see how that evidence is relevant to the case at hand."

"It is incredibly relevant Your Honor!" Dahlia said.

Larry tilted his head to the side like a curious dog. "Is that a thread in a plastic bag?"

"Actually, it's a hair!" Dahlia said. "A pink hair!"

"What's your point, Ms. Hawthorne?" Larry said.

"Think about it," Dahlia said. "When I say 'pink hair,' who's the first person you think of?"

Phoenix scratched his chin, thinking. "Well, I guess it would be April May. Actually, you could've said pink anything and I would've thought of her first."

"What does she have to do with this?" Larry said.

"Oh, that's easy," Dahlia said. "April May is a secretary at Bluecorp."

All the color drained from Larry's face. "How do we know for sure that hair came from April May?"

"Easy, we give to a forensics team," Dahlia said. "Right now."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Have this hair examined post-haste!"

Dahlia gave the bag with the strand of hair to a bailiff.

"Where was this hair found?" Larry said.

"Nick, where exactly did you find that thing again?" Dahlia said.

"At the mall," Phoenix said. "Maybe 10 feet away from where the victim was found."

"At the mall?" Larry said. "Then it makes perfect sense that the hair was found there. Ms. May was a witness at the mall!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Remember the second part? The hair was ten feet away. Was Ms. May allowed to get anywhere near that close to the crime scene?"

"Well then since you're proposing that the hair belonged to Ms. May, why don't you tell us how you think it got there?" Larry said,

"It's simple really," Dahlia said. "Where was Ms. May exactly when the police arrived at the scene?"

"According to the reports, she was on the escalator," Larry said.

"Alright, so she was well beyond 10 feet away by then." Dahlia said. "And she wasn't able to get that close after the police showed up. So by that logic she was nearby the victim before the police showed up, wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you saying Ms. May killed Mr. DeLite?" Redd said.

"No, but she's far from innocent," Dahlia said. "The defense proposes that April May was an accomplice to the murder! Specifically, she was involved in the plot to move the body to the mall!"

"What?" Larry said, completely shocked.

Dahlia pounded her desk. "Here's what happened! The victim went into the old storage room the day he was murdered. Perhaps it had something to do with the KB Security deal."

"I told you-" Redd started to say.

"I'm far from finished Mr. White!" Dahlia said, cutting him off. "When Ron DeLite entered the room, he was confronted by Kay Faraday. She wanted to learn more about the KB Security scandal. But Mr. DeLite was uncooperative, leading to a fight. But then Kay noticed the security camera, and realized that it would record everything. Including any shady business transactions. So she left the room. Soon after, Redd White appeared."

Redd looked appalled. "Why on Earth would-"

"Still talking, Mr. White!" Dahlia said. "Mr. White and Mr. DeLite exchanged words, and for whatever reason the same thing happened. Things got physical. Only this time, there were more permanent results. The CEO strangled Mr. DeLite, took his gun, pushed him back, and shot him. Mr. White couldn't just leave the body; that would create too many problems for him. So he hid the body using an office cart and had his secretary set up a quick getaway."

Redd began sweating. "Now hold on-"

"Would you cut it out with these outbursts already?" Dahlia said. "Now, let's get back to Kay for a minute. While Redd was leaving the room with the victim, she came back into the storage room. Not wanting Mr. White to get his hands on the security video, she hid the tape before rushing after them. She left the building and saw a payphone nearby. As she dialing to call the police for help-"

"You mean the defendant is the one who left the anonymous message?" Larry said.

"Yes, she did!" Dahlia said. "But as she was calling, Mr. White was already getting in the car Ms. May had pulled out front. So her messafe was short and cryptic. She knew they were heading to the mall though, which is why the police officer on the other end of the line thought that's where the crime had occurred."

"But I keep trying to say-" Redd's eyes were bloodshot.

"And I keep trying to say," Dahila said. "That when you and Ms. May arrived at the mall, you discreetly carted the body into the mall and dumped it. You then had Ms. May stay in the area to be a 'witness' and report the next person that walked by! That's when Kay appeared, and soon after, the police!"

Dahlia slammed her desk vehemently. "It was all so you could hide your dirty secret! You were the one the Ron DeLite sold the KB Security information to, and you killed him for it!"

Redd was panting now.

"Alright, I'm done talking now," Dahlia said. "Is there anything you want to say now?"

Redd was a nervous wreck, but not speechless. "Evidence! You have to evidence to support that ludicrous theory of yours!"

"Wrong!" Dahlia said. "There is evidence! It's been staring us in the face the whole time!"

"What are you talking about?" Larry said. "Show us this evidence!"

"I can't," Dahlia said. "You've got the remote control!"

"The what?" Redd and Larry said in unison.

"The defense formally requests that the prosecution press the 'play' button," Dahlia said. "So that we can see the rest of the surveillance video!"

Larry's jaw opened in surprise.

"Well?" Dahlia said. "It's your move Butz! Don't keep everyone waiting!"

_We've waited long enough. This is for you, Aunt Misty._ Dahlia looked Redd with eyes that burned like acid.

The judge slammed his gavel. "Let us see the rest of this footage immediately!"

"No! Wait, you can't!" Redd said.

Almost in a daze, Larry pressed the play button.

On screen, Kay looked at the camera, then fled the scene.

"Stop the video!" Redd said.

Moments later, a purple-haired man in a pink suit appeared. Soon after, Ron DeLite appeared, touching his forehead. The two men started talking.

"Stop it! Enough!" Redd yelled. But the video continued.

Suddenly, Redd lunged at Ron, grabbing him by the throat.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Redd screamed.

In the video, Redd grabbed the revolver in Ron's holster. He let go of Ron, who dizzily stepped back. Redd aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

On the witness, Redd was still screaming. Finally, his face turned blue and he passed out.

A couple people dragged Redd out of the courtroom, assumingly heading for a medic's office. Dahlia gave Kay an encouraging smile, and the young girl moved over to the stand where she would receive her final verdict. She wore a big smile on her face.

"Well, at this point it's merely a formality," the judge said. "But one that must be done. This court finds the defendant, Kay Faraday, not guilty!"

The judge resoundingly slammed his gavel, bringing the trial to an end.

_It's finally over._ Dahlia took in a breath, and her heart felt lighter.

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Dahlia said. "Why?"

"You're crying," Phoenix said.

Dahila rapped his arm and sniffed. "Shut up."

Larry looked like he had just been hit by a truck. "I lost. Again. To you."

He combed through his hair with his fingers. "Just… Don't say 'Stupid says what' again… please. I won't say 'what' anyway…"

Phoenix took in breath to speak.

"Don't say it," Larry said.

**_7-9-18-11-19. = Girls._**

**_9 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21. = I hate you._**

**_21-14-3-1-11-11-5-4 space 6-15-18! = Uncalled for!_**


	34. Strength

_Dahlia flipped through her new manga as she walked down the dirt roads of Kurain Village. There was brisk chill in the air, but that was to be expected considering it was late December. It was almost New Years, in fact. The atmosphere was calm and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was her sandals brushing against the dirt. That is, until Dahlia heard voices nearby._

_Curiosity was her middle name, so naturally Dahlia had to investigate. She dog-eared the page she was on and tucked the manga away. She crept closer to the voices and looked around one of the houses. She saw 3 men, two in blue uniforms and one wearing a tan suit. All three of them had a police badge on their lapel._

_Dahlia hid herself behind the house. "What are they doing here?" she said under her breath._

_"Ah, gentlemen. It's so nice to see you," said a familiar woman's voice._

_Dahlia peered around the corner and saw an elegant woman with short brunette hair wearing pink and gold robes and a crimson talisman._

_"Aunt Misty?" Dahlia murmured. The young girl was definitely curious now. "Why's she doing with the police?"_

_Misty led the three policemen to the meditation room where the channeling chamber was. Dahlia felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know what, but she suddenly had the premonition that something bad was about to happen._

_Once Misty and the policemen were gone, Dahlia moved from hiding place into the meditation room. The channeling chamber was on the other side of a big door, but she knew she couldn't interrupt the Master while she was channeling. So she just kept walking and eventually found herself in the Winding Way._

_She took a step back in surprise when a ball flew mere inches from her face. Dahlia looked around and spotted Maya in the garden._

_"Sow-ee Da!" Maya said._

_Dahlia laughed and sighed in relief at the same time. "It's alright, you just scared me there."_

_Dahlia picked up the ball and walked over to the grinning toddler. She gently tossed the ball to Maya, who grabbed it with both hands._

_"Good job." Dahlia said._

_Maya tossed the ball back to her cousin. "Where Mama?"_

_"I think she's busy right now," Dahlia said. The uneasy feeling returned._

_A couple months later, Dahlia was wandering around Kurain Village again. It was a common pastime for Dahlia, her walks were when she was able to clear her mind and reflect. However, today her mind was plagued with thoughts of her aunt._

_Recently, she had been acting strangely. Dahlia had never seen her aunt on a daily basis, but it had been a couple weeks since she had last seen Misty. Mia and Maya, whom Dahlia did see just about every day, said their mother has been much more reserved lately. Maya still fell down when she sneezed, but even she had noticed the difference._

_"Sis says Mama might have de-pret-chun," Maya had told her one day._

_ "But what could be bothering her?" Dahlia had wondered out loud._

_"It gas. That what wrong with me when I sad," Maya had replied._

_Dahlia remembered smiling and patting her little cousin on the head._

_She traveled further into her memory, hoping to find an answer. An image of the three police men flashed through her mind. She had never found out why they had come._

_"Hmm…" Dahlia said._

_Eventually, her walk came to an end when she arrived at her house. Dahlia opened the door and stepped inside, taking her shoes off. Her bare feet made a soft, low thumping sound against the hardwood floor. It was the only sound that could be heard throughout the little house, meaning her mother was out training the young acolytes like always._

_Dahlia sat down on one of the mats next to a coffee table. On the table were her favorite manga and a newspaper. As Dahlia reached for her manga, she noticed the headline on the newspaper. __Kurain Channeling Technique Nothing but Smoke and Mirrors._

_She immediately abandoned her manga and picked up the newspaper. As Dahlia read the article, a familiar sense of dread balled up inside her._

_According the article, the spirit mediums of Kurain Village had been labeled as frauds in the eyes of the public after an inaccurate channeling performed by the very Master of the village. The police were also in hot water because they were the ones to secretly request the channeling of a murder victim in order to solve a case. However, the person the spirit named as the killer was found innocent and the channeling was somehow leaked to the press._

_Dahlia absorbed the entire article, shock, anger and sadness bubbling inside her. She didn't how to react, so she just stared at the picture next to the article depicting a Magatama with a question mark over it._

_"How could this have happened?" Dahlia asked herself. She only wished she had an answer._

_Dahlia put the newspaper down and lay on the mat, flat on her back. Thoughts swirled around her mind, all of them questions. What would happen to the Master now? Did Mia and Maya know? What had gone wrong?_

_As the day went by, Dahlia couldn't escape her thoughts of the newspaper article. That evening, Morgan Fey returned home. She said nothing to Dahlia, who was sitting at the dining table drinking orange juice, and grabbed the newspaper on the coffee table. Dahlia put her head in her hand when she saw her mother smirk._

_That night, Dahlia lay awake in her bedroom. She couldn't let go of the article, and her curiosity wouldn't let her sleep until her questions were answered. With her mind too clouded for sleep, Dahlia decided to take another walk to clear her head. Careful not to wake her mother, Dahlia crept outside and closed the door behind her._

_The night air was crisp and refreshing as Dahlia strolled through the familiar dirt paths. She knew every inch of the village by heart, so she pay absolutely no attention to where she was going and still manage to retrace her steps. This allowed her to clear her mind and relax._

_All was quiet, albeit the sound of crickets chirping in the distance. Dahlia stepped onto a boardwalk and tried to focus on humming the first Pokémon theme. Suddenly, one of the door's in front of her opened. Dahlia froze when she saw her Aunt Misty step out and discreetly close the door behind her._

_"Aunt Misty," Dahlia breathed._

_Misty faced her and smiled. Dahlia noticed it lacked its familiar warmth. "Hello Dahlia, what are you doing out so late?"_

_"Just taking a walk," Dahlia said. "What about you?"_

_"Just saying good-night to the girls," Misty said, gesturing to the room she had just been in. It was Mia and Maya's room, meaning Dahlia had wandered into the main family area of the village._

_"Umm," Dahlia looked down. "Aunt Misty? I, er, I heard about, you know, what happened. Are you okay?_

_Misty knelt down to Dahlia's eye level. "Don't worry about me, Dahlia."_

_"That doesn't answer my question," Dahlia said, slowly building her confidence back up._

_Misty sighed. "I suppose it doesn't."_

_"I know you're not a fake," Dahlia said. "Everyone here knows that."_

_"Dahlia…" Misty brushed a hair out of her niece's face. "I need you to understand something for me, okay?"_

_"What?" Dahlia said, fearing the worst._

_"I made a mistake," Misty said. "And that mistake brought great shame not only to me, but to the entire Fey family."_

_"I'm not ashamed," Dahlia said._

_"You're a very strong girl, Dahlia," Misty said. "But I can no longer show my face and call myself a Master."_

_"What are you saying?" Dahlia said. The feeling of dread rose inside her once more._

_"I can't stay here anymore," Misty said with a hollow smile. "I have unearned any form of respect I once had as Master, and if I stay things will only get worse. Not only for me, but for my daughters."_

_"You can't leave!" Dahlia plead. "Mia and Maya love you."_

_"And I love them more than anything in the world," Misty said, placing a hand on Dahlia's shoulder. "It pains me beyond belief to leave them, but if I stayed they would be forever ridiculed."_

_"But…" Dahlia looked Misty in the eye and her voice died._

_"My daughters are still the main family," Misty said. "Mia is the oldest, meaning one day she will become Master in my place."_

_"But you're younger than Mom," Dahlia said._

_"Those were different circumstances," Misty said. "No matter what happens, I will be proud of my daughters. But I want them to have the best chance in life they can have."_

_Dahlia took in breath to say something, but just exhaled._

_"I know this is a lot to take in," Misty said. "And I'm sorry for that, but I want you to promise me one thing."_

_"What?" Dahlia said._

_"Take care of my daughters," Misty said. "Be there for them, and let them know that I love them."_

_Dahlia nodded her head. "Of course, they're my friends. My family."_

_"Thank you," Misty said, enveloping Dahlia in a hug. "You're a very strong girl. I'm proud of you too."_

_Those words cut through Dahlia like a knife. She hugged her aunt back, wishing she could think of something to make her stay._

_Misty let go and stood up. "Good bye Dahlia. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."_

_Dahlia nodded her head. "Good bye Aunt Misty. I'll miss you."_

_It was almost as if Dahlia were in a dream. Misty walked away, eventually fading into the darkness of the night. Dahlia didn't want to believe it was real, but she knew better. She sat down where she was in a daze, trying to process what just happened._

_She had no idea how much time passed. It wasn't until she heard a door open behind her that Dahlia came back to reality. She turned her head and saw Mia._

_"Dahlia?" Mia said, rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eye. "What's going on?"_

_It was then that the reality of the situation sank in. The Master of Kurain had vanished. Her Aunt Misty was gone._

_Mia's mother was gone._

_"Mia," Dahlia tried to find the right words to say. How do you tell someone their mother had disappeared, and wasn't coming back?_

_Dahlia resisted the urge to cry. She had to be strong for her cousin, even if Mia was older. She stood up and looked Mia in the eye._

_"Mia…" Dahlia couldn't continue._

_"Are you okay?" Mia said. "Did something happen?"_

_"I-I'm so…" Dahlia could feel her composure slipping away from her._

_"Do you need to cry Dahlia?" Mia said. "It's okay if you cry."_

_"N-no," Dahlia sniffed, her hands trembling. She was supposed to be comforting Mia, not the other way around._

_Mia stepped forward and touched Dahlia's arm. The instant their skin made contact, everything poured out of Dahlia._

_"I'm so sorry!" Dahlia sobbed, embracing Mia. "I'm sorry Mia! I- eh-hu-hu!"_

_"Sorry?" Mia said._

_"It's-I-your," Dahlia couldn't form a cohesive sentence through her tears._

_"Shh," Mia stroked Dahlia's hair. "It's okay Dahlia. Can you calm down?"_

_Dahlia quieted her sobs._

_"That's good," Mia said. "Come on, inside. Don't wake Maya though, okay?"_

_Dahlia nodded her head and Mia led her inside._

_Dahlia sat down on the floor and cried silently, as not to wake Maya who was sleeping in a crib on the left side of the room. Mia walked over to her closet and rifled through it. She then joined Dahlia on the floor._

_Dahlia looked up and saw Mia holding out a Cyndaquil doll._

_"Take this," Mia said. "I was waiting to give to you for your birthday, but you can have it now if you want."_

_Dahlia was overcome with guilt. Here she was, crying in the middle of the floor. Even though it was Mia's mother who had just left._

_Mia set the plush doll down next to her. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"_

_Dahlia took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. It was her turn to be the strong one._

_"Mia, I'm so sorry," Dahlia said softly._

_"Sorry for what?" Mia said. "You can tell me."_

_"It's…" Dahlia took another deep breath. "It's about… your mother."_


	35. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 1

"Hey Pearly." Dahlia said into the phone.

"Hello Mystic Dahlia," Pearl said from the other side of the line.

Dahlia groaned. "Pearly, I'm not a Mystic, remember? I'm a defense attorney. Besides, I'm your sister so you can just call me Dahlia."

"Okay Dahlia," Pearl said, giggling. "You say that every time I call you."

"Speaking of which, to what do I owe the pleasure this time around?" Dahlia said.

"Well, you know what today is right?" Pearl said. Dahlia could hear her cheerful attitude dissolving.

"The day Aunt Misty left," Dahlia said. "But I have some good news on the matter, believe it or not."

"Good news?" Pearl gasped.

"Mm-hmm," Dahlia said, feeling her spirits rise a little. "I brought down the creep who ruined Aunt Misty's reputation."

"Really?" Pearl said. "I can't believe it!"

"It's true," Dahlia said. "I got him in trouble for something else he did, then the police got him to confess everything! Mia and I were right the whole time."

"Did he say he was sorry?" Pearl said.

"Oh, he was sorry alright," Dahlia said. "Especially after I convinced the police to let Mia and me talk with him."

"I bet he felt really bad for what he did," Pearl said. "Mystic Misty was Mystic Mia's mother after all, and our aunt. How did the talk go?"

_Such an innocent mind._ Dahlia chuckled. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"What do you mean?" Pearl said.

Before Dahlia could respond, the Fey & Co. Law Offices' door burst open with a frantic blur of blue and red speeding inside.

"12-1-18-18-25! 21-18-15-22-2-12-5! 13-22-18-4-5-18!" Phoenix shouted before crashing into a chair.

"Dahlia?" Pearl said. "What was that?"

"Crazy," Dahlia said. "I'll call you back."

Dahlia hung up the phone and tried to process what just happened as her scrambled assistant picked himself off the floor, still in a frenzy.

_Now let's see, 18 is "R" I think… _Dahlia had picked up on some of the code through her experience with Phoenix. She wasn't nearly as fluent as her assistant, though. She continued to mentally decipher what Phoenix had said, and then her eyes widened in shocked.

"Larry's been murdered?" Dahlia shouted.

"What?" Phoenix said. "No! Look at this!"

Phoenix thrust a newspaper in Dahlia's face. The defense attorney adjusted the paper so she could actually see what was written and read the headline.

"Renowned district attorney arrested for murder?" Dahlia read. "That snarky prosecutor killed somebody?"

"No!" Phoenix shouted, much louder than necessary. "Larry would never kill someone! There's been a mistake! Come on let's go!"

"Go? Where?" Dahlia said.

"The detention center, where else?" Phoenix said. "We're going to defend Larry! I mean, he's innocent right so let's prove it!"

"What?" Dahlia said, caught off guard. "I'm not defending that jerk!"

"Why not?" Phoenix said, trying to pull Dahlia out the door. The defense attorney didn't budge.

"Let go of me!" Dahlia said. "I'm not representing that idiot! For all we know he did do it."

"I don't buy that for one second!" Phoenix said, never lowering his volume. "Sure, he was trouble as a kid, but that doesn't mean he'd escalate it to murder!"

"Give me one reason to defend that guy!" Dahlia said stubbornly.

Phoenix let go of Dahlia's arm and showed her something metallic in his hand. "I've got your DS."

Dahlia folded her arms and huffed. "S-so?"

"Come on, you know it's a pretty persuasive argument," Phoenix said. "Please, defend Larry. I… Please."

Dahlia bit the inside of her cheek. _Why does he want to help that loser so much?_ The pleading look in her assistant's eyes weakened her, and she really wanted to get DS back…

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinne," Dahlia said. "Just give me my baby."

"Woo-hoo!" Phoenix cheered, pumping his fists. He tossed the gaming device to Dahlia who caught it and carefully put it away. "Here we come Larry!"

"Can't wait," Dahlia deadpanned.

Dahlia and Phoenix got a cab ride to the detention center and requested an audience with Larry Butz. Sooner than Dahlia would have liked, she was seated across from Larry with a pane of glass between them. The atmosphere was dead silent; no one did more than blink.

"Go away," Larry said; an annoyed, dull expression on his face. He got out of his chair.

"Hey don't walk away!" Dahlia said.

Larry leaned on the counter in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you," Dahlia said. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Larry said. "Especially not with you."

"Hey!" Dahlia said, pounding the counter in front of her.

"Let me talk to him," Phoenix said.

"He's just going to yell at yooooooouuuuuu," Dahlia said.

"I don't caaaaaaaaaaaare," Phoenix said, mockingly.

"I can hear everything you're saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaying," Larry said.

"Shut up Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry," Phoenix said.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Larry said, almost hopefully.

"Works for me," Dahlia said, standing up.

Phoenix grabbed her shoulder. "Not until you tell us what happened."

"Why do you care?" Larry said.

"You're my friend," Phoenix said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Friend?" Larry and Dahlia said, equally shocked.

"He tried to get you _executed_!" Dahlia said, not believing what she was hearing.

"I _hate_ you!" Larry said incredulously.

"I don't care," Phoenix said.

Larry and Dahlia face palmed.

"What?" Phoenix said, getting defensive. "Come on 12-1-18-18-25 space 1-19 space 9-6 space 9 space 3-15-21-12-4 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21."

Dahlia raised an eyebrow. _Okay, so "Larry" and… something about… hay? No wait, "hate."_

Larry clenched his teeth, practically growling at Phoenix. "Wright I 1-13 space 19-15 space 19-9-3-11 space 15-6 space 20-8-1-20 space 3-15-4-5!"

"23-8-25?" Phoenix said.

"23-5 space 1-18-5 space 14-15-20 space 11-9-4-19 space 1-14-25-13-15-18-5!" Larry said.

"25-15-21 space 8-1-22-5 space 7-18-15-23-14 space 21-16 space 20-15-15 space 13-21-3-8," Phoenix said. "5-22-5-14 space 13-9-12-5-19 space 9-18-14-20 space 1-2-15-22-5 space 21-19-9-19-14-7 space 3-15-4-5."

_That's right. Nick and Butz were childhood friends. Edgeworth was in the gang too. _Dahlia smirked; amused by her assistant and the hypocritical man he was talking to. She could understand the slower parts of their speech, making the conversation that much more interesting. She pulled out her DS and started training her shiny Axew.

"8-5 space 23-15-19-5 space 1 space 19-1-13-21-18-1-9 space 3-15-19-20-21-13-5 space 20-15 space 19-3-8-15-15-12!" Larry said.

"25-15-21 space 3-1-14 space 2-5 space 1 space 18-5-1-12 space 8-25-16-15-3-18-9-20-5 space 19-15-13-5-20-9-13-5-19," Phoenix said. "25-15-21 space 23-5-18-5 space 20-8-5 space 15-14-5 space 20-15 space 7-15 space 9-14 space 20-8-5 space 7-9-18-12-19 space 2-1-20-8-18-15-15-13."

_Interesting. I'll file those bits away for later. _Dahlia started another Pokémon battle, pretending not to understand them.

"19-15?" Larry said, self-consciously.

"9-20 space 23-1-18 space 14-15-20 space 1-14 space 1-3-3-9-4-5-14-21," Phoenix said.

"19-8-21-20 space 9-20!" Larry said vehemently. "9-20 space 19-8-15-21-12-4 space 15-6 space 2-5-5-14 space 25-15-21! 25-15-21 space 8-1-4 space 1 space 7-9-18-12 space 22-15-9-3-5!"

"14-15 space 9 space 4-9-4 space 14-15-20!" Phoenix said, on the verge of shouting.

5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5 space 13-21-19-21 space 21-8-9-14-11 space 23-5 space 1-18-5 space 3-18-15-15-11-5-4," Dahlia said lackadaisically.

Phoenix and Larry faced Dahlia, pale as ghosts.

"You know what we're…" Larry trailed off.

"Mostly," Dahlia said. "I really need to get some guy friends."

"Hey!" Phoenix said.

Dahlia saved her progress and turned her game off. "Alright, let's just get this over with. Butz, you've been arrested for murder. For reasons beyond me, Nick wants to help you. So, will you let me defend you in court?"

"No," Larry said.

"Why not?" Phoenix said.

"I don't want you involved in this," Larry said. "Now go home."

"Larry…" Phoenix said.

"I said no," Larry said.

"But Dahlia's a great defense attorney!" Phoenix said. "You of all people should know that!"

"She got lucky, if you ask me," Larry said. "She's a rookie, she's immature, she's hot-headed, she's-"

"Right here," Dahlia said.

"That's the problem," Larry said.

The devil's fire burned in Dahlia's eyes, and Larry shifted in his chair. A bead of sweat dripped done his face.

_I guess there was one good thing I got from my mother. _The corner of Dahlia's mouth twitched. _I got her eyes._

"I-I already have an attorney," Larry stuttered.

"No you don't," Dahlia said.

"O-okay, so I don't but…" Larry crossed his arms, looking to the side. "You know what? Fine."

"Really?" Phoenix said, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Sure, whatever," Larry said. "Do whatever you want, just go away. We're done here."

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Phoenix cheered.

"Take that! I'm defending Larry Butz!" Dahlia pumped her fist and high-fived Phoenix. Then she realized what had just happened and smacked herself in the face. _I'm defending Larry Butz._

**_…12-1-18-18-25 space 1-19 space 9-6 space 9 space 3-15-21-12-4 space 8-1-20-5 space 25-15-21. = …Larry as if I could hate you._**

**_… 1-13 space 19-15 space 19-9-3-11 space 15-6 space 20-8-1-20 space 3-15-4-5! = … am so sick of that code!_**

**_23-8-25? = Why?_**

**_23-5 space 1-18-5 space 14-15-20 space 11-9-4-19 space 1-14-25-13-15-18-5! = We are not kids anymore!_**

**_25-15-21 space 8-1-22-5 space 7-18-15-23-14 space 21-16 space 20-15-15 space 13-21-3-8. 5-22-5-14 space 13-9-12-5-19 space 9-18-14-20 space 1-2-15-22-5 space 21-19-9-19-14-7 space 3-15-4-5. = You have grown up too much. Even Miles isn't above using code._**

**_8-5 space 23-15-19-5 space 1 space 19-1-13-21-18-1-9 space 3-15-19-20-21-13-5 space 20-15 space 19-3-8-15-15-12! = He wore a samurai costume to school!_**

**_25-15-21 space 3-1-14 space 2-5 space 1 space 18-5-1-12 space 8-25-16-15-3-18-9-20-5 space 19-15-13-5-20-9-13-5-19. 25-15-21 space 23-5-18-5 space 20-8-5 space 15-14-5 space 20-15 space 7-15 space 9-14 space 20-8-5 space 7-9-18-12-19 space 2-1-20-8-18-15-15-13. = You can be a real hypocrite sometimes. You were the one to go in the girls bathroom._**

**_19-15? = So?_**

**_9-20 space 23-1-18 space 14-15-20 space 1-14 space 1-3-3-9-4-5-14-21. = It was not an accident._**

**_19-8-21-20 space 9-20! 9-20 space 19-8-15-21-12-4 space 15-6 space 2-5-5-14 space 25-15-21! 25-15-21 space 8-1-4 space 1 space 7-9-18-12 space 22-15-9-3-5! = Shut it! It should have been you! You had a girl voice!_**

**_14-15 space 9 space 4-9-4 space 14-15-20! = No I did not!_**

**_5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5 space 13-21-19-21 space 21-8-9-14-11 space 23-5 space 1-18-5 space 3-18-15-15-11-5-4. = Everyone must think we are crooked._**


	36. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 2

Dahlia and Phoenix left the visiting room and walked down the hallway of the detention center.

"I don't get why Larry was against us defending him," Phoenix said.

"Nick, you don't seem to have grasped this yet," Dahlia said. "He. Doesn't. Like. Us."

"I know," Phoenix said, scratching his chin. "I don't get that either. I mean, you I get, but he and I were always such great friends when we were kids. What brought on such a dramatic change?"

"What you mean, 'you I get'?" Dahlia said.

"Nothing," Phoenix said. "Where's the crime scene again?"

"Errrrrrrrrrrr…" Dahlia bit the inside of her cheek. "Dang it!"

"He didn't tell us," Phoenix sighed. "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

"What?" Dahlia said, cracking up.

"It's a saying we had in fourth grade," Phoenix said. "I told you, didn't I? Larry was the human face of trouble as a kid."

"Seriously?" Dahlia said, lightening up. "What'd he do? Run down the hall?"

"No," Phoenix said. "He found a giant tire somewhere and _rolled_ down the hall inside it."

"No way," Dahlia said between laughs. _I am so holding that over his head!_

"As I recall, he ran over his old kindergarten teacher."

Dahlia turned around and saw Detective Edgeworth.

"Hey Miles, what are you doing here?" Phoenix said.

"I was about to ask you Phoenix," Edgeworth said.

"Did you hear about what happened to Larry?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked down, clutching arm. "It seems I always get assigned to cases involving people I'm close to."

"You're the detective in charge?" Dahlia said incredulously. "There must be some kind of conspiracy going on. I'm the one defending the suspect."

"Really?" Edgeworth said, with a hint of hope. "You actually got him to cooperate?"

"It took a little persuasion," Dahlia said. "Has he been like this all day?"

"He won't tell us anything, pal," Edgeworth said, downcast. "He won't even tell us why he was at the scene of the murder."

"He was at the scene?" Dahlia said.

"Yes and his fingerprints were on the murder weapon," Edgeworth said.

"Seriously?" Phoenix said. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, pal," Edgeworth said. "Like I said, he won't tell us anything. All he'll say is that he didn't kill anyone. Did he say anything to you?"

"You mean other than 'Go away' or 'What's wrong with you?' No," Dahlia said.

Edgeworth sighed. "Really? You got all that out of him the first try?"

"Miles, you don't think he did it do you?" Phoenix said.

"I sure hope not, pal," Edgeworth said. "Look, I've got to question Prosecutor Butz… again. And something tells me you'll already be investigating the crime scene by the time I get back so I'll just talk to you then, alright?"

"Sure," Dahlia said. "Where is the crime scene again?"

"Gourd Lake," Edgeworth said dismissively. "See you later, pal."

The detective left the hallway, leaving Dahlia and Phoenix.

"Gourd Lake, huh?" Dahlia said.

"Let's go," Phoenix said.

They stepped out of the detention center and took another cab ride to Gourd Lake. They walked through the public entrance and found themselves overlooking a lakeside beach.

"So this is Gourd Lake then?" Phoenix said.

"Yep," Dahlia said. "Let's get investigating."

"Y'all gots to be kidding me! Dollie, that ain't you, is it?"

"No way," Dahlia said, smiling.

Lotta Hart ran up to the defense team. "What's up?"

"Oh I'm defending this jerk, Larry," Dahlia said.

"BUTZ?" Lotta said, seething. "Why?"

"He blackmailed me," Dahlia said, cocking her head towards Phoenix.

The assistant pretended not to notice, whistling to himself.

"I ask again, why?" Lotta said. "Wait, aren't you the artist guy from Exposé Park?"

"That was me, yes," Phoenix said. "You're that photographer, right? Lotta Hair?"

Lotta rapped his shoulder. "Hart! And why do you want to get that Butz guy off the hook anyway? As I recall he was doing the exact opposite for you!"

Phoenix rubbed his shoulder. "It's complicated, alright? Why are you here?"

"I was camping at the lake when the murder happened," Lotta said.

"My turn to ask," Dahlia said. "Why?"

Lotta smirked. "Can you keep a secret?"

"When I need to," Dahlia said.

The photography student pulled out a newspaper article. "Ever heard of Gourdy?"

"Gourdy?" Phoenix said. "Isn't it that lake monster thing I saw on the news?"

"So you've got a head on your shoulders after all," Lotta said.

"Wait, now I know what you're talking about!" Dahlia said. "I call it Lugia of Gourd Lake. It's a bit cooler, don't you think?"

"Call it whatever you like," Lotta said. "Either way, there's a monster living in these waters and I'm out to get him on film."

Dahlia looked at the photo, skepticism written all over her face. "It's a log."

"What are you talking about?" Lotta said. "It's a lake monster!"

"Sorry, but I don't think that's likely," Dahlia said. "Don't you agree Nick?"

"I'm standing next to a defense attorney who comes from a long line of spirit mediums," Phoenix said in a neutral tone. "I'm willing to keep an open mind."

"See?" Lotta said smugly.

"I still say it's a log," Dahlia said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lotta said, brushing the comment aside. "Just don't tell anyone why I came here, alright? I don't want any competition, you hear?"

"Believe me, I'm not about to go telling everyone about a log sticking out of a lake," Dahlia said with a sarcastic smile.

"You've really got a mouth on you, Dahlia," Lotta said, playfully knocked her shoulder.

"Makes me more interesting to talk to," Dahlia said. "What did you witness anyway?"

"You know the rules," Lotta said. "See you in court!"

Lotta walked away, and that's when Dahlia noticed the campsite set up on the public beach. _So Lotta's been camping here then? That's a lot of work to get a picture of a giant Lugia stick._

"What do you want to investigate first?" Phoenix said. He brought out a pamphlet. "I found this map on that stand over there."

"Cool," Dahlia said, scanning the overhead map. "Looks like we've got 3 basic areas to check out. This beach, some woods, and a boat rental place."

"Let's try the rental place," Phoenix said.

"Sounds as good as anywhere else," Dahlia said, folding the map and heading off.

The duo soon arrived at the rental shop, which really looked more like a shack. _You'd almost think this place was out of business. _Dahlia jiggled the doorknob on the entrance, it was locked. _Is it out of business?_

"So these are the boats, huh?" Phoenix said, crouching down on the wharf. "Looks like some are missing."

"Maybe they're evidence," Dahlia said. "We'll have to ask Edgeworth when he gets back."

"Hey, what's that?" Phoenix said, pointing into the water.

Dahlia crouched down next to Phoenix, peering into the water. "What are you… wait, I think I see- AAAAIII!"

Dahlia felt a hand push her into the lake. Arms flailing, she landed with a splash. The defense attorney sat up, the water was shallow where she was, and glared at Phoenix. Based on the laughter, Dahlia deduced that the shove had come from him.

"YOU BRAINDEAD TWIT WITH A DEATHWISH!" Dahlia shouted, infuriated with her assistant.

"I couldn't help myself!" Phoenix said, crossed between scared and exhilarated. "You would have done the same thing if you thought of it first! And I really did see something!"

"Where is it? I want to shove it up your nose!" Dahlia said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Phoenix said, taking a casual step back. "I think you're standing on it. Raise your left foot."

Overcome with curiosity, Dahlia looked under her left shoe and saw something shine. She picked it up and discovered that it was familiar-looking gold badge.

"Did you drop your badge?" Phoenix said.

"No," Dahlia said, glancing at her lapel. "This is someone else's."

"Huh," Phoenix said. "I wonder whose it is."

"Me too," Dahlia said, putting the badge in her pocket.

"Here, let me help you up," Phoenix, extended his hand.

"Thanks," Dahlia took the offered hand and hoisted herself up.

"You can let go of my hand now," Phoenix said.

Dahlia tightened her grip and white fury flashed in her eyes. She flung her assistant into the water. Phoenix brought his head and spit out a mouthful of lake water.

"I guess I had that coming," Phoenix said, standing up. His spike dropped slightly.

"Why you thought it was a good idea in the first place is beyond me," Dahlia said.

"This is a crime scene, not a playground. Such utter foolishness."

Dahlia and Phoenix turned to face the shore and immediately noticed a young woman wearing a blackish-green shirt, matching vest, and white shirt underneath with puffy sleeves. She had shoulder length silver-azure hair and glasses. Most notable, however, was the whip she held.

She flourished her whip in their direction. "How were such fools able to get into a crime scene? I demand an answer."

_Hasn't she ever heard of introductions? _Dahlia crossed her arms. "I'm Dahlia Fey. And you are?"

"Franziska von Karma, the prodigy," the young woman said with a patronizing smile.

"Wow," Dahlia said, in mock awe. "THE prodigy?"

Phoenix chuckled. Franziska brought her whip back and whipped his shoulder.

"Yow!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Why does everyone go for the shoulder?"

Franziska brought her whip over her head and quickly stretched it, making it snap. "And just who are you, you foolishly disrespectful fool?"

"Phoenix Wright, ma'am!" Phoenix said, standing straight and rigid.

_Maybe she's not too bad after all._ Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. "Nice whip, where'd you get it?"

Phoenix snapped his head in her direction, pure fear in his eyes.

"I received my whip when in Germany when I graduated," Franziska said. "Now cease your stalling and tell me why you're here!"

"We're investigating," Dahlia said. "I'm a defense attorney, and I agreed to take my client's case."

"Who's your client?" Franziska said.

"Larry Butz," Dahlia said.

Franziska whipped Dahlia's leg, making her jump.

"Have you no shame?" Franziska said vehemently. "A defense attorney agreeing to defend a prosecutor? And one as low as Prosecutor Larry Butz? He is obviously guilty, mark my words Dahlia Fey!"

"We'll see, I guess," Dahlia said lackadaisically. "So what brings you here?"

"I have my reasons," Franziska said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

Franziska turned on her heels and left the wharf. Phoenix finally stepped out of the lake and poured the water out of his sneakers.

"Well, she must be fun at parties," Phoenix said.

"With that whip, I bet she is," Dahlia said, joining him on the shore.

"You think that's why she has it?" Phoenix said, shaking the lake water out of his hair. His spikes popped back up.

"You can ask," Dahlia said, curiously flicking on if the spikes.

Phoenix pulled back, touching his hair. "No thanks."


	37. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 3

"Come, we're checking out the woods," Dahlia said.

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix said.

The defense duo walked back to the public beach and saw Lotta fumbling with a tri-stand that held her camera. She repositioned it constantly, looking through the lens.

"Grah!" Lotta said. "It would be so much easier to get a good shot if those uppity rangers hadn't stopped me from camping in the woods!"

They walked past the frustrated photographer and soon reached the beginning of the woods. There was a clearing by the shore, which Dahlia and Phoenix stood in the middle of.

"Hm, this is a good camping spot," Dahlia commented.

"I guess so," Phoenix said, looking around. "It's peaceful, looks completely undisturbed."

"Yeah, I guess this isn't our murder scene either," Dahlia said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Just because it looks peaceful doesn't mean no murder happened here," Phoenix said.

"Then where's the police tape; or the body outline?" Dahlia said.

"Oh yeah," Phoenix said. "Come to think of it, there wasn't anything like that at the beach or the boat place. You don't think…"

"The murder happened on the lake?" Dahlia said. "I'm starting to think so."

"I guess that explains the missing boats," Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Dahlia said, wandering around the clearing.

"Maybe these woods don't have anything to do with the murder," Phoenix said. "Didn't Lotta say people aren't allowed here?"

"Since when do killers follow rules like that?" Dahlia said.

"What does that make us?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia knelt down, examining a crushed bush. "The pursuers."

Phoenix bent down beside Dahlia. "What do you think caused this, Ms. Pursuer?"

"You're feeling pretty clever today, aren't you?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix shrugged. He stood up and entered the brush, carefully avoiding the scattered sticks and root.

"See anything useful?" Dahlia said, standing up as well.

"I can barely see the forest floor with all these sticks and stuff," Phoenix awkwardly tiptoeing around.

"Don't trip," Dahlia said. _15… 14… 13… 12…_

"Eh, it's not too hard actually," Phoenix said, stepping over a bush. "You just need to watch your step."

"Mm-hmm," Dahlia said. _6… 5… 4…_

"Yep," Phoenix said. "In fa-aaaaahhct!"

_Zero._

The poor assistant had caught his foot on a root and fallen on his back into a small pile of twig.

"You okay?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, not sounding very happy with himself. He sat up and raked a few dead leaves out of his hair. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his legs. "As I was saying, I was following a trail so it was a bit easier to walk. I just didn't notice the root."

"A trail?" Dahlia said.

"Uh-huh," Phoenix said. "Look, there's a path of broken sticks and stuff. Starting with the crushed bush."

"I think I see it," Dahlia said, scanning the ground. Her eyes landed on a string, which seemed to be attached to something. She pointed it out to Phoenix. "What's that?"

Phoenix maneuvered over to the item in question and picked it up by the string. It was a brown shoe with an untied lace.

"I wonder what this was doing here." Phoenix said, twisting the lace with his fingertips.

"Hold it!"

The duo turned their heads to face the pathway to the clearing. Dahlia squinted when her eyes came in contact with direct sunlight. Casting a shadow was a young lady with one hand on her hip and the other extended in a stop sign fashion.

"All civilians are to be evacuated from these woods by orders of the Gourd Lake Nature Park Council with to the authority of the Los Angeles Police Department. Effective immediately!" the young lady said with conviction.

The defense attorney's eyes adjusted to the light and she smiled. "Hi Kay."

Kay stepped out of the sunlight and put a hand to her grinning mouth, shoulders bouncing. "Hi guys."

"Hey dude. What are you doing here?" Phoenix said.

"I'm Uncle Edgey's assistant, remember?" Kay said. "He told me to make sure no one was in here and to give 'em the boot if they were."

"How nice," Dahlia said with a dry smirk.

Phoenix managed to work his way out of the tangles mesh of twigs and roots, still holding the shoe by the laces. "So Miles is here too, then?"

"Yep, we just got here like 2 minutes ago," Kay said. "Now come on, we seriously aren't supposed to be here."

"Alright, alright," Dahlia said. "Come on, Nick."

Dahlia, Phoenix and Kay walked back to the beach to find Detective Edgeworth talking to a forensics officer. The man saluted and left Edgeworth reading some files. Quiet as a mouse, Kay snuck up behind him and reached into his pocket.

Edgeworth closed the manila envelope he held and whacked Kay's head behind him without looking up.

"Hey!" Kay exclaimed in mock pain.

"My badge is in my other pocket anyway, pal," Edgeworth said with a small smile. "Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Of course," Kay said, moving in front of Edgeworth. "Look what I found!"

"I think you mean 'who' Kay," Dahlia said. "Hey Edgeworth."

"Ah, should have known," Edgeworth said, looking up from his file.

"Nice to see you too Miles," Phoenix said. "So how was Larry?"

Miles looked away, clutching his arm. "The same, he won't tell us anything. We're relying entirely on the witnesses to deduce what happened."

"Witnesses?" Dahlia said. "As in, more than one?"

"Yes," Edgeworth said, making eye contact once more. "3, to be exact."

"Seriously?" Dahlia said. _Oh great. I've never had to handle so many witnesses before. _"And they're all saying the same thing?"

"In their own special ways," Kay said, leaning her elbow on Edgeworth's shoulder.

_And they're all crazy it would seem. Larry Butz, I hope you can hear me. I hate you._ Dahlia started playing with her hair. "What happened around here anyway?"

"A man was shot in the heart, pal," Edgeworth said. He held up a plastic bag. "This bullet was retrieved from body. We just got the report back from the autopsy people."

"Can we see it?" Phoenix said.

"Here you go," Kay said, holding out a manila envelope.

"When did you get… never mind," Edgeworth said, shaking his head.

Phoenix took the report and skimmed its contents.

"The victim and the suspect were in a boat together in the middle of the lake," Edgeworth said. "The time of death is between 11:30 PM and 12:30 AM."

"Who is the victim?" Dahlia said.

"It took a little while to identify the victim," Edgeworth said. "It would have been so much quicker if he had been wearing his badge."

"His badge?" Dahlia said.

"Yes, the victim was a defense attorney. Not to mention very successful, pal," Edgeworth said.

"A defense attorney…" Dahlia felt the golden badge in her pocket.

"Yes," Edgeworth said. "Defense Attorney Manfred von Karma."

"Ah," Phoenix said, taking out a sheet of paper with a photo paper-clipped on. "Yep, here's his profile. Veteran attorney… Came from Germany… Whoa, he never lost a case!"

"Though his methods were questioned from time-to-time," Edgeworth mumbled.

"Larry's a prosecutor, and this von Karma man was a defense attorney," Phoenix said. "Did they ever go against each other in court?"

"No, actually," Edgeworth said.

"That would have been the trial of the century though!" Kay said. "The undefeated prosecutor versus the undefeated defense attorney, I'd pay to see that!"

"Yeah, too bad it'll never happen," Dahlia said. "I beat Larry anyway, so he's not exactly undefeated."

"Oh, right," Kay said. "How could I forget? Pretty foolish of me."

_Foolish… von Karma… could it be?_ Dahlia dismissed the thought for the time being.

"Well, thanks Miles. You too, Kay," Phoenix said, closing the file.

"No problem!" Kay said, pumping her fist in the air.

"So the victim died in a boat," Dahlia said. "Where is it?"

"The police took it to be examined, pal," Edgeworth said. "You'll have to wait for the trial to get any more information."

"I guess we're done for the day then," Dahlia said, crossing her arms contemplatively. "Later guys."

"See you later," Edgeworth said.

"Bye guys," Kay said.

Dahlia and Phoenix walked back to the entrance of Gourd Lake. _3 witnesses, ugh. And to fight it we have a bullet, an attorney's badge, and a shoe._ Dahlia looked up to the heavens. _This might end rather quickly._


	38. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 4

Dahlia twirled a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly, her brain focused on the other side of the courtroom doors and what was to come_. Larry, how did you manage to get yourself in so much trouble? And how did you manage to get me wrapped up in it?_

The stressed attorney looked Phoenix, who was pacing. Oh _yeah, for whatever reason Nick adores you. What's up with that anyway?_

"When does the trial start?" Phoenix said.

"20 minutes," Dahlia said.

"Do we know what we're doing here?" Phoenix said.

"Winging it," Dahlia said. It was then that she noticed Larry, who didn't look happy.

For a few minutes, the room was dead silent.

"Is this how all trials start out for you?" Larry said, his expression neutral, but his tone annoyed.

"Hey I've beat you twice with my methods," Dahlia said irritably.

"Speaking of which," Phoenix said, probably sensing the enevitable argument. "You're the only prosecutor I've seen Dahlia go up against Larry. Who's the prosecution this time?"

"I overheard some of the guards talking about it," Larry said. "Her name is Lisa, or something like that."

"I have the documents with me," Dahlia said, flourishing said papers. "Looks like the prosecution is... Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye. I know her, she and Mia went to law school together. Wait, you seriously didn't recognize the name of the chief prosecutor?"

Another silence ensued, this one longer and more awkward.

"So, did you do it?" Dahlia said.

"Huh?" Larry said.

"I need to ask, did you kill Manfred Von Karma?" Dahlia said.

"No, I didn't," Larry said acidicly.

_No Psyche-Locks, I guess that means he's innocent._ Dahlia sighed. _Which means now I have to prove it. Against 3 witnesses and a chief prosecutor. What was that phrase Nick told me about? When something..._

"When something... Erm..." Dahlia bit the inside of her cheek.

"When what?" Larry said.

"Remember that saying we all had in fourth grade?" Phoenix said.

"Saying?" Larry said.

"Yeah, something about you being a trouble magnet," Dahlia said, racking her brain. "It's bugging me now."

"When something smells it's usually the Butz," Phoenix said.

"That's right," Dahlia said.

"Uh..." Larry paled.

"Do you remember much about fourth grade?" Phoenix said.

"Why would I?" Larry said.

"Well you seemed to remember that code pretty well so I thought you might," Phoenix said.

"Not really," Larry said.

Just then, Mia came in. "Dahlia, Phoenix, there you are."

"What's up Mia?" Dahlia said.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck with the trial," Mia said. "You are going against Lana after all. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Got any tips?" Dahlia said.

"Stay on your game," Mia said. "And try to keep calm. Lana can be very… harsh sometimes. She absolutely does not tolerate silliness. She's not as lenient or easily distracted as Prosecutor Butz."

"I'm right here!" Larry said irritably.

"In the defendant's lobby about to be put on trial of murder," Mia said.

Larry scoffed.

A court bailiff poked his head into the room. "The trial is about to begin."

"Well, best of luck to you guys," Mia said. "Diego and I have to take care of something, so I won't be able to watch the trial."

"Uh-huh, have fun you two," Dahlia said suggestively.

Mia rolled her eyes as Dahlia, Phoenix and Larry started for the door.

"Oh wait, you should probably here this from me," Mia said, making them stop.

"What?" Dahlia said.

"Lana thinks Pokémon is… childish," Mia said hesitantly.

"What's wrong with her?" Dahlia yelled.

"Calm down Dahlia," Phoenix said. "It doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah," Larry said. "Besides, isn't it intended for 10 year olds or something like that?"

Dahlia grabbed the two men by the ear and dragged out the door. "Come on boys, sharpen up so we can take this buzzkill down!"

"EAR! EAR! EAR!" Larry and Phoenix said, barely managing to stay on their feet.

"I think she's motivated enough now," Mia commented to herself as she walked out of the lobby and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Dahlia and Nick stood behind the defense bench ready for action.

The judge cleared his throat. "Are both sides ready to begin?"

"The defense is ready Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"The prosecution is also ready Your Honor," Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye said. She looked at Dahlia. "Dahlia Fey? You've grown since I last saw you. Though based on your courtroom attire I can assume that you are still the same child."

"Lanny, you haven't changed a bit," Dahlia said dryly.

"That's Ms. Skye, Ms. Fey," Lana said.

_Why does Mia like her again?_ Dahlia leaned on the desk.

"Now then," Lana said. "A murder occurred in the middle of Gourd Lake. A gun, held in the hands of the defendant, took the life of a well-known defense attorney by the name of Manfred von Karma. Unfortunately, said defendant happens to be a rather well known lawyer himself, Prosecutor Larry Butz. But murder is murder, no matter who the perpetrator is. And to prove it was indeed the defendant, the prosecution requests that the first witness be brought to the stand. The detective in charge of the investigation."

"Very well, may he come to the stand," the judge said, pounding his gavel.

Moments later, a familiar detective stood stoically behind the witness stand.

"State you name and occupation," Lana said.

"Miles Edgeworth, Homicide Detective," Edgeworth said.

"Detective, please testify about the details if the murder," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

Testimony

_The victim, Manfred von Karma, died around midnight from a bullet from this gun to the heart._

_Found on this gun were the defendant's fingerprints, pal._

_The defendant and the victim were in a boat in the middle of Gourd Lake. That's where the victim died._

_Thus it is more than likely that the defendant shot the victim while they were in the boat together._

"This does sound rather conclusive," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said, his bleak tone the only sign of his emotions.

Dahlia glanced at Larry, who naturally was sitting in the defendant's chair. He stared down at his shoes, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve. _Wow, I've never seen him so depressed._

Larry looked up at the defense bench, but then quickly averted his gaze. Dahlia looked next to her and saw Phoenix watching Larry grimly.

"The defense may now cross-examine the witness' testimony," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_The victim, Manfred von Karma, died around midnight from a bullet from this gun to the heart._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Can you explain in more detail how the victim died?"

"Everything is written in the autopsy report, pal," Edgeworth said. "The victim died at some point between 11:30 and 12:30 from a distance. He was shot in the heart, once, by this gun."

"The court accepts this into evidence," the judge said.

"How do they know the bullet came from _that_ gun?" Phoenix said.

"Ballistic markings," Lana said.

"Uh, really crazy markings?" Phoenix said.

"Not quite Nick," Dahlia said patronizingly.

"Ballistic markings are the special markings a barrel leaves on a bullet when it is fired," the judge said. "It's a very accurate way to confirm a murder weapon; ballistic markings are like the fingerprints of a gun."

"Fingerprints of a gun, funny you should say it like that," Edgeworth said.

_Found on this gun were the defendant's fingerprints, pal._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How were the fingerprints positioned?"

"They were from his right hand, and he was grasping the handle," Edgeworth said.

_The defendant and the victim were in a boat in the middle of Gourd Lake. That's where the victim died._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "So, what's this boat like?"

"It's just an old, wooden dinghy," Edgeworth said. "Nothing special, pal. Except for it being the vessel that carried the victim to his death."

"The victim died in the boat?" Dahlia said.

"Yes," Edgeworth said. "The body was found when it washed onto the shore. But all the witnesses say that the victim died in the boat, and there were traces of the victim's blood found in the boat to support this claim."

_Thus it is more than likely that the defendant shot the victim while they were in the boat together._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "The exact opposite is true!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "That statement was perfectly logical, Ms. Fey. While you may not want to admit that your client is the most probable killer, it is the inevitable truth. How could the perpetrator be anyone else? The defendant was the only one in the boat with the victim."

Dahlia nodded her head. "And that's what proves his innocence."

"Pardon me?" Lana said, put her hand to her chest in surprise.

"According to the autopsy," Dahlia said, bringing out said autopsy report. "The victim was shot from a distance. So how could the defendant have been the one to fire that shot? What with him being in a small boat, it's not as if he could get very far away!"

Lana bit her nail, and the gallery went into an uproar. The judge pounded his gavel, eventually silencing the courtroom.

"Ms. Skye, what do you have to say to this?" the judge said.

"Objection!" Lana smacked her palm against the desk, looking nervous. "That was not sufficient nor definitive proof of the defendant's innocence. Perhaps the victim backed away enough when the defendant took out the gun to make the autopsy officials believe the gunshot came from a distance! Also, the body fell into the water! It's possible that caused an inaccuracy in the autopsy report!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That's so wishy-washy! How can you back-up a claim like that?"

"All I need to prove it that the defendant is guilty!" Lana said. "And to do that, I'd like to call my next witness!"

The judge dipped his head down, considering the request. "Very well. We will take a 20 minute recess in order for the prosecution to prepare this witness."


	39. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 5

Dahlia felt the roots of her hair being put to the test as she yanked on her scarlet locks. _Oh, Larry Butz, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways... Yep, that was quick._

"What is wrong with you?" Dahlia said, clearly aggravated.

"Dahlia, relax," Phoenix said, trying to sound soothing."Shut it!" Dahlia said.

"Come on, just, calm down," Phoenix said.

"Don't mess with a girl when she's mad," Larry said. "You just get abused."

Dahlia smacked the prosecutor upside the head.

"Ow! What the heck?" Larry said.

"I don't have anger issues jerk!" Dahlia said. She turned on her heels and slapped her assistant.

"Why'd you do that?" Phoenix said, rubbing his cheek.

"Guess he was right," Dahlia said. "Except it's not as if I have anger problems."

"Uh-huh, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Larry said.

Dahlia grit her teeth and her eyes burned with a flash of white anger. _Suddenly, an explosion broke out and caused Larry to blast off into the sky and out of sight._ "20-8-1-20 space 19-13-9-18-11 space 9-19 space 19-3-1-18-9-14-7 space 13-5," Larry said uneasily.

"Meh," Phoenix said, shrugging his shoulders. "2-5-5-14 space 20-8-5-18-5 space 4-15-14-5 space 20-8-1-20."

Dahlia snapped out her daydream. "Hm, you say something Nick?"

"Nope!" Phoenix said.

"We need to get back to the courtroom now," Larry said hurriedly. "The trial's about to resume."

"Alright, let's go," Dahlia said.

Soon after, court was back in session. The judge looked at Lana. "Ms. Skye, I trust the next witness is ready?"

"Yes Your Honor," Lana said.

"In that case, bring this witness to the stand," the judge said.

Lotta stepped behind the witness stand, looking strong and able as always. The judge stared at her.

"Uh, like what you see?" Lotta said; traces of unease in her voice.

"Have I seen you before?" the judge said.

"Your Honor, she was a witness not too long ago. Remember my second trial?" Dahlia said, exasperated. _Or what you had for breakfast?_

"Ah, yes of course," the judge said. "Refresh me on your name and occupation, witness."

"Lotta Hart, photography student," Lotta said.

"Ms. Hart, please testify your perspective of the night of the murder," the judge said.

"Reckon course, Your Honor," Lotta said.

Testimony

_Well, I was at Gourd Lake that night for a photography project._

_It was foggy out, pretty windy too, it made it kind of hard to get a good shot._

_As I was fiddling with my camera a little, I heard a scream and impulsively took a picture._

_It's foggy, but it shows two people on a boat._

_A moment later, I heard couple gunshots. I know they were gunshots since I've heard them before._

_Then one of the guys in the boat fell into the water. I heard the splash._

_I knew what had just happened, so I took another photo._

"Photos?" the judge said.

"Yeah, I have them with me," Lotta said. "I brought 3. The first one I took just shows a couple people in a boat. It was too foggy to get a good picture. Which brings us the photo number 2; a blow up of the first one. You can really only see one guy though, the victim. Luckily, I took another photo showing the other guy in the boat. The defendant, holding a gun."

Dahlia sighed. _I guess he had to have picked it up for his fingerprints to get on the gun._

Phoenix stared at the photos with a curious expression on his face. "Hmm…"

Dahlia cocked an eyebrow. _What's he looking at?_

"The court accepts these into evidence," the judge said. "The defense may now cross-examine the witness."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_Well, I was at Gourd Lake that night for a photography project._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Did you ever get that photo you were after? As the Lugia of the Lake been caught on film again?"

"Not yet," Lotta said, sheepishly. "But I'm working on it."

"The what of the lake?" Lana said.

"Oh, just this big stick," Dahlia said.

"It's not a stick!" Lotta said.

"Is it relevant to the case at hand?" Lana said testily.

"Yes," Dahlia said almost without thinking. "So Lotta, tell me about the photos."

_It was foggy out, pretty windy too; it made it kind of hard to get a good shot._

_As I was fiddling with my camera a little, I heard a scream and impulsively took a picture._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "A scream, huh? A girly one like last time?"

"Hey!" Phoenix said, looking up from the photos.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Dahlia said.

"Habit?" Phoenix said.

"If you don't mind let's get back to the testimony," Lana said. "Witness, describe the first photo."

_Killjoy. _Dahlia huffed.

Phoenix turned back to the photos.

_It's foggy, but it shows two people on a boat._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "That photo far from proves my client's guilt!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "That's precisely why I had the witness enlarge the photo."

"But you still can't the defendant in this blow up!" Dahlia said. It was true, the top half of the body is cut off. Only Manfred von Karma's face could be seen."

"That other person in the photo is without a doubt the defendant," Lana said. "We already knew he was in the boat."

"I don't see a gun in his hand!" Dahlia said, grasping.

"True, but look at the victim's stance. He looks frightened, does he not?" Lana said. "Almost as if a gun were pointed at him."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. _Larry, you're going to be the death of me. Scratch that, I'm going to be the death of you._

The defense attorney glanced at Phoenix, who was still absorbed in the photos. _What is so interesting about those photos? Von Karma's not really all that attractive._

_A moment later, I heard couple gunshots. I know they were gunshots since I've heard them before._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Did you actually see the shooting?"

"Well…" Lotta rubbed the back of her head. "Not quite. I was frazzled a bit by the scream, and I had been watching the lake the whole time before all that."

"Oh right, because you were looking for the stick right?" Dahlia said.

"If you're going to be skeptic could you at least call it a log?" Lotta said, miffed. "But yes, that's right. And guess what? There was nothing on the lake but that boat!"

Phoenix snapped his head up in attention.

"What?" Dahlia said.

"Have that statement added to the testimony," Phoenix said, handing Dahlia one of the photos.

The defense attorney stared at the black and white picture, then her eyes widened. She turned her attention back to the courtroom.

"Your Honor, I'd like that statement added to the testimony!" Dahlia said.

"Very well, witness?" the judge said.

_The only thing on the lake was that boat!_

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Lotta said. "I didn't see anything else!"

"Well then you missed it, but luckily you had your camera with you," Dahlia said, presenting the original photo of the lake.

"Objection!" Lana said. "That photo is worthless! It shows nothing."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Wrong! Look closely at this photo; you'll see something hidden by the night fog."

Dahlia pointed out a strange shadow in the background. "You see? There was something else on the lake that night!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "Don't start chasing shadows Ms. Fey! You cannot prove that a mere dark spot in the background is at all relevant to this case!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Whatever caused this shadow is incredibly relevant to the case! It means that the investigation is incomplete!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "The police did a thorough investigation of the crime scene and found everything there was to find. How could they have missed anything to create a shadow that big?"

"Hey, let me see that photo again," Lotta said.

Lotta was handed the original photo and she looked closely at the shadow in the back ground. She gasped.

"What is it?" Dahlia said.

"Could… could it be? Did I actually…" Lotta said smiled wide. "Did I get a photo of Gourdy?"

Dahlia face palmed.

"Gourdy?" the judge said. "Witness, are you referring to that urban legend about a lake monster? That's why you were at the crime scene?"

"Hey, it's possible ain't it?" Lotta said testily. "The police didn't find anything that could've caused that shadow. Heck, this shadow being Gourdy actually explains a few things!"

"Believe it or not, the witness just made a good point," Lana said. "The defense has yet to explain what this shadow is, if anything at all."

"That is true," the judge said. "Well Ms. Hawthorne, can enlighten this court as to the origins of this shadow?"

_Well, I'm pretty sure it's not a lake monster. _Dahlia racked her brain for an answer, but nothing came up.

"Dahlia, what are you doing?" Phoenix said. "You saw the photo."

"You mean you can see what that fuzzy blob is?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix shook his head. "No, but I know what it is. Something had been bugging me throughout the trial. I didn't figure it out until I saw the picture."

"Well come on smart guy, spit it out," Dahlia said. In the corner of her eye she saw Larry perk his head up.

"Remember the boat dock?" Phoenix said. "There was all that empty space, because there were boats missing."

"Well, yeah, that boat was- wait, _boats_?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, boats," Phoenix said. "When Miles said that Larry and the victim were in the same boat, I guess I had just assumed that it was a bigger boat. But that boat is the same size as all the other ones there, and they're kind of close together. So there was space for two boats, but so far only one has been mentioned."

The entire courtroom was silent, numb and tense at the same time. Dahlia was the most surprised. _Wow, his brain… it works. Come to think of it, he was saying 'boats' the whole time wasn't he?_

"Objection!" Lana said, smacking her palm against the desk. "How could the police have overlooked an entire boat?"

Phoenix took in breathe, paused, then exhaled.

"No clue, huh?" Dahlia said. _At least he got to have his moment._

"You're the one with the attorney's badge," Phoenix said. "I know I'm right, I just don't know where the boat could have gone."

_Think Dahlia! Where could a boat have gone where the police wouldn't find it? _Dahlia took out an overhead map of Gourd Lake, searching for the answer. _Where would the police not look?_

Finally, it dawned on her.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you've got that look in your eye again," the judge said. "I'll ask. Where is this supposed boat?"

"There's one place the police would not have investigated," Dahlia said. "Or rather, they couldn't."

"Couldn't?" Lana said, her nail against her teeth.

"Namely, Gourd Lake Woods!" Dahlia said.

Lana recoiled, biting her thumb.

"The police were not given access to the woods, so they couldn't investigate there," Dahlia said. "Furthermore, those woods are very thick. It wouldn't be too difficult to hide something in them, even something as large as a boat!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "There is no proof that anyone was in those woods!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Actually, someone was there quite recently. They left their shoe in a trail of broken branches and twigs!"

"What?" Lana said, taken aback.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Clearly, these woods need to be investigated. This trial will be extended for another day in order for the police to gain clearance to these woods and investigate them thoroughly."

"Y-yes Your Honor," Lana said.

_We did it, we got Larry another day._ Dahlia sighed in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Phoenix said.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow. _That better not have been a joke._

**_20-8-1-20 space 19-13-9-18-11 space 9-19 space 19-3-1-18-9-14-7 space 13-5. = That smirk scares me._**

**_2-5-5-14 space 20-8-5-18-5 space 4-15-14-5 space 20-8-1-20. = Been there done that._**


	40. Hurt

_Nick stepped out of the schoolhouse and breathed in the free air. He scanned the yard before him, watching kids pour into the streets and run amuck. Somehow, he managed to pinpoint the one kid he was looking for. He ran over to the boy with sandy hair._

_"Hey Larry!" Nick said._

_Larry turned around, looking plain and dull. "Oh, hey Nick."_

_The spiky-haired boy just smiled and walked alongside him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_"Yeah, you too," Larry said unenthusiastically._

_"Man, my backpack is killing me. What about you?" Nick said._

_"I'll manage," Larry said, looking at the road in front of him._

_Nick cocked his eyebrow quizzically. Larry had been acting like this for the past few days, but he still didn't know why. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_"I'm fine," Larry said._

_"Say, I heard about the murder that happened in the courthouse a while go? I saw it in the newspaper, but I only read the headline," Nick said, hoping to get his friend talking. He seemed to be in to trials and criminal investigations._

_"Nope," Larry said, walking a bit faster._

_Nick matched his stride, determined to cheer his friend up. "So I met this cool reed-headed kid the other day."_

_"Uh-huh," Larry said._

_"Yeah, he was pretty cool," Nick said. "He had a little cousin too. She was cute but kind of weird. She said something about 'special someones' or something like that. Any idea what she was talking about?"_

_Larry was silent for a minute, than he shrugged. "You are pretty special."_

_"Aaaaaaaaaah! Personal space!"_

_Nick and Larry turned their heads and saw Miles, who appeared to be running for his life. Soon after, they noticed the swarm of girls on his tail._

_Nick pretended to check his nonexistent watch. "Hmm, 4:00. Yep, the fangirls are right on schedule."_

_"Shut up!" Miles yelled and darted for his friends. _

_Miles grabbed Larry and Nick by their shirts and the three of them flew into Nick's house._

_Miles slammed the door behind him, panting. Nick could see dark rings beginning to develop around his eyes._

_"What am I doing that attracts all the frothy ones?" Miles said._

_"I guess you're just too irresistible for your own good," Nick said._

_"Put a sock in it!" Miles said, breathing heavily._

_"It's just their way of saying 'Happy Valentine's Day you hunk,"" Phoenix said._

_"Would you just be quiet already?" Miles said, his face as red as his sweater._

_Larry looked up to the heavens. "Can I go now?"_

_"Go?" Nick said._

_"Out there?" Miles said, not exactly on the same page as Nick._

_"Yeah, as in, not here," Larry said._

_"What's going on Larry?" Nick said, growing concerned._

_"Nothing, I just need to go okay?" Larry said, clearly getting peeved. "Bye."_

_Larry removed Miles from the door and opened it. The first thing the 3 boys noticed was the gang of smiling girls standing at the doorstep. One of the girls applied some kind of lip gloss._

_Larry ran for his house, which was a few doors down. Miles slammed Nick's door shut before either of them could find out what the girls did next._

_"Don't worry hot stuff, I'm sure your fans will stay loyal to you," Nick said._

_Nick ran through his house, an irate Miles at his heels._

_The school bell rang and Nick sat down at his desk along with the other students in his class. The teacher, who was standing in front of the chalkboard picked up a clip board and a red pen._

_"Aldridge?" the teacher said._

_A girl, Penelope, raised her hand._

_"Baxter?" the teacher said._

_A boy, Tom, raised his hand._

_"Benton?" the teacher said._

_A boy, Nate, raised his hand._

_"Butz?" the teacher said._

_Nick looked around the classroom, but no one had their hand raised. He looked at Miles, who was a couple seats away. Miles just shrugged._

_"Oh right, now I remember," the teacher said. "Larry had to stay at home to pack."_

_"Pack?" Nick said._

_"Yes," the teacher said. "Apparently he's moving to another neighborhood. Now then, Cambert?"_

_Nick stayed silent, absorbing what his teacher had just said. Larry had never told him he was moving. He glanced at Miles again, who looked just as dumbfounded. Apparently he had been kept in the dark about it too._

_Nick didn't remember much of the school day after that. He couldn't stop thinking about Larry, questions circling through his head. Why is he moving? Where is he going? Will they still see each other? Why didn't Larry tell him? Did this have anything to do with why he was acting so bitter yesterday?_

_At lunch, Nick and Miles decided that after school they would ask Larry those question themselves._

_The final bell rang, and soon Nick and Miles were walking through the suburbs until they reached Larry's house. Miles knocked on the door and they both waited._

_"No one's in there."_

_Nick's heart fell then rose again when he saw it was Larry who had said that._

_"Oh good, you're not gone yet," Miles said._

_"We found out about your move, where are you going?" Nick said._

_"Just to another neighborhood," Larry said disinterestedly._

_"Is it far away?" Miles said._

_"Kind of, I guess," Larry said._

_"Well we'll still come and visit you any time we can, right Miles?" Nick said._

_"Actually…" Larry said, biting the inside of his cheek._

_"What?" Nick said._

_"Just… Don't," Larry said._

_"Don't?" Nick said._

_"Yeah, don't," Larry said, with more conviction this time._

_"Why not?" Miles said._

_"I can't see you guys anymore," Larry said._

_"What?" Nick said, crestfallen._

_"I need to move on, grow up you know?" Larry said._

_"What are you talking about?" Nick said._

_"Look, just leave alright?" Larry said. "I need to get some stuff done."_

_"Larry, what happened?" Miles said._

_"Nothing!" Larry said._

_"It doesn't sound like nothing!" Nick said._

_"Just go okay?" Larry said._

_"Why didn't you let us you were moving?" Nick said. "Why don't you want us here?"_

_"Because I hate you!" Larry said._

_Nick and Miles were silent, feeling numb. Larry pushed past them and stormed into his house, slamming the door behind him. It was that touch that brought Nick back._

_Hurt was the only word to describe Nick. He couldn't fathom what he had done wrong. Larry, his friend who had always been there for him, now hated him. Yet, he couldn't hate him back. Instead of all the harsh words Larry had said and the ways he had tried to distance himself, all Nick could think about were happy memories of all the things Larry had done for him. All the things they had done together as friends._

_"Nick?" Miles said. "Are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah," Nick said. "You?"_

_"Yeah," Miles said. "What was that about?"_

_"I don't know," Nick said. But one day, he vowed he would find out and make it right._

_That's what friends are for._

"There, now do you get it?" Phoenix said.

He and Dahlia stood in the defendant's lobby together. Dahlia had asked about Larry, and why Phoenix considered 'such a jerk' as a friend. It inevitably lead to him telling the story of when Larry had changed.

"No, not quite," Dahlia said, crossing her arms with contempt. "It sounds to me like Butz ended your friendship."

"Something happened to Larry," Phoenix said. "He never said what, or gave any hints as to what it could be. After all that, he started cutting himself off from everyone. Not just me and Miles. He dedicated his life to school, even skipped the odd grade."

"So he turned into a nerd?" Dahlia said.

"No, he turned hallow," Phoenix said. "And I never found out why."

Dahlia was silent, absorbing what her assistant just said. "He doesn't deserve such a loyal friend."

Before Phoenix could reply, Larry stepped into the defendant's lobby. Dahlia shot daggers at him.

"What?" Larry said, noticing her gaze.

Just then, the two men witnessed the Devil's fire burn in the defense attorney's eyes. She sprinted for Larry, who wisely chose to run.

"You selfish jerk!" Dahlia said as she chased her client around the lobby. She caught up to him and whacked him upside the head. "I'd whack your soul out of you if I thought you had one!"

"Ow!" Larry said.

Phoenix stepped between them and kept Larry out of range from Dahlia's rage.

"Uh, th-thank you," Larry said, out of practice.

Phoenix smiled. "That's what friends are for."


	41. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 6

Dahlia and Phoenix strolled through the entrance to Gourd Lake and entered the public beach. The thing they noticed was a certain young girl with a key in her hair.

"Hi Kay," Dahlia said.

"Hey guys!" Kay said, bouncing over to them.

"Where's Miles at?" Phoenix said.

"Uncle Edgey is investigating in the woods," Kay said. "He sent me to get some information from one of the witnesses."

"Who?" Dahlia said.

"The loopy old caretaker for the boat shop," Kay said, rolling her eyes. "He loves talking to his daughter, Meg."

"Meg?" Dahlia said.

Kay pointed at herself. "Like I said, his lake doesn't reach the shoreline. See ya."

The young Great Thief/ detective's assistant strode away to the boat rental shop.

"So one of the witnesses is the boat shop caretaker then," Phoenix said.

"And he's senile apparently," Dahlia said dryly. "Can't wait to meet him."

The defense duo walked in the direction Kay had come from and soon reached the clearing in front of Gourd Lake Woods. There were police members scattered around the area, searching through bushes and piles of sticks.

"Looks like the police are going to town with the clearance to investigate the woods," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, you're right," Dahlia said. "So where's that old Great Uncle Edgey?"

"You know pal, I believe we're the same age," Edgeworth said.

"Whoa, where'd you get the ninja skills?" Dahlia said, caught off guard.

Edgeworth stood beside the defense team, near the shore. "You sound like Kay."

"Funny you should say that, we saw her not two minutes ago," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth arched his eyebrow. "Did she say anything to you?"

Dahlia discreetly nudged her assistant with her elbow. _We might not want the fuddy duddy to know we found out who one of the witnesses is. _

"Oh, she just went on about how awesome you are," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Wright, you are an awful liar," Edgeworth said.

"Who said anything about lying?" Phoenix said defensively.

Edgeworth stared at him.

"Alright, she told us about the nutty boat guy," Phoenix said in defeat.

Dahlia face palmed.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "I think you've had enough assistance from the police department in that case."

"Oh come on, don't kick us out," Phoenix said. "Please, old buddy?"

_Alright, time to change tactics. _Dahlia spoke up. "Yeah, Nick told me some stories about all you guys as kids."

"Uh-huh," Edgeworth said.

"Is it true that you had a 4 o'clock fangirl mob?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Dahlia, where'd you get that idea? It's not as if I told you that because I promised not to so I didn't."

Edgeworth glared at Phoenix. "Excuse me, Ms. Fey, but I'm afraid I have to kill my 'old buddy.' If you'll excuse us."

Phoenix bolted, with Edgeworth hot on his heels. Dahlia snickered. _Sorry Nick, but someone had to distract him. _The defense attorney looked around. _Better make the best of this._

"Um, like, hi. Who, like, are you?"

A woman with bright red hair under a cream hat wearing a golden shirt with a Japanese character on it appeared before Dahlia.

"Ah! Valley Girl!" Dahlia said.

"Um, where?" the woman said, with an aura of obliviousness around her.

Dahlia sighed. _Great. Kay has the boat shop nut, Nick has the raging detective, and now I'm stuck with this ditz. _"Never mind. Who are you?"

"I'm, like Ini Miney. Who are you?" Ini said.

"Dahlia Fey," the defense attorney said.

"Nice to, like, meet you!" Ini said.

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, like, here with my uncle," Ini said. "He's at the, like, boat shop."

"Why are you here in the woods then?" Dahlia said.

Ini rubbed her temples, apparently thinking hard. "Oh that. Like, the police people were talking to me and stuff about this thing a couple nights ago."

"The night of the murder?" Dahlia said.

"That thing with a guy killing another guy?" Ini said. "Yeah that."

"You're a witness?" Dahlia said incredulously. _So the witnesses are monster hunter, a senile old man, and an airhead who probably can't spell 'testimony.' Or her name, for that matter. This is either going to be the most difficult trial in the world, or the easiest._

"Like, yeah," Ini said.

"What did you see?" Dahlia said.

"Well, this guy, like, shot another guy with, like, a gun," Ini said. "Oh, and they were in a boat."

"Oh, that explains it," Dahlia said.

"Glad I could help," Ini said.

_You know, I would actually like to watch Edgeworth interrogate this person. Or Lana, that would be entertaining too. _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. "So what have to police been up to around here?"

"Um, I heard this one guy say something really weird," Ini said. "Something about a boat, except it was, like, on land. I didn't get it."

_She probably says that a lot. _Dahlia brushed a lock of hair out her hair face. "Where is this boat?"

"In some bushes," Ini said.

"Thanks," Dahlia said, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

Dahlia walked away from Ini and neared the shore line. She couldn't resist a smile when she peered around the trees and saw part of a motorboat crashed into the forest 18 feet away. _We got it right. _

"If you push me again I swear I will make you drown in your own blood," Dahlia said.

Phoenix jumped. "How did you-"

"You're not a ninja like your friend," Dahlia said, turning to face her assistant. "Speaking of which, what'd he do to you?"

"Oh, Miles is all talk," Phoenix said. "The only that hurt was my pride when I realized I had been running from him."

Dahlia chuckled. "Come on, let's gets a closer look at the boat."

Phoenix took off his shoes. "It'll be quicker to go around the woods."

"Good idea," Dahlia said, taking her shoes off as well.

They trekked through the shallow water and were soon standing before a motorboat resting on top of some bushes and scattered branches. The craft was clearly damaged.

"It looks like someone crashed it into the trees," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, it does," Phoenix said. "So what do you think it means?"

"Well, first of all I think it's safe to say there was someone else on the lake that night," Dahlia said. "While it certainly helps, it's not quite enough to prove someone else shot the victim. It was either Larry or said other person."

"So now all we need to do is find evidence that is was the other person," Phoenix said.

"It sounds simple when you say it like that," Dahlia said while making a note of the motorboat.

"Well, what do we do first?" Phoenix said.

"Let's see if Meg is done talking with her father," Dahlia said.

"Meg?" Phoenix said. "Oh yeah, Kay. The witness is the boat rental shop guy right?"

"Yeah. Oh by the way, I met the third witness," Dahlia said.

"Really? Did they say anything useful?" Phoenix said.

"She informed me that the murder happened in the lake," Dahlia said dryly.

Phoenix cocked his head like a confused dog. "But didn't we already-"

"Yes, we did," Dahlia said, nodding her head. "She also clarified that the murder was a guy killing another guy."

Phoenix made a low whistle.

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "Come on, let's go."


	42. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 7

Dahlia and Phoenix left Gourd Woods and minutes later they stood outside the boat rental shop. Phoenix tested the doorknob and the door swung open. Inside were Kay and a gray man with a tattered lilac coat. The man seemed to be swaying as if in a daze. Kay, on the other hand, looked both bored and frustrated.

"Meg, did I ever tell you about the time you ran loose in the Wet Noodle and nearly turned it upside-down?" the man said.

"Yes, 4 times," Kay said. "Could you tell me about the incident that occurred a couple nights ago instead?"

"But this is my favorite story," the man said.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dahlia said.

Kay brightened up. "Hey guys!"

"Who's that?" the old man said, looking surprised.

"Dahlia Fey," the defense attorney said.

"Phoenix Wright," Phoenix said.

"Greg, Dollie, is that you?" the old man said.

"What?" Dahlia said, recoiling in surprise. "Dollie?"

"Uh, Greg?" Phoenix said.

"It's always nice to see my favorite niece and nephew," the old man said.

"… Uncle… Don't call me Dollie please!" Dahlia said. "I hate that name!"

"Hey, why are you complaining?" Phoenix said. "At least he was close with you."

"I hate the name Dollie okay? I have my reasons," Dahlia said impatiently.

"Now now Dollie, calm down," the man said.

"If you're going to call me Dollie, then call him…" Dahlia pointed at her assistant and tried to think of a nickname. "Feenie!"

_It was snowing outside the temple, like usual. Iris sat with Sister Bikini as they ate a hot meal together. Suddenly, Iris felt a disturbance in the air. "Achoo!"_

_It was dark and unwelcoming in the dank cell. "But I didn't do it," someone said with the voice of a hurt young lady._

_There was a mirror above the small sink, and it showed the young lady's face. Tears welled in her eyes, and she touched her chest protectively. Two braids crowned her head. The face in the mirror twisted, and then burned red. The young, innocent features turned demonic and spiteful. Yet it was the same face._

_"I did it."_

Kay started giggling.

"Feenie?" Phoenix said incredulously. "That's just stupid!"

"Stupid says what?" Dahlia said impulsively, unexpectedly pulled back into reality.

"What?" the man said.

Phoenix caught himself just in time. Kay stared at Dahlia curiously.

"Please don't call me Feenie, _Dollie_," Phoenix said. "I think I prefer Greg."

"I prefer Greg too," Dahlia said. She then noticed Kay. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Kay said. "You looked like you spaced out for a minute."

"I'm fine," Dahlia said dismissively. _You know, I wonder what that was all about._

Kay didn't look convinced.

"Stupid says what?"

"What?" Phoenix said, looking around.

The man, who had somehow fallen asleep, snapped back into attention. "Who?"

Everyone's eyes fell on a brightly colored parrot, which was now fluffing her feathers.

"Ah, hello Polly," the man said.

"Hello, hello, squawk!" Polly said.

"A talking parrot," Kay said. "Cute!"

The young girl stepped over to Polly. "Hi there!"

The parrot said nothing.

"You have to say her name Meg," the man said. "Hey Polly."

"Hello!" Polly said.

Kay giggled and played with Polly.

_Now's a good chance to get some info out of this guy._ Dahlia faced the old man. "So I take it you run the boat rental shop around here?"

"You sound like all those crazy kids who come here," the man said. "They're all 'We want to rent your boats.' Don't they know this is a pasta shop?"

"I'm sorry a what?" Phoenix said.

"Feenie, you know as well as anyone this is the Wet Noodle," the man said.

_The more we talk to this guy the less suitable he seems for the witness stand. Or society in general._ Dahlia cleared her throat. "R-right."

The old coot was getting into it now. "Why just the other day some little punk was here asking to rent a boat. There was even an old gentleman with him supporting him on it. Honestly I think he'd gone senile or something!"

_Hypocrite alert. Wait, a punk and an old guy... _Dahlia put her hand her pockets. "What did these guys look like?"

Dahlia was surprised to see the old man had fallen asleep. "YO! Wake up!"

She snapped her fingers and the caretaker woke with a start. Just as quickly as he awoke, he calmed down and regained his sleepy I-had-way-too-much-to-drink image.

"So as I was saying," the man said. "I want to get your opinion on something. You see, I had this idea to get the pasta part of the Wet Noodle more business. If you want to rent a boat, you need to order something first. What do you think?"

Dahlia's face fell. "I think your noodles are undercooked."

The caretaker dozed off again.

"Grah!" Dahlia exclaimed. If this keeps going I'm going to start spouting nonsense about a pasta shop!

"We're not really grabbing his attention are we?" Phoenix said.

"Any other brilliant deductions?" Dahlia said.

"Is there anything we can show him to make him listen to us?" Phoenix said. "Like, I don't know something shiny?"

"Like my shiny Axew?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix face palmed. "Yes, that's exactly what we need."

"Okay, okay," Dahlia said.

"Why don't you show him your badge?" Kay said, scratching Polly under her chin. "I bet Dollie isn't an attorney."

"Not bad," Dahlia said.

The defense attorney flashed her badge and snapped her fingers again. The caretaker woke up and mumbled something about indigo ravioli. He lazily blinked a couple times and suddenly paused, staring gat Dahlia's lapel. _At least, I hope that's what he's staring at._

"Is that an attorney's badge?" the caretaker said wistfully.

Mentally, Dahlia pumped her fist. "Yes, it is."

"You're not my Dollie!" the caretaker said, shaking his fist at the defense attorney.

"That's right, my name is Dahlia Fey. And my partner here is Phoenix Wright," Dahlia said. "We're here because of the murder that took place. You are a witness, are you not?"

The caretaker took a minute process everything. "Yes I am."

"So, you were saying earlier that on the night of the murder two men rented a boat correct?" Dahlia said.

"You bet, Dollie," the caretaker said.

Dahlia bit her tongue. _Later. _The defense twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "Was one of them the victim?"

"The old man? Yeah, him and the snarky young man that did him in," the caretaker said. "What was his name?"

Kay giggled. "Hey Polly, looks like he's forgotten something again."

Polly squawked. "Don't forget DL-6!"

"DL-6?" Phoenix said, confused.

"That sounds like a case file number," Kay said, equally perplexed. She turned to the caretaker. "What's that about?"

"Zzzz…" the caretaker snored.

"Okay I've had it with this loon!" Dahlia said.

"You said DL-6 was a case file, right?" Phoenix said.

"Well, it sounds right," Kay said. "I've never actually heard of a case called DL-6 though."

"Maybe your uncle knows," Dahlia said, mulling it over.

"It's worth a shot," Phoenix said.

"You sure you're not scared?" Dahlia said.

Phoenix laughed. "I'll make it."

Dahlia, Phoenix and Kay left the boat rental shop and walked to the public beach.

"Uncle Edgey!" Kay said, waving at the detective.

The young girl ran up to Edgeworth, who was smiling at the sight of his 'niece'. "Ah, Kay. Did you talk to the witness?"

Kay saluted. "Yes sir! And I confirmed that he is absolutely nuts!"

"You might want to leave that out of the report next time pal," Edgeworth said. He looked past Kay and right at the defense team. "Let me guess, you spoke with the witness as well."

"How'd you guess?" Dahlia said.

"Just a hunch," Edgeworth said.

"Well don't worry, 'Uncle' didn't tell us much," Phoenix said.

"Uncle, huh?" Edgeworth said.

"Yep. I'm his niece, Dollie. And this is his nephew Feenie," Dahlia said.

"Feenie?" Edgeworth said, with a bigger grin than Dahlia thought was possible for the stuffy detective.

"Don't laugh," Phoenix said; a warning in his tone.

Edgeworth bit his lip. "O-of course not… F-feenie."

The detective covered his mouth, but everyone heard him chuckling. "That's worse than Keith."

"I said don't laugh," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Excuse me one moment."

He stepped down the walkway that leads to the entrance of the park/lake. Everyone could hear him laughing.

"Excuse me one moment," Phoenix said, rolling up his sleeves.

Phoenix disappeared for a couple minutes. Dahlia and Kay were unable to take their eyes off the pathway the two men had taken. Suddenly Edgeworth bolted into the view with Phoenix close behind.

"Is it funny now?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth turned his head. "Yes!"

Phoenix sped up a little, and they both crashed into the lake.

"You know, I need more girl friends," Dahlia said.


	43. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 8

Edgeworth and Phoenix twisted the water out of their hair like wet towels. They let go and their hair bounced back up to their original styles. Dahlia and Kay simultaneously tilted their heads in wonder.

"What?" the two men said.

"Uh, nothing." Dahlia said. "If you're both done playing I'd like to ask you something Edgeworth."

"What do want to know?" Edgeworth said.

"Have you ever heard of DL-6?" Dahlia said.

Chains rolled over the detective, and his psyche formed 5 mystical locks to guard the secret trapped in his heart. The detective looked away, rubbing his arm self consciously. "DL-6, huh?"

"I thought it might be a case file number," Kay said. "Was I right?"

"DL-6 is a very sensitive topic," Edgeworth said. "I really don't much about it, pal."

"Miles you must know something," Phoenix said.

"DL-6 was a long time ago, and Prosecutor-" Edgeworth stopped himself with an obviously fake cough. "I'm sorry pal. I really can't talk about it."

Dahlia played with the chain around her neck and glanced at Phoenix. He frowned, understanding what was going on.

"Alright," Dahlia said, crossing her arms.

"But you'll be back, right?" Edgeworth said.

"You're catching on," Dahlia said, walking away with her assistant in tow.

"Now what?" Phoenix said as they walked to the entrance/exit of Gourd Lake.

"Well, it's pretty obvious who the prosecutor Edgeworth was referring to is," Dahlia said. "Let's pay a visit to the detention center."

After a quick taxi ride, Dahlia and Phoenix faced Larry Butz from the other side of the glass window. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"Hello sunshine," Dahlia said.

"Can I help you, Ms. Hawthorne?" Larry said.

The defense attorney's smile twitched. _If I'm going to get anything out of him, I'll have to ease into this. _Dahlia brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "So, a little birdy told me something interesting."

"It was a parrot," Phoenix said.

"Shut it Feenie," Dahlia said.

Larry smirked. "Did she just call you Feenie?"

"Uh, no," Phoenix said, grinning sheepishly.

"F-Feenie," Larry said. He covered his face with his hand, hiding what everyone knew was a smile as his shoulders shook.

"S-shut up," Phoenix said.

"Can I ask how that got started?" Larry said, still unable to make eye contact. "It sounds like a lovey-dovey couple nickname."

"It's the crazy old man's fault," Phoenix said, blushing. "Well, actually it's Dahlia's. But the old guy didn't help, or Kay or Miles for that matter. You know what while I'm at it I blame Polly too!"

"Aw, did I make Feenie angwy?" Larry said. He crossed his arms on the counter and buried his face, chuckling.

"Larry!" Phoenix said. "You know what, Dahlia you can beat him up tomorrow."

"Oh goodie," Dahlia said.

"Oh crud," Larry said, straightening up instantly. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you," Phoenix said. "You need to relax, and stop being so sensitive. I was joking, alright?"

"Aww," Dahlia said.

"You had a purpose for coming here, right?" Larry said.

"Yes, we did," Dahlia said. "DL-6, have you ever heard of it?"

Larry went pale. "What do you know?"

"So you are involved then?" Phoenix said.

Larry glared at them. "I am going to say this once. Stay away from DL-6. I don't want anyone to get involved with it, especially you."

"Me?" Phoenix said. "Why?"

"That's not important," Larry said. "What's important is that you forget about whatever led you to DL-6 and never remember it."

"But what if it's related to the case at hand?" Dahlia said. "It could be the lead that gets you off the hook."

"I already gave you my answer and I'm not going to say it again," Larry said. He stood up and walked away.

"Grrrr," Dahlia clenched her fists.

"You're glaring at me, aren't you?" Larry said from somewhere out of sight.

"Like I'm going to listen to you Butz!" Dahlia said, furious.

"Good bye Hawthorne," Larry said.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Dahlia said, or rather shouted. "My name is Dahlia Fey!"

There was complete silence, albeit Dahlia's heavy breathing. No one said a word.

"I'll keep that in mind," Larry said, before leaving the room.

Dahlia crossed her arms and huffed. "Why was he being so difficult all of a sudden?"

"Only one way to find out," Phoenix said. "Let's find another lead on this."

"I'd say you were joking if I didn't know you better," Dahlia said. "Did you see how serious he was? And he's a complete jerk."

"I haven't lost my friend yet," Phoenix said. "This DL-6 thing might be the answer I've been looking for after all these years."

"But he doesn't want us looking into it," Dahlia said.

"We're getting to the bottom of this whether Larry wants it or not," Phoenix said. "Besides, he said he wasn't going tell us not to again. So if we ignore him the first time he can't say anything after that."

Dahlia had to smirk. "I like your style. So, any ideas?"

"Well the police station is bound to something if DL-6 is a case," Phoenix said.

"Alright then, police station it is," Dahlia said.

Naturally it didn't take long to reach their destination from the detention center. The defense duo was soon inside the Criminal Affairs department.

"Wait a minute pal!"

_That's a little to0 gruff to be Edgeworth._ Dahlia turned her head and saw a large man with a shabby trench coat run up to her. The man looked slightly familiar.

"Are you Detective Gumshoe by chance?" Phoenix said.

"How'd you know pal?" Gumshoe said.

"Miles told me all about you," Phoenix said.

Gumshoe cocked his up, looking proud. "You must mean Detective Edgeworth. Junior, that is. You're a friend of his pal?"

"Phoenix Wright," Phoenix said.

"Wait, Phoenix Wright?"Gumshoe said, searching his brain. "Ah! Now I remember! You're that artist guy from Maggey's murder case!"

"Oh, you remember that?" Phoenix said nervously.

"Yeah, it's coming back to me now," Gumshoe said. "Painter, spiky hair, screams like a little girl..."

"Is that all I'm known for?" Phoenix said exasperatedly.

"Eh, you've got that Feenie thing going around now," Dahlia said.

Phoenix's shoulders sagged, defeat written all over his face. "I give up."

"Wait, now I remember you too!" Gumshoe said. "You're that pretty defense attorney, Iris Fey!"

"It's Dahlia," the defense attorney said. White fury burned in her eyes.

"Oh, uh right. Sorry pal," Gumshoe said, fidgeting nervously.

"So Detective Gumshoe, I need to ask a favor of you," Dahlia said. "My assistant and I need some info on a case labeled DL-6."

"DL-6?" Gumshoe said, even more uncomfortable now. "I'm not so sure pal it's kind of taboo."

_Argh! How much influence does Larry have around here? _Dahlia tried to think of another approach. She wasn't proud of what she came up with. _The things a woman has to do… _She plastered on her best Iris imitation and spoke in a pixie voice. "Pretty please Mr. Detective? It's really super important."

Phoenix did a double-take. Dahlia's smile twitched. _I am hating every moment of this._

"Well…" Gumshoe was still hesitant.

_This is just sad. _A tear rolled her cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, don't cry pal," Gumshoe said. He sighed. "Look, I can print out the basics of the case for you. But that's all, got it?"

Dahlia nodded her head enthusiastically. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just wait right here, pal," Gumshoe said, and walked away.

Dahlia massaged her temples, relaxing her face muscles. "That hurt. That honestly hurt."

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you," Phoenix said.

Dahlia suddenly grabbed him by the scarf and looked him in the eye. "If this doesn't work out in the end, Larry's not the only one getting the death penalty. Are we clear?"

Phoenix rapidly shook his head yes. Dahlia let go.

Detective Gumshoe came back holding a sheet of paper. He handed them to Dahlia. "Here you go pal. This is the overview of the trial. Just don't tell anyone, alright? Especially not Prosecutor Butz."

"My lips are sealed," Dahlia said, skimming the paper.

"Thanks, Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix said.

"Don't mention it," Gumshoe said.

"Nick, it's your turn to pay for the cab," Dahlia said. A name in the record had caught her eye.

Dahlia knocked on a mahogany door and waited for a response. It wasn't long until the door was opened from the other side.

"Hello, welcome to the Von Karma Law Offices," Franziska said.

"Ms. Von Karma, nice to see you again," Dahlia said. "We need to talk to about something."

"What is it?" Franziska said, not sounding too happy. "This is about my father isn't it?"

"So I was right, you're related to the recent murder victim Manfred Von Karma," Dahlia said.

"Yes, the victim in the Gourd Lake murder was my papa," Franziska said. "Are you here just to rub it in my face you fool?"

"No, and I'm sorry for your loss," Dahlia said. "But I'm afraid we do need to you a few questions."

Franziska cracked her whip on the floor and held it proudly above her head. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you. You are a disgrace to defense attorney's everywhere."

"You know, you're really not all that scary," Dahlia said. "I'm not afraid if you or your whip."

"Grr!" Franziska whipped Phoenix.

"OW!" Phoenix exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You were being a useless fool," Franziska said.

"Hey hey hey," Dahlia said. "Only I get to cause him pain, got that?"

Franziska glared at Dahlia, who glared right back. The air grew tense. Phoenix adjusted his scarf. Finally, the silence was broken when Franziska shut the door.

"Hey!" Dahlia said, pounding on the door. "We need to talk to you! You... Fool!"

The door swung open and the first thing Dahlia saw was a whip.

"My head!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"2 minutes," Franziska said.

"What?" Dahlia said.

"You have 2 minutes," Franziska said. "What do you want?"

"Okay, well, why were you at the crime scene the other day?" Dahlia said.

"I have my own agenda," Franziska said. "I'm in the middle of a personal investigation."

"Personal investigation?" Phoenix said.

"Yes, now quit being a parrot," Franziska said. "1 minute and 34 seconds."

_She has a good internal clock. _Dahlia was intrigued by Franziska's investigation. "What were you looking into?"

"I… was searching for something," Franziska said. "Something of my Papa's."

"Your father, defense attorney Manfred von Karma…" Dahlia said. "He lost something?"

"My papa was perfect, as are all von Karmas," Franziska said. "Something just wasn't as it should have been when the police discovered his body."

"So something was missing from his person?" Dahlia said. _I wonder…_

"Yes, but I concluded that it must have been lost in the lake," Franziska said.

Dahlia felt around her pocket until she found what she was looking for. "By any chance, what this what you were after?"

Franziska took a step back, clutching her shoulder. "H-how? Where did you find that?"

The attorney's badge in Dahlia's hand glistened in the light.

"Do you want it?" Dahlia said.

Franziska seemed shocked by the question. "Y-yes."

Dahlia plucked the badge out of her hands. "You can have it, but we need information. Deal?"

"You're bribing me," Franziska said.

"That's one way of putting it," Dahlia said. "Is it a deal or not?"

"I can't believe you're putting so much effort into defending that prosecutor," Franziska said. "Why do you trust him?"

"One should always trust their partner/client," Dahlia said. "Like in The World Ends With You."

"Yet another video game reference?" Phoenix said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a gamer, sue me," Dahlia said.

Franziska crossed her arms, squeezing her shoulder. "Indeed. Alright, come inside."

The Von Karma Law Offices was stylishly furnished, and the various bookcases that lined the walls gave it a studious and refined appearance.

Franziska ran her hand over a row of law books."So what do you want?"

"I'll cut to the chase," Dahlia said. "Mr. Von Karma was the defense attorney in a case known as DL-6."

Franziska perked her head up. "DL-6 you say?"

"So you've heard of it then?" Phoenix said.

"I'm surprised you haven't," Franziska said. "I was only 2 at the time, but I know about that case. It was quite famous."

"2?" Dahlia said. "Uh, how long have you been an attorney?"

"Since I was 13," Franziska said.

"Seriously?" Dahlia said.

"Yes, why?" Franziska said.

"Er, never mind," Dahlia said. "What we're you saying about DL-6?"

"Wait here," Franziska said.

She walked down the hallway and a few minutes later came back with a thick binder in her hands.

"So if D-6 happened when you were 2, you'd be 17 right?" Dahlia said.

"Yes," Franziska said, placing the binder on the coffee table.

"My cousin is 17," Dahlia said.

"Really?" Franziska said absentmindedly, flipping through the binder with Phoenix.

"Yeah, but you're nothing like her," Dahlia said. "It's like she hasn't changed at all since she was 2. Still the same bubbly, friendly, happy kid. You'd never guess her mother, my Aunt Misty..."

Dahlia paused when she saw a photo of her aunt, the Master of Kurain, in the binder.

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

Emotion flooded into her system, and Dahlia hugged herself protectively. "It... It can't be... No..."

"Are you feeling alright?" Franziska said, confused.

Dahlia was about to lose control of her tears, and she knew it. She abruptly stood up and walked out the door. "Excuse me."

Only one of her tears didn't make it out the door with her._ It's that case. DL-6 is that case. It's because of that case Aunt Misty..._ Dahlia leaned on the wall as tears ran down her face, but she didn't make a sound. She didn't want anyone to hear her.


	44. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 9

Dahlia absorbed every word of the case file. _This is what I've been looking for this whole time. I never would have guessed._

"Dahlia, you okay?" Phoenix said.

"Huh?" Dahlia said. "Er, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just that Larry's been here for almost 8 minutes and you've haven't even talked to him or hit him," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, wait, hey!" Larry said.

"It's nothing, I didn't get enough sleep last night," Dahlia said. Well, I guess that wasn't a lie.

Phoenix looked at her skeptically for a few moments. "Alright then."

Just then, the doors opened and Mia walked into the lobby.

"Hey Dollie, how are you doing?" Mia said.

"Just getting ready for the trial," Dahlia said, handing her the case file remorsefully. _She deserves to know._

Mia leafed through the book, taking everything in. She finally looked up at her cousin. "This is..."

Dahlia nodded her head.

"Oh, Dahlia, it's alright," Mia said, and hugged the younger attorney. "Just remember what we always say, a lawyer doesn't cry until its all over."

"I know, I know," Dahlia said.

Larry gave Phoenix a questioning look.

Phoenix shrugged. "9 space 4-15-14-20 space 11-14-15-23."

"8-15-23 space 3-1-14 space 25-15-21 space 14-15-20 space 11-14-15-23? 25-15-21-18-5 space 8-5-18 space 1-19-19-9-19-20-1-14-20!" Larry said.

"18-8-5 space 14-5-22-5-18 space 20-5-11-11-18 space 13-5 space 1-14-25-20-8-9-14-7," Phoenix said.

"I can hear you 2-15-25-18," Dahlia said.

"Oh," Larry said.

"15," Phoenix said.

Dahlia detached herself from Mia and took the case file back. "Come, let's get this done."

"Court is now in session," the judge said. "Ms. Skye, are the results of yesterday's investigation?"

"A motorboat was discovered in Gourd Woods, damaged by what we suspect was a rough landing," Lana said.

The gallery murmured, much to Dahlia's delight. _People are starting to see things our way._

"However," Lana said, cutting through the noise like sword. "That does not warrant the suspicion on the defendant to be lightened in any way. The prosecution has ample reason to believe the defendant is guilty. We claim that the boat-like shadow in the photo was merely a false lead Your Honor."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "A boat in the photo and a crashed boat in the woods, you can't just label that as a coincidence!"

"Oh, but I can Ms. Hawthorne," Lana said. "For instance, how can you be sure the motorboat ending up in the woods the night of the murder?"

"Can you prove it wasn't the night of the murder?" Dahlia said.

"That will become clear in due time," Lana said. "For now, the prosecution would like to call its first witness of the day."

Soon after those words were spoken, a familiar boat shop caretaker took the stand.

"Witness, state your occupation," Lana said.

"I am the proprietor of the Wet Noodle, best pasta this side if the Pacific," the old man said.

Lana gave him a warning look.

"I uh, also rent boats," he added.

"Uh, Dahlia," Phoenix muttered. "Don't witnesses usual state their name?"

"Yes, they do," Dahlia said. She pounded her desk. "Hold it! Why hasn't the witness stated his name?"

"Ah yes, about that," Lana said. "You see, technically the witness has no name."

"What?" Dahlia said. She looked at the witness, who had decided to fall asleep for whatever reason. "He has no name?"

"As you may have noticed, the witness is rather... Confused," Lana said. "He doesn't know who he is, and our pursuit to find that out has no results as of now."

"Seriously?" Dahlia said.

"Yes," Lana said. "But he is still fit to testify."

"Not when he's asleep!" Dahlia said.

The caretaker snored peacefully. The judge pounded his gavel and he woke with a start.

"Who?" The old man said.

"Witness, testify about the events that transpired the night of the murder," the judge said.

"Uh, sure," the old man said.

Testimony

_That night, these two men came in wanting to rent a boat._

_One of them was the victim, the other was the defendant._

_After that, things got pretty quiet. I just cleaned around a little._

_I think it was around midnight when I heard a "bang."_

_A little while after that, I saw the defendant walk by through my window._

_He was alone, muttering to himself._

"Is that so?" the judge said.

"Ayup," the caretaker said.

"And you're sure you remember this properly?" the judge said.

"Ayup," the caretaker said.

"Very well then," the judge said. "The defense may now cross examine the witness."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said. _There's got to be something wrong with this witness. I mean this testimony. Well, actually..._

Cross-Examination

_That night, these two men came in wanting to rent a boat._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Who were these 2 men?"

"An older gentleman and a younger looking fellow," the caretaker said.

_One of them was the victim, the other was the defendant._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Were there any unusual qualities about them? Did you happen to see a gun on one of them?"

"Not really, but I wasn't really paying attention," the caretaker said. "The old guy was talking my ear off about how perfect the boat needed to be."

_Hmm, maybe I need to take a different approach. _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. "Was there anyone else who rented a boat that day?"

The foggy old man pondered it for a moment, swaying from side to side. "I don't think so. Not many people come to the lake this time of year."

"Your Honor, I'd like that added to the testimony!" Dahlia said.

"I don't see why not," the judge said. "Witness?"

"Okey-doke," the caretaker said.

_Those two were my only customers that day._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Someone else must have rented a boat that day! There was a motorboat crashed in the woods and an empty space in the dock!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "We've been over this already. I hate to repeat myself, but as I said before it is more than possible that motorboat was lost days before the murder!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "Prove it!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "The defense has yet to provide any evidence to support their theory. I'm not going to waste time debunking those desperate claims!"

"Dahlia, I don't think you're going to get anywhere with this," Phoenix said. "Maybe you should look for another lead. There's got to be something, right?"

Dahlia huffed. "I guess."

"Witness, continue with your testimony," the judge said.

_After that, things got pretty quiet. I just cleaned around a little._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "So you were in the shop the whole time?"

"Yeah, you got to keep a restaurant clean or no one will want to eat your food," the caretaker said.

"Right," Dahlia said. "But do you have any way to confirm this?"

"Well, I remember this one time I went into town and stopped by an old diner," the caretaker said.

"I meant your alibi!" Dahlia said. "Can you prove you were in that old shack the entire time?"

"Oh, sure I can," the old man said. "Just ask Polly, she was with me the whole time."

"Polly?" the judge said.

"His pet parrot, Your Honor," Lana said, dully. "Ms. Hawthorne, I don't suppose you'd like to have the parrot testify?"

Phoenix snickered. "Have a parrot testify. As if anyone would think that's a good idea."

_"Squawk! Don't forget DL-6."_

_Maybe… Just maybe…_

"Uh, Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia pounded her desk. "Alright, I'm game!"

"Game for what?" Lana said.

"I'd like Polly to come to the stand!" Dahlia said.

"You WHAT?" Lana smacked her palm against her desk, a bead of sweat forming on her face. "You can't seriously be requesting t cross-examine a bird!"

"I meant every word!" Dahlia said. "Her testimony will be vital to understanding this case!"

"This is crazy!" Lana said. "Are we NOT in a courtroom?"

"We are and the defense formally requests this court here what Polly has to say!" Dahlia said.

"Why?" Lana said.

"She has a few things to say that I think the court should hear," Dahlia said.

"Uh, does the prosecution have any objections?" the judge said.

Lana sighed, clearly brooding. "You're not going to let this go, are you Ms. Hawthorne?"

"Mm-mm," Dahlia shook her head.

"I'll humor you this one time," Lana said. "The prosecution requests a 30 minute recess to get the _parrot_."

"Alright then," the judge said slowly. "In that case, this court will reconvene in 30 minutes."

Dahlia and Phoenix rejoined Larry in the defendant's lobby.

The suspected prosecutor looked depressed. "Ms. Hawthorne, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Dahlia said.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_!" Larry said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dahlia said. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"I'm dead," Larry face palmed. "A parrot, my attorney is going to cross-examine a parrot. I knew this wouldn't end well."

A hand lightly shoved Larry.

"Ms. Hawthorne, is this Make Your Client Have A Meltdown Day or something?" Larry said.

Dahlia crossed her arms. "That wasn't me."

Larry looked up at Phoenix.

"Give Dahlia a break," Phoenix said. Underneath his encouraging smile was a serious tone. "She deserves a little blind faith. Just trust her."

"Just trust her?" Larry said. "But… she's calling a parrot to the stand."

"Remember my trial?" Phoenix said. "It got pretty out there at times, didn't it? But here I am; all because I trusted her. And now, because of her, I can finally pay you back."

"Pay me back?" Larry said.

"Don't you remember?" Phoenix said. "Technically, that murder trial wasn't the first time I was the defendant."

Dahlia and Larry tilted their heads like confused puppies.

Before anyone could say anything else, a court bailiff came in and told them the trial was about to resume.

"Come on, let's go cross-examine a parrot," Dahlia said.

**_9 space 4-15-14-20 space 11-14-15-23. = I don't know_**

**_8-15-23 space 3-1-14 space 25-15-21 space 14-15-20 space 11-14-15-23? 25-15-21-18-5 space 8-5-18 space 1-19-19-9-19-20-1-14-20! = How can you not know? You're her assistant!_**

**_18-8-5 space 14-5-22-5-18 space 20-5-11-11-18 space 13-5 space 1-14-25-20-8-9-14-7. = She never tells me anything._**

**_2-15-25-18. = boys_**

**_15. = O_**


	45. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 10

In the courtroom, everyone was back where they had been before.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Has the prosecution, er, prepared the witness?"

"Yes Your Honor," Lana said, not sounding very happy about it.

Polly stood on a perch behind the witness stand, preening herself.

"Well, let's hear witness' testimony then," the judge said.

Polly looked around, cocking her head this way and that.

"Witness, you need to testify," the judge said.

Polly said nothing.

"Let me try, Your Honor," Dahlia said. "Hey, Polly!"

Testimony

_Hello! Hello! Squawk!_

"Is that it?" the judge said.

Polly preened herself.

"Why did I agree to this?" Lana said.

"Hey, wait until I cross-examine her before saying stuff like that," Dahlia said.

"Well then Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination," the judge said.

Cross-Examination

_Hello! Hello! Squawk!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Polly, where was your owner the night of the murder?"

"Hello!" Polly said.

"H-hello," Dahlia said, feeling deflated.

"What were you expecting her to say?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know, thought I'd ask," Dahlia said.

Larry held his head in his hands, looking ready to cry.

"What was that thing Kay said to Polly?" Phoenix said. "She got her to say DL-6, what was it Kay said?"

Dahlia smirked. "Let's ask Polly."

"You're enjoying this, huh?" Phoenix said.

"Hey Polly?" Dahlia said. "I need you to refresh my memory on something I've forgotten."

"Squawk!" Polly said. "Don't forget DL-6!"

"DL-6?" Lana gasped.

Larry went pale, and his mouth hung open in shock.

"You too?" Phoenix said. "Dahlia, will you let me read that case file already so I can be on the same page as everyone?"

Without shifting her gaze, Dahlia handed her assistant the DL-6 case file. "DL-6 is the file code given to a very tragic murder. A young girl was shot in an elevator."

Larry looked down, remorse written clearly on his face.

"There were 2 other people in the elevator," Dahlia said. "Larry Butz, still a young child himself, and a man named Yanni Yogi. Yogi was the suspect, but due to lack of evidence he was found innocent thanks to his defense attorney Manfred Von Karma."

"Larry, you were put of this DL-6 stuff?" Phoenix said.

"Uh, must be a different Larry Butz," Larry said, not making eye contact.

"Really, there's another Larry Butz out there?" Dahlia said.

"I don't remember," Larry said.

"You remembered yesterday"," Dahlia said.

"D'oh!" Larry said.

"Where are you going with this?" Lana said.

"It's my belief that there is an aspect of this case that has yet to be investigated," Dahlia said. "DL-6!"

The crowd gossiped about the latest development among themselves. The judge silenced them with his gavel.

"Ms. Hawthorne, think about what you're saying," Lana said. "If the murder of Manfred Von Karma has to do with DL-6, doesn't that mean the defendant has the perfect motive?"

"What?" Dahlia said.

"You're basing this claim on the bird knowing about DL-6," Lana said. "But that has nothing to with the case at hand. However, the link between the victim and the defendant is undeniable."

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "How can you say the parrot's words are irrelevant? I'd say the connection rather obvious!"

"Then where did the bird learn to say DL-6?" Lana said. "I can't imagine it picked up on the phrase from the defendant or the victim, ergo I find it irrelevant."

"It's anything but irrelevant!" Dahlia said.

"In that case answer my question," Lana said. "Where did the bird learn that phrase?"

"There's really only one way Polly could have learned to say DL-6. The same way she learned to say everything else she knows," Dahlia said. "Her owner, the boat shop caretaker!"

"Why would the caretaker know about that case?" Lana said.

"Well, let's think about it logically for a minute," Dahlia said.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Phoenix said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dahlia said."Umm, just... asking," Phoenix said.

"As I was saying," Dahlia said. "It would make sense that the caretaker would teach his beloved parrot that phrase because it was important to him, right? So then he must have been involved in DL-6 in some way."

"How then?" Lana said.

Dahlia mulled it over_. Looking through the file, there are three males closely tied to DL-6. Manfred von Karma, who's dead. Larry Butz, who's sitting right there. And..._ Dahlia's eyes widened with realization. "There's only one person it could be!"

"Tell us already," Lana said.

"The suspect, who disappeared from society many years ago, Yanni Yogi!" Dahlia said.

The crowd began to murmur, only to be silenced by the judge.

"Ms. Hawthorne is this true?" the judge said.

"I can think of no other explanation," Dahlia said.

"But the caretaker has lost all memory of his earlier life," Lana said.

"That's easy to fake," Dahlia said. "At least, until you get caught in the act!"

Lana bit her nail.

"Your Honor!" Dahlia said. "I think we need to hear more from the previous witness!"

"But can you prove it's him?" Lana said with a tone if desperation.

"Well let's see what he has to say," Dahlia said.

"Hmm," the judge said. "I'd say given the circumstances we should hear this witness once more. Bailiff, bring in the boat shop caretaker."

Everyone in the courtroom waited for the bailiff to return with the mysterious caretaker. Then minutes went by, and still no one came back.

Eventually, the bailiff came back.

"Finally," Dahlia grumbled. Then she perked her head up. "Uh, where's the witness?"

"That's a good question," the bailiff said. "We're searching for him right now."

"You mean the witness is gone?" the judge exclaimed.

Lana bit her thumb. "How can this be?"

"We've looked all over the courtroom, and we're checking out Gourd Lake as we speak, but he's nowhere to be found," the bailiff said.

"Just when we had a lead," Phoenix said.

"We must find the witness immediately!" Lana said.

"Indeed," the judge said. "This shall be top priority. We will postpone the trial until the witness has been found. Are there any objections?"

"No Your Honor," Lana said.

Dahlia was silent for a moment. Then she said with an even tone, "No Your Honor."

"Very well then," the judge said, and slammed his gavel.

_That was easy. _Dahlia observed Lana from the other side of the courtroom. _Why is she so keen on finding Yanni Yogi?_

Back in the defendant's lobby, Dahlia and Phoenix were having one last conversation before he was escorted back to the detention center.

"I told you not to bring up DL-6," Larry said.

"I didn't," Dahlia said. "Polly did."

"Oh, you weren't planning on it?" Larry said.

"You have to tell us what happened," Phoenix said. "I'm sorry to bring back something like this, but it could be vital to figuring out what happened and getting you an acquittal."

"You've got the file," Larry said, looking at the floor.

"DL-6 means something to all of us Butz," Dahlia said. "We need you to cooperate."

"What does DL-6 have to do with you two?" Larry said.

"Maybe if you got my name right finally you'd figure it out," Dahlia grumbled.

"DL-6 is what I've been searching for," Phoenix said. "So I could help you, and pay you back."

"You keep saying that," Larry said. "What did I do? Why do you want to help me so much?"

"I guess I can't blame you for forgetting, it was a long time ago," Phoenix said. "Still, I'll always remember what you and Miles did for me. You guys saved me."

"Detective Edgeworth and I… saved you?" Larry said. "What are you talking about?"

Phoenix smiled. "The first time I was put on trial."


	46. Help

_"He did it!"_

_"Yeah, he's guilty!"_

_"No one play with him!"_

_"Guilty! Guilty!"_

_Nick hunched his shoulders as the assault continued._

_He told himself over and over not to cry. He didn't want to look silly in front of everyone. Still, it was difficult not to be hurt by his classmates' words._

_"Just admit you're guilty already!"_

_"You did it!"_

_"No, no I didn't," Nick said._

_"Now he's lying!"_

_"No I'm not," Nick said. "Someone believe me. Please."_

_"Stop pretending! We know it was you!"_

_"Now Phoenix, you know it's not nice to steal," the teacher said. "Just apologize and right the wrong."_

_"But it wasn't me," Nick said. "I would never steal."_

_"Liar!"_

_"Thief!"_

_"Don't play dumb!"_

_Finally, Nick couldn't fight it any longer and tears began to slip away._

_"Objection!"_

_The entire class turned towards a boy standing tall, pointing his finger. Nick recognized him as Larry Butz._

_"What kind of trial is this?" Larry said. "No one's proved he did it yet! You can't convict someone without proving it amateurs! He said he didn't do it so he didn't do it!"_

_"Yeah!" another boy added. "You need evidence! That's how you convict someone!"_

_"But Miles," the teacher said. "It was your money that was stolen."_

_"So?" Miles said. "It doesn't matter who the victim is, there's no evidence that the defendant stole anything!"_

_"Right!" Larry said. "And I actually have evidence that proves he didn't do it!"_

_"Really?" one of the other classmates, Mimi, said._

_Nick's eyes started to dry and he looked up. They were helping him, even though everyone else was against him. He almost couldn't believe it._

_"Yep!" Larry said proudly. "I was giving him a wedgie at the time!"_

_The spiky-haired boy almost smiled. Kids made fun of him all the time for various reasons, so he had forgotten about that._

_"See?" Miles said, brushing the new topic aside. "The defendant has an alibi! You can't say he did it now!"_

_Nick watched in awe as the two boys he'd hardly even spoken to defend his innocence. No one had ever done that before, he'd always been alone. He sniffed, but this time he was smiling._

_"So you see, he must be innocent," Larry said. He flashed a winning smile at one of the girls. "That's all."_

_"Well," the teacher said. "If you're so sure, I guess I'll just pay back the money."_

_The trial came to a close, and everyone went about rearranging their desks to the way they were. A few of the kids would come up to Nick and apologize, looking a little embarrassed. The spiky-haired boy accepted them graciously; he was in too high spirits to be upset with anyone._

_At recess, his spirits rose even higher when the two boys who had defended him approached._

_"Hey, so how are you feeling?" Larry said._

_"Thank you so much both of you!" Nick said. "Really, I can't thank you enough you have no idea how much that meant to me!"_

_"Calm down dude," Larry said. "A good defense attorney can always get the innocent off the hook."_

_"You're a defense attorney?" Nick said._

_"I'm yours," Larry said, smiling._

_Nick's grin spread even wider. "Thank you! You guys really saved me I thought for sure I'd get in trouble even though I didn't do it!"_

_"You shouldn't have been on trial to begin with," Miles said. "There was absolutely no evidence. The fact that the money was in your bag meant nothing. Anyone could have put it in there."_

_"Yeah," Larry said. "So you're Nick right?"_

_"Nick Wright, that's my name!" Nick said. They had barely even known his name, yet Larry and Miles had given it their all to defend him. For a boy who had grown up with next to no friends, it was too good to be true._

_Miles and Larry chuckled. Miles held out his hand. "Miles Edgeworth, detective. Pleased to meet you."_

_"Detective?" Nick said, shaking the offered hand._

_Miles' eyes shined. "Yep! I'm going to be a detective, just like my dad."_

_"That's cool," Nick said. "So do detectives and defense attorney always work together?"_

_"Nah, detectives work with prosecutors," Miles said. "Defense attorneys and detectives are like sworn enemies."_

_"Hey!" Larry said, playfully shoving Miles. "What does that make us?"_

_"You're a defense attorney and a troublemaker," Miles said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "That's like a double enemy."_

_"Oh yeah?" Larry said. "Come here and say that to my face."_

_"And did," Miles said._

_Larry started for Miles, who bolted on the spot. They began chasing each other around, laughing and taunting each other._

_ Larry looked at Nick, who was just watching them play. "Come on, help me catch this detective."_

_"Me?" Nick said._

_"Duh," Larry said. "You know, a client can help their attorney as much the attorney helps the client."_

_Nick stared wide eyed at Larry. He was inviting him to play._

_"You gonna help me or what?" Larry said._

_Nick grinned. "I'm coming!"_

_The three boys ran all around the playground, enjoying every minute of it. They weren't even sure what the object of the game was anymore, but no one cared. They were just having fun._

_Nick took Larry's words to heart. A client can help their attorney as much as the attorney helps them. If that was the case, Nick would do anything to help his defense attorney. His friend._

"Remember now?" Phoenix said.

"Not in the slightest," Larry said.

"What do you remember?" Dahlia said.

"That you're insane," Larry said.

"It's hammer time," Dahlia said, cracking her knuckles.

"Crud," Larry said before sprinting away. It wasn't as fun this time around.

"Yeah, I do remember Wright," Larry whispered under his breath. "I was just hoping you didn't."


	47. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 11

Dahlia and Phoenix made their way to Von Karma Law Offices once again. They knocked on the door and waited for a response. Time passed, but the door remained unopened.

Phoenix tested the doorknob and found it was locked. "I guess she's not here."

"Too bad," Dahlia said. "I wanted to ask some things. Maybe look through her files."

"She probably wouldn't let you just browse through her stuff anyway," Phoenix said. "Maybe she has a spare key hidden somewhere."

"I doubt it," Dahlia said. "She's a perfect von Karma. What are the odds she'd hide a spare key that anyone could find?"

"I hide a spare key above my door frame," Phoenix said.

Dahlia scoffed. "Okay, but your name isn't Phoenix von-"

"Found it!" Phoenix said, taking his hand down from the top of the door frame.

Dahlia stared in shock at the key dangling from her assistant's fingers. "Well what do you know?"

Phoenix unlocked the door and put the key back where he had found it. He triumphantly swung the door open and stepped inside the pristine office.

"Nick, what's with you and breaking into places you don't belong?" Dahlia said, looking around the law firm.

"Hey, I don't recall you trying to stop me," Phoenix said.

"Don't change the subject," Dahlia said.

"I'm not," Phoenix said defensively.

"Let's just find what we're looking for okay?" Dahlia said.

"Now who's changing the subject?" Phoenix grumbled.

"Heard that," Dahlia said.

"No you didn't," Phoenix said, promptly investigating the shelves.

_There must be more information on Yanni Yogi somewhere. _Dahlia browsed the many shelves, hoping to find something of value. _Where's the 'Y' section? Fitzgerald, Reagan, Colfer, this isn't alphabetical!_

"You know more about law offices than I do," Phoenix said. "Where should we look?"

"This isn't the Fey & Co. Law Offices," Dahlia said. "We organize everything alphabetically."

"We'll now do Von Karma's organize things?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia skimmed over a row, searching for a link. "Oh, I get it. This is by date."

"When was DL-6?" Phoenix said.

"15 years ago," Dahlia said.

"But all these files are too recent," Phoenix said.

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "Come to think of it, Franziska left the room when she got that first case file."

"Where did she go again?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia bit her lip. "I've got a hunch."

It didn't take long to find Manfred Von Karma's office.

"The victim's office," Phoenix said.

"It makes the most sense," Dahlia said. "Mr. Von Karma was the defense attorney in DL-6. And it was such a big case. No way he'd leave such sensitive info out in the open like that."

For reasons she couldn't explain, Dahlia was hesitant to open the office door. Something about it was foreboding, as if going inside would lead to dire consequences. _Von Karma must have been a tough old bird._

"Well, no use standing here," Phoenix said, though it was obvious he was hesitant too. Still, he turned the doorknob, and the door swung open without a sound.

The office was a little more refined and classical than the stylish and modern front room. There were bookshelves as high as the ceiling surrounding the office. Other than that, there was little more than a desk, a chair, and a lamp.

"That's a lot of books," Phoenix said, looking up at the ceiling. "Please tell me the DL-6 stuff is on the bottom. Please."

"Only one way to find out," Dahlia said, fingering the shelf on her right. She found that rather than case files, that particular shelf held nothing but law books. _Okay, at least 2/3 of these must be for show._

The case files were all behind the desk. Phoenix and Dahlia searched through the many rows, looking for anything pertaining to DL-6. It was slow going, as it was difficult to tell whether the information was relevant without flipping through the file 3 times out of 4. Dahlia scanned over yet another line of book, and spotted a name that caught her eyes.

"Skye?" Dahlia said, pulling out the file.

"What?" Phoenix said.

"Mr. von Karma has a file on Lana," Dahlia said, opening the file.

"Seriously?" Phoenix said, reading over Dahlia's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "Kind of creepy, huh?"

"I'll say," Phoenix said.

Overcome with curiosity, Dahlia leafed through the file. Not only was there information on Lana, there were also letters. Eventually, Dahlia made a shocking realization.

"This is all… blackmail," Dahlia said.

"Whoa, you're right," Phoenix said, equally surprised. "Then von Karma was blackmailing Lana! Why?"

"I don't know," Dahlia said. "This is nuts."

"Hello?"

"Someone's here move!" Dahlia said, pushing Phoenix out the door and quickly shutting it behind her.

"Like, is anyone here?" it was a woman's voice.

"Wait," Dahlia said. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Like, hello? I guess no one's here."

A shadow appeared on the wall, followed by a young woman turning around the corner. She wore a shirt with a Japanese symbol and a cream hat. She jumped when she saw Dahlia and Phoenix.

"No!" Dahlia said. "It's the Valley Girl!"

"Uh," Ini said. "I, like, still don't know what you're talking about."

"Mind filling me in?" Phoenix muttered to Dahlia.

"My name is, like, Ini Miney," Ini said. "You're Ms. Smith right?"

"Fey!" Dahlia said. _How could she...?_

"Oh, yeah," Ini said. "So, like, what are you doing here?"

"You first," Dahlia said.

"Like, I'm here to talk to the lawyer girl here and stuff. Are you her?" Ini said.

"No," Dahlia.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ini said.

"Defense attorney stuff," Dahlia said. "Now then, we have to go. Bye!"

Dahlia grabbed Phoenix by the sleeve and high tailed it before Ini could say anything else. She shut the door behind her and sighed. _I hate airheads._

"Well, that was random," Phoenix said.

"I'll say," Dahlia said.

"So… Where to now?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia pondered it. _There are lots of places we could go. The crime scene, the detention center…_

"Oh, hi!"

Dahlia and Phoenix turned their heads to see a young girl with brunette walk towards them. The defense attorney recognized her from somewhere. _You know, she kind of reminds me of Maya. Like a Maya 2.0._

"Remember me Dahlia?" the girl said. "Ema Skye."

"Skye?" Phoenix said. "Are you, by chance, related to Lana Skye?"

"She's my older sister," Ema said.

"Oh! Now I remember you!" Dahlia said. "Emmy, good to see you."

"Hey, don't call me Emmy!" Ema said. "That's what you called me when I was 8!"

"And now you're twice as big," Dahlia said, smiling in a way she knew it would grate on Ema. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was told I could find you here," Ema said. "I wanted to see you since you're going up against my big sis."

"Did Lana tell you anything about my spectacular lawyer skills?" Dahlia said.

Suddenly, Ema hung her head. "Uh, no. We… don't really talk much anymore. You may have noticed, she's been kind of cold lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," Dahlia said. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Ema said. "She's just been really distant."

"Oh, that's too bad," Phoenix said.

"I guess it's kind of tough on her," Ema said. "She's been raising me since our parents died, so you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Phoenix said, getting uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I was pretty young so I don't remember much," Ema said. "But I do remember Lana and Mom were really close. That's why Lana wanted to become a prosecutor actually. To be like our mom."

"Your mom was a prosecutor?" Dahlia said.

Ema nodded her head. "Yeah, Prosecutor Lisa Skye."

"Never knew that," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, she was pretty good too according to my sis," Ema said. "Got the criminals convicted almost every time."

"Well, there's got to be an innocent guy at some point right?" Dahlia said. "Sometimes they're good sometimes they're bad. But about 90% of the time, they're crazy."

"Speaking of crazy I saw the thing with the parrot on TV," Ema said. "Lana wouldn't stop saying 'She's insane, she's insane' over and over again."

"Why do prosecutors always think I have mental instabilities?" Dahlia said.

"Well, you did ask a parrot to testify," Ema said. "It had some pretty interesting results though. You know, that DL-6 case kind of sounds familiar. I think Lana mentioned one like it a long time ago."

"She handled a case like DL-6?" Dahlia said.

"No," Ema said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think we were talking about Mom."

"Oh?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago though. I think I was 6," Ema said. "I'm pretty sure she said Mom lost that trial though. She seemed pretty upset about it."

"I guess losing can be pretty hard to swallow," Dahlia said.

"Maybe," Ema said. "It didn't come up very much, even less so nowadays, but Lana would always say something along the lines of injustice."

"Injustice?" Phoenix said.

"Uh-huh." Ema said.

"Ema, what did you say your mother's name was?" Dahlia said.

"Lisa Skye," Ema said. "She died when I was 3. I think there was a newspaper article about it, but of course I couldn't read at the time."

Dahlia gave a lopsided smile. "I guess not."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Ema said. "Even if Lana's really cold, and we fight sometimes, she's still my sister. She's family enough."

"I bet things will work out," Dahlia said. _You'll probably have better luck than me. You and Lana are a lot like Mia and Maya after all._

"Thanks Dahlia," Ema said. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry sir I never asked for your name."

"Phoenix," the assistant said. "And don't worry about it."

Ema smiled. Before she could say anything the Steel Samurai theme song played. "Oh, my phone."

The young girl took out a cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, what's up Maya? Haven't seen you in a while."

Dahlia smiled fondly. _I remember they got along great. Nobody was surprised. Except they did call each other names, didn't they?_

"Digimon nerd?" Ema said. "Look who's talking Miss Steel-Samurai's-Special-Someone."

"Come on Nick, this might go on for a while," Dahlia said, already walking down the hall. She waved good-bye to Ema and she and Phoenix were soon standing outside the Von Karma Law Offices.

"Dahlia, why are you reading that DL-6 case file again?" Phoenix said.

"Because I think we need to start tying up all these loose ends," Dahlia said. "So we're going to the detention center."

They did just that, and were soon seated opposite of Larry.

"Wright, Hawthorne," Larry said.

"Phoenix," Phoenix said.

"Fey," Dahlia said.

"Well, what do you need?" Larry said.

"I think you know what we want to talk about," Dahlia said.

"Yes, after I specifically asked you not to," Larry said.

"Look, I get why you wouldn't want to talk about it," Dahlia said. "You were 9, a murder happened right in front of you-"

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT!" Larry said, slamming the counter. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM DL-6!"

"NO! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE!" Dahlia retaliated, slamming her end of the counter.

"YES WE ARE!" Larry shouted. "IT'S OVER!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dahlia shouted.

"YES IT IS!" Larry shouted.

"STOP PITYING YOURSELF AND COOPERATE!" Dahlia shouted.

"I'M NOT PITYING MYSELF!" Larry said.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dahlia said.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys," Phoenix said, trying to play peacemaker.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Larry and Dahlia shouted in unison.


	48. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 12

Larry and Dahlia panted, calming down their breathing after a 14 minute shouting session.

"Better now guys?" Phoenix said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I got it out of my system," Dahlia said.

Larry looked down at the floor.

"Now then," Dahlia said, collected and business-like. "If you don't mind we'd like your inside information concerning DL-6."

Larry sighed exasperatedly. "Look, DL-6 is a mess. Nothing good came out of it and nothing good will come out of it. Just try to back out before it's too late."

"It already is too late to back out," Dahlia said. "We need you to talk with us."

"You already know about DL-6," Larry said. "Everyone involved got the short end of the straw. The victim died, the suspect got away but his life was ruined, the police were ridiculed, and there was even that woman. The police turned to a spirit medium, she messed up-"

"And became the laughing stock of the century," Dahlia said. "The shame was too much to bear, and she left her home and her family."

"Exactly," Larry said. "Even that Misty Fey lost to DL-6."

"Yeah," Dahlia said, disheartened. "Because of DL-6, Aunt Misty is gone."

"_Aunt _Misty?" Larry said, suddenly looking attentive. "Did you just call Misty Fey your aunt?"

"As I'm sure I've told you multiple times," the defense attorney said. "My name is Dahlia Fey."

"F-Fey?" Larry said.

"Is this the first time you've actually listened to me say that?" Dahlia said.

"Yes," Phoenix said.

"Shut up Wright," Larry said. "I never thought…"

"Precisely, you never thought," Dahlia said matter-of-factly. "Not once did you ever consider I might care about DL-6 too. Nick cares because of you, and I care because of my aunt. But that doesn't matter to you, does it? I don't even know why DL-6 affects you so much. Sure, a murder happened. But how much of it did you actually see? Why would that shock you into silence after all these years?"

Larry said nothing, he just played with his necklace.

"Ugh!" Dahlia was getting irritated. "I've had it with you. Nick, we're going."

"A girl died," Larry said, not making eye contact. "She was only 9 years old, she had her whole life ahead of her. Wanted to be a nurse when she grew up. But it didn't matter, Mimi was killed. Remember her, Wright?"

"Mimi?" Phoenix said. "Hmm… Wait, wasn't Mimi that one girl in our class? You guys really liked each other."

"What? No, we were 9 remember?" Larry said, beginning to color. "All the girls loved Edgeworth. He had his 4 o'clock mob."

"So?" Phoenix said. "You flirted with her all the time. Kept trying to impress her."

Dahlia smiled widely, her spirits suddenly lifted dramatically.

"Sh-shut up," Larry said meekly, noticing the grin. "Uh, what about you and Feenie?"

"What? Ew!" Dahlia punched her assistant.

"Ow!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Sorry, habit," Dahlia said, not really caring.

Still rubbing his arm, Phoenix smirked evilly. "It's alright, that's what I love about you Dollie-babe."

A tear escaped from Phoenix's eye when Dahlia stamped on his foot.

"And now we know why it's become a habit," Dahlia said crossly.

Larry cracked a smile, which Dahlia noticed.

"Don't think you got out of this Butz," Dahlia said.

The smile faded. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"I didn't know Mimi was killed," Phoenix said.

"You were in her class and that never came up?" Larry said.

"Well, it happened during winter break," Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you know how sheltering all those adults were."

"Yeah," Larry said, playing with his necklace. "You know, I bought this necklace for her. I was going to give it to her for Christmas."

"Seriously?" Phoenix said.

Larry nodded solemnly. "I kept it, because as much as I wanted to forget that case, I didn't want to forget her."

"Larry…" Phoenix said. "You became a prosecutor because of her, didn't you?"

"Pretty much," Larry said. "I could never be like Yanni Yogi's attorney, defending criminals. So I became a prosecutor, to make sure every criminal was punished for their crimes."

"But what about people who are innocent?" Phoenix said.

Larry didn't look away from his necklace. "I don't know. Do they really even exist?"

"Uh, hello? Innocent guy here," Phoenix said.

The corners of the prosecutor's mouth twitched upward. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So what happened anyway?" Phoenix said.

"My memory gets a little fuzzy after a while actually, but I remember it well enough," Larry said. "Mimi wanted to see a trial, because I talked about them all the time during class. So I took her to watch one. Then on our way home we got into an elevator with a court bailiff, Yanni Yogi."

"But why would he kill her?" Phoenix said.

"Out of nowhere an earthquake broke out and we all got trapped in the elevator," Larry said, looking pained. "It freaked the bailiff out more than it did us. Things got even worse when the air started to thin. I guess Mimi's inner nurse came out and she tried to calm Yogi down. It didn't work, and I could tell Mimi was starting to get scared. I remember wanting to help her, but I had no idea what to do."

Phoenix nodded understandingly.

"Everything gets fuzzy after that, and maybe a little jumbled up," Larry said. "I remember shouting, I think I said something too. I couldn't see anything, but I heard a gunshot, and Mimi screamed, and Yogi screamed, and then everything just… faded into nothing. I woke up a few hours later in the hospital."

Phoenix smiled in a way that was both sad and encouraging. "And you found out Mimi had died."

"Shot right through her heart," Larry said, beginning to choke up.

"Hey, hey," Phoenix said. "Don't get all teary on me now."

Larry sniffed. "You're right, you're right."

"Of course, I've always been Wright," Phoenix said.

Larry face palmed, though there was a smile underneath it. "Really?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "Thank you Larry. I finally know what happened."

"Don't thank me, I was just doing my job," Larry said.

"Your job?" Phoenix said.

"A client should help their defense as much as their defense helps them," Larry said.

_Hey, aren't I the defense attorney here? _Dahlia didn't say it though. She had never seen Phoenix look so happy.

"This is great," Phoenix said. "Now it's time for part 2!"

"Part 2?" Larry said.

"I know what happened," Phoenix said. "Now to fix it!"

"You're going to bring Mimi back from the dead?" Larry said.

"No, I'm going to find the truth to DL-6 and get Mimi's killer what he deserves!" Phoenix said, already getting out of his chair.

Larry blinked, looking touched. Before he could say anything, Phoenix grabbed Dahlia's arm and together they bolted out of the detention center.

"Let go of me!" Dahlia said!"

"Once we get to the crime scene!" Phoenix said.

"You're acting like the girl of your dreams just agreed to go to the prom with you!" Dahlia said.

"Don't kill my buzz!" Phoenix said, grinning.

Thankfully, Dahlia didn't have to kill her assistant's buzz. Eventually, he got tired from running and realized they had to take a cab to get from the detention center to Gourd Lake.

"D'oh!" Phoenix panted, looking for any taxis coming their way.

"It's okay Nick," Dahlia said.


	49. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 13

Dahlia and Phoenix finally made it to Gourd Lake and walked through the entrance. What they found was surprising.

Detective Edgeworth was asleep, lying down on a wooden bench with Kay right beside him. However, she was awake and holding a black marker in her hand. It explained the goatee on the detective's face.

"Hey guys," Kay said.

"Hi Kay," Dahlia said. "What happened here?"

"Oh this?" Kay said, gesturing to Edgeworth. "Poor Uncle Edgey spent all night searching for that crazy boat guy. This morning I came here looking for _him_ and found him like this."

"So naturally you pulled out a marker and drew on his face," Dahlia said, completely understanding the situation.

"Exactly!" Kay said.

"Kay, I expected better from you," Phoenix said, shaking his head. He took the marker from her. "I mean, where's the creativity in this?"

Phoenix popped the cap off and drew an elaborate pattern of swirls along his old friend's eyebrows.

"Wow, you're like an artist," Kay said, admiring Phoenix's work.

"I am," Phoenix said, twirling the marker. He held it out to Dahlia. "I know you want to."

"Took you long enough Mr. Artist," Dahlia said.

In the end, a majority of Edgeworth's face was covered in black ink. They then proceeded to outline his entire body on the bench.

Phoenix handed Kay back the marker. "Beautiful."

"Agreed," Dahlia said.

The detective stirred, and everyone instinctively looked in a different direction. Edgeworth sat up and stretched. Finally, he opened his eyes and promptly jumped off the bench.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Phoenix said, with a 1000-watt smile.

"Actually it's 12:16," Kay said, snickering.

Though Edgeworth was unaware of it, the massive amounts of ink on his face covered his embarrassed blush. "I was, uh, it was 4 in the morning,pal, I just sat down, then, uh…"

"You searched for Yogi until 4 in the morning?" Dahlia said.

"Well, I couldn't just go home, pal," Edgeworth said, yawning. "Kay, did they ever find Yogi?"

"I don't know, I've been waiting for you to wake up since I got here," Kay said. She tossed him a Swiss Roll in a wrapper. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"Uh, thanks," Edgeworth said, pocketing the cake. He took his glasses off and polished them before putting them back on.

Dahlia bit her lip. _This is just too good. _She cleared her throat. "So, uh, what are you going to do now?"

Edgeworth scratched his chin, unwittingly right where Kay had drawn a goatee.

"Pfft!" Phoenix broke into a fake coughing fit.

"Alright, what's going on pal?" Edgeworth said. "You don't have to be a detective to see you're hiding something."

"I am not hiding anything all," Phoenix said. "What is there to hide?"

"Nothing is ever truly hidden when you're involved," Edgeworth said, tapping his finger impatiently.

_Phoenix Wright: Bad Liar. _Dahlia cut her assistant off before he could say anything. "Alright, you got us."

"Dahlia!" Kay said.

"We drew an outline of you asleep on the bench," Dahlia said.

"And… that was funny?" Edgeworth said.

"You know Nick has a weird sense of humor," Dahlia said.

"It was your idea!" Phoenix said.

"Stupid says what?" Dahlia said.

"I'm not saying it!" Phoenix said.

"Saying what?" Edgeworth said.

_Cha-ching. _Dahlia smiled. "Nothing."

Edgeworth looked at them skeptically. "Alright then."

"Just eat your Swiss Roll and wake up," Kay said.

Still suspicious, the detective took the little package out of his pocket and took the cake out of the wrapper. He just happened to glance at the reflective surface of the shiny wrap.

"I was going to stop at the goatee!" Kay announced before bolting.

"Dahlia was the one to write 'Stick in the mud' on your forehead!" Phoenix said, and ran off.

Dahlia caught him by the collar. "We go down together Fancy Eyebrows."

Ten minutes later, Dahlia and Phoenix were standing in the lake. Phoenix coughed on the Swiss Roll that had been crammed into his mouth. The defense duo trudged out of the water, droplets dripping faster than they could move. Edgeworth's face was wet as well, for he had washed off the marker.

Dahlia ran her hand through her hair. _Gah, I hope this dries._

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said. "Your hand is red."

"So?" Dahlia said.

"You dye your hair?" Phoenix said.

"I don't want to look like my sister okay?" Dahlia said, wiping the die on her hoodie.

"Sister?" Phoenix said.

_"So, my mother really did that?" Pearl said._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry Pearls," Phoenix said._

_"And that Dahlia girl helped her?" Pearl said. "She tried to hurt Mystic Maya?"_

_"Well, yeah," Phoenix said. "Look Pearls, this is a lot to take in."_

_"I can't believe my mother would try to hurt Mystic Maya! I'd never listen to her if I had known!" Pearl said, rolling up her sleeve. "And that evil Dahlia girl! I… I… I hate her!"_

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

_What did I do?_

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said, touching the defense attorney's shoulder.

"I'll explain later," Dahlia said, pulling out her Magatama. "Right now we have work to do."

"This is what Kay was talking about before," Phoenix said. "What is going on?"

"I said I'll explain later," Dahlia said. _Good question._

"Note to self, request Prosecutor Butz beat that goofy smile off Phoenix's face," Edgeworth said as he put a piece of cloth back in his pocket.

"Aw, lighten up!" Phoenix said. "You know, we just talked to Larry earlier."

"Really now?" Edgeworth said. "I don't suppose you got any information out of him."

"Actually, we did," Dahlia said.

"You did?" Edgeworth said, looking surprised and a little confused.

"Well, mostly Nick," Dahlia said. "Not surprising really, considering you 3 were all such close friends as kids."

Edgeworth rubbed his arm. "I suppose we were."

"But things changed, and now those secrets of the past have been chained inside you," Dahlia said. "Locked in place, hidden from the light of truth."

"What do you mean pal?" Edgeworth said.

"I mean you won't talk about the past," Dahlia said. "Not unless there's proof that you absolutely need to."

"Why would I be hiding anything?" Edgeworth said.

"I just figured that out actually," Dahlia said. "It's because of Larry."

"L- Prosecutor Butz?" Edgeworth said.

"You still see him as a friend, don't you?" Dahlia said. "Just like Nick does, but the difference is you knew something before he did. And despite all the years that have gone by, you don't want to betray your friend by revealing it."

The locks and chains resurfaced around the detective, who looked pained. "How do you even know something happened, pal?"

"Nick told me about what happened 15 years ago," Dahlia said. "About how suddenly Larry became a complete jerk, and cut himself off from everybody around him."

One of the locks shattered away, releasing the spiritual energy of secrecy.

"But there was something Nick didn't know," Dahlia said. "Why did Larry suddenly act the way he did?"

"People change, pal," Edgeworth said.

"Over time," Dahlia said. "Never so drastically. Unless of course something equally drastic happens to them. And I think we all know what it is by this point."

"DL-6, right?" Edgeworth said. "I imagine being so close to a murder would be rather traumatic, pal. Though would it be enough to completely change his life like that?"

"I can't picture Larry being all that tough," Dahlia said. "But I suppose while they aren't all 9 year old boys a lot of the witnesses we see in the courtroom are pretty okay. However, DL-6 would be life-changing enough for Larry."

"How so?" Edgeworth said, looking rather curious.

Dahlia showed the detective Larry's necklace. "I assume you recognize who's this is."

"Prosecutor Butz," Edgeworth said. "Ever since he showed up in my life again as a prosecutor, he was always wearing that."

"That sounds about right," Dahlia said. "You see, Larry bought this necklace 15 years ago. It was originally intended to be a gift for someone."

"A gift?" Edgeworth said.

Dahlia nodded. "He was planning on giving it to a certain Mimi Miney. But she was shot in the heart, and DL-6 was born."

"I never knew he was going to give that to her," Edgeworth said, as another Psyche-Lock broke.

_Still, 3 more. He's not going to talk unless…_

"How do you know this has anything to do with the case at hand?" Edgeworth said.

_That's my workaholic. Well, at least this one is pretty easy. _Dahlia presented the DL-6 case file. "Just about everyone in this case was involved was part of DL-6. Manfred von Karma was the defense attorney; Larry was in the elevator when his childhood love was killed, Yanni Yogi just happens to be a witness-"

"What proves that the boat shop caretaker truly is Yanni Yogi?" Edgeworth said.

"Don't tell me you ran around this city until 4 in the morning searching for a guy you didn't think was really Yogi," Dahlia said.

"If there's a chance I'm willing to take it," Edgeworth said. "But is there any proof?"

"Did you hear the one about the defense attorney who cross-examined the parrot?" Dahlia said.

"Yes, though the witness itself seems to have drawn the attention away from the results," Edgeworth said.

"Well believe it or not, Polly testified about DL-6," Dahlia said.

"She did?" Edgeworth said.

"Apparently, someone taught her that phrase," Dahlia said. "Wouldn't the most likely candidate be the boat guy?"

"It was a well-known case at the time," Edgeworth said.

"But why would take the time to teach it to his parrot if it weren't important to him?" Dahlia said. "Actually, even the parrot herself is a clue."

"What are you talking about?" Edgeworth said.

"Look at the suspect data," Dahlia said. "Yanni Yogi had a fiancée named Polly."

"There are lots of people named Polly out there," Edgeworth said.

"Sure, but Polly+DL-6=Yanni Yogi," Dahlia said. "It's Dahlia Math, practically a science."

Phoenix gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Dahlia said. "I hated math alright?"

Edgeworth didn't seem to be a believer of Dahlia Math.

"Furthermore, the boat guy looks to be about the age Yogi would be now," Dahlia said. "And he just happens to lose his memory of his life before the boat shop? You have to admit that's a little suspicious."

Edgeworth seemed to be relenting.

"You know, when you look at all the evidence it's actually rather obvious," Dahlia said.

The third lock shattered, fading away into nothing. "Alright, I suppose it holds water."

"You know, I wonder how the police missed that," Dahlia said. "Was it really that hard to get information on this guy?"

Edgeworth rubbed his arm. "Look, that's not my department okay pal?"

"Still, I mean you had the Chief Prosecutor working with you guys here. Surely you found some inkling of an idea."

"Apparently the search came up empty," Edgeworth said. "They found nothing on this guy pal."

"Don't you think that's kind of weird?" Dahlia said. "I mean, wouldn't it have been kind of easy to just do a fingerprint test or a DNA thing?"

"No one ever thought of DNA," Edgeworth said.

"But Lana double-checks everything," Dahlia said. _You'd think with her connection to DL-6 she'd…_

_"She's just been really distant."_

_"It didn't come up very much, even less nowadays, but she would always say something along the lines of injustice."_

"What is it Dahlia?" Phoenix said. "You've got that look. You know the one that makes the judge nervous."

_I wonder… Sorry Mia. _Dahlia brought out the file full of blackmail. "Edgeworth, can you tell me who Lisa Skye is?"

"She was the prosecutor in the DL-6 trial," Edgeworth said.

"And Lana's mother," Dahlia said. "Come on, you must have at least guessed as much. And you call Nick a bad liar?"

Edgeworth cringed. "Look pal, this is a sensitive subject alright? I shouldn't be talking about it."

"Come on Detective, we need to truth here," Dahlia said. "We already know about what happened, but there are still some gaps."

"I fear it will have to stay that way," Edgeworth said.

"What if I told you I already know more?" Dahlia said.

"What else do you know?" Edgeworth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lisa Skye died in a car accident a couple years after that trial," Dahlia said, taking out the newspaper article in the blackmail file. "Not to mention her husband."

"So what, you're saying it was more than an accident?" Edgeworth said.

"No, it was just an accident," Dahlia said. "A very unfortunate accident, considering Lisa Skye wasn't finished yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Edgeworth said.

"It's pretty clear DL-6 isn't over yet," Dahlia said. "I'm willing to bet Lisa felt the same."

"It was hard for many people to swallow," Edgeworth said.

"Yeah, but when you're a prosecutor who's sure she'd found the right guy you don't give it up," Dahlia said. "Lucky for her, she left a legacy behind."

"Chief Prosecutor Skye," Edgeworth sighed, and another lock broke.

_There's still one left. Now what?_

"Where are you going with this?" Edgeworth said. "What exactly is it you want from me?"

"The truth," Dahlia said. "Something is going on, and it's called DL-6. But there's more to this, and I think I'm starting to put it together. I want to find out exactly what has been going on. What's Lana been up to? Why is nearly everyone in this case involved in DL-6? What do you know that you won't tell us?"

"Whether it be searching the city until 4 in the morning or interrogating a man that was my friend," Edgeworth said. "I will do everything in my power as a detective to what I think is right."

"Does that mean you'll help us or does that mean you'll keep your secrets?" Dahlia said.

The sound of Edgeworth's sigh blended with the light evanescent sound of the final Psyche-Lock, along with a heavy burden, breaking to pieces. "You win, pal."

"Thanks man," Phoenix said. "You have no idea how much this means to us. To Larry too."

"I found out about DL-6 a while ago actually," Edgeworth said. "But I could tell Larry never wanted anyone to know, so anything that had to do with that case I kept to myself. It built up over time, and eventually I discovered a few things about Chief Prosecutor's Skye's involvement."

"Like her mother being the prosecutor?" Dahlia said.

"Actually, she was with her mother during that trail," Edgeworth said.

"Seriously?" Dahlia said.

"I suspect the outcome of that trial got under the skin of mother and daughter," Edgeworth said. "Everyone thought that defendant was guilty, but von Karma was the defense. He focused on the prosecution's lack of evidence, used every trick in the book. It was enough to get him a not guilty verdict."

"But it was just Yogi, Mimi and Larry in the elevator," Dahlia said. "How could it not have been him?"

"It was about evidence, not logic," Edgeworth said. "And somehow there was evidence Yogi might have been innocent."

"How is that possible?" Dahlia said.

"I don't know, I wasn't a detective at the time," Edgeworth said.

Suddenly, something flew through the air and snapped the detective right across the chest. "Ah-ow!"

"There was evidence because a von Karma is never unprepared."

Everyone turned and saw Franziska von Karma standing before them.

"What was that for?" Edgeworth said, bewildered.

Franziska whipped him again. "Foolishness, you foolish detective."

Edgeworth opened his mouth, thought better of it, and put a sock in it.

"What brings you here?" Dahlia said.

"My personal investigation," Franziska said. "I was searching through my office again came across something I thought would be of more use to you than me."

"Random but helpful," Dahlia said. "My favorite. What'cha got for us?"

"A letter," Franziska said, handing it to Dahlia. "I think you'll find it interesting."

"Manfred von Karma," Dahlia read aloud. "There is much we need to discuss. It's time DL-6 came to a close."

"DL-6?" Phoenix exclaimed.

Edgeworth looked at the letter. "That handwriting looks familiar…"

"There's more," Dahlia said. "Meet with me at Gourd Lake on December 24th at 10 o'clock PM. I trust you won't be late. We shall rent a boat, take it out to the lake, and talk. I need closure, and I'm confident you are the best person to ask."

"Whoa, this is crazy," Phoenix said. "Who's it from?"

Dahlia's mouth went dry. "Signed, Larry Butz."

Phoenix and Edgeworth looked at each other. Their eyes rolled back and they collapsed to the ground.

Franziska and Dahlia just stared at the unconscious men, unsure of how to respond.

Dahlia looked around. "Now where's Kay with her marker?"


	50. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 14

"That's... intense," Mia said in the defendant's lobby.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Dahlia said. She had just explained her recent investigation to her older cousin. "Just when things were going my way, I get this screwball."

"Phoenix seems to be taking it hard too," Mia said, unable to look away from Larry and Phoenix. The latter was steaming.

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on?" Phoenix said.

"I'm serious!" Larry said in retaliation. "I have no idea what that's about!"

"He's showing progress," Dahlia said. "I'm proud of him."

Mia shook her head. "Adding you to the Fey & Co. Law Offices was the most interesting choice I've made in my life."

"What can I say?" Dahlia said. "I'm a delight."

"You're serious about Lana?" Mia said. "I know she's a bit shrewd sometimes, but she'd never take anything this far."

"I don't want to believe it either Mia," Dahlia said. "But it's really starting to look like she was involved."

Mia sighed. "I guess it's hard to stop you once you're set on something. I can't say I believe what you're saying, though."

"You don't have to," Dahlia said, putting a hand on Mia's shoulder. "We'll just see if I can prove it to the court."

"Alright then," Mia said. "I'll be watching from the gallery this time around, so make sure you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Dahlia said. "As usual, I have everything under control."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Larry said.

"You're killing me here!" Phoenix said.

"Yes, as usual," Mia said. She walked out of the lobby, and Dahlia watched her go.

_I wish there were another way. _Dahlia shoved her emotions aside and turned to Larry. "Okay man, cough it up."

"I'm telling the truth I don't know what the deal is with that letter!" Larry said. "Von Karma sent a letter to me!"

"He did?" Phoenix said, his features softening.

"Yes!" Larry said. "He told me he wanted to talk to me, said we'd meet at the lake at 10 and get on boat and talk. It didn't say much more than that, but I went along with it because I was curious about what he had to say."

"No Psyche-Locks, you're telling the truth," Dahlia said.

"No what?" Larry said.

"Long story," Dahlia said. "Point it, I believe you."

"I do too," Phoenix said. "I was just frustrated. I mean, why do you do this to us? You're still getting in trouble all the time."

"You know I didn't want to get arrested," Larry said.

"Yeah I know," Phoenix said. "Still, because Miles took the letter for handwriting analysis the police has that much more evidence on you."

"He took it for handwriting analysis?" Larry said.

Phoenix nodded. "Said something about 'needing to verify the authenticity of this evidence' or something like that."

A familiar jaunty smirk formed on Larry's face, only this time it felt proud as opposed to jeering. "Good to hear."

Phoenix and Dahlia tilted their heads like confused puppies. When the prosecutor offered no additional information, they just looked t each other. "When something smells it's usually the Butz."

"Hey Wright?" Larry said. "Who drew on your face?"

It was then that Dahlia noticed a tiny three-legged raven, flower, and attorney's badge drawn in a row on Phoenix's jaw. _He must have missed it when he washed his face. _She smiled fondly at the memory of drawing on her assistant's face with Kay and Franziska. _Looks like we all left our mark._

Phoenix went cross-eyed looking for the drawings.

"Wouldn't a mirror make things easier?" Larry said.

"It would if I had one," Phoenix said.

"Just cover it up with your scarf," Dahlia said. "The trial's about to start."

Moments later, with everyone in position, the judge brought the day's trial to a start.

"I'll cut to the chase," the judge said. "Ms. Skye, were the police successful in locating the witness from before?"

"Yes Your Honor," Lana said. "The boat shop caretaker was found unconscious in bar with a wine bottle in his hand."

_Yeah, that feels like something he would do. _Dahlia brushed the hair out of her face. _Hmm, I wonder if he's still intoxicated. That could make getting him to confess a lot easier._

"Is he fit to testify?" the judge said.

"Oh, he's testifying," Lana said. "The prosecution would like to call him to the stand right now to sort this all out."

"Very well then," the judge said. "May the boat shop caretaker come to the stand."

Soon after those words were spoken, a man in a drab lilac coat was swaying behind the witness stand.

"So, uh, why am I here again?" the man said.

"Witness, you are here to answer a few questions," the judge said. "For starters, why did you flee the courtroom?"

"Zzz," the man snored.

The judge hammered his podium, and the witness awoke with a start.

"Oh, right right right," the man said. "I remember now. The prosecutor lady there told me what I needed to talk about."

"In that case, begin your testimony," the judge said.

Testimony

_Sorry about that thing folks, but I had my reasons._

_I remembered I had to go buy some food for Polly, see, so I left._

_I thought I was done here anyway. I told you everything I know._

Even the judge didn't look convinced. "You left to buy food for your parrot?"

"Ayup," the man said.

"That's it?" Dahlia said.

"Ayup," the man said. "Does that clear everything up for you all?"

"Actually, Ms. Hawthorne still has to cross-examine your testimony," the judge said.

"Oh, alright," the man said. "Fire away."

Dahlia exhaled, thinking.

"Something wrong?" Phoenix said, recognizing her look.

"It's Lana," Dahlia muttered to her assistant. "She's been pretty much mute this whole time."

"I guess she has," Phoenix said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"No use thinking about it now I guess," Dahlia said. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Cross-Examination

_Sorry about that thing folks, but I had my reasons._

_I remembered I had to go buy some food for Polly, see, so I left._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Then why were you found in a bar?"

"Eh, guess I got sidetracked. It happens sometimes," the man said.

"That's ridiculous!" Dahlia said, pounding her desk.

"Yeah, I know it is," the man said, tiredly. "You'd think with all I'd forgotten about my past there'd be room for things like that. But I guess that's not how it works."

"Surely you remember something!" Dahlia said.

"Nope," the man said bluntly. "Heck, without Polly I wouldn't even remember where I keep the keys to the Wet Noodle. She remembers everything for me."

_Grr! With him playing the forgetful old man I can't make a dent with this line of questioning! _Dahlia rubbed her temples. _Wait. Did he just say…?_

"So as I was saying," the man said.

_I thought I was done here anyway. I told you everything I know._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I don't think that's the case here!"

"Did I forget something again?" the man said.

"Oh no," Dahlia said. "You haven't forgotten a thing, Mr. Yogi."

"Uh, are you talking to me?" the man said, looking even more lost.

"Yes I am!" Dahlia said, pounding her desk. "Yanni Yogi is your name after all!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "The witness has lost his memory!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "He could easily be lying! And let's not forget, his parrot stated quite clearly that her owner wasn't to forget DL-6!"

"Polly said what?" the man said.

"Earlier, you more or less stated that you teach Polly to remember everything important to you," Dahlia said. "What could be more important than the case that shamed you into hiding?"

"Uh, Dollie I think you're mistaken," the man said. "Tell her Feenie."

The courtroom was dead silent, no one even moved. Everyone was, however, wearing an amused expression on their face. Phoenix pulled his scarf up over face. Both were bright red.


	51. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 15

The name "Feenie" still rung throughout the courtroom.

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah?" Dahlia said.

"Take this guy down," Phoenix said.

Dahlia smirked. "You got it buddy."

The caretaker dozed peacefully.

"Hey!" Dahlia shouted curtly.

"Wha?" the caretaker said.

"Are you always like this?" Dahlia said.

"Like what?" the man said, rhythmically swaying.

Dahlia glared at him. "Whatever. Now then, I'm not mistaken. You're misleading."

"Look here, I got nothing to do with this," the caretaker said. "Polly picks up phrases from TV sometimes, in fact just the other day she wouldn't stop talking about some moisturizing soap. I bet she overheard a news anchor."

"But…" Dahlia was at a loss for words. _He can't just brush it off that easy! That's just… not fair! _She looked at Lana, who was standing rigid and stoic. _Come on Lana, I know you want to bag this guy!_

"Sorry for all the confusion," the caretaker said. "But I need to get back to the Wet Noodle. Once this whole thing is over we'll be opening up shop again soon. Maybe we'll finally get someone who wants pasta and not a boat."

"No! You can't leave yet!" Dahlia said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, I'm afraid there's no reason for him stay on the witness stand if there's nothing else for him to testify about," the judge said, looking sympathetic.

_I have to think fast! _Dahlia looked through the court record. "Nick, help me look through the evidence."

Phoenix nodded his head. "Okay, um, we got…"

Dahlia grazed through the evidence with a laser like focus, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of how useful her assistant had been throughout this case. _I'm going to need all the help I can get against this loon. Honestly, for someone who calls his boat rental shop a pasta place... _As her preconscious wandered, her eyes landed on the evidence that connected everything together.

She swiped the evidence and faced the courtroom again. "It seems we've gotten a little off track, and because of that we've forgotten a few important facts."

"Important facts?" Lana said.

"There are still many mysteries that need to be solved in this case," Dahlia said. She presented the photo. "For instance, the missing motorboat!"

The crowd began to murmur, only to be silenced by the judge.

"The case itself is far from over," Dahlia said. "And we need to hear this man's testimony on the matter! Specifically, the very boats his shop is known for!"

The judge put his head down, pondering the request. "Does the prosecution have any objections?"

Lana's face was unreadable. "No, Your Honor."

"Very well then," the judge said. "Witness, testify about the boat's you've rented recently."

"Okey-doke," the caretaker said.

Testimony

_Well, what with the weather things have been pretty slow in the boat renting department._

_Starting from about a week ago, I rented out my motorboat._

_After that, things got quiet for a little while. _

_You'd think it would boost pasta sales, but no such luck._

_Then of course there was the old dingy the victim and the defendant rented._

"Hmm, this all seems to fit," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said. _Okay, I've managed to keep him on the witness stand for a little longer. I'll have to make the most of it._

Cross-Examination

_Well, what with the weather things have been pretty slow in the boat renting department._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "You you mean that because it's been getting colder less people are renting boats?"

"Ayup," the caretaker said. "That's how I know I'm remembering everything."

"Because there were so few people coming in?" Dahlia said.

"Ayup, it happens a lot," the caretaker said. "As soon as it gets below 60 it seems like no one's up for boat riding."

_You'd think it would boost pasta sales, but no such luck._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. She paused. _You know what; I'm not having this conversation. It's not worth it._

_Starting from about a week ago, I rented out my motorboat._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Are you positive it was that long ago?"

"Pretty sure, 5 or 6 maybe even 7 days," the caretaker said.

_I'm not going to get anywhere with this. _The defense attorney put her hands in her pockets. "Who did you rent it to?"

"Uhh," the caretaker mulled it over. "Can't recall them giving me a name."

"Can you give a physical description?" Dahlia said.

"Well, they wore a coat," the caretaker said.

_Not going to get anywhere with this either apparently. _Dahlia sighed internally. "Do you remember anything else about this person?"

"Sure do," the caretaker said. "The bloke lost the darn thing! I still haven't found it!"

"I believe the witness is referring to the motorboat that was crashed into Gourd Woods," Lana said.

_Yeah, that's what I thought. _Dahlia frowned. _I need another way of proving the boat was rented the night of the murder. No way Yogi's telling me anything._

_After that, things got quiet for a little while. _

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What do you mean by that?"

"No one showed up," the caretaker said. "It was just me and Polly."

"For so many days?" Dahlia said.

"Ayup," the caretaker said. "I thought it was going to be an easy holiday this time around."

"I suppose not many people think of boat riding when they think of Christmas," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" the caretaker said wistfully. A blinked a couple times, then nodded off.

_Ugh, where's Franziska and her whip when you need her? I'll just have to improvise. _Dahlia found a rubber band and stretched it between her fingers. Aiming carefully, she released it and the rubber band snapped between the old man's eyes.

"Yow!" the caretaker exclaimed.

"So, you were saying?" Dahlia said conversationally.

"Where was I… oh yeah," the caretaker said.

_Then of course there was the old dingy the victim and the defendant rented._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How clearly do you remember that?"

"Pretty well I suppose," the caretaker said. "It seemed very tense, neither of that looked like they were in much of a good mood."

_Yeah, the victim doesn't strike me as much of a smiler. _Dahlia decided to press further. "Was there anything else significant?"

"Well," the caretaker mulled it over. "Let's see, those 2 men came in, which was quite a surprise. I didn't really think staying open late would pay off. The older gent was in charge, he made that pretty clear."

"You seem to remember the encounter rather well," Dahlia said.

"It stuck out in my mind," the caretaker said. "They were interesting enough folks. Plus, they were the first customers I'd had in a while. Heck, my first customers all week."

"Oh?" Dahlia said. "I suppose that explains it then."

"Ayup," the caretaker said.

"Perhaps the witness could add this clarification to his testimony Your Honor?" Dahlia said.

"I see no reason not to," the judge said. "Witness?"

"Okay," the caretaker said.

_I remember them so well because they were the only people I'd seen all week._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "You've just dug your own grave, mister."

"Huh?" the caretaker said.

"Humans are funny," Dahlia said. "When they lie, they add extra details just to make themselves sound more convincing. It doesn't always work though, sometimes it backfires on them and they slip up."

The caretaker seemed to be having a difficult time processing what the defense attorney had just said.

"Let me spell it out for the court," Dahlia said. "You just said the defendant and the victim were the only customers you'd had in a long time correct?"

"… Ayup," the caretaker said wearily.

"But a few minutes ago, you said you had someone come in and rent your motorboat," Dahlia said smugly.

The old man never stopped swaying. "I guess I did. My mistake."

"Your mistake indeed," Dahlia said. "So tell us, why did your story change so suddenly? Are you trying to hide something?"

"What would I have to hide?" the caretaker.

"Take your pick," Dahlia said. "You lied about the motorboat, which leads me to think that it was taken out to the lake under much more suspicious circumstances. Say, the night of the murder? That would bring much suspicion to that particular person. Why would you want to cover that up? Do you have a reason to want to protect that person, who may very well be Manfred von Karma's killer?"

The caretaker said nothing, moving in perfect rhythm.

"Now, what reason would you have to do that?" Dahlia said, feeling on top of the world. "Do you have some kind of grudge against the victim? Maybe a past client?"

The man stopped moving, and stood up straight. His eyes lost their foggy glaze, and were replaced by a hard and serious gaze. "Well played. Wish you had been my defense attorney 15 years ago."

Everyone in the courtroom flinched, except for Dahlia. _At last, we see the true Yanni Yogi._

"You got me," Yanni said. "My name is Yanni Yogi. 15 years ago, in this very courthouse, I was tried for the murder of a young girl. My lawyer got me an acquittal, but I wasn't proved innocent in the slightest. I cursed the name Manfred von Karma from that day on, can't say I'm sorry to see him go."

"You… you really are… him," Lana said breathlessly.

"I always have been," Yanni said. "I told von Karma I was innocent countless times, but I know he didn't really believe me. I doubt I'm the only one of his clients who doesn't regret his passing. My only regret is that I wasn't the one to do it."

"Eh?" Dahlia said.

"I said I didn't kill him," Yanni said. "I was shocked when I saw that face again. I may have lied about my identity, but that's it."

"What about the motorboat?" Dahlia said. "Was I right about that?"

"No use hiding it, that was rented out an hour or two before von Karma and that boy in the defendant's chair came in," Yanni said.

"And who was it that rented the motorboat?" Dahlia said.

"That I honestly don't know," Yanni said. "They wore a cloak that covered everything."

"You must know something!" Dahlia said. "What about their voice? They must have spoken to you to rent a boat, was it a male or female voice?"

Yanni was silent for a minute, which stretched into an eternity for Dahlia. Finally, he spoke. "Would that really help you track down the killer?"

"Of course it would!" Dahlia said. "Knowing the gender of the killer is vital in confirming their identity!"

"You really think this person is the killer, not the defendant?" Yanni said.

"Without a doubt in my mind!" Dahlia said. "Someone renting a boat right before the murder to took is too coincidental to not be suspicious!"

Yanni's facial expression never changed. "I suppose it is."

"Objection!"

Everyone in the courtroom stared at the person who had burst in and objected. Dahlia's mouth hung open. _Why…?_

"Uh, like, hey everyone. Was that, like, okay?" Ini said.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Dahlia said, spastically.

"Okay, like, Uncle guy I don't know what you're talking about," Ini said. "Like, I saw the murder happen. And it's kind of, like, not the same as what you said. I saw that guy over there, uh, Harry Butz or something, like, kill the other guy."

"You what?" Dahlia said, feeling like she was about to implode. _Curse you Valley Girl! Go back to Twinkle Town!_

"Are you serious young lady?" the judge said, looking confused beyond belief.

"Like, yeah," Ini said. "So can I, like, testify now?"

"Well, uh, witnesses should be brought to the court's attention before the trial…" the judge said.

"But, like, I already am," Ini said, circling around her temples. "Right, Ms. Skye?"

"Uh," Lana looked at her records.

_Wait…_

_Ini rubbed her temples, apparently thinking hard. "Oh that. Like, the police people were talking to me and stuff about this thing a couple nights ago."_

_"The night of the murder?" Dahlia said._

_"That thing with a guy killing another guy?" Ini said. "Yeah that."_

"Yes, we do have her listed as a witness," Lana said.

"See?" Ini said. "So can I, like, talk or whatever now?"

"I think this would be a good time for a recess," the judge said. "I need a minute to process this, the prosecution needs to prepare the witness, and the defense…"

"Needs a few minutes too Your Honor," Dahlia said. _I completely forgot she was a witness._

"Alright then," the judge said. "This court will reconvene in 20 minutes."

The judge slammed his gavel, and for the time being, that was that.


	52. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 16

"So that man really was Yogi," Larry said. "I had no idea."

"Well, a lot of things can change in 15 years," Dahlia said. "Another 15 years from now and you'll be a loony old man."

"You know, we're the same age," Larry said.

"Yeah, but I'll wear it much better," Dahlia said.

Larry and Phoenix rolled their eyes.

"Can we focus on the now?" Phoenix said. "What was up with Ini?"

"Her name is Ini?" Larry said, perking his head.

"Yeah, why?" Phoenix said.

"Ini Miney?" Larry said.

"Yes wh-" Dahlia's eyes widened. "Duh!"

"I never thought I'd see her again," Larry said.

Just then, Dahlia's phone went off. The defense attorney picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mystic Dahlia!" Pearl said.

"Pearly?" Dahlia said, instantly cheering up. "Haven't I told you to stop calling me a Mystic?"

Pearl giggled. "Maybe."

"So why are you calling me?" Dahlia said.

"Oh Dahlia I'm so excited!" Pearl said. "Mother and I are going to see you!"

"You're what?" Dahlia said, in complete shock. _Pearly and… Mother?_

"Isn't that great?" Pearl said. "I've never been outside the village before. Mother says we're going to take a tray-un."

"It's 'train' Pearly," Dahlia said.

"Try-in," Pearl said.

Dahlia smiled again. "Yes you are."

"Huh?" Pearl said. "Oh, Mother says I have to get off the phone now. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No thanks Pearly," Dahlia said. "See you later."

The defense attorney hung up the phone and turned back to the two men, who were now wrapped up in a discussion about Valley Girls. _Looks like their bonds have been mended rather smoothly._

"When you think about it, Mimi really was a Valley Girl," Phoenix said.

"Eh," Larry said, moving his hand like an indecisive scale. "Her little pop princess of a sister was, but Mimi was a bit more down to Earth don't you think?"

"Well, comparatively sure," Phoenix said. "But she had her moments."

"True, but she also gave you a wedgie if I recall Phoenix," Edgeworth said.

"Oh, yeah," Phoenix said.

"Really Nick?" Dahlia said. "Did everybody do that?"

Phoenix grinned. "People never liked me."

"I can see that," Dahlia said. "So Edgeworth, just stopping to say hi?"

"Does that sound like something I'd do?" Edgeworth said.

"Right, Mr. No Fun Detective," Dahlia said. "So what facts of incredible importance and seriousness have you come to enlighten me of?"

"Turn off the Redd White speech pal," Edgeworth said, glaring at her.

"Seriously?" Dahlia said.

"Did you get the results for the letter?" Larry said.

Edgeworth turned to face him. "Yes."

"You're still glaring," Larry said. "I could still cut your pay you know."

"Oh, right," Edgeworth said, looking away for a moment.

"So, the letter?" Phoenix said.

"Letters, actually pal," Edgeworth said.

"Huh?" Dahlia said.

"Well, Larry," Edgeworth stuttered. "I mean Prosecutor Butz, had told me the victim had written him a letter. So I searched his office and found it."

"Smart," Dahlia said. "So who wrote the letters?"

"Well, that's the interesting part," Edgeworth said. "They were written by different people."

"They were?" Phoenix said.

"The one to the victim was Prosecutor…" Edgeworth sighed. "Prosecutor Skye."

"I knew it," Dahlia said darkly. "But what about the other letter?"

"That, we don't know yet," Edgeworth said. "There was only time to confirm one person's handwriting and see if they matched. Though it doesn't take a trained eye to see they were different."

The detective brought out the letters and gave them to Phoenix.

"He's right, these are definitely different people," Phoenix said.

"Wow, if Wright can tell the difference it must be true," Larry said.

"Thanks," Phoenix said dryly, handing the letters to Dahlia.

"Impressive work Detective," Larry said. He smirked. "Even if you're supposed to be working for the prosecution."

"I assure you I'm doing my job," Edgeworth said. "Prosecutor Butz."

With that, the detective left.

_So Lana didn't ask Larry to go to Gourd Lake? _Dahlia stared at the letter, waiting for inspiration to strike. _Then who did? And why?_

"This is one heck of a trial," Phoenix commented.

"You got that right," Dahlia said, filing the letters away into the court record.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Phoenix said.

"Whatever we can," Dahlia said. "We've got a few mysteries solved. And I think it's pretty clear what it is that ties everything together for this case."

"DL-6," Larry said somberly.

"It's bound to come up a few times," Dahlia said. "Just don't say anything okay? We'll sort through all this. You'll just have to trust us."

"Alright," Larry said. "I trust you, Ms. Fey."

"Holy Mew you called me Fey!" Dahlia said. _This tops the shiny Axew!_

A few minutes later, the trial resumed.

"Ms. Skye, I take it the witness is prepared?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Lana said, her stone-cold mask in place once again.

"Very good, bring her to the stand," the judge said.

They did just that, and Ini stood behind the witness stand doing her airy little dance.

"State your name and occupation," Lana said.

"Ini Miney, like, I'm a parapsychology student," Ini said.

"Hold on, what's parapsychology?" the judge said.

"It's like, the study of the supernatural," Ini said.

_I've heard of that. Students in that department came to Kurain Village all the time. That kind of stopped though after DL-6. _

"Alright then," the judge said slowly. "Now, you claim to have seen the murder correct?"

"Like, uh-huh," Ini said.

"In that case, let's hear your testimony on the matter," the judge said.

"Okay," Ini said.

Testimony

_So, like, I was in the woods by the lake that night._

_I come out to, like, a clearing and see a boat out in the lake. Except it was like really foggy and stuff._

_Like, I had binoculars with me though so I could see then better._

_So anyway that's when the, uh, defendant guy pulls out, like, a gun._

_He points it right at the defense attorney! Crazy right?_

_Then, there's like a bang sound and a flash and the old guy slumps into the lake._

"If she says 'like' one more time I'm going to hurt someone," Dahlia grumbled.

"I don't like where this is going," Phoenix said, nudging away. He froze when he realized what he had just said.

Dahlia brought her fist down on her assistant's head.

"Feel better?" Phoenix said, rubbing his head.

"Almost," Dahlia said.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination," the judge said.

"And it's gone," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_So, like, I was in the woods by the lake that night._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Why were you in the woods? It's closed off to the public."

"It is?" Ini said. "Like, no one told me that."

"Right…" Dahlia said. "So why were you there?"

"Oh yeah," Ini said. "So I, like, read something about how to cleanse your soul and stuff. So I was walking around at night to be, like, purified."

"That sounds kind of crazy," Phoenix murmured.

"I know," Dahlia said. "She read something?"

"So, like, anyway," Ini said.

_I come out to, like, a clearing and see a boat out in the lake. Except it was like really foggy and stuff._

_Like, I had binoculars with me though so I could see them better._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Why would just happen to have binoculars with you?"

"See, the point of the cleansing is, like, the moonlight," Ini said. "So I thought, like, maybe if I could see the moon closer I could get cleansed more."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "2 things wrong with that. 1, you're supposed to look at the moon with a telescope. Not binoculars. 2, how does that make sense?"

Ini rapped her head, and Dahlia half-expected to hear a very hallow sound. "Like, I don't know I just figured maybe it would work."

"What made you look at the boat?" Dahlia said.

"Like, I noticed them and I thought it was weird," Ini said. "How could, like, your curiosity not be peeked?"

"Piqued," Dahlia said.

"Right," Ini said.

_So anyway that's when the, uh, defendant guy pulls out, like, a gun._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Are you sure you saw that?"

"Like, yeah," Ini said. "How could I mistake that for, like, something else?"

_I don't know, but you'd be capable of it. _Dahlia put her hand in her pockets. _Hmm… The gun does have Larry's fingerprints, so he did hold it at some point. _She decided to see where this lead. "So what happened next?"

_He points it right at the defense attorney! Crazy right?_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Incredibly crazy, why would he do that?"

"I don't, like, know," Ini said. "But he did!"

_Did anything else stand out in that statement? _Dahlia mulled it over for a minute, and then it clicked. "How did you know the victim was a defense attorney?"


	53. Turnabout Perfection-Chapter 17

"Like, what?" Ini said.

"This whole time you've been on the stand, no one said the victim was a defense attorney," Dahlia said. "How did you know that?"

Ini circled around her temples, putting immense concentration into her thoughts. "Oh, right, now I remember."

"What?" Dahlia said.

"The guy, the victim, like he was wearing his badge," Ini said. "Defense attorney's wear badges right? I remember this law student friend of mine telling me that."

"So the victim was wearing his badge then?" Dahlia said. "Could you add that to your testimony?"

"Like, okay," Ini said.

_The victim, like, was wearing his badge._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I highly doubt you'd notice such a detail as that!"

"Objection!" Lana said. "Ms. Hawthorne, 'I highly doubt' is not a reasonable argument."

"Allow me to rephrase that then," Dahlia said. "It is impossible for the witness to have seen that badge."

"And why is that?" Lana said.

"Simple really," Dahlia said. "The victim didn't have his badge on him."

"What?" Lana said.

"Look at this photo," Dahlia said, presenting the blow up of the victim in the boat. "As you can see, the victim doesn't have his attorney's badge on. It fell off before he got on the boat!"

The gallery went into an uproar.

"Order! Order!" The judge said. "The next person to interrupt this trial will be dismissed from the courtroom immediately!"

Finally, the spectators calmed down.

"Now then," the judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, I don't suppose you can explain this contradiction? If the witness didn't see the victim's badge, how did she know he was a defense attorney?"

"The same way nearly everyone in this case is connected Your Honor," Dahlia said. She brought out the DL-6 case file.

"D… L… 6?" Ini said. "Like, what's that?"

"Come on, even you aren't stupid enough not to recognize the case where your sister was murdered," Dahlia said. "Mimi Miney was your older sister, wasn't she?"

"S-sis?" Ini said.

"Yes, that's how you recognized the victim," Dahlia said.

"Don't bring up my sister!" Ini said, practically growling at the defense attorney. "She died a tragic death, but she kept her dignity! All you scummy defense attorneys are the same, don't you dare start dragging her name through the mud!"

"Hey! Take that back!" Dahlia said.

"Easy, Dahlia," Phoenix. "I think you hit a sore spot there."

"Grr…" Dahlia huffed. _I never would have guessed she could be so… explosive. She looks ready to kill me. _

That's when the pieces fell into place.

_The letters were written by different people. She just suddenly bursts in and interrupts Yogi. She was at Gourd Lake the night of the murder. And then there's Lana…_

"Lana, you didn't," Dahlia said.

The chief prosecutor wasn't looking at Dahlia, which just made her angry.

"Oh, I get it now," Dahlia said.

"Um, I don't get it," the judge said.

"Neither do I," Phoenix said. "Mind filling me in, Dahlia?"

"This was a team effort, wasn't it?" Dahlia said. "The one with the brains, and the one with the moxie."

"What are you, like, talking about?" Ini said, all smiled once again.

_Time to bring out my trump cards. _Dahlia presented the letters. "The victim and the defendant each received a letter from each other, summoning each other to Gourd Lake."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense!" the judge said.

_You could step up your game a little bit Lana. The judge is pretty much doing your job. _Dahlia nodded her head. "Exactly, Your Honor. That begs the question, how does one explain this? The answer is fairly simple. In actuality, neither of them wrote the letters."

"Then who did?" the judge said.

"They written by 2 different people," Dahlia said. "One… was confirmed to be written by… Lana Skye."

Lana bit her nail.

"Chief Prosecutor Skye?" the judge said, utterly shocked. "Is this true?"

"Uhh…" Lana nibbled on her thumb nail, uncomfortable with the situation. "Wh-Why would I do that?"

"Multiple reasons, I'm afraid," Dahlia said. "The first one being DL-6. You have ties to it as well."

"I…" Lana was at a loss for words.

"Your mother was the prosecutor in DL-6," Dahlia said. "But she lost to Manfred von Karma, even though you both knew the defendant was guilty."

"I wouldn't have someone die for that," Lana said.

"No, you wouldn't," Dahlia said. "But there's more. Many years later, you became a prosecutor. You had some victories, but many losses to von Karma. Because he was blackmailing you."

"Blackmail?" the judge exclaimed.

"Yes," Dahlia said, taking out the blackmail file. "This was found in the victim's office. It's all about Lana, with some threatening letters mixed in."

Lana bit her thumb, and broke skin.

"To be blackmailed by the one who let Yanni Yogi get away," Dahlia said. "It was too much, wasn't it?"

"I.. I… No…" Lana breathed irregularly. "What about the other letter?"

"You're the brains of this operation," Dahlia said. "But someone else carried it out. I believe that person was Ini Miney."

"What?" Ini said incredulously. "You can't pin the on me! It was the Butz guy!"

"That's what you wanted us to believe!" Dahlia said. "This is why you're the one who wrote the letter addressed to him!"

Ini pulled on her hat like it was dough. Suddenly, she put her hat back on and was all smiles again. Except this time it was more of a sneer. "Why would I do that?"

"To pin the crime on Larry of course!" Dahlia said.

"Like, because of DL-6?" Ini said. "But, like, wasn't my sister's killer supposed to be that Yanni Yogi guy? My sister's spirit even confirmed it, right?"

Dahlia flinched at the memory of her aunt's last channeling.

"You know, it's because of that I started, like, studying parapsychology," Ini said. "And I found something interesting."

"What?" Dahlia said.

"When channeled, spirits can lie," Ini said. "If they feel a great need to. Like to protect someone."

_To protect someone? But the only other person in that elevator was… _Dahlia gasped. She looked at her assistant, who had apparently come to the same conclusion. He shook his head vigorously, refusing to believe it. They turned to Larry, who didn't make eye contact.

_"You guys really liked each other," Phoenix said._

"Maybe Yogi was innocent after all," Ini said.

"No!" Dahlia said. "That's… that's not possible!"

"Mimi…" Larry looked to be in a trance. "Did I…"

"No!" Phoenix said. "Larry, you wouldn't do that!"

"No one was in their right mind," Larry said, dazed. "I… I remember now. It was me."

"But that can't be!" Phoenix said. "Dahlia, do something!"

"I know!" Dahlia said, looking through the DL-6 case file. Inside were suspect data, victim data, an autopsy, and a list of evidence. _What am I supposed to do? _

"Butz, I'm going to kill you," Dahlia muttered. "This is crazy."

"I'm sorry, but… it was me," Larry looked ready to pass out. "I remember what happened now. It all adds up."

"No it doesn't!" Dahlia said. She looked at Ini, who sneered. _All along, she wanted this to happen didn't she? So she's not quite as clueless as she looks, interesting._

"Uh…" the judge looked lost. Dahlia could sympathize.

"I… I confess!" Larry said. "Let me confess! I'll say exactly what happened!"

"You mean you want to testify?" the judge said. "Are there any objections?"

Dahlia caught Ini glare at Lana, who stuttered. "N-no, Your Honor."

_Ini… She's pulling the strings now! _Dahlia slammed her desk. "I object! My client never murdered anyone! Not now, and not 15 years ago!"

"Then prove it!" Larry said, looking mad at himself and the rest of the world. "Cross-examine me, show me I'm wrong!"

"But…" Dahlia didn't know what to say.

"Please Fey! Let me confess!" Larry said. "Mimi deserves as much."

_I think he's going to cry if I don't go along with this. _Dahlia gritted her teeth. "Okay, fine! I will!"

Larry now stood behind the witness stand. Dahlia glanced at her partner. _He looks ready to cry himself. _The defense attorney turned back to the witness and suddenly understood why. In Larry's eyes, she saw the soul of a man who had lost the will to live.

Testimony

_Mimi and I got into an elevator with Yanni Yogi after watching a trial._

_Out of nowhere, an earthquake breaks out and elevator shuts down and traps us all inside._

_It was dark, and the air was thinning out. It made all of us a little on edge. Especially Yogi._

_He starts going crazy, banging on the door and screaming. Mimi tried to calm him down._

_He doesn't respond well to it though. Yogi gets mad at Mimi, and I could tell it was scaring her._

_I wanted to help her, I wanted him to stop yelling. I tried talking to him, but it was like I wasn't there._

_I was getting woozy from the lack of oxygen, but I felt something metallic._

_I mustered the energy to pick it up and throw it. My vision and my hearing got patchy suddenly._

_I heard Mimi yell though._

_When I woke up many hours later in a hospital, I found out Mimi had been killed._

The judge sighed. "I remember that case. That poor 9 year old girl."

_Something metallic? _Dahlia observed Larry, who was the personification of depression.

"He really loved her," Phoenix murmured.

"I know," Dahlia said.

"Even in the wrong state of mind, he wouldn't hurt her," Phoenix said. "We've got to help him."

Dahlia sighed. "I know."

Cross-Examination

_Mimi and I got into an elevator with Yanni Yogi after watching a trial._

_Out of nowhere, an earthquake breaks out and elevator shuts down and traps us all inside._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How did you all react?"

"Poorly," Larry said.

_It was dark, and the air was thinning out. It made all of us a little on edge. Especially Yogi._

_He starts going crazy, banging on the door and screaming. Mimi tried to calm him down._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How did she do that?"

"She always wanted to help those in pain," Larry said. "We used to say she was better than the school nurse. She pushed her own fears away and tried to soothe him. Mimi told him things like 'calm your breathing' and 'I bet if you close your eyes it won't seem as bad.' It was all she could think to do."

_A little girl who wanted to help those in pain. _The reality of case finally hit Dahlia. _What a tragic case._

_He doesn't respond well to it though. Yogi got mad at Mimi, and I could tell it was scaring her._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What were you doing at the time?"

"I was stupid," Larry said bitterly. "I was against the wall, scared out of my mind."

_I wanted to help her, I wanted him to stop yelling. I tried talking to him, but it was like I wasn't there._

_I was getting woozy from the lack of oxygen, but I felt something metallic._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What do you mean something metallic?"

"At the time, I couldn't even tell what it was," Larry said. "But I think I remember now. It was a gun."

"Where did the gun come from?" Dahlia said.

"Looking back, it was probably Yogi's. He was a bailiff, after all," Larry said. "I was too disoriented to think about it at the time though."

Dahlia and Phoenix raced through the case file.

"There must be something, we're nearing the end of the testimony," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, we have to find something," Dahlia said.

"Autopsy, evidence, case summary," Phoenix mumbled.

Dahlia skimmed through the autopsy. _Let's see, a single bullet to the heart. Died instantly from shock. There were some bruises on her too. What could this all mean? _She gasped. _Could it be…?_

"Perhaps you could amend this to your testimony?" the judge said.

"Alright," Larry said.

_I felt something metallic, and now I realize it was the gun. I mean, what else could it have been?_

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "There was something else it could have been!"

"What?" Larry said. "No there wasn't. It was a metal object, cool and hard. And Mimi screamed after I threw it. It must have been the gun."

"But, if that's the case," Dahlia said. "Why haven't you mentioned a gunshot yet?"

"Objection!" Lana said, looking at Ini who was sitting off to the side. "His hearing and sight were off! It's possible he missed it amongst all the screaming!"

"Or, there wasn't a gunshot at all!" Dahlia said.

"Then what could it have been?" Lana said.

Dahlia presented her evidence. It glistened in the light as it swung back and forth from its silver chain. "Fits in your hand, cool, hard, metallic. Larry threw this necklace, which must have fallen out of his pocket."

"What?" Lana said, recoiling.

"B-but," Larry stammered.

"You acted too rash Larry," Dahlia said. "You didn't kill Mimi, you didn't throw a gun."

"Then why would Mimi scream?" Ini said.

"Uh, that's right!" Lana said.

"There was an unexplained bruise on Mimi's head," Dahlia said, bringing out Mimi's autopsy. "I suspect you accidentally hit her head with the necklace, and she yelped."

"But… I thought…" Larry's features softened.

"Memories dramatize over time, especially traumatic ones," Dahlia said. "But it looks like you gave her that necklace in the end after all."

"Objection!" Lana said. "That is merely a theory. You have no solid evidence!"

"Objection!" Dahlia said. _Everything's coming together now. _She pounded her desk. "Actually, I do!"

"You do?" Lana said, stunned.

"The gun that ended Mimi's life is all the evidence I need!" Dahlia said. "Because only Yanni Yogi's fingerprints were found on it. Not a trace of Larry Butz!"

"No!" Lana exclaimed. "But that means…"

"Yanni Yogi must have been the culprit after all," Dahlia said, nodding her head.

"What?" Ini said. "That- That- That can't be!"

"No, it's the only possibility!" Dahlia said. "And Lana knew it all along! You just didn't listen to her!"

"But… I was sure it was Butz!" Ini said. "I thought-"

"No, you didn't!" Dahlia said. "I see exactly what's been going on! Somehow, you and Lana met up and discussed DL-6. Lana wanted Manfred von Karma to pay for what he'd done, and you were more than willing to do it. You both agreed that the way he handled the trial had kept the true killer from being punished for his crime! But therein lies where you disagreed."

"Shut up!" Ini said.

"Lana believed Yogi was the murderer, but you thought it was Larry," Dahlia said. "So you went off on your own, and wrote the letter to Larry pretending to be von Karma. In order for the plan to keep going, Lana changed the letter she's written to the victim. But thanks to me, the trial became focused on Yogi anyway."

Dahlia looked Lana right in the eye. "Just like Lana wanted. So you meddled further."

"No!" Ini said.

"Yes!" Dahlia said. "You started threatening Lana yourself, so things would go your way. Then you interrupted the trial to throw Larry under the bus again! But you were sloppy. And now, your ill-conceived plan is crumbling right before your eyes! Because you were wrong from the beginning!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ini cried. She put her hands over her eyes and began to sob. "I- I- I- I just wanted to avenge Mimi. She was my sister! She died when I was 6! I- Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Ini broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "I give up! This was so stupid! I did everything I could, but nothing worked! Mimi's still dead! And the man who killed her is still out there and he'll never get what he deserves for what he di-hi-hi-id!"

A bailiff escorted Ini out of the courtroom, and everything was eerily silent.

It was then that Dahlia noticed Lana. She was hunched over, her face flat on her desk. _Von Karma pushed her too far, and Ini used that, only to become as bad as the man she killed._

"Well, this was by far the most extreme case we've had in a while," the judge said, breaking the silence. "Ms. Skye, do you have anything to say?"

"I admit to being an accomplice," Lana said. "I also confess to being part of multiple rigged trials, due to Manfred von Karma's blackmail. With every trial he just gained more leverage over me, and he even went so far as to threaten to hurt my sister."

"That can't have been easy," the judge said.

"No, but I'm not a victim. I know I'm not," Lana said. "I was just a pawn."

The judge nodded his head somberly. "I see. Well, if there's nothing else I see no reason to prolong this trial any longer."

"I agree," Lana said.

"This court finds the defendant, Larry Butz," the judge said. "Not guilty."

The judge slammed his gavel, and the sound emitting all throughout the courtroom.

_Finally, it's all over. _Dahlia looked at Phoenix, who gave her a smile. She smiled back.

In the defendant's lobby, Larry looked exhausted.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Larry said. "In that instant, I was just so sure…"

Dahlia smacked him, smirking. "Just forget about it. What's done is done."

"Yeah, I guess," Larry said, straightening up. "But still…"

Phoenix patted him on the back. "But nothing, you don't have to apologize. When you think about it, it's because of what you did that Dahlia was able to put it all together."

"A client helps his attorney as much as his attorney helps him," Edgeworth said as he entered the lobby.

"Hey Miles," Phoenix said.

"I should thank you for the letters," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, I guess detectives aren't the enemy after all," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth smirked.

Larry smiled weakly. "You did come through, Edgeworth. Uh, thanks."

"Heh, like I said I was just doing my job," Edgeworth said.

"I really should thank you all," Larry said, sheepishly.

"Well, Dahlia did most of the work," Phoenix said. "But at least I could help a little."

"You're kidding right?" Dahlia said. "You were the one to figure out there was another boat on the lake in the first place."

"Well, sure, but…" Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've done enough," Larry said. "Looks like now I owe you."

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix said. "You already saved me, remember?"

"Yeah…" Larry grinned nervously. "About that…."

"You know Phoenix," Edgeworth said, with a knowing smirk. "Prosecutor Butz just gave me a raise the day before."

"He did? That's great," Phoenix said.

"By $38 dollars," Edgeworth said.

_No… It couldn't be… _Dahlia grinned.

"$38?" Phoenix said. "That's kind of a weird amount. I mean… hold on a minute."

Phoenix looked Larry, shocked. "Larry! That was you?"

"When something smells, it's usually the Butz," Edgeworth said.

The three of them laughed.

_Families were broken, lives were lost, and spirits were crushed. _Dahlia watched the three men, beginning to laugh herself. _But some bonds will never break, because through those hardships they just get stronger._

Larry noticed Dahlia laughing. "Hey, it is just me or does Fiery Ms. Fey look happy?"

"Quick! Get a camera!" Phoenix said.

Dahlia rapped his arm. "Shut up."

"Why only me?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia rapped Larry and Edgeworth too. "Better?"

"No," Larry and Edgeworth said.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "I'm in a room with 3 grown men and I'm tougher than all of them."

"Not true," Phoenix said, noogying her head.

Dahlia grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back painfully.

"Okay! True! True! True!" Phoenix said.

Dahlia leaned forward. "That's what I thought you said."

"Mystic Dahlia?"

Everyone looked at the door, where a little girl in pale robes stood with her mouth agape in surprise.

"Pearly?" Dahlia said.

"What are you doing?" Pearl said.

"Well you see-" Dahlia began.

"Oh, I know!" Pearl said. She out her hands on her cheeks with a dreamy expression. "You're having fun with your, hee hee, special someone."

If Dahlia had been drinking water, she would have spit it out on the spot. Instead she dropped Phoenix, who was surprised himself, and he hit the floor.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Dahlia said forcefully.

Phoenix couldn't even form cohesive words as he picked himself up from the floor.

Larry and Edgeworth looked at each other, and smirked. Dahlia could tell by looking at them there was going to be some 'male bonding.'

"Is this a bad time to bring up the whole 'Feenie' thing?" Edgeworth said.

"Feenie?" Pearl said, looking at Phoenix said.

Finally, Phoenix was able to spit out an actual sentence. "Who are you?"

"My name is Pearl Fey. I'm Mystic Dahlia's sister," Pearl grinned. "I guess maybe one day I'll be your sister too."

Larry snorted, pressing his hand against his mouth.

"Pearly!" Dahlia said, her face almost as red as her hair.

"It's so nice to meet you," Pearl said, completely oblivious to how awkward the atmosphere was.

"Uh…" Phoenix was out of words again.

"Pearly, Nick isn't my boyfriend," Dahlia said. "That's just gross."

"Wait, gross?" Phoenix said.

"Don't help," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, you haven't changed at all."

Dahlia took a sharp intake of breath when she saw a woman clad in black robes, with more hair than Lotta.

Morgan Fey took a sip from her mug. "Speak up child, didn't I raise you with some manners?"

_No. _Dahlia bit her tongue. "Hello… Mother."


	54. Something Really Awesome

_"A defense attorney?" Maya said. "What's that?"_

_Dahlia raised an eyebrow. "Someone who sucks blood and money."_

_"You're going to be a vampire?" Maya said, eyes wide._

_Mia chuckled. "No, don't be silly. I'll be a good attorney."_

_"Oh," Maya said._

_"So, what makes you want to be a lawyer?" Dahlia said._

_"I have some unfinished business, and the best way to take care of it is to become a defense attorney," Mia said. "You want to know a secret?"_

_Maya gasped. "A secret? What?"_

_"There's a bad guy lurking around in the city," Mia said. "And I'm going to catch him."_

_"Like the Steel Samurai?" Maya said. She had recently become a big fan._

_"Exactly," Mia said._

_"Or like Red?" Dahlia said._

_"Right," Mia said. "So that's why I have to leave the village. You need to go to law school to be a lawyer."_

_"Is that like training here?" Maya said._

_"In a way," Mia said, hugging her kid sister. "Just like training in Kurain, you need to build up some independence and go out on your own."_

_Mia hugged Dahlia too. "Oh, I forgot something in my room. I'll be right back girls."_

_Maya hung her head when Mia was out of sight._

_"What's up Maya?" Dahlia said._

_"Mia's not coming back," Maya said glumly._

_"Of course she is," Dahlia said, rubbing her little cousin's head. "She's a Fey after all."_

_"Iris didn't come back," Maya said._

_"Iris is a Hawthorne," Dahlia said. "Mia is different."_

_"What about Mommy?" Maya said. "She didn't come back either."_

_"W-well," Dahlia tried to think of something to say. Nothing is more difficult to refute then the bluntness of a young child._

_"Alright, I'm back," Mia said. "It wouldn't do to forget my wallet."_

_"Hey Mia," Maya said, all smiles. "You're gonna come back after law school aren't you? I'll still see you?"_

_"Yes, of course you will," Mia said._

_"You promise?" Maya said. "In the name of the Steel Samurai?"_

_"In the name of the Steel Samurai and all that is just, you haven't seen the last of me," Mia announced, then broke into a fit of laughter. Maya and Dahlia joined in._

_Maya hugged her older sister, but still only made it to her waist. "I'm glad you won't be gone forever."_

_"I'll visit you and Dahlia as much as I can," Mia said. "But... I won't be part of Kurain Village anymore."_

_"What does that mean?" Maya said._

_Dahlia smiled knowingly. "I think it means you're going to be Master."_

_"Me?" Maya said. "But, I'm the little sister."_

_"So was Mom," Mia said. "And now, as her eldest daughter, I pass that title down for you to inherit."_

_Maya's eyes shined. "Thank you Mia! I can't believe I'm going to be Master!"_

_"You'll be like Champion Red," Dahlia said. She wasn't jealous in the slightest of her little cousin. She had grown up knowing she would never become Master, and had never gotten into the study of spirit channeling._

_"Cool!" Maya said._

_"You have few years to go before you become Master though," Mia said. "But when you get to that point, make sure you're the best."_

_"Okay Sis!" Maya said. "But you have to be the best lawyer in the world!"_

_"I'll do what I can," Mia said._

_"You'd better," Dahlia said teasingly. "We'll keep bugging you until you do won't we Maya?"_

_"Yeah!" Maya said._

_Mia chuckled. "Alright, alright. But I have to become a lawyer first."_

_Dahlia walked back to her house and slid open the screen door. To her disappointment, Morgan was home._

_"Hey," Dahlia said unenthusiastically._

_"Take off your shoes when you enter the house Dahlia," Morgan said. "It's bad enough that you wear such in appropriate clothing."_

_"What's inappropriate about jeans?" Dahlia said. "I think I'm pretty well covered actually."_

_"You know what I meant," Morgan said sternly._

_Dahlia rolled her eyes. "I have the right to wear what I choose. Even if I was going to be a spirit medium."_

_"You have no ambition of being a spirit medium, you go against nearly every cultural aspect of Kurain, I don't understand why you didn't leave with your father," Morgan said casually._

_"Just because I don't conform doesn't mean I don't belong here," Dahlia said._

_She showed her mother the red Magatama she kept around her neck. "See? I will always be a Fey. This proves as much, and you can't change that."_

_Morgan just scowled and went about making tea. Dahlia stormed past her and went into her room._

_"Stupid Mother, I was already in a bad mood. You were the last thing I needed," Dahlia grumbled. She hadn't showed it before, but she was upset that Mia was leaving. Her older cousin had been one of the main reasons she stayed in Kurain._

_She punched a wall, just to vent some of her frustration. It then that she noticed the Cyndaquil plush Mia had given her many years ago._

_"Dylan, what am I going to do?" Dahlia said, flopping on the carpet. She knew Dylan wouldn't respond, but she never grew out of talking to her._

_Dahlia sighed. "At least Maya's sticking around, and we can visit Mia. You know, maybe this won't be so bad. Still, they'll both be busy now. Maya is going to be the Master, and law school sounds tough."_

_She tried to look on the positive side, but that had always been a challenge for her. "I guess I'll just have to make the most it. Who knows? Maybe things will get better. Maybe something really awesome will happen."_

_"A baby sister?" Dahlia said incredulously._

_"Yes, I'm having another daughter," Morgan said._

_Dahlia grinned. It was too good to be true, having a sister that wasn't Iris. She suddenly thought of Maya._

_"I have to tell Maya!" Dahlia said._

_"Yes, tell Mystic Maya there's another Fey coming," Morgan said, smoothing out her mother-of-pearl robes._

_Dahlia froze for a moment._

"Hello Pearl," Iris said, dressed in robes with a pink Magatama traditionally strung around her neck.

"Hi Sister Iris," said a little girl with big eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Pearl," Iris said.

Pearl nibbled on her thumb nail. "It's about Mr. Nick."

"Oh," Iris said, surprised. She turned her head and blushed. "What do you want to know?"

"Is Mr. Nick your… special someone?" Pearl said.

"Uh, he and I were only together for a while in college," Iris said, as pink as her Magatama.

"Oh!" Pearl said, looking up at Iris. "Well then don't worry when Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya get married it will be perfect."

_"Dahlia!" Morgan said sternly. "Are you even listening to me?"_

_Blinking her vision back into focus, Dahlia looked at her mother. "Uh, yeah."_

_"Neither of those are actual words Dahlia," Morgan said, tiredly._

_In light of the good news, Dahlia decided to give her mother the benefit of the doubt and say her hormones were acting up. In addition, she was curious about her vision. She had never gotten on like that before._

_"Hmm, Pearl," Dahlia said, contemplating the name. "It's kinda cute, little Pearly."_

_"Dahlia, what are you going on about?" Morgan said, taking a sip of her tea._

_"Huh?" Dahlia said, scatter-brained from all the emotions and revelations. "Oh yeah Maya bye Mommy!"_

_Morgan spit the tea out of her mouth in shock and Dahlia ran out the door._

_"Maya! Maya!" Dahlia shouted as she ran through the village. "Maya!"_

_"Dahlia?" Maya said, stepping outside. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her cousin tackle hugged her._

_"Guess what!" Dahlia said._

_"What? What?" Maya said, getting caught up in the excitement._

_"I'm going to have a baby sister!" Dahlia said._

_"Seriously?" Maya shouted._

_"Yes!" Dahlia said._

_"That's awesome Dahlia!" Maya said._

_"I know I'm so excited, heck I called my mother Mommy!" Dahlia said. Slowly, her face fell._

_"Don't worry Dahlia I won't tell anyone," Maya said._

_"Thanks, but… I kind of just announced it to the whole village," Dahlia said._

_Fuzzy, light hair topped the head of the newborn girl. She experimented with opening and closing her hands, completely entertained with the task._

_Morgan cradled the child in her arms. "I can feel the potential in you, little one."_

_She looked at her older daughter, playing on her DS. She turned her attention back to the baby. "Take care not to end up like your stepsister, Pearl."_

_A few hours later, Dahlia sat with Pearl in the infant's room. She tickled her baby sister's belly, making them both laugh._

_"You are a little pearl," Dahlia said. She had instantly warmed up to Pearl; it was hard not to love her. "Don't let Mother screw you up."_

_Pearl looked up at Dahlia with big innocent and reached up to her face._

_"Ow, Pearly that's my hair," Dahlia said, trying to ease her scarlet locks from the chubby little hands of Pearl._


	55. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 1

_The wind blew through her hair and the bridge swayed in a way that felt both gentle and rough. In front of her was the barrel of a gun and to her right was the tip of a knife. Exactly as she had planned._

_She clutched the soft backpack she carried, and jumped over the rope and plunged into the rapid waters below. Though she was descending deeper underwater, she felt weightless. She sunk lower and lower, her world growing darker with each passing second. _

_How many of those seconds passed, she would never know._

_She stood tall and proper as she walked forward at a steady pace with armed men at either side of her. As she walked, the rope before her grew closer and closer. It dangled hauntingly over the raised floor. When it was mere inches away, and she stood on the trapdoor, one of the men tied the rope around her neck. She watched as a man reached for a lever, knowing that this time the fall would be much quicker._

_The man pulled the lever down, and the floor came out from under her._

Dahlia awoke screaming, holding her bed cover tightly over her chest. She was still screaming, eyes shut tight, when she heard the lights flick on and felt a safe and comforting body embrace her with protective arms.

"It's okay Dahlia," Mia whispered. "It's alright, it was just a dream. Don't worry, I'm right here."

As Mia spoke softly, Dahlia leaned closer to her. The fear lingered, and she shook with fright. Nightmares had been haunting her for the last 2 months, soon after she had defended Larry Butz for murder.

"You're safe Dahlia, I'm right here sweetie," Mia said, her voice as melodic as a lullaby.

Dahlia only ever let Mia see this vulnerable side of her. She knew her cousin wouldn't judge her for it, and Mia always emanated a sense of understanding and radiated kindness.

"Shh," Mia stroked Dahlia's hair. "You don't want to wake Pearl, now do you?"

That was enough to make Dahlia look up and see her little sister sleeping soundly at the foot of her bed. _Now I remember, Mother let Pearly stay with us for a few days. She wanted to sleep with me._

"There, see?" Mia said. "There's nothing to worry about. Was it the same nightmare again?"

Dahlia nodded her head. "Why do I keep having the same one?"

Both girls immediately went quiet when they heard Pearl move.

"Mm," Pearl mumbled in her sleep. "No Mystic Dahlia… Mr. Nick is not a thing to pound on…"

Dahlia cracked a faint smile. "Yes he is."

"No…" Pearl moaned. "Not your… special someone."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "No, he's not. He's my assistant who screams like a girl."

"Hhmp," Mia smiled. "Are you sure? You seem rather fond of him."

"I know you're joking," Dahlia said.

"But you did defend one of his best friends, despite how much you couldn't stand him," Mia said, playfully.

"What about you?" Dahlia said. "You're here with me right now because you heard me scream. Would you like to stay in my bed a little longer?"

"Well, you're feeling better," Mia said. "But of course I love you. You're my little cousin."

"What about Pearly?" Dahlia said.

Mia leaned over to the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead. "She's my baby cousin."

"The bonds of a family are as pure and strong as the blackness of a perfect cup."

Mia and Dahlia looked at the open doorway and saw Diego standing there with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Oh look, it's Mia's special someone," Dahlia teased.

"Ha, I've trained you well young grasshopper," Diego said, sipping coffee.

Mia frowned. "You do know it's 3 in the morning. Don't you think it's a little early for coffee?"

"Nope," Diego said, taking a swig from his mug.

Dahlia chuckled.

"Don't encourage him," Mia said. "What are you doing here Diego?"

"Just enjoying the view of three lovely young ladies," Diego said.

"You're on your 17th cup aren't you?" Mia said, smirking.

"The Kitten's mind is as sharp as her claws," Diego said.

"So then you've been awake for like 20 minutes already," Dahlia said.

"And it runs in the family," Diego said.

"You better believe it does," Dahlia said, completely back to normal.

Pearl, still fast asleep, swung her hand around. She slapped Dahlia's foot.

"What'd I do?" Dahlia said.

Pearl just smacked her lips.

"I think that means it's time to get back to sleep," Mia said. "For those who still can sleep."

Diego drained the remaining coffee. "What are looking at me for?"

Mia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She hugged Dahlia. "Good night Dahlia."

"Night Mia. Night Diego," Dahlia said, getting back up the covers.

She soon drifted into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Sooner than she would have liked, sunlight streamed into Dahlia's room. She stretched as she sat up, lazily waiting for sleep to fade away and unclouded her being. She blinked and looked at the foot of her bed. Pearl was nowhere to be seen.

_Guess she woke up before me. _Dahlia rolled out of bed and trudged down the hall. As she neared the kitchen she heard voices.

"I know it's true, I just can't believe it," Mia said.

"It's hard to swallow cruel reality," Diego said.

"What are we going to tell her?" Mia said. "I mean, this is…"

"When drinking coffee, you'll inevitably reach the bottom of the cup," Diego said. "That's just how it goes."

"I know…" Mia said.

Dahlia, suddenly wide awake, hid at the corner of the wall. _What are they talking about?_

"Good morning Dahlia!" Pearl said.

"Ah!" Dahlia jumped, for she hadn't heard her little sister coming.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Pearl said.

"Uh, don't worry about it," Dahlia said. "Good morning."

"Dahlia, Pearl, you're awake," Mia said.

_Drat! _Dahlia flashed a smile. "Yeah, just woke up."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mia said. "We have eggs."

"That would be great," Dahlia said.

"Perfect, that's what I was going to make for Maya," Mia said.

Dahlia and Pearl each took a seat at the table with Diego.

"So Mia," Dahlia said. "What were you just talking about?"

"Oh, uh, I was just trying to get Diego to cut down on the coffee," Mia said.

"Kitten, without coffee I am a bane to all around me," Diego said. "I do this for you."

"Uh-huh," Mia said. "Well, I'm going to start on breakfast. Dahlia, Pearl, if it seems my boyfriend needs to be whacked you can go to town."

"Mm-kay," Dahlia said. She wasn't wearing her Magatama, so she couldn't see any Psyche-Locks.

"Only if he starts flirting with Mystic Dahlia or Mystic Maya," Pearl said.

"Just Dahlia, Pearly," Dahlia said.

"Still," Pearl said.

Their banter was interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Hey Maya," Dahlia said.

Maya flopped into a chair.

"Morning beautiful," Diego said.

"Blah," Maya said. She wasn't a morning person.

Once it was ready, everyone ate breakfast. As they were cleaning up their dishes, Dahlia looked at Pearl.

"Guess what?" Dahlia said.

"What?" Pearl said.

"Tag!" Dahlia touched her sister's shoulder and sprinted out of her chair. Not just because they were playing a game. The instant she touched Pearl, fully dressed in her acolyte robes and Magatama, she saw Psyche-Locks on both Mia and Diego.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to start the day, that's exactly what they did. Dahlia sat in the lounge, playing with her Magatama. It was a slow day so far, and Phoenix was busy doing something so she couldn't bug him about it.

She wished she knew what those Psyche-Locks were about, but she had no evidence or even the foggiest idea. She had tried asking Diego, but even if he had wanted to tell her the truth he spoke in riddles anyway so she couldn't decipher what he was getting at. _What was it he had said again? Something about sugar?_

Bored and defeated, she stood up and walked down the hallway of Fey & Co. Law Offices. _I need a distraction. Good thing I keep my DS in my office._

As she passed by Mia's office, she saw Pearl.

"Pearly?" Dahlia said.

"Oh, Mystic Dahlia perfect," Pearl said, trotting up to her older sister.

"What's up?" Dahlia said, letting the 'Mystic' thing slide just for once.

"I was looking for Mystic Mia," Pearl said.

_Yeah, letting it slide isn't working for me. _Dahlia looked at Pearl. "Pearly, Mia and I aren't Mystics. I can't even channel spirits."

"I know," Pearl said. "But you're really good with Magatamas."

"Well, sure, but that's not the same thing," Dahlia said.

"And Mystic Maya told me Mystic Mia trained for a little while," Pearl said.

"Yeah, true, but…" Dahlia caved. _She can't even spell 'reconsider.' Actually, she can't read it either._

"So, have you seen Mystic Mia?" Pearl said.

"No, she and Diego went out to lunch or something I think," Dahlia said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, you see," Pearl said, putting her thumbnail in her mouth. "I'm trying to read something, but some of the words are really tough."

"Let's see what you got," Dahlia said.

"It's right… oh no!" Pearl said. "I must have dropped it somewhere. I'll be right back!"

Before Dahlia could say anything, Pearl sped off. _That kid's got a good pair of legs on her._

Going into her office, Dahlia grabbed her DS and looked around for new Pokémon. She had no idea how much time went by, but she rejoined the world when she heard Mia and Diego come back. Turning off her DS, she went into the lounge to say hello.

"Hey Dahlia. Anything happen while I was gone?" Mia said.

Dahlia shrugged. "It's been pretty slow today. How was lunch?"

"It was great," Mia said. "Thanks again Diego."

"Anytime Kitten," Diego said, giving her a quick hug. "Except right now. I've got to take care of something."

"Alright, have fun," Mia said.

Diego left the office and Mia turned back to Dahlia.

"I've got a couple things to take care of myself so I'll be in my office if you need me," Mia said. "You look bored, why don't you call Phoenix or something?"

Dahlia considered it for a moment. "Hmm… Sure, why not?"

Mia started down the hall when another thought popped into Dahlia's mind.

"Hey Mia," Dahlia said, causing her cousin to stop.

"What is it?" Mia said.

"Is everything alright?" Dahlia said, playing with the Magatama around her neck. "You and Diego were acting weird earlier."

To Dahlia's dismay chains rolled around Mia, keeping the truth caged away from everyone around her. In front of these chains were 4 Psyche-Locks. "Everything's fine Dahlia."

"Are you sure?" Dahlia said. "Nothing's going on?"

Much to her surprise, one of the locks vibrated as if it were about to break. But then it subsided. "Nothing you need to worry about."

_She's really torn about this. _Dahlia bit the inside of her cheek. _Maybe I should just leave her alone._

Mia gave Dahlia a hug. "Now go bug your assistant or something."

Dahlia hugged her cousin back. "If you insist."

Mia left the room and Dahlia pulled out her cell phone. Sitting on the couch upside-down, she hit speed dial number 7 and waited her assistant to answer.

"Phoenix Wright speaking," Phoenix said.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, hey," Phoenix said. "Just working on a couple sketches."

"Still sticking with the whole artist thing?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, it's fun," Phoenix said.

"Say, did you ever finish that painting?" Dahlia said. "You know, the one covered in red from your trial?"

"The police kept it because it was used as evidence," Phoenix said, somewhat miffed.

"Sounds like that hit your artist pride," Dahlia said.

"Eh, it wasn't my best idea," Phoenix said. "That's why I'm working on my sketches. I'm hoping something will come to me. Hey, maybe I could draw you."

"I'm not much of a model," Dahlia said.

"You just have to sit stillllllllllllllll," Phoenix realized what he was saying.

"Yeah," Dahlia said.

"Well, I'm sure I'll come up with something," Phoenix said.

While they were talking, Mia came back into the room. "Hey Dahlia?"

"Yeah?" Dahlia looked up at her cousin.

"Have you seen Maya and Pearl?" Mia said.

"Oh, now I remember," Dahlia said. "Maya probably took Pearly to a Steel Samurai street performance. She insisted on it, Maya that is. It's just you and me here."

"Okay, just checking," Mia said. "I haven't seen them around."

Mia left again and Dahlia put her cell to her ear again.

"What was that about?" Phoenix said.

"Oh, Mia just wanted to know where Pearly and Maya were," Dahlia said.

"Ah," Phoenix said. "Hey, maybe I could do a family portrait of you guys."

"Now you're asking for me and Maya to sit still," Dahlia said.

"Oh yeah," Phoenix said.

"Don't artist usually go commune with nature or something?" Dahlia said.

"I'm an artist, not a hippy," Phoenix said.

"Why don't you find a picture of something and draw that?" Dahlia said.

"Hmm, I do have some pictures on my phone," Phoenix said.

"Perfect," Dahlia said.

"Yeah, I've got just the picture in mind now. Thanks Dahlia," Phoenix said.

"No biggie," Dahlia said. "I'm just awesome like that."

"And don't forget that charming modesty," Phoenix said.

"I'm as modest as you are funny," Dahlia said.

"I'm wounded," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go use your pain for your art," Dahlia said.

"It'll be a masterpiece," Phoenix said. "Later Dahlia."

"Later Nick," Dahlia said, and they hung up.

She sat up correctly and grabbed the remote. _Maybe something good will be on for once._

As she was channel surfing, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh, you need something Mia?" Dahlia said.

_….. My head… _Dahlia fluttered her eyes open. _What happened?_

She looked at the clock. _Whoa, what have I been doing for the past 3 hours? _Looking at her shoes, she noticed red splotches. _What's that stuff? _Her head spun when she stood up. _I can't remember, what was I doing?_

The room was dimmed down from the lack of light outside, and there was a strange scent in the air. _That smells familiar._

Dahlia turned around and froze. Her brain tried to process what she was seeing, but it couldn't be real. Everything was quiet and still, she wasn't even thinking anymore. Finally, it all came crashing down on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dahlia shrieked.

This was worse than her nightmares, worse than the day Misty Fey disappeared, it was too horrible to be a fantasy. Tears streamed down her face, each droplet stinging her eyes. But nothing hurt more than what she saw through them.

Mia Fey lay against the wall, cold and unmoving, a knife sticking out of her stomach.


	56. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 2

Dahlia crouched next to Mia, unsure what to do. It was all too much to handle. _Mia... Mia is... Dead. Who could have done this?_

She examined the deceased attorney, but couldn't look away from the knife. Finally, she managed to break her gaze away and looked at the face. Dahlia stroked Mia's hair, the touch bringing tears to her eyes again. There were scarlet flecks along the ends of Mia's locks. _Did she get blood in her hair?_

"Freeze!"

Dahlia remained actually where she was as a squad of policemen barged into the law office.

"Alright pal, you're coming with... Fey?" Detective Edgeworth looked surprised, almost exasperated. "What is going on here?"

Dahlia sniffed. "I don't know. Mia, she... I woke up and..."

"So then you've been here this whole time?" an officer bearing a gun said.

Dahlia nodded her head.

"Just you and this woman?" another one added.

Again, Dahlia nodded her head, still dazed by what was going on.

Fortune was frowning on Dahlia, actually it was more of a sneer. To add to the mayhem, two girls dressed in acolyte robes came through the door.

"What the hack is going on?" Maya said.

"Mystic Maya who are these people?" Pearl said.

Edgeworth awkwardly approached them. "I don't suppose you remember me pals?"

"You're a de-tek-tiv right?" Pearl said.

"Right, Detective Edgeworth," Edgeworth said. "We received a call from a person in the building that someone screamed and we rushed over. There's been a... crime here."

"A crime?" Maya said. "But they people here were Dahlia and..."

Tears welled in Maya's eyes as she looked past Edgeworth and the police squad. "Sis. No..."

"Sis?" Edgeworth said.

Maya hugged Pearl so she wouldn't see the body. "That's my sister, Mia Fey."

"And... you say it was just her and Dahlia Fey here?" Edgeworth said.

Suddenly, everything was clear again. _Did I...? No, I wouldn't... but maybe..._

Dahlia pressed her head into her hands. She couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard she clawed at it, it stayed out of her grasp. "Mia… what did I do?"

She looked at her cousin from the gaps between her fingers. She avoided glancing at the knife, and instead looked at Mia's hand. Fear and panic surged through her system again, and she grabbed the item from the fallen attorney's hand. It was a black dahlia.

_A black dahlia… _She brushed her free hand through her hair. _A black Dahlia._

She put the flower back in Mia's palm and put her head down. _What have I done?_

"Detective Edgeworth!" an officer ran over to Edgeworth and saluted. "There have been no reports of a third party entering the office!"

Edgeworth looked at Dahlia with a pained expression. She hung her head remorsefully, and stood up slowly.

"Dahlia!" Maya said. "What happened?"

"I… I'm sorry Maya," Dahlia said. "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Don't say it!" Pearl said, her eyes red. "Please, I know you didn't!"

Maya turned to Edgeworth. "Please, you can't arrest her! My sister wouldn't want that! Dahlia… Dahlia saved lives. She wouldn't… please don't."

"I'm afraid there isn't much of a choice," Edgeworth said, though it was obvious he didn't like it.

"Dahlia saved Mr. Nick!" Pearl said. "And Ms. Kay and Mr. Butz!"

"I know she did, but…" Edgeworth couldn't look Maya or Pearl in the eye.

"It's okay guys," Dahlia said. She held her wrists out, and a policeman cuffed them together.

"No it's not!" Pearl said.

Dahlia bent down and picked up the black dahlia. She twirled the stem with her fingers. "Pearly, did I ever tell you about the language of flowers?"

"What?" Pearl said.

"Every flower has a meaning that was given to it. You could say they were born with it," Dahlia said. She let the flower fall to the floor. "A black dahlia means betrayal."

"Don't talk like that!" Pearl said. "I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Dahlia looked down. "Maybe you shouldn't forgive me."

With an armed man on either side of her, Dahlia walked forward and left the office. _Good-bye Mia._

Maya pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. On the second ring, her call was answered.

"Hello?" Phoenix said.

"Nick!" Maya said. "You've got to get to the detention center now! Dahlia needs you!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Maya," Phoenix said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Who are we defending?"

"Dahlia's not there with a client!" Maya said. "She got arrested!"

"She what?" Phoenix said. "You could have said that first! Okay, I'll get there as quickly as possible!"

Phoenix hung up and Maya put her phone away. She took Pearl's hand and looked at the body of Mia Fey.

"Mystic Mia," Pearl whispered.

Maya sniffed, and nodded her head. They watched as a white sheet was put over Mia, and the last thing they saw was her expressionless face.

"I love you Sis," Maya whispered into oblivion.

Edgeworth tapped her shoulder. "I'm… very sorry for your loss. I truly am, but I'm afraid this is now a crime scene so…"

Pearl slapped Edgeworth across the face. "Stupid Detective!"

Edgeworth rubbed his face, but it looked like the comment stung more. "I'm sorry, but…"

"No, it's fine," Maya said. "Come on Pearly, let's go see Dahlia and Nick."

"Okay," Pearl said.

Dahlia glanced around the room, empty albeit a camera and a chair. She sat down in the chair and looked at the concerned and sad faces on the other side of the glass.

"So this is what the other side looks like," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, what happened?" Phoenix said.

"That's what the police would like to know," Dahlia said. "And me."

"Mystic Dahlia, why did they arrest you?" Pearl said.

She was too depressed to bring up the 'Mystic' thing again. "Mia and I were the only ones in the office, and I'm sure they found other things along the way."

"Dahlia, don't try to take responsibility for Mia's death, she wouldn't want that," Maya said. "If you take the fall, her real killer will go free! I want that person to pay!"

"Maybe she already is," Dahlia said. "I don't remember anything after calling Nick."

"Well, you didn't sound ready to kill," Phoenix said. "I don't think you did it either."

Dahlia thought she was completely drained after being put in her cell, but as they talked she could feel herself reaching new levels and emptiness. "You wouldn't. You never doubt anyone."

"I don't doubt people I trust," Phoenix said. "I don't know why you think you killed Mia, but you didn't."

"Exactly!" Maya said. "Why do you think you killed her?"

"It's possible, isn't it?" Dahlia said, just wishing they would drop the subject. "It's the most rational conclusion."

"Since when is anything rational with you?" Phoenix said.

"I can't change facts," Dahlia said.

"Mystic Dahlia, stop it!" Pearl said, slapping the counter. "You and Mystic Mia were family! You wouldn't hurt her!"

_Such an innocent mind. Innocent and sheltered. _

"Don't worry Mystic Dahlia, Mr. Nick will save you!" Pearl said confidently. "He's your special someone. He would do anything for you! Even walk on hot coals."

"Uh, well I don't know about the whole 'special someone' thing," Phoenix said, flustered. "But, uh, yeah I'm here for you Dahlia."

"Whether I like or not, right?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Phoenix said. "But not just me, right girls?"

Pearl nodded her head. "Right!"

Maya smiled. "You're not getting away from me that easily Dahlia. Now that Mia's gone, you're not going anywhere."

"Maya… I'm so sorry," Dahlia said. "I wish I could have protected her."

"Well sure, me too," Maya said. "But Mia told me to smile to the end, and it's not over yet."

_You'd never guess it by looking at them, but Maya and Pearly are pretty tough. _Dahlia tried to smile too, but it just wouldn't come.

"Dahlia? What happened?"

Now Dahlia definitely wouldn't smile. She saw the last face she ever wanted to see. Her mother's.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Dahlia said.

"Mother!" Pearl said, eyes shining with respect.

Morgan took a sip from her ever-present mug, downcast. "Hello everyone."

"Aunt Morgan, hello," Maya said, curiously.

"Hello Ms. Fey," Phoenix said, with slight fear-induced respect.

"Are you okay Dahlia?" Morgan said.

"You're… worried about me?" Dahlia said dubiously.

"You're my child," Morgan said. "Is there any mother who wants to see her daughter in jail?"

Dahlia touched her chest. _Hmm, no Psyche-Locks so far._

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Morgan said.

"You want to help?" Maya said, looking surprised.

_I've told her about Mother, and she's seen it for herself._

"Of course she does," Pearl said. "She's Mystic Dahlia's and my mother!"

_Pearl, on the other hand, has been sheltered by Mother beyond belief._

"Pearl, dear, you've been through much haven't you?" Morgan said, putting her sleeve on her cheek with a concerned face. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"I'm okay Mother," Pearl said.

"That's good at least," Morgan said. "Perhaps it would be best if you came with me for the time being. A little girl such as yourself shouldn't be in a place like this."

"I want to help Mystic Dahlia!" Pearl said.

While she didn't trust her mother, in her heart Dahlia knew it would be safer for Pearl. "Hey Pearly, how's Dylan?"

Pearl turned back to Dahlia. "She's great. Why?"

"Did I ever tell you she was given to me by Mia?" Dahlia said, saddened and lightened by the memory.

Pearl gasped. "She was?"

"Yes, she's very important," Dahlia said. "You should keep an eye on her. For me?"

Pearl bit her nail indecisively. "Hmm…"

"Please Pearly?" Dahlia said.

Pearl looked at her older sister. "I'm not going back to Kurain while you're in trouble."

Morgan drank from her mug. "Perhaps we can stay in town for a while."

"Really?" Pearl said, eyes shining.

"There's a hotel across the street from the law office," Phoenix said. "It's called Gatewater."

"Thank you, good sir," Morgan said.

Pearl and Morgan left the detention center, and Maya and Phoenix put their focus back on Dahlia.

"Well, now you have to let us help," Phoenix said.

Dahlia sighed again. "Yeah, I guess so huh? Just be warned-"

"No," Maya said. "Nick and I are on the case, end of story. Alright?"

Dahlia looked at Maya and Phoenix. _They're not going to give up. They never do._

"Trust us Dahlia," Phoenix said.

Finally, the corners of Dahlia's mouth twitched upward. "Okay, I trust you guys."


	57. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 3

Dahlia clutched her Magatama. "So what are we going to do?"

"Investigate of course," Maya said. "Nick and I can do it."

"You and Nick?" Dahlia said, something tugging on her subconscious.

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix said. "I've been to crime scenes with you plenty of times."

"Twice," Dahlia said.

"Really? It feels like more," Phoenix said. "Well, point is we know what we're doing. Maya and I are on the case."

"Okay, but…" Dahlia slowly brought the chain up from around her neck and held out her Magatama. "You'll need this."

"Are you sure Dahlia?" Maya said, stunned. "You never take your Magatama off!"

"It does seem really important to you," Phoenix said. "Besides, I know you explained the Psyche-Locks and everything, but I still don't understand how it works."

"It's not too complicated," Dahlia said. "When people lie, they trap their secrets inside themselves. For protection, they surround their soul with chains and lock them in place. For even the smoothest liar, it's a burden. There's where the Magatama comes in."

Phoenix nodded his head.

"You see, everyone has a spirit. It's part of who we are. So, everyone has spiritual energy. Feys just have a better connection to it. Normal people use their spiritual energy to hide the burdens in their psyche, but they don't realize it. But that's how the Magatama can break through their walls; it's got powerful spiritual energy. When people see it, they're locks and chains are revealed and you can work your way through them."

Again, Phoenix just nodded.

"A lot of people don't realize this, but it's not actually the locks that hide the secrets. It's the chains," Dahlia said, in full lecture mode. "The locks are what keep the chains in place. As you work your way through a person's secret, you weaken the locks and eventually the chains fall and the secret is released."

"So… how do I use it?" Phoenix said.

It was then that Dahlia noticed her assistant's eyes were completely glazed over. "Hold onto it, and when you see a person with Psyche-Locks you show it to them and get them to admit what they're hiding."

"Okay," Phoenix said. "Still makes no sense but I'll go along with it."

"What doesn't make sense?" Maya said. "Dahlia's the best girl there is with Magatamas!"

"I suppose if you grow up with spirit mediums it makes sense but…" Phoenix scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"When he sees it for himself he'll understand," Dahlia said, transporting the Magatama from under the glass.

Phoenix lifted the Magatama carefully. "It does have a very… powerful feel."

"Locks will kind of just pop out of nowhere," Dahlia warned. "Don't get too surprised, only those who've had contact with a charged Magatama can see them. And don't drop it. If you break that thing I will hurt you."

"Well with that attitude you'll get off the hook in no time," Phoenix said, putting the Magatama in his pocket.

Dahlia watched intensely as Phoenix put her Magatama in his pocket.

_"What's this?" Phoenix said._

_"It's my Magatma," Maya said._

_Phoenix examined the emerald green charm. "Thanks Maya, but… what do I do with it?"_

_"Show it Pearly," Maya said. "She'll explain it. I really think it will help."_

_"Alright then," Phoenix said. "I'll take good care of it."_

_"Great!" Maya said._

_"I'll see you later Maya," Phoenix said, putting the Magatama in his pocket._

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

"What the…?" Dahlia whispered.

Phoenix shifted in his chair. "You're staring at, uh… me."

"What?" Dahlia said, snapping back into attention.

"What's going on?" Phoenix said.

_What is going on? Mia… I'm worried. _Dahlia shook her head. "Nothing. I have to get back to my cell alright? Uh, Maya whack Nick in my place alright?"

"Okay," Maya said, caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation.

"Later Dahlia," Phoenix said.

At the Fey & Co. Law Offices, Phoenix and Maya were staring at the white outline where Mia's body used to be.

"This is… eerie," Maya said.

"A little, I guess," Phoenix said.

"So… where do we start?" Maya said.

"Let's investa-gate," Pearl said.

"Pearly?" Maya said. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Pearl said. "Mother said it was okay."

"You're sure?" Phoenix said. He wasn't sure how he felt about a little girl in a murder investigation.

"Yes Mr. Nick," Pearl said. "Should we talk to that stupid detective that arrested Mystic Dahlia?"

_On second thought, this girl looks to be tougher than nails. _Phoenix nodded his head. "Yeah, but I usually call him Miles."

"So where is he anyway?" Maya said.

"4-15 space 25-15-21 space 18-5-1-12-12-25 space 20-8-9-14-11 space 19-8-5 space 4-9-4 space 9-20?"

"Oh no, I thought we were done with that code," Maya said, exasperated.

"That was definitely Miles," Phoenix said. "But why would he be talking in code? Excluding me and Dahlia, the only other person who understands it is-"

"15-6 space 3-15-21-18-19-5 space 14-15-20. 2-21-20 space 23-8-1-20 space 3-8-15-9-3-5 space 4-15 space 23-5 space 8-1-22-5?" Larry said.

"I was afraid of that," Phoenix winced.

"What's Larry doing here?" Maya said. "He's not…"

"If he is, I'm pretty confident it wasn't his idea at least," Phoenix said, starting for the next room. After the von Karma trial, Larry, Edgeworth and Phoenix reformed their friendship. Having been 'one of the guys' by nature, Dahlia had ended up becoming part of their group.

"23-5 space 11-5-5-16 space 6-9-14-4-9-14-7 space 5-22-9-4-5-14-3-5 space 2-21-20 space 19-20-9-12-12…" Larry said.

"9 space 1-7-18-5-5," Miles said. "23-5 space 3-1-14-20 space 10-21-19-20 space 9-7-14-15-18-5 space 5-22-5-18-25-20-9-14-7. 8-15-16-5-6-21-12-12-25 space 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 space 16-15-19-19-9-2-9-12-9-20-25 space 23-9-12-12 space 5-13-5-18-7-5."

"4-5-20-5-3-20-9-22-5 space 1-14-4 space 16-18-15-19-5-3-21-20-25-18 space 9-14 space 3-8-1-18-7-5 space 18-9-7-8-20?" Phoenix said. "20-15-21-7-8 space 2-18-5-1-11."

"23-18-9-7-8-20," Larry said, surprised.

Edgeworth rubbed his arm. "19-15-18-18-25 space 16-1-12. 20-8-5 space 15-20-8-5-18 space 15-6-6-9-3-5-18-19 space 23-15-21-12-4 space 8-1-22-5 space 3-1-21-19-5-4 space 16-18-15-2-12-5-13-18 space 9-6 space 23-5 space 8-1-4-14-20 space 1-18-18-5-19-20-5-4 space 8-5-18."

"1-14-4 space 9 space 4-9-4-14-20 space 6-9-14-4 space 15-21-20 space 1-2-15-21-20 space 20-8-5 space 19-21-19-16-5-3-20 space 21-14-20-9-12 space 1-6-20-5-18 space 9 space 7-15-20 space 8-5-18-5 space 9-6 space 25-15-21 space 3-1-14 space 2-5-12-9-5-22-5 space 9-20," Larry said.

"25-5-1-8 space 20-8-9-19 space 23-1-19 space 16-18-5-20-20-25 space 19-21-4-4-5-14 space 8-21-8?" Phoenix said.

Pearl stopped glaring at Edgeworth and looked up at Maya. "Mystic Maya, what are they saying?"

"That's a very good question Pearly," Maya said.

Larry looked at Pearl curiously. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Hmm?" Pearl looked up at him.

"Wait, that's right," Larry said, snapping his fingers. "You're that girl that was shipping Wright and Fey."

"Shipping?" Pearl said. "If that's another of way of saying they're soul mates then yes, that was me."

"Seriously?" Phoenix said, face palming. "That's how you remember Pearls?"

Larry shrugged sheepishly. "Well, with the way you both freaked out it left a more lasting impression."

Phoenix groaned. _Larry, you little… _Suddenly, inspiration for revenge struck him. "Hey Pearls, Larry once flirted with Dahlia."

"What? No I- OW!" Larry put a hand over his cheek, which now had a stinging little red handprint.

"Mystic Dahlia already has a special someone!" Pearl said.

Phoenix smiled triumphantly. _To add insult to injury, even her tough voice sounds like a baby pixie._

"Phoenix, do I need to point out that you relied on a little girl to- Ow!" Edgeworth jumped when Pearl smacked him. "What was that for?"

Pearl glared at him. "Don't mock me you stupid detective. I'm still mad at you."

Pearl then proceeded to smack Phoenix.

"Hey!" Phoenix winced in pain.

"Man up and start defending Mystic Dahlia yourself," Pearl said.

"Uh, Pearly," Maya said wearily. "Why don't we go, um, somewhere else for a bit?"

"Fine, but I'm watching you Mr. Nick," Pearl said before walking away with Maya.

Phoenix, Larry and Edgeworth shared an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Uh, want to pretend none of that ever happened?" Phoenix said.

"Why not?" Larry said nonchalantly.

"Works for me pal," Edgeworth said.

"So… do you mind if we look around?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth and Larry looked at each other.

"It's your call," Edgeworth said.

"Hmm, we can work together on this one I suppose," Larry said. "Just let us know if you find anything, alright?"

"Sound reasonable," Phoenix said.

"Great, now go save your special someone," Larry said.

"Grow up Larry," Phoenix said.

"I'm perfectly capable of being serious Wright," Larry said. "We are in the middle of a murder investigation after all."

"What exactly happened anyway? I know Dahlia's cousin died, but not much beyond that."

"The victim was stabbed," Edgeworth said. "She died of blood loss."

"What was she stabbed with?" Phoenix said.

"This knife," Edgeworth said, bringing out a plastic bag with a bloodied blade inside.

Phoenix looked the knife. The blood was dry, but the blade still shined. The wooden handle was very glossy, but he could see smudges.

"Are those fingerprints?" Phoenix said.

"On the handle? Yes," Larry said.

"They're a little smudged, but not so much that we couldn't do a comparison," Edgeworth said. "Care to guess the results?"

"Um… not Dahlia?" Phoenix said in vain hope.

Edgeworth shook his head.

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, I thought so. Anything else?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about," Edgeworth said. He showed Phoenix a flower with petals the color of shadows. "Fey seemed rather shaken up by this. I know it's a dahlia, but I wouldn't expect it to affect her so badly."

"A black dahlia…" Phoenix stared at the flower thoughtfully. "You're saying it really bugged Dahlia?"

"She basically confessed after looking at it," Edgeworth said.

"That doesn't sound like her," Larry said. "I assumed she was trying to rip some guards head off."

"No, she doesn't remember what happened," Phoenix said. "She really is worried she might have killed her cousin."

"All because of a flower?" Larry said.

"I'm positive it influenced that behavior in some way," Edgeworth said.

"Strange," Phoenix said. "I wish I knew more about flowers. Where did this even come from anyway?"

"We're looking into that right now," Edgeworth said. "Apparently these aren't very common flowers, so with any luck we might be able to track down where this came from. Still, it won't be easy."

"Hey Mr. Nick, Mr. Butz, Mr. Jerk! I found something!" Pearl said, running over to them.

Phoenix smiled apologetically at Edgeworth, and then turned to Pearl. "What is it?"

Pearl held out a couple slips of shiny paper. "Are these helpful?"

"They look like receipts," Larry said.

"Yeah, let me see those Pearls," Phoenix said. They were definitely receipts, two of them to be precise. "Uh, Pearls? Where did you find these?"

"In Mystic Dahlia's wallet," Pearl said. "She left it under the coffee table."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Phoenix muttered, looking deflated.

"What are they for?" Edgeworth said.

Phoenix handed the receipts to Larry, who read them aloud. "A 10-inch steel knife and one black dahlia."

**_"4-15 space 25-15-21 space 18-5-1-12-12-25 space 20-8-9-14-11 space 19-8-5 space 4-9-4 space 9-20?"_**

**_ = "Do you really think she did it?"_**

**_"15-6 space 3-15-21-18-19-5 space 14-15-20. 2-21-20 space 23-8-1-20 space 3-8-15-9-3-5 space 4-15 space 23-5 space 8-1-22-5?" = "Of course not. But what choice do we have?"_**

**_"23-5 space 11-5-5-16 space 6-9-14-4-9-14-7 space 5-22-9-4-5-14-3-5 space 2-21-20 space 19-20-9-12-12…" = "We keep finding evidence but still..."_**

**_"9 space 1-7-18-5-5. 23-5 space 3-1-14-20 space 10-21-19-20 space 9-7-14-15-18-5 space 5-22-5-18-25-20-9-14-7. 8-15-16-5-6-21-12-12-25 space 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 space 16-15-19-19-9-2-9-12-9-20-25 space 23-9-12-12 space 5-13-5-18-7-5." = "I agree. We can't just ignore everything. Hopefully another possibility will emerge."_**

**_"4-5-20-5-3-20-9-22-5 space 1-14-4 space 16-18-15-19-5-3-21-20-25-18 space 9-14 space 3-8-1-18-7-5 space 18-9-7-8-20? 20-15-21-7-8 space 2-18-5-1-11." = "Detective and prosecutor in charge right? Tough break."_**

**_"23-18-9-7-8-20." = "Phoenix."_**

**_"19-15-18-18-25 space 16-1-12. 20-8-5 space 15-20-8-5-18 space 15-6-6-9-3-5-18-19 space 23-15-21-12-4 space 8-1-22-5 space 3-1-21-19-5-4 space 16-18-15-2-12-5-13-18 space 9-6 space 23-5 space 8-1-4-14-20 space 1-18-18-5-19-20-5-4 space 8-5-18." = "Sorry pal. The other officers would have caused problems if we hadn't arrested her."_**

**_"1-14-4 space 9 space 4-9-4-14-20 space 6-9-14-4 space 15-21-20 space 1-2-15-21-20 space 20-8-5 space 19-21-19-16-5-3-20 space 21-14-20-9-12 space 1-6-20-5-18 space 9 space 7-15-20 space 8-5-18-5 space 9-6 space 25-15-21 space 3-1-14 space 2-5-12-9-5-22-5 space 9-20." = "And I didn't found out about the suspect until after I got here if you can believe it."_**

**_ "25-5-1-8 space 20-8-9-19 space 23-1-19 space 16-18-5-20-20-25 space 19-21-4-4-5-14 space 8-21-8?" = "Yeah this was pretty sudden huh?"_**


	58. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 4

_"What are you doing?" Maya said, backing against the wall._

_She could barely see through the darkness, but the silhouette was enough for what she had in mind. In her hands she felt the handle of a knife._

_ "S-stay back! I'm- warning you!" Maya said._

_She took another step closer. She reveled in the power she felt; at last revenge would be hers._

_"Help!" Maya screamed. "Please! Help me!"_

_She looked down at her knife, and saw a red light reflect off its surface. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She crouched down, the cold wet ground numbing her cheeks. Finally, she felt nothing and the dark and shadowy night became nothing but pure blackness._

"Aaaahh!" Dahlia sat up, hugging her chest. She felt her pulse beating so fast it was almost one continuous vibration. She breathed heavily and rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth around the room. _I'm… in my cell. _

A hand touched her head, making her jump out of her skin.

"Who's there?" Dahlia said.

A short, willowy figure stepped forward. In the moonlight shining through the barred window of the prison cell, Dahlia recognized Viola Cadaverini. Her cell mate.

"Are you okay Ms. Fey?" Viola asked.

_Just back away from the creepy porcelain doll and be happy she didn't kill you in her sleep. _Dahlia shied away.

"You were screaming," Viola said. "Why? Is something hurt?"

Dahlia shook her head. "I-I'm fine."

"You're lying," Viola said. "You're… afraid."

"It was just a nightmare," Dahlia mumbled.

"Nightmares are scary," Viola said. She sat down next to Dahlia.

"D-doesn't matter," Dahlia said. "Even if I have been having them for the past 2 months."

This felt awkward. Dahlia had been the one to get Viola arrested for murder, and now they were cell mates together. It made her defensive.

"If it doesn't matter, that's good," Viola said. "It was the same with Lotta, and she's fine."

"Right," Dahlia said.

"Be quiet!" April May said. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!"

_I got her arrested too. Now this is really awkward._

"Ms. May, you should go back to bed," Viola said. "You obviously need more beauty sleep."

"Shut it!" April said.

Dahlia looked at Viola, surprised. "You hate her too?"

Viola gave Dahlia a weak smile. "I'm not sure if anyone could sleep with so much bright pink on them."

Dahlia returned the weak smile, though hers was a little more cynical. "Good point."

"Well, good night Ms. Fey," Viola said, standing up.

"Yeah, good night," Dahlia said.

Later that morning, Dahlia once again faced Maya and Phoenix from the other side of the glass.

"Hey guys," Dahlia said. "Anything interesting happen?"

"A few things, yeah," Phoenix said. "Like, the knife with your fingerprints, and the receipts in your wallet, among other things."

"Receipt?" Dahlia said.

"Pearly found your wallet under the coffee table," Maya said. "According to it, you bought the knife that... you know."

"I bought the knife huh?" Dahlia said. "Interesting. I don't remember leaving either."

"Maybe you didn't," Phoenix said. "Someone could have taken your wallet right?"

"Who?" Dahlia said.

"For once, can you please not make things difficult?" Phoenix said.

"Sorry Nick, I don't make things difficult. Difficult just happens," Dahlia said.

"And now you're cracking jokes," Phoenix said, his features drooping. "Oh, by the way, we didn't come back alone. Want to guess who the prosecutor is?"

Larry stepped into view. "Hey."

Dahlia just smirked. "I was the defense attorney for your trial so you'll be the prosecutor for my trial. That must have sounded better in your head."

"Yeah, sorry this happened to you Fey," Larry said. "Kind of wish you were going against me instead."

"Dahlia, who's going to be your attorney?" Maya said, urgently.

"Hmm, I don't know," Dahlia said.

"Oh! Maybe Mr. Armando can do it," Pearl suggested.

"Diego Armando?" Larry said. Dahlia could see beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Are you afraid of Diego?" Dahlia said.

"No, I'm not afraid," Larry said. "It's just that last time I faced him he threw his coffee mug at me. And I'm still trying to figure out what a chipped coffee mug has to do with a murder witness hiding from view."

Phoenix looked confused. "What does that-"

"I don't know," Larry said. "Point is I'm not afraid of that guy. If I'm afraid of anyone it's that lawyer with the whip."

"True, my bruises didn't heal for a month," Phoenix said.

"Oh, that's another idea," Dahlia said.

"No it's not," Phoenix said. "Remember? She won't talk to us now since she found out we went into her father's office."

"Oh, that's right," Dahlia said.

Larry let go of the breath he'd been holding.

The Fey girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys are weird," Pearl said. "Even your special someone."

"I object to the second half," Dahlia said. "The rest is fine though."

"I object to all of it," Phoenix said.

"Overruled," Dahlia said.

"I'll call Diego," Maya said, already whipping her phone out. She hit speed dial number 4 and waited.

"… … What?" Diego said.

_Oh, he must be taking Mia's passing really hard. _Dahlia winced; pain and guilt beginning to resurface.

"Hey Diego, how are you doing?" Maya said softly.

"Maya… you sound so much like your sister on the phone," Diego said. Though he wasn't even in the building, his voice made the room that much more depressing.

"I miss her too Diego," Maya said. "But remember what you and Sis always said? A lawyer can't cry until it's all over."

"And what do you do when it is over?" Diego said. "When you've reached the bottom of your 17th cup, what then?"

"Seve-mmph," Larry flinched when Maya put her hand over his mouth.

"You… uh…" Maya looked around the room, her eyes pleading for a line.

"You clean your dishes and wait for the next day," Dahlia said.

"My Kitten was my sunrise," Diego said.

Phoenix had to stop Pearl from saying "Aw."

Guilt and remorse ate away at Dahlia. _I wish I remembered what happened. Just to give him some kind of closure. _She battled with herself about whether or not she killed Mia. _What if I did? I can't have Diego defend me, I'm not even sure he's fit for it right now. _

Dahlia looked at Maya and shook her head. Her cousin got the message. "Do you want me to come over in a bit or would you rather be left alone?"

"I appreciate it Maya, but I'm not sure you should be around me right now," Diego hiccupped. "I broke my 17 cup rule 40 minutes ago."

"Oooh," Maya said. "Alright, just don't… damage anything I guess."

"I'll try," Diego said.

"Bye Diego," Maya said.

"Bye Maya," Diego said, hanging up the phone.

"Ouch, poor guy," Phoenix said.

"I know, I'll have to check up on him later," Maya said.

"I guess I'm out of options," Dahlia said. "I'll defend myself."

"What?" Maya said. "You can't Dahlia! If you defend yourself you're going to make yourself lose I know it!"

"No she's not," Phoenix said. "I'll still be her legal aide. If Dahlia doesn't say something I will."

"Really?" Dahlia said. "Thanks Nick."

"But you still have to try," Phoenix said. "You're still the attorney."

"Don't worry, I won't try to lose," Dahlia said, starting to feel empowered. "I'm throwing myself at the mercy of the evidence here. I don't know whether I killed Mia or not, but I know that if I really am innocent there's a way to prove it."

"Promise Mystic Dahlia?" Pearl said.

Dahlia nodded her head. "Listening to Diego, I realized I have to stop wondering about what happened and figure it out. Mia's killer is going to pay, whether it's me or someone else."

"That's the spirit," Maya said.

Dahlia looked at Larry. "That means I'm going to need your best Mr. Prosecutor. Clear?"

"Crystal," Larry said.

"We're all going to give it our best," Pearl said.

"Yeah, we'll all help find the truth," Maya said.

"That being the case, I'm going to have to interrogate you like I came here to do," Larry said.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. I have no memory of what happened," Dahlia said.

"That's fine, I wanted to start with something you will remember," Larry said. He brought out the black dahlia. "I have to know, what is the significance of this to you?"

At the sight of the flower, all the self-assurance and color drained from Dahlia's face.

"Holy What?" Phoenix fell out of his chair.

"Are you okay Nick? What is it?" Maya said.

Phoenix picked himself up off the ground and stared at Dahlia. "Oh, no no no no no. Dahlia, no please."

"Huh?" Larry said.

Phoenix reached into his pocket and held out a scarlet charm on a silver chain.

"Dahlia's Magatama…" Maya said.

Dahlia looked down. "You want to find the truth huh? Well, here's your starting point."


	59. Turnanout Crisis-Chapter 5

Dahlia stepped into the defendant's lobby to find Phoenix pacing the floor.

"Dahlia, hey," Phoenix said.

"Hey Nick," Dahlia said.

"What's with the pacing?" Dahlia said.

"I was just waiting," Phoenix said. "Hope you slept well last night."

"Eh," Dahlia said. "It's a prison, what do you expect?"

"Poor Mystic Dahlia," Pearl said. "I didn't sleep either and I had Dylan. You were alone."

"I wasn't alone, I have a cell mate," Dahlia said. "Remember Viola?"

"Cadaverini?" Phoenix said, shivering.

"It's not too bad," Dahlia said. "Rather her than April May."

"Oh yeah I remember her," Phoenix said.

"I bet you do," Dahlia said. "You were all but seduced by her."

"What?" Pearl said.

"Thanks Dahlia," Phoenix dead panned.

"I can't believe this!" Pearl said. "Mallet me Sister!"

Dahlia smiled. "Looks like Mother didn't ruin you after all. I'm so proud."

"Yes, very heartwarming," Phoenix said, backing away slowly.

"You can't out run Pearly Nick," Maya said. "Thank goodness Pearly doesn't ship me with you."

"Why would I do that?" Pearl said.

To Phoenix's relief, it was enough to distract her from her rage.

"Trial's about to start," a court bailiff said, poking his head in.

"Let's do this thing," Dahlia said.

"You got it," Phoenix said.

Pearl glared at Phoenix. "I'm watching you Mr. Nick."

"Great," Phoenix said. He looked at Dahlia. "Is Pearls bi-polar or something?"

"I don't know," Dahlia said. "It's not like she's ever been to a psychiatrist."

In the courtroom, the judge brought to the court to order with the pounding of his gavel. "Court is now in session."

"The prosecution is ready," Larry said.

"The defense is ready Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"Ms. Hawthorne?" the judge said. "I thought you were the defendant in this trial."

"I will be defending myself Your Honor," Dahlia said.

She felt something smooth and hard slipped into her hand, and heard the light sound of a chain. _My Magatama._

"Also, Your Honor, it's Dahlia Fey," Phoenix said.

Dahlia gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

"How did that whole 'Hawthorne' thing get started anyway?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia turned back to the courtroom. "Good question."

"Alright then," the judge said. "Mr. Butz, your opening statement?"

"Yes Your Honor," Larry said. "Two days ago, a defense attorney named Mia Fey was murdered in the law office she ran. She was the defendant's cousin."

The crowd began murmuring, only to be swiftly silenced by the judge. "Continue, Mr. Butz."

"As it is written in the autopsy, the victim was stabbed," Larry said. For a brief moment, Dahlia saw an apologetic look in Larry's eyes. "On the knife were the defendant's fingerprints. But that wasn't the only reason she was arrested. To explain this, the prosecution would like to call the detective in charge of the investigation to testify."

"Very well, bring him to the stand," the judge said.

Moments later, Detective Edgeworth stood behind the witness stand.

"Name and occupation?" Larry said.

"Miles Edgeworth, homicide detective," Edgeworth said, stoically.

"Detective Edgeworth, it says here that you were present when the defendant was arrested," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said, his expression etched in stone.

"Can you explain the circumstances surrounding this?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

Testimony

_The evening of the murder, we received reports of screams from other residents of the building._

_When we arrived, we found the victim dead with the defendant right beside her._

_The victim had a knife in her abdomen, along with a black dahlia in her hand._

_She… She admitted to being in the office all day, but claimed to have no memory of the murder._

_We arrested her based on circumstance, but afterwards we found much incriminating evidence._

_First, the victim and the defendant were confirmed to be alone in the office for several hours._

_Second, the murder weapon bares the defendant's fingerprints._

_Third, there was a receipt for a knife purchase. Also, there was a receipt for a black dahlia._

_Both were under the defendant's name, and were found in her wallet._

"So then the defendant bought the knife that killed the victim?" the judge said.

"So it would seem Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

"Interesting," the judge said. "This certainly is incriminating. The defense may begin the cross-examination."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"You got this Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Don't go easy on Miles now."

"It's not like he's going easy on me," Dahlia said.

"That's just how he is," Phoenix said. "When he's unsure of himself he gets kind of toneless and morbid. He's just doing his job."

"Now that you mention it that does sound like him" Dahlia said.

"It just means he thinks you're innocent," Phoenix said. He looked at Edgeworth and smiled encouragingly.

Dahlia felt her head throb for a moment, and her vision blurred. She quickly recovered, but couldn't figure out why it had happened. _For a second there, Nick felt… different. But why? _Suddenly, it hit her. _A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets._

Cross-Examination

_The evening of the murder, we received reports of screams from other residents of the building._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Were there any eyewitnesses?"

"No one actually saw the murder happen," Edgeworth said. "Your neighbors were just reporting suspicious activity."

_When we arrived, we found the victim dead with the defendant right beside her._

_The victim had a knife in her abdomen, along with a black dahlia in her hand._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Can you go into more detail?"

"Actually pal, I have a photo," Edgeworth said, bringing out a photograph of Mia with the knife still her body.

"The court accepts this into evidence," the judge said.

Dahlia looked at the photo, washed over with sadness. _Mia… I'm sorry._

_She… She admitted to being in the office all day, but claimed to have no memory of the murder._

_We arrested her based on circumstance, but afterwards we found much incriminating evidence._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What kind of evidence?"

"Well, there are 3 main pieces of evidence pal," Edgeworth said.

_First, the victim and the defendant were confirmed to be alone in the office for several hours._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "How was this confirmed? Because I said as much?"

"In a way," Edgeworth said. "You had recorded a conversation on your phone earlier that day."

_Oh yeah, Pearly started playing my cell and now I can't change that back. It feels like so long ago… _Dahlia put her hands in her pockets. "Wait, what conversation?"

Edgeworth took out a cell phone, and sure enough it was Dahlia's.

_"Hey Nick, what's up?" Dahlia said._

_"Dahlia, hey," Phoenix said. "Just working on a couple sketches."_

_"Still sticking with the whole artist thing?" Dahlia said._

_"Yeah, it's fun," Phoenix said._

Dahlia looked at her assistant, who looked astonished.

_"Hey Dahlia?" Mia said._

_"Yeah?" Dahlia said._

_"Have you seen Maya and Pearl?" Mia said._

_"Oh, now I remember," Dahlia said. "Maya probably took Pearly to a Steel Samurai street performance. She insisted on it, Maya that is. It's just you and me here."_

_"Okay, just checking," Mia said. "I haven't seen them around."_

Edgeworth closed the cell phone and it was added to the court record.

"… I forgot about that," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, me too," Dahlia said. "It was just the 2 of us…"

"Don't falter at every bit of evidence," Phoenix said."You've gotten out of tougher binds than this one."

"You're just scared of Pearly," Dahlia said.

"I'm not scared of Pearls," Phoenix said. "Though I am concerned for Larry's, Miles', and my well being should this turn out wrong."

Dahlia sighed and faced the courtroom.

"Hey, I was kidding," Phoenix said.

"No you weren't," Dahlia said.

"Not important," Phoenix said, not missing a beat.

"Detective, please continue," the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "First there was the defendant's lack of abili…"

_Second, there was a receipt for a knife purchase. Also, there was a receipt for a black dahlia._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "I don't recall ever buying either of those things."

"Well, the receipts were in your wallet," Edgeworth said. "And there was that video tape…"

"Hold it!" Larry said. He pounded his desk, looking frustrated. "What video tape you idiot?"

The detective's hard shell cracked slightly. "I only found out about it recently myself, pal. The department store where those purchases were made, the Lordly Tailor, had security footage of Ms. Fey entering both a flower and a cutlery shop."

"You're kidding!" Phoenix said.

"Edgeworth!" Larry said. "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"My apologies," Edgeworth said uncomfortably.

Dahlia absorbed the new information. _I left the office? Why can't I remember?_

"Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Does any of this sound familiar at all?"

Dahlia shook her head. "None of it. Every time I try to remember what happened, all I get is blackness. But if I'm the one that bought those things…"

"Hey Miles?" Phoenix said. "The video shows Dahlia going into those stores right?"

"Yes pal, why?" Edgeworth said.

"Well, how do you know she actually bought that stuff?" Phoenix said. "Couldn't she have bought something else instead? Then later someone else came and bought the knife and dahlia under her name?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Afraid not pal. The ones working the counter in both stores confirmed that was what she bought. They even gave a physical description of her."

Dahlia was shocked. "Did they match?"

"Yes," Edgeworth said. "Long, scarlet red hair, brown eyes, a little over 5 feet in height, and wore a black hoodie with a golden badge pinned on."

_That does sound like me. But why would I…? _Dahlia didn't know what to think.

"You really are acting different Fey," Larry said. "I know this is upsetting, but still. You're acting like a whole different person today."

"A whole different person…" Dahlia looked down at the court record. The dahlia with shadowy petals taunted her. Her vision faded again, twisting the light and shadow of the world around her.

_Blood dripped down from the wounds and fell into the darkness below. The droplets continued to fall, and just as they were about to land she saw her face in a cracked and jagged mirror. The blood rained down on top of her head slowly, streaking her hair as it continued to slide to the floor until her hair was completely scarlet red. From her view in the mirror she watched herself hold up a knife, the blade coated in red. _

_Her smile was sugary sweet. "My name is Dahlia, and I am a murderer."_

Dahlia took ragged, shaky breathes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Dahlia, are you alright?" Phoenix said, concern evident in his tone.

"No, no, no, I'm not… I'm not…" Dahlia felt her chest grow tighter, and her knees weakened.

Edgeworth and Larry glanced at each other. The detective circled his finger around the side of his head, his expression questioning. Larry glared at him.

"Dahlia, it's okay Dahlia," Phoenix said.

Dahlia hugged her chest, trying desperately to tear the images out of her mind.

"Is something wrong Ms. Hawthorne?" the judge said.

_Hawthorne… I'm not… but… _Her chest grew tighter and tighter.

"It's Ms. Fey Your Honor," Phoenix, Larry and Edgeworth said.

"Fey…" Dahlia breathed. She looked up and saw her friends.

"Dahlia, answer me," Phoenix said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dahlia forced herself to smile. "What did I… Ow, my head."

"Um, I'm not sure the defense is capable of defending today," the judge said.

"I agree Your Honor," Larry said, suddenly looking concerned.

"Perhaps we should postpone the trial for a day?" the judge said.

_What's wrong with me? _Dahlia tried to calm her breathing. "I'm… crazy."

"I think you need to lie down Dahlia," Phoenix said.

They walked through the hallway in silence, eventually reaching the doors of the defendant's lobby. Dahlia opened the door, and was immediately hugged by Pearl.

"Pearly?" Dahlia said.

Pearl looked up at Dahlia. "Are you okay Mystic- no, Dahlia?"

"Don't worry about me Pearly," Dahlia said.

Pearl hugged Dahlia tighter, burying her face. "No you're not."

"She's right Dahlia, what's going on?" Phoenix said. "You can tell us."

Pearl shivered and pulled away. She stared at Dahlia with big eyes. Phoenix was the same, gripping the red Magatama.

"I don't know anymore, Nick," Dahlia said. "I'm just going to go back to my cell."

"Was it a vision?" Pearl said.

Dahlia froze. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her about those._


	60. Sweetness

_"De-er Duh... Dairy?"_

_Dahlia paused outside her bedroom door. Confused, she opened the door._

_"To... Too-dey I..." Pearl sat before a book, clearly struggling to read._

_"Pearly?" Dahlia said._

_Pearl gasped and looked up. "Mystic Dahlia!"_

_"Are you reading my diary?" Dahlia said, smiling knowingly. _

_"No!" Pearl said. "... Dylan was."_

_"And why is that?" Dahlia said._

_"She was curious," Pearl said. "And Mystic Maya told me little sisters are supposed to read their big sister's diary."_

_"Dylan's not my little sister," Dahlia said._

_Defeated, Pearl hung her head. "I know. I am very sorry Mystic Dahlia."_

_"Aw, don't be like that," Dahlia said, joining her baby sister on the floor. "I'm not mad."_

_"You're not?" Pearl said, innocent eyes shining with hope and respect. _

_"Would you like me to read it to you?" Dahlia said._

_"Really?" Pearl said. "You'd read me your diary?"_

_"It's more of a journal really," Dahlia said._

_In her diary, Dahlia had written much about her life. Some things were a little too deep for a baby like Pearl, so she made sure to skip over those bits. As she read, Dahlia reflected on her past. Her visions, her family, her life._

_"Um, Mystic Dahlia?" Pearl said. "What does that mean?"_

_Dahlia looked back at the sentence she had just read aloud. Mother was such a... Oh._

_"It means... Princess," Dahlia said. _

_"Oh!" Pearl said. "Can I be a-"_

_"Hey look, another page!" Dahlia said._

_The sisters read together peacefully, cuddled together on the floor. _

_"Sis! You're home!"_

_"That was Mystic Maya," Pearl said._

_Dahlia lit up like a Christmas tree. "Pearly, I've told you about Maya's sister haven't I?"_

_Pearl nodded her head excitedly, influenced by her sister's enthusiasm._

_"Time you met her," Dahlia said, standing up. "Let's go!"_

_Dahlia picked her baby sister off the floor and sped outside. On the porch down the road was Mia. Her life was being squeezed out of her by Maya._

_"It's good to see you too Maya," Mia wheezed. "But my vision's starting to black out."_

_"I don't care I'm so glad you're home Sis!" Maya said, but she did let go._

_"Mia!" Dahlia shouted as she ran._

_"Hi!" Pearl said, waving her arm. She started struggling, so Dahlia put her down and they ran together._

_Maya grinned like the Cheshire Cat._

_Mia noticed. "Maya don't say it-"_

_"Dog pile on Mia!" Maya said, tackling her sister again. Dahlia finally made it and joined in._

_Mia groaned, but she was smiling. "Good to see you 2."_

_Dahlia felt something flop on her back and wiggle its way next to her head._

_"Hi," Pearl said._

_"Oh, hello there," Mia said. "Make that 3."_

_"This is Pearly, my baby sister," Dahlia said._

_"Nice to meet you," Mia said._

_"Nice to meet you too Mystic Mia," Pearl said. "Mystic Dahlia and Mystic Maya have told me so much about you."_

_"Aw, aren't you polite," Mia said. "It's really great to see you guys but could you please get off me? I don't want Diego to see me like this."_

_"Diego?' Maya said, grinning again._

_"Yes," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "My boyfriend."_

_"Ew, a boy," Dahlia said, standing up. "Pearly, boys are weird."_

_"Okay," Pearl said, nodding her head._

_"No they aren't Pearl," Mia said. "Boys are great, if you find the right one."_

_"That's right," Maya said, reminding Dahlia of when the young acolyte was a toddler. "You just have to find that special one to be with forever. Dahlia only said that because she's a lost cause."_

_"I prefer enlightened," Dahlia said._

_"No, you're enlightened when you've found the one that's special," Mia said. She obvious believed Pearl needed to know this stuff. She folded her arms. "Although, sometimes that one can be a little confusing."_

_"Aw, are you bragging about me again Kitten?"_

_Dahlia looked past Mia to see a man with wild black hair holding a coffee mug._

_"I take it you're Diego?" Maya said._

_"Skin the color of cream and eyes that could melt the bitterness out of coffee. You must be Maya," Diego said._

_"Uh, thanks," Maya said, pretending to understand._

_"So, you're Mia's boyfriend?" Dahlia said._

_"No, he's a figment of your imagination and cows are over taking Canada," Mia said._

_"They are?" Dahlia and Pearl said._

_"No, you're gullible," Mia said._

_Dahlia stuck her tongue at her cousin._

_"And I'm the confusing one?" Diego said._

_Pearl gasped excitedly. "You are perfect for each other."_

_"Heh," Diego took a sip from his mug. "And who might you be, cutie?"_

_"Pearl Fey," the little girl said._

_"Lovely," Diego said. "That leaves you, Red Riding Hood."_

_"Personally I prefer Dahlia," the teenage redhead said._

_"Dahlia it is then," Diego said. "You're Kitten's cousin, as I recall."_

_"Kitten? Oh, you mean…" Dahlia pressed a hand on her head._

_"Are you alright?" Maya said._

_Dahlia fought back the pain. She didn't want to deal with a headache or a vision right now. "Yeah."_

_"Promise?" Pearl said._

_"Yeah," Dahlia said. For some reason, the name 'Melissa Foster' rung through her head. "So, you're Kitten?"_

_"Yeah, that's me," Mia said. "I'm Kitten."_

_"So you are," Dahlia said, a stab of pain shot through her head._

"Um, Madame?" she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mia Fey," Mia said.

She smiled. "So you are."

_"Okay, that made no sense," Dahlia grumbled._

_"What?" Pearl said._

_"Uh, forget it," Dahlia said. "So Mia how was your trial?"_

_Mia's face fell. "Um, Maya why don't you and Pearl go do something. I'll catch up with you in a minute."_

_"Alright," Maya said. "Come on Pearly, let's go read."_

_"Okay!" Pearl said._

_Dahlia smiled. She had a feeling about what they would be reading._

_Mia, Diego and Dahlia stepped inside, and Mia flopped on the sofa._

_"Okay, what's up?" Dahlia said._

_"Okay, you know how I had my first trial recently?" Mia said._

_"Did you lose?" Dahlia said._

_"No one won that," Mia said. "Except one."_

_"What happened?" Dahlia said._

_"Well, my client…" Mia shuddered. "He died."_

_"What?" Dahlia said, wrapping her arms around Mia._

_"He was poisoned," Mia said. "The trial ended, and the real culprit got away."_

_"Did the culprit poison him?" Dahlia said._

_"She set it up," Mia said._

_"Who?" Dahlia said._

_"Well, at first I thought her name was Melissa Foster," Mia said._

_Dahlia almost choked. "But what was her real name?"_

_"You know her well," Mia said. "It was Iris."_

_"… Hawthorne?" Dahlia said, in a daze._

_Mia nodded. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Iris… did that," Dahlia said. Her eyes burned with a white hot intensity. She didn't even know what was going on, and she didn't care._

_She couldn't believe Iris would do something like. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It seemed like something that should be said in person," Mia said. "And I knew you'd act like this."_

_"Like what?" Dahlia said._

_"Diego's got bruises," Mia said._

_"She's quite the fiery redhead," Diego said._

_"Oh, sorry Mr…. what was your last name again?" Dahlia said._

_"Armando, but just call me Diego," Diego said, brushing off the fact that he just got pounded._

_Alright," Dahlia said. She turned back to Mia. "But why would she..."_

_"I think Iris wanted something," Mia said. "My client had been in on the plan, being her boyfriend."_

_"She killed her boyfriend?" Dahlia said._

_Mia buried her face in her hands. "Ex-boyfriend, I guess. But she gave him a bottle of poison. She knew the day would come when he drank it; she had him wrapped around her little finger. That poor man, she drove him insane."_

_"I can't believe, actually I can totally believe it!" Dahlia said, angry again. "Iris… I hate her!"_

_"Please Dahlia, calm down," Mia said._

_"I can't believe she got away with that!" Dahlia said._

_"Now, now, now," Diego said. "Who said she was getting away with it?"_

_"What?" Dahlia said._

_"We're not finished here, right Kitten?" Diego said._

_Mia nodded, putting on a face of determination. "That's right. We're going to get Iris convicted for the crimes she committed. It's not over yet."_

_"That's why we're here, one reason anyway," Diego said. "Kitten wanted to see her family again, and we wanted to see if there was anything here that could give us some kind insight on this evil twin of yours."_

_Dahlia shook her head. "I doubt you'll find anything. Iris is a Hawthorne, not a Fey. When she left, she took all her stuff with her. And I haven't heard one word of her until you guys came. Iris doesn't even know about Pearly."_

_"I was afraid of that," Mia said. "She wasn't even wearing her Magatama."_

_Dahlia gripped her hand into a fist. "Who was your client?"_

_"His name was Terry Fawles," Mia said._

_"Terry Fawles…" Dahlia whispered._

_"It was my coffee that killed him, in a way," Diego said, staring into his mug. "I didn't notice he put the poison in it. His last drink, and the pure bitterness had been tainted by the wicked sweetness of blood and death. By the time I figured out what was going on, that sweetness was already bleeding from the mouth."_

_"Poisoned coffee…" Dahlia stared at the steam wisps rising up from the mug. She got lost in the steam, and before she knew it…_

"Thank you for meeting with me Little Lady," Diego said.

She giggled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well that's a silly question," Diego said, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Because you know what."

She tilted her head innocently.

Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal bottle necklace. "Look familiar?"

She gasped. "Terry…"

"You look heartbroken," Diego said. "But it was beyond your grasp wasn't it? You just couldn't get the evidence back."

"What?" she said. "I never thought Terry would actually take the poison. It was just a ceremony."

"You obviously thought so," Diego said. "Otherwise you would have taken this poison long ago."

"Don't say that!" she said.

"Now now, don't cry," Diego said. "No one's buying it."

"Why are you so mean?" she said.

"Welcome to the real world Little Lady," Diego took another sip of his coffee. "I'm sure you're familiar with it."

He wasn't going to be swayed, she could tell. There was no other choice. Hiding her movements under the table, she slipped a vial out of the hidden pocket in her dress. She had to do it now.

"You have no proof that I did anything bad," she said, standing up.

"Are you sure about that?" Diego said.

She leaned forward, getting closer and closer to his face. He didn't have to be wooed, just distracted.

"I'm a good girl, I promise," she said.

Diego looked her in the eye. "You've caused a lot of pain. 2 people are dead, this case is going to end up lost and forgotten, and my Kitten has more claw marks than anyone should have in their first trial."

Discreetly, she poured the vial's contents into the mug.

"And here you are, cheerful as can be," Diego said.

She moved back and sat down again. "Terry is in a better place, I just have to keep telling myself that."

Diego took a sip from his mug. "I suppose he's safe from you now."

She pouted.

"Don't give me that," Diego said. "I'm here to find out everything you did, to keep everyone else safe from you. Innocent people, every gullible young man who passes your way, everyone who gets in your way, my Kitten…"

Diego coughed, wheezing and clutching his stomach. He looked at her, smiling sweetly with her red hair caressing her delicate face.

He closed his eyes, and slumped over on the table.

She took the bottle necklace, and walked away.

_"Dahlia?" Mia said._

_Dahlia blinked, her mind returning to Kurain Village._

_"Would you like a taste?" Diego said._

_She shook her head feverishly._

_"Alright," Diego said, taking another swig._

_"Hey, Diego. Mia," Dahlia said carefully. "What do you guys plan to do about Iris?"_

_"Well, I'm going to try and get some information out of her," Diego said. "We made an appointment set a few days from now."_

_Dahlia's eyes widened. "Don't bring your coffee!"_

_Diego cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"_

_"It's a bad idea, leave your mug at home," Dahlia said._

_"Uh… okay," Diego said. "We'll see."_

_"Dahlia, what's this about?" Mia said._

_"Iris… Iris is dangerous!" Dahlia said. "She's insane! She'll do anything to get what she wants!"_

_"You sound as though you've met with her," Mia said._

_"Just trust me, it'll end badly," Dahlia said, pleading to Diego._

_"Is this some kind of twin thing?" Diego said. "You almost sound like her."_

_Dahlia choked. "What?"_

_"Diego!" Mia said._

_"I am nothing like Iris Hawthorne!" Dahlia said. "I am Dahlia Fey."_

_"We know you are, Dahlia," Mia said._

_"In fact…" Dahlia said. "I'm going to help you guys take her down!"_

_"What?" Mia said._

_"I can't just do nothing while Iris runs around killing people!" Dahlia said, more sure of herself with every word. "We will make her pay for what she's done."_

_Diego drank from his mug. "Heh, my mistake."_

_"Huh?" Dahlia said._

_"I was wrong," Diego said. "You are nothing like your sister."_

_Dahlia smirked. "You better believe it."_


	61. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 6

Phoenix and Maya were just about to walk into the building of the Fey & Co. Law Offices when they heard the clacking of wooden sandals pounding the pavement.

"Pearly?" Maya said.

Pearl caught up to them. "Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya!"

"What's up Pearls?" Phoenix said.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" Pearl said. "I'm trying to help Mystic Dahlia, but I need to find something."

"What?" Maya said.

"Her diary," Pearl said.

"Dahlia keeps a diary?" Phoenix said. To him, she didn't seem like the type.

"Yes, she's had one for as long as I can remember," Pearl said.

"So wait, you want to read her diary?" Phoenix said.

Pearl nodded. "She won't mind. I remember her reading some of her entries to me when I was little."

"Why do you want to find it all of a sudden?" Maya said.

"I thought maybe it could give us some kind of clue," Pearl said, putting her thumb to her mouth. "She writes everything in her diary."

"That's a great idea!" Maya said.

"Yeah, not bad," Phoenix said. "But let's just get something straight right now. I am not even going to glance at those pages, and no one is going to tell Dahlia otherwise. Okay?"

"We weren't going to let you read it Nick," Maya said. She smiled slyly. "No matter how tomboyish Dahlia is, this is girl stuff."

"So, do we know where this diary is?" Phoenix said. "Maya, you live with Dahlia."

"Actually, I'm kind of on break from training at Kurain Village," Maya said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'm not sure where she keeps it. Probably in her room, or maybe her office."

"So you'll help?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, let's go look," Phoenix said.

"Thank you!" Pearl said, bouncing up and down. "I knew you'd help! I'm sure your special someone will be very happy!"

"Pearls, Dahlia really is just my friend," Phoenix said, blushing.

Maya tapped her chin again. "But Sis told me that you once-"

"Hey look! A distraction!" Phoenix said, pointing behind the Fey cousins. _That was before I actually started working with her!_

"Huh?" Maya turned around, as did Pearl.

"It's gone now," Phoenix said. "Well, let's get going."

Once inside the Fey & Co. Law Offices, the threesome split up to search Dahlia's bedroom and office. Pearl and Maya checked Dahlia's room and Phoenix looked through her office. He opened the drawers in his partner's desk. One was filled with basic office supplies, tape, staples, paper clips, and more pens than any one person should ever need. The second one had a bunch of documents, which Phoenix skimmed through out of curiosity. To his surprise, he found a book.

"Is this… No, that's not her diary," Phoenix pulled it out anyway. It was a book on botany. "I didn't know Dahlia was into this kind of stuff."

He placed the book on the desk and flipped through it absentmindedly. It was filled with all kinds of facts and pictures. _Healing properties in herbs… The language of flowers… Facts on poison?_

Phoenix closed the book. "Okay… let's _not _show that to the police."

As he searched through the drawers, it dawned on Phoenix that Dahlia's office was surprisingly professional. A little messy, but it actually had office related things in it. _Guess there's more to her than meets the eye. _He pulled the handle on another drawer and found it was stuck. Not willing to give up, he pulled harder. Finally, the drawer gave way and something popped out of it.

Phoenix picked it. "A… Pokémon manga?"

He looked inside the drawer, and found it completely stuffed with manga books and game cartridges. He chuckled, shaking his head. _Never mind._

Just as he was forcing the drawer closed again, Maya and Pearl came into the office.

"Find anything?" Pearl said.

"Lots of things, just not a diary," Phoenix said.

"Ditto," Maya said.

Phoenix stood back up, scratching his chin. "Strange. Where else would it be?"

He leaned on the windowsill, looking outside. Across the street, he saw the Gatewater Hotel. Pearl and Maya joined him.

"I can see Mother!" Pearl said, pointing to the left.

"Oh yeah, there she is," Phoenix said. "Looks like she's reading something."

"You're right," Maya said, squinting. "What book is that?"

"Well… It's red," Phoenix said. "With some kind of gold thing on the cover."

Pearl gasped. "That's a Magatama!"

"It is?" Maya said.

"It's Mystic Dahlia's diary!" Pearl said.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix said, surprised.

"It has to be!" Pearl said.

"But why would Morgan have it?" Maya said.

"Let's ask her," Pearl said, sprinting out the door.

"Wait, Pearls!" Phoenix called out.

"Let's go after her," Maya said.

Phoenix burst into the lobby of the Gatewater Hotel, panting. "That… girl… has… good… legs…"

"I'm going to… pretend you… didn't just say that," Maya said, breathing heavily beside him.

A little ways ahead, Pearl held the elevator door open for Maya and Phoenix to enter. They went up to the 12th floor together, and began walking down the hall with Pearl in the lead.

"Glad we took the elevator," Phoenix commented as they passed by the staircase.

"Tell me about it," Maya said. "Who in their right mind would want to walk up 12 flights of stairs?"

"This is the one," Pearl said, standing next to one of the doors and taking out a key card.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped inside with Phoenix and Maya in tow.

"Mother! I'm back!" Pearl said.

Morgan Fey walked into the room, surrounded by an air of wisdom. "Hello Mystic Pearl. I see you've brought Mystic Maya and Mr. Wright with you."

"Hi Aunt Morgan," Maya said.

"Hello Ms. Fey," Phoenix said. "Or is it Mystic?"

"Ms. Fey will be fine, good sir," Morgan said. "I am but a branch family member. Can I ask what brings you here?"

"Mother, do you have Mystic Dahlia's diary?" Pearl said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Morgan said, presenting a red book with a golden Magatama painted on it.

"Yes!" Pearl said. "Can we see it?"

"Hmm," Morgan put her sleeve to her face.

"Why do you have it anyway?" Maya said.

"I thought that perhaps reading her diary would help me to understand my daughter better," Morgan said. "Though, I must admit there are some things I wish I hadn't read."

"Like what?" Pearl said. "She wrote some really nice things about you. Like calling you a princess!"

"Oh, is that what she told you?" Morgan said.

"So, can we please see it?" Pearl said.

"No dear, I need to hold on to it," Morgan said.

"Please Mother?" Pearl said.

"It really would be helpful," Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is final," Morgan said, and walked away.

"I wonder why she doesn't want us to read that," Maya said.

"But… we need to help Mystic Dahlia," Pearl hung her head sadly.

"Hey, don't get so down," Phoenix said. "We'll figure something else out."

"But, I need to know," Pearl said glumly.

"It's alright Pearly," Maya said. "Maybe there's something else in her that with give us a clue."

"Might as well look around while we're here," Phoenix said.

They wandered around the hotel room, examining anything that caught their eye. Phoenix noticed a dresser and stepped over to it.

"I seem to have a thing with drawers today," Phoenix commented, opening one of the compartments.

"You're really not doing this on purpose, are you?" Maya said.

"Hmm?" Phoenix rifled through the drawer.

Pearl climbed onto a chair and looked at the papers on the table. Maya glanced at her, noticing the white fury in her eyes.

"Oh, Pearly looks mad," Maya said.

Pearl hopped off the chair, hugged Maya, and stormed off.

"Hey I found something!" Phoenix said.

Phoenix came into the room, holding a photograph.

"What is it?" Maya said.

"It's a picture of a girl. She looks really familiar," Phoenix said, staring at the photo.

Maya looked at the picture. "That's Dahlia as a kid."

"Dahlia?" Phoenix said, perplexed. "But this girl has black hair."

"This was taken before she dyed it red," Maya said.

"She dyes it?" Phoenix said. "Wait… At Gourd Lake that time…"

"She told you about it then?" Maya said.

"Kind of," Phoenix said. "Something about not wanting to look like…"

"Her sister," Maya said.

"Yeah, that's kind of confusing," Phoenix said. "I mean, they have similar facial features sure, but Pearls doesn't really look like Dahlia."

"Not Pearly!" Maya said.

"She has another sister?" Phoenix said.

"Yes, she doesn't really like to talk about it though," Maya said. "She gets really mad, and Diego usually gets hurt in the end."

"So they don't get along then?" Phoenix said.

"No, Dahlia was always sick of her," Maya said, dipping her head. "And her mom, and her dad. Before Pearly was born, she used to say me and Sis were the only family she really had."

"Wow, I never knew," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, not everyone gets along in the family," Maya said. "I didn't realize it though until I saw Dahlia and Iris."

"Iris? Is that Dahlia's sister?" Phoenix said.

Maya nodded. "Like I said though, we don't really talk about it. You can ask Dahlia though if you want."

"Well, I guess if I need to," Phoenix said.

"Where'd you find this picture anyway?" Maya said.

"It was on top of a newspaper in the other room over there," Phoenix said. "The article was something about a prisoner I think."

"Were there scissors nearby?" Maya said.

"I think there might have been. Why?" Phoenix said.

"It's just, I recognize this picture," Maya said. "It's the Winding Way of Kurain Village, and I can see urn pieces."

"Urn pieces?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah. This was when Dahlia, Mia and I freed Mystic Ami's spirit," Maya said.

"You know, this is actually making less sense as you go," Phoenix said. "Who's Mystic Ami, and if you and your sister were there why aren't you in the picture?"

"Mystic Ami was the founder of the Kurain Channeling Technique," Maya said. "And it looks like this photo was cut in half."

"Who would do that?" Phoenix said.

"Well, Morgan and Pearly are the only ones in this room," Maya said.

"Pearls wouldn't do that," Phoenix said. "But why-"

"Not everyone gets along in the Fey family," Maya said.

Before Phoenix could say anything else, Pearl came bounding into the room.

"We have to go!" Pearl said.

"Why?" Phoenix said.

Pearl held up Dahlia's diary. "Mystic Dahlia needs help, Mother will understand later. But I don't want her to get mad!"

"Pearls, you shouldn't stea-" Phoenix stopped talking when he realized Maya had grabbed Pearl and they were now both running down the hall.

_Wait, I don't want to get caught here alone! _Phoenix ran out the door and closed it behind him.


	62. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 7

They ran outside and crossed the street, dashing into the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

"I don't think she followed us," Phoenix said.

"Good," Maya said.

Pearl opened Dahlia's diary and began flipping through the pages.

"Anything good?" Maya said.

"Um..." Pearl bit her lip. "I forgot. I can't read."

"You can't read?" Phoenix said.

"Mother said I should always focus on spirit channeling, so I don't know many words," Pearl said.

"Really, wow..." Phoenix said.

"Out of the way pal!"

They moved just in time to see Edgeworth sprint by.

"I'm not done with you yet you idiot!" Larry said, got on his trail.

"... Didn't see that coming," Maya said.

Phoenix sighed. "What is this? Fourth grade?"

Maya and Pearl shrugged.

"Well, guess I'll go save Miles," Phoenix said. "Wait up guys!"

"Don't run away from me!" Larry said.

"I'm sorry alright?" Edgeworth said.

"Sorry don't cut it 'pal'!" Larry said.

"Wait up! I wanna beat up the stupid detective too!" Pearl said.

"Pearly come back!" Maya said.

"Ah ha!" Larry shouted.

"Ai!" Miles squealed in a fashion Phoenix recognized rather well.

"Yep, fourth grade all over again," Phoenix said.

Finally, he caught up to Larry and Edgeworth.

"What is wrong with you today?" Larry lectured.

"What's wrong with me?" Edgeworth said. "I'm not the one who just-"

"That doesn't answer my question!" Larry said.

"Guys! Guys! What's going on?" Phoenix said.

"Oh Wright, when did you get here?" Larry said.

"What are you two doing?" Phoenix said.

"This idiot," Larry pointed at Edgeworth. "Has the brain capacity of a rock!"

"I'm sorry alright?" Edgeworth said.

"Still doesn't explain things," Phoenix said, wondering when he had become the normal one.

"First there was that thing with the security footage," Larry said. "Now I'm just finding out about something else!"

"There's more evidence?" Phoenix said.

"Witness, actually," Edgeworth said.

"Seriously? Who?" Phoenix said.

"In addition to visiting a florist and cutlery shop, Fey went to get her hair done apparently," Larry said.

"Why does that matter so much?" Phoenix said, earning an appreciative look from the detective.

"It matters because it's an unaccounted for aspect of the case," Larry said. "We need every lead we can get, right?"

"I guess so," Phoenix said. "I just can't believe Dahlia would go to a hair stylist. It seems kind of girly."

Maya flicked Phoenix's forehead. "In place of Dahlia. She hates being called girly. It's one of the reasons she doesn't tell anyone about it."

"You know, I can't really see Fey doing that either," Larry said. "Her hair never looks all that fancy."

"She doesn't go to get it all trimmed and neat," Maya said. "Dahlia dyes her hair."

"Really?" Larry said.

"Yeah, it's kind of the only thing she does that could be considered girly," Maya said.

"But what about her dia- Ow!" Phoenix stopped midsentence when Maya rapped him between the eyes.

"You know, I thought Pearls got it from Dahlia but now I'm not so sure," Phoenix said.

"Girls really do love to hit you don't they?" Larry said.

"You get used to it," Phoenix said. He held back a smile when he saw Edgeworth sneak away from Larry's distracted wrath. _Dahlia's right, he is a ninja. Maybe Kay rubbed off on him._

"So seriously, does Fey really dye her hair?" Larry said. "I mean, I guess I could see her getting stressed pretty easily but still it's a little early for grey hairs."

"No! It's not grey!" Maya said. She showed Larry the photograph of Dahlia as a kid.

"Black?" Larry said, stunned. "Why does she-"

"It's complicated," Maya said. "This was taken right before she started coloring her hair. When she moved to the city, she started getting it done professionally. And for the record, I'm only telling you this because it's going to come up during the trial anyway. Dahlia doesn't like to talk about it."

Larry stared at the photo. "You know, she looks kind of familiar with black hair. Like that girl from my first- I mean distraction!"

"First what?" Phoenix said.

"It's nothing," Larry said. "She definitely wasn't Fey, forget about it."

"Uh…" Phoenix wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hey, where'd Edgeworth go?" Larry said.

"Oh, he went that way," Phoenix said, pointing down the road.

"Thanks man," Larry said, and started after the detective.

Edgeworth reappeared from behind Phoenix. "You really are a pal."

"Don't mention it," Phoenix said.

"I forget sometimes how angry Larry can get," Edgeworth said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth sighed. "Get back to work and write a very detailed progress report."

"Just don't forget anything," Phoenix teased.

"Wow, if only I'd thought of that sooner," Edgeworth deadpanned.

"I don't suppose you remember where Dahlia's hair stylist is?" Phoenix said.

"Here's  
the business card," Edgeworth said.

"Thanks dude," Phoenix said.

"Good luck," Edgeworth said, walking away.

"Good luck?" Phoenix said. "Like, with the investigation?"

"I don't think that was quite it," Maya said. "Keep in mind, this is _Dahlia's _hairdresser."

Phoenix broke into a cold sweat. "Oh, of course."

After taking a cab ride, the trio stood in front of a small building.

"Wait, Mr. Nick," Pearl said. "Before you go in, you need protection."

Phoenix smiled and opened the door. "Okay, I know this is Dahlia's hairdresser but seriously I don't think-"

"Take that!"

A pair of scissors flew through the air, missing Phoenix by mere inches.

"Hah! You throw like you cut hair!"

"Yeah, not sure how I missed that giant head! Let me try again!"

"You might hurt yourself! Here, let me save you the trouble!"

Powder flew across the room, and Phoenix closed his eyes just in time.

"My eyes! You're dead!"

Phoenix turned around and stepped back outside.

Pearl rolled up her sleeve, a look of pure determination on her face. "I'm going in."

"Pearls, wait-" As usual, no one listened to Phoenix.

"YEEAAAAHH!" Maya and Pearl charged inside.

"This is just nuts," Phoenix muttered. "I wonder if I can get a raise after this."

From outside, he heard a random string of noises. Some of which sounded rather painful, concerning the spiky-haired artist. _Even in prison, she still manages to make my life difficult. You're laughing your head off right now, aren't you Dahlia?_

He was hesitant, but Phoenix opened the door and stepped inside. Maya and Pearl were on opposite sides of the room, each holding a man by the ear.

_You know what, I'm not even going to ask what happened. _Phoenix took out the business card Edgeworth had given him. "Uh, I'm looking for a Mr. Matt Engarde?"

The man being restrained by Maya looked up. "That's me. Uh, dude could you please let go of me?"

"No scissors?" Maya said.

"Yeah, no scissors," Matt said.

"Good boy," Maya said, letting go if his ear.

"Little girl, can you please let go of me as well?" the other man said.

"Don't be such a baby, Juan," Matt said. "You wrestled a bear, right? I think you can handle a little girl."

"Don't rub it in!" Juan said.

Pearl let go of Juan's ear, allowing him to straighten up.

"What's going on?"

A blonde woman stormed into the room. "And what is this mess? Both of you, in my office, now!"

"Uh, Ms. Andrews dude, I need to talk with this dude here," Matt said, gesturing to Phoenix.

"Oh, a client," Ms. Andrews said. "I'm so sorry sir. These 2 get so out of control."

"He started it!" Juan said.

"Alright, Corrida, you come with me. Engarde, I'll deal with you next," Ms. Andrews said.

_It's funny, I can almost see Dahlia right next to me. Giving out snide comments and subtly egging everyone on. _Phoenix shook his head. _No wonder she comes here._

"Alright, sorry about that dude," Matt said once Juan and Ms. Andrews were gone. "I can see you're dealing with some really out there bed hair, or whatever you want to call that."

"What? No!" Phoenix said, covering his spikes protectively. "I'm not here for a haircut!"

"Hi Mr. Matt," Pearl said, running up next to Phoenix.

"Ah, if it isn't little Pearly! Haven't seen you around in a while," Matt said.

"Mystic Dahlia wanted to protect me from Mr. Juan," Pearl said.

"With good reason, dude!" Matt said. He lifted his bangs and revealed scars over his eye. "He did that, you know! Had some freaky razor and just went like-"

As Matt droned on, Pearl whispered to Phoenix. "That's what Mystic Dahlia told me to say if I ever saw Mr. Matt again."

Phoenix nodded his head. "Smart."

"And just when I thought I was safe, dude, what does Juan do?" Matt said.

"He smacks you with a hot towel!" Maya said.

"That's right, dude!" Matt said. "How'd you know?"

"Dahlia told me the story," Maya said. "I'm her cousin."

"Her cousin?" Matt said, examining Maya. "Let's see, topknot, robes, you must be Maya."

"Dahlia's mentioned me then?" Maya said.

"Yeah, all the time," Matt said. "You're Maya, Steel Samurai fan. Props, by the way dude. You're little Pearly, cutest kid on the map. And you're… Oh now I remember! Nick, the guy who-"

"Screams like a girl, I know!" Phoenix said.

"Whoa, whoa, chill dude," Matt said. "You're more stressed than Dahlia."

"How would you know?" Phoenix said.

"I'm her hair stylist, it's my job," Matt said. "40 minutes with me and not only do you look it, but you feel as refreshing as a spring breeze."

Phoenix blinked. _Delightful._

"Oh yeah, just ignore it Nick," Maya said. "Dahlia says he's crazy."

"No, I'm the normal one around here," Matt said. "It's Juan you have to look out for."

"I heard that!" Juan said.

"Get bent Juan!" Matt shouted. He turned back to Phoenix. "Say, why isn't Dahlia with you guys?"

"Mystic Dahlia got in big trouble," Pearl said. "But she's innocent Mr. Matt!"

"So wait, that dude was serious? Dahlia got arrested?" Matt said.

_Who jokes about that? _Phoenix nodded his head. "Yeah, we're investigating for her."

"Ah dude, Dahlia's one of my best clients!" Matt said. "I know she has a few rough patches, but still!"

"Yeah, for once I understand you there," Phoenix said, playing with Dahlia's diary in his hands.

"Whoa dude, you have her diary?" Matt said.

"Oh yeah, we still never looked through it," Phoenix said.

"Let me see that," Matt said. He flipped through the book. "Oh man, this is definitely Dahlia's diary."

"Here, give me that," Maya said. "Huh, it's like she wrote stories in here."

"Can I see?" Pearl said.

"Well, uh, you can't read remember?" Maya said. "Besides I don't think Dahlia's handwriting would make it any easier."

"Really? It's that bad?" Phoenix said.

"Look here," Maya said, showing Phoenix the open page.

_Dear Diary, I can't sleep so I thought I'd write my thoughts. You know something noticed? Ami and Mia have the same letters. Weird, right?_

Phoenix grazed the pages, and much to his surprise, the content became much darker.

_A white flash of pure fury, searing through any resolve. Red petals fall, swirling and dancing. Black petals mix into the swarm, and with their touch melt away the scarlet exterior of the other petals, until there is nothing but black. The red drips down, splattering the floor like blood. The blood stains dry, turning brown. A black petal falls in the center, and everything melds together. Everything gets farther away, revealing that these stains are brown eyes of a face. One side is red, the other black._

His eyes widened, he hadn't expected such a deep story. He wondered what it meant.

_I tried calling her again, but I don't know why. It's not as if I want to hear her voice. But Pearly was just born, I guess I figured she deserved to know. I guess it doesn't matter though, she won't pick up. Maybe it's better that way. Honestly, I don't want Pearly to meet her. Mother is bad enough._

"Who's she?" Phoenix said.

Maya flipped the page.

_I am not my sister. I am not my sister. I am not my sister. I am not my sister. I am not my sister. I am not my sister._

"Sister…" Phoenix whispered. He looked at Maya, who looked back at him grimly.

_Her red locks swayed gently in the breeze. The wire dangled, sparking occasionally. She looked down at the body spread on the ground, lifeless and limp. Another man runs up to her, looking shocked beyond belief._

_She begged him not to tell anyone she had been here, she was innocent. For all her lover, she asked he keep her secret._

_Slowly, he nodded his head._

_She stood up, and a tear streamed down her cheek as she thanked him. She turned around, and her parasol covered her smile just in time. He would make the perfect scapegoat._

"What is this about?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia stared at her reflection, dazed. She brushed her fingers through a lock, and let it flutter back down. Her vibrant scarlet hair was turning dull and darker. It was becoming the same way it was before. The same as…

"Hers," Dahlia breathed. "No, I'm not her. I'm not my sister. I'm just not."

Viola stepped out of the shadows and looked in the mirror with Dahlia. "I agree, you're nothing like your sister."

"Wha- how did you…?" Dahlia said.

"She was in this cell with me too," Viola said. "Nasty girl."

Dahlia stroked her hair. "I'm in the same cell that she was."

"Still, you're very different," Viola said. "Even if you're starting to look identical again, there's one very big difference."

"What?" Dahlia said.

"You're not dead yet," Viola said.


	63. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 8

Dahlia stepped into the defendant's lobby. She found Phoenix, Maya and Pearl standing around.

"Hey guys," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia, good to see you," Phoenix said. "Are you feeling any better?"

The defense attorney nodded. "I'm alright."

"You're sure?" Pearl said.

"Yeah, it's all good. I'm sorry about last time," Dahlia said.

"It's okay Dahlia," Maya said. "You just worried us. What did happen anyway?"

"Nothing, I just... Lost my composure," Dahlia said.

"So what's with the hat?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia adjusted her old sky blue hat, which hid her hair. "It's nothing."

"You know, it looks familiar," Phoenix said.

"Really?" Pearl said. "Mystic Dahlia just asked me to bring it to her yesterday."

"Just Dahlia," Dahlia said.

"Maybe," Pearl said.

Dahlia rubbed her little sister's head.

"Tee-here," Pearl giggled. "Okay Dahlia."

"Where's my daughter?"

Dahlia flinched, recognizing the voice. Mother...

"I have to hide!" Dahlia said, running behind Phoenix and Maya. They made no objections.

Morgan burst into the room.

"Pearls is right here," Phoenix said, pointing to Pearl.

"Hello Mother," Pearl said.

"Hello dear," Morgan said. "Actually, good sir, I was looking for my older daughter."

Dahlia sneezed. Seriously?

"Oh, never mind good sir," Morgan said, looking past Phoenix and Maya.

Dahlia stood up. "H-hi Mother."

Morgan walked over and hugged her. Dahlia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing?" Dahlia said.

"What's your game, old bat?" Maya whispered, so that only Dahlia heard.

"This is as weird as me calling you Mommy," Dahlia said.

Phoenix and Pearl arched their eyebrows.

"Don't ask," Dahlia said.

"Poor girl," Morgan said. "Just look at you."

"I'm fine," Dahlia hissed.

"Then why are you wearing your old hat?" Morgan said.

Dahlia shifted uncomfortably. "No reason."

"So you are okay?" Morgan said.

Dahlia crossed her arms. "Mother, I am perfectly fine. I'm not a child, I am 24."

"24 kiddo?" Morgan said.

"Kiddo?" Dahlia said. "Where's this coming from? I'm an adult. Now if you'll excuse me I have a trial to

go to. Good day Mommy. Mother!"

"Bye," Pearl said, blissfully unaware of the drama.

"Have a nice day," Phoenix said, painfully aware of what was going on.

Maya just smiled.

Everyone was in position in the courtroom, waiting for the judge to arrive and start the trial.

"You're sure you're going to be okay Dahlia?" Phoenix said.

"I'll be fine," Dahlia said. "Why are you so worried?"

Phoenix gave a lopsided smile. "You're my best friend, of course I'm worried. You completely zoned out last time. You promise you're okay now?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Dahlia said, adjusting her hat.

"Say, why are you wearing that?" Phoenix said.

"Enough with the hat already," Dahlia said.

Larry walked behind the prosecution's desk, organizing a few notes. He looked up and cocked his eyebrow. "What's with the hat Fey?"

"Is it illegal to wear a hat?" Dahlia said, heatedly.

"No, it's fine. Geez!" Larry said defensively. "23-8-1-20 space 9-19 space 8-5-18 space 4-5-1-12 space 23-18-9-7-8-20?"

"2-5-1-20-19 space 13-5," Phoenix said, shrugging. "19-1-25 space 4-15-5-19 space 9-20 space 12-15-15-11 space 6-1-13-9-12-9-1-18 space 20-15 space 25-15-21?"

Larry shook his head. "14-15 space 23-8-25?"

"19-8-5 space 10-21-19-20 space 18-5-13-9-14-4-19 space 13-5 space 15-6 space 19-15-13-5-15-14-5," Phoenix said.

The judge took a seat. "Ahem."

"9 space 4-15-14-20 space 11-14-15-23 space 23-8-1-20 space 20-15 space 20-5-12-12 space 25-15-21," Larry said.

"15-8 space 23-5-12-12," Phoenix said. "10-21-19-20 space 3-21-18-9-15-21-19."

"Ahem," the judge said, a little louder.

"8-5-25 space 6-5-25 space 9-19 space 15-11-15-25 space 18-9-6-7-10?" Larry said.

"20-8-1-20-19 space 23-8-1-20 space 19-8-5 space 19-1-25-19," Phoenix said. "19-8-5 space 19-20-9-12-12 space 23-15-14-20 space 20-5-12-12 space 13-5 space 23-8-1-20 space 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4 space 20-8-15-21-6-7."

"Ahem!" the judge said.

"9-20-19 space 19-20-1-18-20-9-14-7 space 20-15 space 23-15-18-18-25 space 13-5 space 1-3-20-21-1-12-12-25," Phoenix said.

"I don't suppose the defense understands what he's saying?" the judge said, defeated.

"Barely," Dahlia said. "He's talking really fast."

"And at an inappropriate time," the judge said. "Can't you get him to be quiet? Slap him or something like you always do?"

Dahlia put her elbow on the desk, tiredly resting her cheek on her hand. "Nah, I'm in the mood Your Honor."

"Not in the mood?" Larry said, completely shocked.

"See?" Phoenix said. "That's what I'm saying!"

"I'm afraid I don't see, Mr. Wright," the judge said. "Are we ready to begin the trial?"

"Oh, uh, yes Your Honor," Larry said.

"Sure Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"Very well then," the judge said. "Mr. Butz?"

"In light of last time's… events," Larry said. "The prosecution would like to call Detective Edgeworth back to the stand, as the defense did not complete the cross-examination. I take it there are no objections?"

"The defense has no objections," Dahlia said.

"Alright," the judge said. "Bring Detective Edgeworth to the stand."

Moments later, Edgeworth stood behind the witness stand.

"Detective, you understand why you're here I assume?" the judge said.

"Yes Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "And I remember my testimony."

"And you will include all the facts this time?" Larry said. Apparently he was still miffed.

"Of course," Edgeworth said.

"Excellent, you may begin," the judge said.

Testimony

_The evening of the murder, we received reports of screams from other residents of the building._

_When we arrived, we found the victim dead with the defendant right beside her._

_The victim had a knife in her abdomen, along with a black dahlia in her hand._

_She… She admitted to being in the office all day, but claimed to have no memory of the murder._

_We arrested her based on circumstance, but afterwards we found much incriminating evidence._

_First, the victim and the defendant were confirmed to be alone in the office for several hours._

_Second, the murder weapon bares the defendant's fingerprints._

_Third, there was a receipt for a knife purchase. Also, there was a receipt for a black dahlia._

_Both were under the defendant's name, and were found in her wallet._

_In addition, we have video evidence of her making these purchases._

"Thank you Detective," the judge said. "Ms. Haw-"

Phoenix coughing a way that sounded suspiciously like "Fey."

"Ms. Fey you may begin your cross-examination," the judge said. "Or resume it, I suppose."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said, straightening up. _Alright, time to pursue the truth. I have to keep going. For Mia. I'll start where I left off._

Cross-Examination

_The evening of the murder, we received reports of screams from other residents of the building._

_When we arrived, we found the victim dead with the defendant right beside her._

_The victim had a knife in her abdomen, along with a black dahlia in her hand._

_She… She admitted to being in the office all day, but claimed to have no memory of the murder._

_We arrested her based on circumstance, but afterwards we found much incriminating evidence._

_First, the victim and the defendant were confirmed to be alone in the office for several hours._

_Second, the murder weapon bares the defendant's fingerprints._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Are you sure they're my fingerprints?"

"The fingerprints are a bit smudged, pal," Edgeworth said, bringing out the knife. "But barely. You can see the fingerprints, and they match up with yours."

Dahlia examined the knife. "Yeah, I can see them."

"I don't suppose you… recall anything now?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia stared long and hard at the knife, then gave up and shook her head. "Nothing. Not even a nagging feeling."

"Are you sure Fey?" Larry said.

"Positive. Nothing at all," Dahlia said.

"Really?" Phoenix said. "Well… maybe that's a good sign?"

"I don't know Nick," Dahlia said. "Whether I killed Mia or not, I was still there when it happened. I should remember the knife. Maybe I just need more details to jog it."

"I can go into more detail concerning the knife," Edgeworth offered.

"Please do," Dahlia said.

_Based on the position of the fingerprints, we can tell that the knife was held overhand in your right hand._

"Objection!" Dahlia said, for the first time the entire trial. "That's… not right."

"It's not?" Edgeworth said.

"What do you mean?" Larry said.

"If the knife was held overhand," Dahlia said, surprised herself. "It's upside-down."

"How can you tell?" Larry said.

"Look at this photo," Dahlia said, presenting the photo of Mia after she was killed. "The flat side of the handle is upside-down."

"She's right," Phoenix said, holding knife. His hand was covered with a plastic bag. "Holding it overhand, the curved side is facing down. In the photo it's facing up."

"You're right," Larry said, looking relieved for a moment.

Dahlia shied away. "Of course, I guess I could have turned it around."

Phoenix face palmed, looking like all energy had just been vacuumed out of him.

"Objection!" Larry said. He paused for a minute, searching for something to say. "Stupid says what?"

"What?" Dahlia said, caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

Larry smiled evilly, and finally it sunk in.

Her eyes flashed with pure white, blinding fury. "That's my gig!"

"At last you admit it," Larry said, looking quite smug. "Hah, even your self-incriminating logic is flawed Fey."

"Flawed?" Dahlia said angrily, too riled up to notice what the prosecutor was really doing.

"Yeah, flawed," Larry said. "Why would turn the knife around? You don't seem to be trying too hard to cover your tracks. If you held the knife, you didn't even wear gloves. In addition, there would have been fingerprints elsewhere when you turned the knife around."

"He's right," Phoenix said, before Dahlia could say something unfortunate.

Dahlia's anger subsided, and she crossed her arms. "I guess he is."

"So then how do you explain this contradiction?" the judge said, looking a little lost.

"The handle position indicates an under-handed strike, while the fingerprints indicate an over-handed strike," Dahlia said, thinking aloud.

"Well, let's see," Phoenix said, picking up the knife again. "So it was definitely held like this…"

He held the knife overhand. "But it should be upside-down…"

The courtroom was silent, everyone staring at the knife in Phoenix's hand. Matched up to both requirements, the blade of the knife pointed at him.

**_23-8-1-20 space 9-19 space 8-5-18 space 4-5-1-12 space 23-18-9-7-8-20? = What is her deal Wright?_**

**_2-5-1-20-19 space 13-5. 19-1-25 space 4-15-5-19 space 9-20 space 12-15-15-11 space 6-1-13-9-12-9-1-18 space 20-15 space 25-15-21? = Beats me. Say does it look familiar to you?_**

**_14-15 space 23-8-25? = No why?_**

**_19-8-5 space 10-21-19-20 space 18-5-13-9-14-4-19 space 13-5 space 15-6 space 19-15-13-5-15-14-5. = Se just reminds me of someone._**

**_9 space 4-15-14-20 space 11-14-15-23 space 23-8-1-20 space 20-15 space 20-5-12-12 space 25-15-21. = I don't know what to tell you._**

**_15-8 space 23-5-12-12. 10-21-19-20 space 3-21-18-9-15-21-19. = Oh well. Just curious._**

**_8-5-25 space 6-5-25 space 9-19 space 15-11-15-25 space 18-9-6-7-10? = Hey Fey is okay right?_**

**_20-8-1-20-19 space 23-8-1-20 space 19-8-5 space 19-1-25-19. 19-8-5 space 19-20-9-12-12 space 23-15-14-20 space 20-5-12-12 space 13-5 space 23-8-1-20 space 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4 space 20-8-15-21-6-7. = That's what she said. She still won't tell me what happened though_**

**_9-20-19 space 19-20-1-18-20-9-14-7 space 20-15 space 23-15-18-18-25 space 13-5 space 1-3-20-21-1-12-12-25. = It's starting to worry me actually._**


	64. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 9

"It's... Pointed at you," Dahlia said.

"Weird," Phoenix said, staring at the knife.

"Well, put it down before you hurt yourself!" Larry said.

"Alright, alright," Phoenix said, putting the weapon back in the court record.

"This certainly is an interesting development," the judge said.

"Indeed it is, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"So now what?" Phoenix said.

"Hmm..." The judge pondered it for a moment. "Is there any reason to continue the trial or does the prosecution need time to investigate this matter?"

"Actually, we have another witness scheduled for today," Larry said. "Perhaps continuing this trial will lead us to the answer we seek."

"Sounds reasonable," the judge said. "Let's see this second witness."

Dahlia's jaw dropped when she recognized the witness taking the stand. "Matt?"

"Hey Dahlia dude," Matt said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Phoenix said, sheepishly.

"Who told you about him?" Dahlias aid, grabbing his collar.

"Don't kill me!" Phoenix said, true fear in his eyes. "Miles told me!"

"It was Larry's idea!" Edgeworth said.

"But he told me about the place!" Larry said, pointing at Edgeworth.

"Whoa, Dahlia," Matt said. "You were right your friends are out there."

"_We're _out there?" Phoenix said.

"Oh brother," Dahlia said, rubbing her temples. "So you found out, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry Dahlia," Phoenix said. "It just… came up."

"Investigations, you know?" Larry said, sheepishly.

"All part of the job," Edgeworth added.

"If I get out of this alive, you're all going to get it," Dahlia said.

Phoenix broke into a cold sweat. "At least she's feeling better."

"You know, you're on trial," Larry said. "You might not want to start making threats like that, just saying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dahlia said, annoyed by the intrusion of her privacy. "So why is Matt here anyway?"

"You saw me before, you know, all that crazy stuff. Remember?" Matt said.

"No," Dahlia said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Matt said.

Dahlia shook her head.

"Weird," Matt said. "Well, here's what happened."

Testimony

_So it started out like any other day. Juan and I were doing what we always do._

_Then, a little later in the day, you came in Dahlia dude._

_Man, it must have been a while since I'd seen you around._

_You were definitely a little off that day. I could tell something wasn't right. But you wouldn't tell me._

_We did our usual thing, but it was a bit quicker. It wasn't as permanent, but you seemed okay with it._

"So that's what happened?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, dude. You still don't remember?" Matt said.

Dahlia shook her head.

"Say Dude, can I ask you something?" Matt said. "Why have you been wearing that hat this whole time? Like I said, you saw me less than a week ago."

Dahlia touched her head protectively. "Don't ask, Matt."

"Wait, don't tell me," Matt said. "I told you I should have made it more permanent."

"Apparently you did," Dahlia said, ruefully.

"I'm sorry," the judge said. "I've been silent, hoping someone would say it, but before we begin the cross-examination I must ask. What is this thing of Ms. Fey's that everyone keeps hinting at?"

Dahlia hung her head. "I should have known I couldn't keep it secret forever."

"Idyemyhair," Dahlia grumbled inaudibly.

"What?" the judge said.

"Fey…" Larry looked at Dahlia apologetically. "Dyes her hair. It's a very personal thing for her, Your Honor. Not even her assistant knew until yesterday."

"Oh, is that all," the judge said.

"Yeah… that's all," Dahlia said.

"Very well then," the judge said, oblivious to the atmosphere. "Begin the cross-examination."

"Yes Your Honor," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_So it started out like any other day. Juan and I were doing what we always do._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "So it was just a typical day then?"

"Yeah, Juan was being a brat like always," Matt said. "Dude, you wouldn't believe the stuff he was doing! I was actually just trying to be helpful because of Ms. Andrews always griping about our 'lack of communication skills' and politely recommended he use a different brush. So what does he do? He picks up the brush I pointed out and smacked me with it!"

"And you were just trying to be polite," Dahlia said.

"Exactly!" Matt ranted. "So naturally what was I to do but grabbed the flat iron and give him a taste of his own medicine! But that coward started running from his consequences! Then he gets some water and launches it at me! I swear, if I hadn't dropped the iron just in time he would have fried me!"

"My… this sounds like a rather… dangerous environment," the judge said.

"I've just been waiting to find the entrance blocked with police tape Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"That's why you keep coming back, isn't it?" Phoenix said.

"No, Matt's good at his job," Dahlia said.

"Thank you Dahlia," Matt said.

"So it was just your average day…" Dahlia prompted.

"Right," Matt said, back on topic.

_Then, a little later in the day, you came in Dahlia dude._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What was I like?"

"It was a bit strange," Matt said. "You looked a little out of it."

"How so?" Dahlia said.

"I could tell you had something on your mind, but you wouldn't say it," Matt said. "I asked you if something was wrong, like a tough case or one of your games being on the fritz, but you were being super secret about it."

"That is a little weird," Dahlia said.

"That sounds like how you've been since you got arrested," Phoenix said.

"Really?" Dahlia said.

"You okay?" Phoenix said. "You're clenching the desk."

"Oh," Dahlia said, releasing her grip.

"Actually, now that I think about it a little more, it kind of makes sense," Matt said, staring into space ponderously.

"Hmm?" Dahlia tilted her head.

_Man, it must have been a while since I'd seen you around._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What do you mean?"

"I was really surprised actually, your hair wasn't red anymore," Matt said. "You usually come back before it even has a chance to lose its color. You must have accidentally washed it out or something."

"Seriously?" Dahlia said. "As in, completely washed out? I would never let that happen!"

"I know, that's why I was so surprised," Matt said. "I mean sure your hair always came back a little messy but it was always red. That must have been why you were in such a hurry. What have you been doing lately?"

"I… I don't know," Dahlia said. "Are you sure about this?"

"How could I be mistaken?" Matt said. "There wasn't a trace of red anymore."

"Perhaps you should add this to your testimony," the judge said.

"Alright," Matt said.

_Your hair was totally chocolate brown._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "What did you just say?"

"Your hair was brown," Matt said. "I know you hate it, sorry, but I'm on the witness stand and stuff."

"No, that's not it," Dahlia said. "That just… what?"

"That doesn't sound right…" Phoenix rubbed his chin.

"Seriously Dahlia, what have you been doing?" Matt said. "When you came in your hair was normal, we dyed it, and now like 3 days later you're covering it with a hat. How much came out already? Let me see it."

Dahlia grabbed her hat, wincing. _I've got no choice. _

Before she could think twice, Dahlia tore her hat off and her hair streaming out. The ebony locks she had been born with caressed her anxious and tightened face.

"What the heck?" Edgeworth and Larry did a double take.

"Black?" Matt exclaimed, equally shocked.

"Yes," Dahlia said. "My hair isn't red, and it's not brown either. It's black."

"How is this…?" Larry was at a loss for words.

"I don't know," Dahlia said, covering her face with her hat. "Can I put my hat back on? Please?"

"Wait a minute Fey," Larry said. "Let me see your face again."

Dahlia put her hat on her desk, instead masking her insecurity with false strength.

"Whoa…" Larry breathed.

"What are you staring at?" Dahlia said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Maybe that's why I didn't like you before," Larry said. "You look just like that girl from the Terry Fawles case."

Dahlia leaned against the wall behind her. "I know."

Her vision went blurry, and she closed her eyes. She knew what was happening, but she didn't fight it this time. She just wasn't up for it.

_"Hello, Ms. Foster," Larry said._

_The scene changed, and Edgeworth clad in a formal red suit stood in Larry's place._

_"Hello Ms. Foster," Edgeworth said._

_"Hee hee, hello Mr. Prosecutor," she said, brushing a scarlet strand of hair from her face. As she moved it away, it turned black and Larry was back._

_"I take it you're prepared to testify?" Larry said._

_"Of course," Iris said._

_Edgeworth reappeared again and the scenes melded together in a distorted image of two men. They spoke in unison. "That's good, we cannot have any mistakes."_

_She couldn't tell if her hair was red or black anymore, and she heard two voices speak in a perfect harmony, laced with innocence. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. That bad man is going to get what he deserves."_

_"Mm-hmm," Larry said, looking at some papers. "You're fully aware of the requirements of testifying, correct?"_

_"Yes," she and Iris said. "I am."_

_A court bailiff stepped in. "We are about to begin the trial of Terry Fawles."_


	65. Spirit

_"What is wrong with you woman?"_

_"What's wrong with me? Good sir, I am your wife and you should know better than to speak in such a manner!"_

_"Don't talk to me like I'm your child! Not that you're any better with her!"_

_"How dare you?"_

_Pearl poked her head around the corner of the wall, watching her parents fight again. This wasn't the first or even the third time this had happened, much to her dismay._

_Dahlia stepped up behind her baby sister and put and hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey Pearly," she whispered. "Again, huh?"_

_Pearl nodded her head solemnly. "I don't like it."_

_"Yeah, I know. It's tough," Dahlia said. "Would you like me to get Dylan? She always makes you feel better."_

_"Yes, please," Pearl said._

_"Alright, come on," Dahlia said._

_"I don't like him, Da," Pearl said. "Is that bad?"_

_"Who?" Dahlia said._

_"Daddy," Pearl said. "He's mean to Mama. Just because she's not the Master."_

_Dahlia knelt down and hugged her sister. "It's okay Pearly. I don't like my dad either. Dad and she who shall not be named."_

_"Voldemort?" Pearl gasped._

_"No, and how do you know about Voldemort?" Dahlia said._

_"Mystic Maya," Pearl said._

_"Of course," Dahlia said._

_"I think… Daddy is going to leave," Pearl said glumly._

_"Yeah, that might happen," Dahlia said, not wanting to mask what she knew was true. "But don't worry about it."_

_"Why did he marry Mama in the first place?" Pearl said. "Mystic Mia said that when you meet your special someone, you can tell when they're the one and you stay with them forever. Why did Daddy change his mind?"_

_"It's hard to explain," Dahlia said. "Just understand that there are some men that don't think about love when they marry. And Mother can be a little gullible."_

_"Don't think about love when they marry?" Pearl said. "But that's what marriage is all about. I can't believe Daddy would be so misguided and foolish."_

_"Those are some big words… that you got from my diary, right?" Dahlia said._

_"Mystic Maya helped," Pearl said._

_Dahlia shook her head, smiling. "And they say I'm the one messing you up."_

_"I needed help," Pearl said. "I'm 2."_

_"And adorable," Dahlia said._

_"There's Dylan!" Pearl said, pointing down the hallway. She picked up the doll and pointed it forward. "Dylan, use water gun on Daddy."_

_Dahlia covered her mouth with her hand._ _"Aw."_

_"What?" Pearl said, tilting her head curiously._

_She began to wonder if Pearl could get any cuter._

_Pearl opened mouth wide to yawn. A squeak came out. _

_Dahlia lifted her sister. "You're so cute."_

_"Tee hee," Pearl smiled._

_"Come on Pearly," Dahlia said. "Time for you to sleep. You've had a bust day so far." _

_"I'm not tired," Pearl said. _

_"They never are," Dahlia said, laying her down in her crib. "But you'll have sweet dreams anyway."_

_"I will?" Pearl said. _

_"Only one way to find out," Dahlia turned off the lights and stepped out I'd the bedroom._

_Dahlia purposefully strode down the hall. Anyone who'd ever met her knew she had her game face on. She turned the corner and entered the living room to find her stepfather alone. _

_"Hi Dahlia," he looked at her face. "I guess you've got something to say to me too."_

_"You're leaving, right?" Dahlia said. _

_"And we get right to the point," he sighed._

_"You're leaving Pearly," Dahlia said._

_"Look Dahlia, I'm not leaving because of Pearl," her stepfather said. "Actually, it's because of her that I didn't leave sooner. I know how you feel, so I know you won't mind me saying it's because if your mother."_

_"My mother has nothing to do with your selfishness," Dahlia said. "You never take care of Pearly."_

_"I take care of her," he said. "In fact, I'll come back for her."_

_"See, you're being selfish again," Dahlia said. "Kurain Village is all Pearl knows. So you're just going to waltz back in here and rip her away from her entire world?"_

_"What do you want me to say?" The caramel haired father said. "How am I supposed to make it up to you?"_

_"To me?" Dahlia said incredulously._

_"To Pearl," he corrected. _

_"Why don't you just stay here?" Dahlia said. _

_"Pearl would be better off without me," her stepfather said. "And she has you."_

_Dahlia put her head down. "Not for much longer."_

_"I'm sorry, but it's okay for you to leave? But not me?" Her stepfather said. _

_"The difference is I'll be coming back," Dahlia said. "Once you leave, you're gone. I will never abandon Pearly. We're Feys."_

_"Well," her stepfather said. "If that's enough, than I'll be leaving tomorrow. We both know Pearl never came to like me, she's not going to miss me. If we ever see each other again, I highly doubt she'll recognize me. So this is good bye Dahlia. I don't know what you plan on doing, but I sincerely hope you do."_

_Overcome by rage towards the insufferable man in front of, she slapped her stepfather and stomped out of the room._

_In the kitchen, Morgan was preparing tea. She turned around. "Hello, Dahlia."_

_"Mother," Dahlia said stoically._

_"Do you need something? Is Pearl okay?" Morgan said._

_"Pearly is fine," Dahlia said. "She was tired so I put her down for a nap."_

_"That's good," Morgan said. "Well, let's not mince words dear. I assume there's something you'd like to say?"_

_"I'm leaving the village," Dahlia said bluntly._

_"You're what?" Morgan said. "I forbid it!"_

_"You can't, I'm 19," Dahlia said. "I could have moved out a year ago."_

_"Then why are you suddenly proposing this?" Morgan said. "It's because of that Mia Fey, isn't it?"_

_"In part," Dahlia said. "But it's more than that. I won't have any kind of career in the village; it's time I did something with my life. And now I've found a purpose, and to do so I need to go and become a lawyer."_

_"Become a lawyer?" Morgan said. "So you're planning on dropping everything you have here to follow that ridiculous Mia Fey?"_

_"You've wanted me gone for 10 years, Mother!" Dahlia said. "Now, when it's my idea, you're against it?"_

_"What's wrong with the life you have here?" Morgan said. "I am not going to have both my husband and my daughter leaving me again!"_

_"Then you should have learned from your mistakes!" Dahlia said. "Look, there's nothing you can do to change this. I'm just telling you what's going to happen."_

_"Dahlia," Morgan said sternly. She faltered. "I love you."_

_"You should have loved me before it was too late," Dahlia said. "Maybe now you'll finally figure it out, and you'll make sure Pearly turns out okay."_

_Morgan was silent, her expression a mix of anger and sadness._

_Dahlia turned on her heels and walked away. "Now if you excuse me, I have to finish packing. Oh, and one more thing."_

_She turned around, and stared straight into her mother's eyes. Her voice was drenched in spite and distaste. "I love you too, Mother."_

_Leaving her mother, Dahlia strode out of the room and headed for her room. As soon as she turned the corner though, she froze._

_"P-Pearly?" Dahlia said._

_"You're leaving too?" Pearl said; her head down._

_"You heard everything, huh?" Dahlia said, rubbing her arm._

_Pearl nodded her head, hugging her Cyndaquil doll. "I wasn't sleepy, and I heard voices."_

_Dahlia knelt down and held the toddler in her arms. "I'm sorry Pearly, but this is something I have to do."_

_"But you said Feys stick together," Pearl said. "I don't want you to be gone."_

_The scarlet-haired girl's heart shattered when she felt a tiny tear land on her shoulder. "There, there, now. There's a difference between leaving and gone."_

_"Really?" Pearl said._

_"Gone is when someone isn't in your life anymore," Dahlia said. "Leaving is what you have to do to come back."_

_Pearl sniffed. "Why can't you just stay?"_

_"Because there's something I need to do," Dahlia said. "I'm going to be a lawyer, like Mia. And Mia came back, right? She came back to her little sister."_

_"What is a lawyer?" Pearl said._

_"A lawyer is many things," Dahlia said. "A good lawyer searches for the truth, and fights on no matter how tough it gets. They don't cry until the end."_

_"And you're going to be a good lawyer?" Pearl said._

_"Of course, I'm me," Dahlia said. "And since I'll have you with me the whole way, I know it'll turn out okay in the end."_

_"I'll be with you?" Pearl said._

_"In spirit," Dahlia said. "We're Feys, it's what we do."_

_"Promise?" Pearl said._

_"Cross my heart," Dahlia said. She lifted her baby sister. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."_

_Pearl clung to her older sister. "Don't leave yet."_

_Together they ventured down the hallway and entered Pearl's bedroom. Dahlia sat in a rocking chair in the corner and cradled Pearl in her arms._

_They gently rocked back and forth, relaxing in each other's company amidst the peaceful silence. Time passed by, and Dahlia was pretty sure Pearl had fallen asleep some time ago. She kept rocking though. She wasn't ready to let go just yet._

_Dahlia kissed Pearl's forehead. "I'll miss you too, Pearly. The entire journey, I'll be fighting so I can see you again."_

_The train whistle blew, and the doors opened to let the passengers come and go. Dahlia, Mia and Diego stood side by side, facing Morgan, Maya and Pearl. Pearl's father had left earlier before anyone had woken up._

_"Good-bye guys," Dahlia said._

_"Bye," Pearl said sadly._

_"What's this little kitten so down about?" Diego said._

_"My big sister is leaving," Pearl said._

_"Mine too, Pearly," Maya said, putting on a brave face. "But they'll come back."_

_"That's right," Mia said. "I'm sure Dahlia has told you how Feys are special."_

_"We can channel spirits," Pearl said._

_"We can connect with those that aren't there anymore," Mia said. "We're living proof that just because someone isn't there anymore, they're not gone. Even when we're miles apart, we're still together."_

_"In spirit?" Pearl said._

_"There you go," Dahlia said._

_Maya stepped up and squeezed each one of them. "I'll miss you guys, but when you come back you'd better be victorious."_

_"Like I'm going to drop something once I've started it," Dahlia said._

_It was Pearl's turned, and she hugged everyone's legs. She held onto Dahlia's a little longer._

_"Bye Da," Pearl whispered._

_"Bye Pearly," Dahlia said. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Pearl said, walking back over to her mother._

_Morgan just nodded at each of them, and took a sip of her tea._

_"We'd better get on the train," Mia said. "Let's go."_

_The two lawyers, and the lawyer to be turned around and walked away. When Pearl couldn't see her face anymore, Dahlia dropped her smile and stared at her feet._

_"Are you sure you want to leave?" Mia said._

_"Definitely," Dahlia said. "This is what I'm going to do with my life."_

_"Well then you can't cry yet," Diego said. "A lawyer doesn't cry until it's over. We haven't even boarded the train yet."_

_Dahlia smiled. "You're right. This is just the start."_

Dahlia's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. She was in the defendant's lobby, lying on the couch. She sat up groggily, the weight of sleep still in her head.

"Good morning," Phoenix said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you do?" Dahlia said.

"We didn't do anything," Larry said, the same guilty smile on his face. Edgeworth did as well, though he kept quiet.

"Guys, it's like someone 'Guilty' on your foreheads," Dahlia said.

"Funny you should word it that way," Edgeworth said, staring at the ceiling.

"And why is that?" Dahlia said.

"No reason," Edgeworth said, not making eye contact.

Dahlia turned to Phoenix, knowing he'd be easier to break. She stared at him, just waiting for him to crack.

Phoenix's smile twitched.

Dahlia stared.

"'Fiery Fey' written on your left cheek, 'Crazy' written on your left, 'Mostly Innocent' written on your forehead, and various doodles across your face!" Phoenix blurted.

Dahlia nodded her head. "Good boy."

"Don't rub it in," Phoenix said, deflating.

Pearl rolled up her sleeve.

"It's okay Pearly," Dahlia said. "We'll let it slide this once."

"Are you sure?" Pearl said?"

Dahlia nodded. "They can live."

The three men exchanged worried glances.

"14-15-20 space 5-22-5-14 space 1 space 7-12-1-18-5," Larry whispered.

"9 space 11-14-15-23," Edgeworth said. "9 space 20-8-9-15-11 space 19-8-5-19 space 12-15-19-9-14-7 space 9-20."

"4-1-8-12-9-1 space 8-1-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 2-5-5-14 space 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 space 20-15-15 space 13-21-3-8," Phoenix said.

"19-20-9-12-12," Larry said.

"9 space 11-14-15-23. 13-5 space 20-15-15," Phoenix said.

**_14-15-20 space 5-22-5-14 space 1 space 7-12-1-18-5. = Not even a glare._**

**_9 space 11-14-15-23 = I know._**

**_9 space 20-8-9-15-11 space 19-8-5-19 space 12-15-19-9-14-7 space 9-20. = I think she's losing it._**

**_4-1-8-12-9-1 space 8-1-19 space 10-21-19-20 space 2-5-5-14 space 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 space 20-15-15 space 13-21-3-8. = Dahlia has just been through too much._**

**_19-20-9-12-12. = Still._**

**_9 space 11-14-15-23. 13-5 space 20-15-15 = I know. Me too._**


	66. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 10

Back at the scene of the crime, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Edgeworth, and Larry stood in a circle.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting," Larry said.

"I know, what are we supposed to do now?" Phoenix said. "So many questions, but it feels like we're out of leads."

"If only Fey were more helpful," Larry said. "Hate to sound like a broken record, but I seriously have no clue what her deal is. Maybe she's an alien...?"

"With all due respect, that's just silly," Edgeworth said. "I think corrupted clone is much more plausible."

"Nick, your friends are kind of weird," Maya said.

Phoenix looked at her. "You're one to talk."

"Dahlia says that if she were cloned she'd be really strange and girly," Pearl said.

"See?" Phoenix said. "You guys have had this conversation before."

"You know what? I'm sticking with alien for now," Larry said.

"I hope not," Pearl said. "Dahlia is my only sister. If she's an alien, she'd have to go back to her home planet."

"Aw, Pearly," Maya said. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Dahlia's family, she would never leave you."

"But what about when..." Pearl buried her face in Dylan.

"She did come back, didn't she?" Maya said. "Then... This stuff happened. But she'll come back again. She's like my big sis."

Maya sniffed, but her smile never wavered.

"Maya…" Phoenix trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Hey, guys I need to… check on something," Maya said. No one said anything as she walked away.

"Amazing how I keep forgetting the victim was her older sister," Edgeworth said. "She doesn't stop smiling."

"Mia always told her to be strong, even when she was really sad," Pearl said. "And she doesn't want Dahlia to see how sad she is, or she might start feeling bad again."

"I get it," Phoenix said, rubbing Pearl's head. "So for every Fey's sake, let's see what we can find."

"Okay Mr. Nick!" Pearl said, already feeling better.

"Say, speaking of which," Phoenix said, turning to Larry. "That thing you said at the trial, when Dahlia took off her hat, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, that," Larry played with his sleeve. "It's kind of hard to explain. It had kind of been bugging me since I met her, but the red hair threw me off surprisingly well. That and her personality…"

"If you're done beating around the bush…" Phoenix said impatiently. He was tired of being left in the dark all the time.

"Fey looks just like a witness from my first trial," Larry said. "The resemblance is too close to pass off as a coincidence. And one other thing."

"What?" Phoenix said.

"Her name was Iris Hawthorne," Larry said.

"Hawthorne?" Phoenix said. "That's what you always called her!"

"It's her name," Larry said. "Legally, Hawthorne is Fey's last name. That's why I called her that."

Phoenix was stunned.

"Are you really that surprised, Wright?" Larry said. "Wasn't it mentioned several times?"

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she introduced me as 'Fey' and after my trial I sort of just saw her as 'Dahlia' so… Eh heh heh."

Larry sighed, rolling his eyes. "I guess I can't say too much. I didn't put the pieces together either until that thing at the trial."

"Iris, huh?" Phoenix mumbled. "That must be her sister…"

"Hey, is this her?" Edgeworth said, holding up a newspaper article.

"Where'd you find that?" Larry said.

"That desk," Edgeworth said, gesturing to the desk across the room. "Who's is it anyway?"

"Oh, I think that used to be Mia's desk," Phoenix said. "But then when she started getting other people like Dahlia and Mr. Armando on the team it kind of became the meeting room."

"Like where one of the lawyers here meets with a client?" Larry said. "Why don't the clients just go to whichever lawyer's office?"

"Well, if 'whichever' lawyer is Dahlia…" Phoenix said.

"Got it," Larry said, reading the article. Phoenix joined him.

"24 year old woman commits murder, then suicide," Phoenix read aloud. "A woman on death row committed suicide before her sentencing."

Larry's eyes were glued to the photo next to the article. "This is... This is Iris Hawthorne!"

Edgeworth and Phoenix looked at the photo.

"Whoa, you're right," Phoenix said.

"So... This is Fey's sister?" Edgeworth said. "She looks exactly like her."

"It's called identical twins," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth rolled up the article and whacked him with it. "I knew that, Captain Obvious."

"Give me that," Larry said, snatching the article and unrolling it. "Why would she commit suicide?"

"I don't know," Phoenix said.

"We seem to be saying that a lot," Larry said, putting the newspaper down. "This just keeps getting weirder, and we're not getting any closer to figuring out what happened that day."

"Umm... Excuse me?" Pearl said, biting her nail.

"What is it Pearls?" Phoenix said.

"It's just that I've been wondering something," Pearl said. "We're trying to find out why happened to Mystic Mia right?"

"Yes..." Phoenix said.

"Well, why don't we just ask her what happened?" Pearl said.

Edgeworth scoffed. "That's not possible."

"What's not possible?" Mia said. She stood where Pearl had been only moments ago.

The three men stared at Mia, dressed in robes designed for a seven year old.

Mia leaned forward. "What?"

Perfectly in sync, they looked down, then back up, and passed out.

Phoenix wasn't sure how much had passed, but he eventually opened his eyes. The first he saw was Mia, leaning over to him.

"Are you okay?" Mia said.

Phoenix stared hard at her eyes. "Mm-hm."

"I have several questions," Larry said, standing up. "But my first one is going be this. Would you like a coat or something?"

"That's an excellent idea," Edgeworth said. He found a spare blanket and handed it to Mia.

She draped the blanket over her shoulders, covering her back like a cape. "Thank you."

"Uh..." Phoenix wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hey guys," Maya said. "So I was just..."

Maya looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Maya," Mia said, tilting her head to the side.

"Sis!" Maya ran up and tackle hugged her deceased sister. "I can't believe it's you! Pearly's so smart! Oh, Sis!"

Mia squeezed her little sister. "It's good to see you too Maya."

"I miss you," Maya whispered. "I miss you a lot."

"But we'll always been together," Mia said. "It's a Fey specialty, remember?"

Maya giggled.

"Um, I'm tremendously sorry for ruining this moment," Larry said. "But... Are you Mia Fey?"

"Yes, it's me," Mia said.  
"But... You're, uh..." Edgeworth rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Dead?" Mia said. "I know."

"Didn't I tell you guys before?" Maya said. "The Feys are a family of maiden spirit mediums."

"Did you guys know that?" Larry said.

Phoenix raised his hand. "Dahlia told me."

"Ah, Phoenix, good to see you too," Mia said. "Where is Dahlia?"

"She'sinjail," Phoenix muttered incoherently.

"Hmm?" Mia said.

Maya shuffled her feet. "Dahlia's in jail, Sis. She got arrested after the police found her with... You."

"Oh... She must not like that," Mia said.

"Yeah..." Maya said. "Except... She kind of thinks she did it."

"Oh my," Mia said.

"Yeah, she's been really odd lately," Phoenix said. "It's actually starting to worry us."

"But, she's worried over nothing right?" Maya said. "You of all people should know Dahlia didn't kill you."

"Oh, um... I suppose," Mia said.

Phoenix stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Wright, knock it off," Larry murmured. "It's not that big a deal, grow up."

"Huh? No!" Phoenix said, fumbling with his pocket. "It's..."

"What's in your pocket Phoenix?" Mia said.

Phoenix guiltily pulled the red Magatama out of his pocket.

"Ah, so that's it," Mia said.

"4 of them," Phoenix said.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Wright women only have-"

"I'm not talking about that you dirty prosecutor!" Phoenix said.

Maya laughed, and Mia pulled her blanket around so it actually covered her.

Larry blushed like crazy, sweat peppering his face.

Edgeworth snorted, looking away.

"Sh-shut up," Larry said.

"Oh, Sis," Maya said. "Since you're here this is perfect. You see I found this in your office and-"

"Oh! Maya," Mia said.

"What?" Phoenix said.

"This," Maya said, showing him a pile of shredded paper.

Phoenix stared at it. "And… you just happened upon this?"

"It was on her desk! I didn't go rooting through her trash bin!" Maya said. "I thought it was weird though, since Sis is usually so clean and stuff."

"Let me see that," Edgeworth said. He took the strands of paper and straightened them out on the table. "Just give me a minute."

"You really don't have to," Mia said.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix said. "You look nervous."

"It's just… private is all," Mia said.

"Does this have something to do with your locks?" Phoenix said.

"Locks?" Larry said.

"Allow me to explain," Maya said, leading Larry away.

Phoenix turned back to Mia. "So… am I right?"

"Uh…" Mia bit her lip.

"I hate to drag up these memories but it's really important," Phoenix said. "What happened that night anyway?"

"I…" Phoenix had never seen Mia so speechless.

"You… what?" Phoenix said.

"This is madness!" Larry exclaimed. Maya had just finished explaining the whole Magatama concept.

"This is Fey!" Maya retaliated.

Phoenix stared at Mia's strong, unwavering Psyche-Locks. _This certainly is Fey._


	67. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 11

"So Mia," Phoenix said. "Can I ask you about your Psyche-Locks?"

"Go right ahead," Mia said.

"Well, why do you have them to begin with?" Phoenix said. "If I was murdered, and I had a chance to reveal who killed me, I don't think I'd keep secrets."

"I have my reasons Phoenix," Mia said. She looked away. "And with all that's happened…"

"Are you trying to protect someone?" Phoenix said.

"Who would I be trying to protect?" Mia said.

I'm charging blindly into this. I'll just have to think this through as I go. Phoenix considered Mia's question carefully. "Well, it would have to be someone you really care about. Someone you wouldn't want to get hurt."

"There are many people I care about," Mia said.

"You do have a pretty big family," Phoenix said. Family… There's Maya, Dahlia, Pearls… He looked through the profiles. "Could it be you're trying to protect Dahlia?"

"What could I be trying to protect Dahlia from?" Mia said.

"There must be something you don't want her to find out," Phoenix said. "Because you think it might hurt her."

"That's a good guess Phoenix," Mia said. "But can you go into specifics?"

"Well, she's so delicate right now…" Phoenix pondered aloud.

"Dollie, delicate?" Mia said.

"She doesn't remember what happened," Phoenix said. "And there's that whole thing with her sister."

"You know about her sister?" Mia said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, Dahlia… Wait, that's it," Phoenix said. He grabbed the newspaper. "You didn't want Dahlia to find out about this, did you?"

One of the Psyche-Locks broke.

_So I'm on the right track then. This Magatama thing is pretty cool, I must admit._

"You're right," Mia said, unfazed. "I didn't want Dahlia to find out until I knew how to bring it up. I had no idea how she'd react. Iris was her sister, but..."

"Dahlia won't talk about it, but I figured out they were on shaky grounds," Phoenix said.

"That's one way of putting it," Mia said. "I hardly ever saw them together in the village, but when I did it amazed me how two people could look exactly the same and be completely different. Everything Iris was Dahlia wasn't."

"They were that different?" Phoenix said.

Mia nodded her head. "Believe it or not, Dahlia is very sensitive about the subject. I'm not going to disclose more than absolutely necessary."

"I'm doing this for Dahlia," Mia said. "If she's as broken as you say she is…"

"But we need to know the truth if we're ever going to help her," Phoenix said. "I get where you're coming from, but still."

Mia exhaled. "I understand. What do you know?"

"Well, there's something else that's been bugging me," Phoenix said. "Dahlia's mother, Morgan Fey. Dahlia… doesn't seem to really…"

"Like her?" Mia said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "Is there any particular reason?"

"There might be," Mia said.

She's not going to tell me unless I at least have a clue. Come on Phoenix, you know Dahlia! He scratched his chin. "Well, knowing Dahlia it wouldn't be over just anything. She gets mad easily, but..."

"You seem to know her rather well," Mia said.

"She's a good friend, but I don't know if I know her that well," Phoenix said. "I didn't even know about her hair stuff."

"Hair?" Mia said.

"Yeah, I guess you know about it too right?" Phoenix said. "How Dahlia dyes her hair red? It's starting to wear off though, because she can't redye it in jail."

"How do you know she dyed her hair?" Mia said.

Phoenix showed her the photo if Dahlia as a child. "We found this. Dahlia was like 9 or something at the time right?"

"That must have been taken right before she dyed it," Mia said.

"I also know she keeps dyeing it," Phoenix said, seeing a way to loosen the deceased attorney's lips. "She even goes to stupidly dangerous salon to get it done professionally."

"You've... found out a lot," Mia said.

"I guess," Phoenix said. "But you know, there's something really strange about it."

"What?" Mia said.

"Well, you see Dahlia's stylist was one of the witnesses," Phoenix said. "He saw Dahlia come in, but her hair wasn't red anymore."

"She'd never go anywhere with her hair black," Mia said, looking confused.

"Yeah, but that's not the weird thing," Phoenix said, presenting Matt's testimony. "According to Matt, her hair was brown."

Mia gasped, and another Psyche-Lock broke. The shards vanished into thin air.

_A lock broke? But how what does that have anything to do with..._ Phoenix observed Mia curiously. He mostly kept his eyes on her face though. _Geez, why couldn't Maya have channeled her instead? Didn't she say she was training to be the Master or whatever?_

"Hold on..." Phoenix stared at Mia, dumbfounded.

"What?" Mia said.

He felt the answer tugging at his mind, but he couldn't quite place it yet. Maybe if I talk it out with Mia...

"Are you sure Matt was telling truth?" Mia said.

"I can't see why he'd lie," Phoenix said.

"But Dahlia isn't a brunette," Mia said, looking away. "It couldn't have been her..."

"So then it must have been someone else?" Phoenix said. "Someone who looks just like her."

"Is there anyone who would though?" Mia said, jutting out her bottom lip.

"We all know the answer to that by now," Phoenix said. "Her twin sister, Iris."

"But Iris is dead, Phoenix," Mia said. "And we all know that."

Dead... Finally, one if the elusive puzzle pieces clicked in place. "But what if she was channeled?"

"Channeled?" Mia said, biting her lip. "But why would anyone channel her?"

"I'm not sure, but it kind of makes sense when you think about," Phoenix said. Or at least, when you don't think about it too hard.

"How so?" Mia said.

"Well, neither Dahlia nor Iris have brunette hair," Phoenix said. "And I doubt there's a third sister who is."

"No, there isn't," Mia said.

"But look, you have Pearls' hair while you're being channeled by her," Phoenix said. "So if a person with brown hair channeled Iris, the same thing would happen right?"

"Yes," Mia said. "For whatever reason channeling changes your body's form, but not pigmentation."

"So then it's possible I'm right?" Phoenix said.

Mia paused. "Yes."

"So then for some reason, a brunette Fey channeled Iris," Phoenix said.

"Possibly," Mia said. "But is there anyone who matches that description?"

"I think there is," Phoenix said. "You."

The third Psyche-Lock shattered.

"I don't suppose you can prove I would do such a thing?" Mia said.

"One of your locks broke," Phoenix said.

"That's not evidence," Mia said.

"Well, I must be on the right track right?" Phoenix said. "Mia, did you channel Iris?"

"Evidence is everything Phoenix," Mia said, staring at the floor.

_She's pretty tough. _Phoenix rubbed the Magatama in his fingers. _Do I have the evidence I need?_

"Eureka!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"What?" Phoenix said. "Who says that?"

The detective glared at him. "Me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, take it easy Short-fuse," Phoenix said. "So what's up?"

"I finished taping the letter back together," Edgeworth said, holding up a glossy and crumpled sheet of paper.

"You did?" Mia said.

"What does it say?" Phoenix, looking over his shoulder.

"It's missing a couple strands but there's enough to get the message," Edgeworth said. "It says; 'Dear Pearl, I have written these instruction to ensure maximum clarity.'"

"Those are big words for a girl who can't read," Phoenix said.

"Pearl can't read?" Edgeworth said.

"Not at all," Phoenix said. "Keep going."

"Let's see, 'You are a truly gifted child, and you can use that to bring about a wonderful new era for the Fey clan. This is what you have to do.'

"Wait, let me see that," Maya said. She took the letter and gasped. "Is this Aunt Morgan's handwriting?"

"Your aunt?" Phoenix said.

"This isn't a letter!" Maya said. "This is a plot to kill... The Master?"

"Master?" Larry said. "Of what?"

"Kurain Village," Maya said. "'Here is a picture of the one you need to channel. They will do what is necessary for the good if the Fey clan, then all you must do is ascend to your rightful place and erase the foulness that has desecrated the family for much too long.'"

"Did she really expect Pearls to be able to read that?" Phoenix said.

"I don't think so," Maya said gravely. "'If you should have trouble understanding these instructions, ask Mia Fey for help. She will understand.'"

Everyone turned to Mia, but she met no one's gaze.

"Sis..." Maya said. "Did you...?"

The final Psyche-Lock broke into shards, fading away and leaving nothing but the chains. The chains rolled away, and with them the mask of secrecy the deceased attorney had adorned. "Yes."

"Sis..." Maya trailed off.

"I'm sorry Maya, I didn't know this would happen," Mia said. "But I admit, I channeled Iris in Pearl's place. I thought if I did it instead you'd at least have a chance. I locked myself in my room and channeled Iris, but if that's where I was found she must have escaped."

"So what happened?" Phoenix said.

"Pearl must have been looking for me, because she accidentally dropped the letter in my office," Mia said. "When I got back I saw it on the ground and read it. I couldn't think of any other way at the time, because Maya and Pearl had already left. Besides me, the only one in the office was Dahlia."

"What did Dahlia do that day?" Larry said. "And why can't she remember anything?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Mia said. "When you channel a spirit, you're lending their soul your body for a period of time. Meaning my soul, and my consciousness, left my body and I had no idea what Iris did with it after that."

"So then... You don't know who killed you?" Phoenix said.

Mia shook her head. "No, I have no memory of my death. I only knew I was dead when... Well, it's hard to explain."

"Absolutely no memory at all?" Phoenix said.

"I wasn't there, there's nothing for me to remember," Mia said.

"Dang," Larry said.

Maya stared at the letter. "I... I hate Aunt Morgan. Dahlia was right, she's evil."

"She seems kind of crazy too," Larry said.

"She is," Maya said.

"Maya..." Mia said.

"This is her fault, Sis," Maya said. "You died, Dahlia's in jail, she planned out everything."

Mia said nothing.

"Then we'll just have to fix it," Phoenix said.

Mia smiled. "That's good, Phoenix. The minute you lose hope is the minute you lose it all. I wish I could be more help."

"You've been plenty help Mia," Phoenix said.

Maya nodded. "We're one step closer to the truth."

"That's the spirit," Mia said. "I'm afraid my time here is running out."

Maya sighed. "I knew it wouldn't last forever."

"I'm sorry Maya," Mia said. "I'll also be with you, but I know it's not the same."

"It's not your fault Sis," Maya said. "I'm just glad I could see you one more time."

Mia smiled warmly. "One last thing before I go. Listen well."

"What is it?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know who killed me, but I know it wasn't Dahlia," Mia said. "Even if she believes it, prove her wrong. Find the truth."

Everyone nodded their head.

"Excellent,"Mia said. "Good-bye everyone."

Everyone in the room felt a presence leave, and they looked down at Pearl.

"Hi guys," Pearl said.

Maya rubbed the little girl's head, smiling. "Hi Pearl."


	68. Turnabout Crisis- Chapter 12

"That… was weird," Larry said, staring at Pearl.

"It was?" Pearl said.

"Not everyone is used to spirit channeling, Pearly," Maya said.

"Really?" Pearl said, looking confused.

"Really," Edgeworth said. "It's all I can do to keep a rational mind about this. I cannot even begin to explain what just happened."

"Oh, that's easy," Pearl said. "There are many worlds out there, not just this one. They're all connected in a way, including the spirit world. Women of the Fey family are able to connect to the spirit world by switching their soul with a soul in the other world."

"Switching soul in another world," Larry said slowly.

"Right," Pearl said. "Ami Fey was the first one to discover this connect, and it's been passed down to Fey women ever since."

"So… All Fey women can do… that?" Edgeworth said.

"Mostly," Pearl said, biting her nail. "For some reason, Fey girls are sometimes born with little spiritual power and can't connect to the spirit world. Like Dahlia."

"So you can, but Fey can't?" Larry said. "Because of… spiritual energy?"

"That's right," Pearl said, grinning. "For some reason though, my sister is better with Magatamas than anyone. I guess she has just enough spiritual energy to make it work."

"I guess so," Edgeworth said. He turned to Phoenix. "You seem to be absorbing this rather easily."

Phoenix shrugged. "I have a very open mind. And there's something about actually using the Magatama yourself that makes it all less surreal, I guess."

"Oh yes, the magic charm that lets you unlock people's hearts," Larry said. "That would clear anything up."

"It's actually not as weird as you'd think it would be," Phoenix said.

"Maybe you had exposure to this kind of thing in another life or world or something," Maya said.

"Yeah, maybe in a world where Larry can actually get a girlfriend," Phoenix said.

Larry pushed the artist's shoulder. "And you actually dress properly for a trial."

"What's wrong with this?" Phoenix said, looking at his blue sweater and red scarf.

"You and Fey are known as the Casual Defense," Edgeworth said.

Maya giggled, and Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you're done critiquing my sense of style, ladies, I think I should go talk to Dahlia."

"Lady?" Larry and Edgeworth glared at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix noticed Maya whisper something in Pearl's ear.

"Especially you, Larry," Phoenix said. "After all, last I checked only girls were supposed to go in the girls' room."

"And last I check only girls were supposed to hit a C sharp when they shriek," Larry said.

"Come on Nick, we have to go see Dahlia," Maya said.

"Bye Ms. Detective, bye Ms. Butz," Pearl said innocently.

Maya raised her palm, and received a high five from Phoenix.

Dahlia faced Phoenix, Maya and Pearl from the other side of the glass.

"Welcome to the Detention Center," Dahlia said depressingly. "Where all hope is lost."

"Nice to see you too, sunshine," Phoenix said. "I see you're still wearing your hat."

Dahlia rubbed her temples. "What else can I do? I'm surprised they even let me keep it."

"I thought you looked nice with black hair," Pearl said.

"It suits me, doesn't it?" Dahlia said darkly.

"What's up Dahlia? You're worse than usual today," Maya said.

"They don't stop Maya," Dahlia said. "They keep coming back."

"What keeps coming back?" Phoenix said.

"Don't ask," Dahlia said.

"Cheer up Dahlia!" Pearl said. "I channeled Mystic Mia today!"

"You did?" Dahlia said, looking up. "How is she?"

"Well, she didn't seem in pain or anything," Phoenix said. "And she was really helpful."

"Did she tell you who killed her?" Dahlia said.

"Well… uh, no," Phoenix said. "She didn't know."

"Or she didn't want to tell you," Dahlia said.

"It wasn't you, Dahlia," Phoenix said. He showed her the red Magatama. "And she didn't lie."

"So it could have been anyone," Dahlia said.

"Stop insinuating it was you, Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Why are you so dead set on it?"

A strand of black hair fell into her face, and Dahlia pushed it away. "I've been thing about it, and it seems more and more possible. You can put the Magatama down, Nick."

Phoenix shook his head. "I think I've got the hang of this thing now. And I'm not finished yet."

She couldn't see them, but she felt the chains around her. She could stand up and walk away right now, but she knew she would still be caged inside her secrets and weighed down by the locks she had created.

"So this is what it's like to be on the other side of the Magatama," Dahlia said. "Alright, if you really think you can break these locks give it your best shot. But remember, I'm very stubborn."

"Duh," Pearl giggled. "You're more stubborn than me and Mother."

"Exactly," Dahlia said.

"Hey, I'm pretty stubborn too. I'm not giving up," Phoenix said. "So, why do you think you killed Mia? This case isn't exactly rock solid."

"Are you sure?" Dahlia said. "You've seen the evidence; you have to admit it's pretty conclusive."

"We've found contradictions," Phoenix said.

"But nothing that proves my innocence," Dahlia said. "You can't change the fact that I bought the knife, and my fingerprints were on it."

"What if that wasn't you, though?" Phoenix said.

"Forget it, it's not possible," Dahlia said.

"Why do you say that?" Phoenix said.

"Because I know Iris is dead," Dahlia said; her gaze stone cold.

Phoenix flinched. "How did you-"

"Simple," Dahlia said. "I could tell you already knew about Iris. Larry might have told you, or Mia, or anyone who knew I had an identical twin sister. But she couldn't have been the one to buy all that stuff, or go see Matt. Because she died."

"Who told you that?" Phoenix said.

"Iris died in this very detention center," Dahlia said. "Word travels fast between cells."

Phoenix was silent for a minute, absorbing what Dahlia had just said. "It's still possible. You might even say it's likely."

"You're kidding, right?" Dahlia said.

"There's more to this case then you think there is," Phoenix said. He presented a glossy page. "Maya found this in Mia's office, and Miles taped it back together."

"What does that…?" Dahlia skimmed the letter, and her eyes widened. "That's-"

"Morgan's handwriting," Phoenix said.

"She wrote that," Dahlia said. "But Pearly…"

"Lost the letter, and Mia found it," Phoenix said. "Now, how do you think she would react?"

"She'd… want to help," Dahlia said.

Phoenix nodded. "And she did. By channeling Iris."

"Mia did what?" Dahlia said.

"She locked herself in her room and channeled Iris before Pearls could," Phoenix said. "But Iris escaped."

"How do you know that she was the one to see Matt, or buy all those things?" Dahlia said.

"Easy," Phoenix said. "Remember what Matt said? When he thought he saw you, your hair was brown. Like Mia's."

"But…" Dahlia said.

"See? Now we have a whole new world of possibilities," Phoenix said.

Dahlia felt a burden rise from her shoulders, and she knew that Phoenix had broken her first Psyche-Lock. She had to admit, that did explain a few things.

"So you know I'm right," Phoenix said, smiling triumphantly.

"I know you're right about Mia channeling Iris," Dahlia said. "But tell me, why do all this? I know my mother never approved of my aunt and her direct descendants being the main family. I can see her coming up with a plot like this. But there's just one thing, why would my mother want Iris channeled and go through such a complicated plan?"

"Well, if she did it herself she might get caught," Phoenix said. "But if Iris, your identical twin, did it... She could frame you."

"My mother is crazy, but she never does anything without a reason," Dahlia said. "Why would she frame me?"

"Well, you two never really got along," Phoenix said, not making eye contact.

"Prove it," Dahlia said, even though she knew her assistant was right. She wanted to make this challenging.

Phoenix winced. "I was kind of hoping I didn't have to play this card."

He pulled out a small red notebook with a golden Magatama painted on the cover.

"My diary," Dahlia said. "You have my diary."

"Don't kill me," Phoenix said.

"Fine," Dahlia said.

"Believe it or not I was afraid you'd say that," Phoenix said.

"Shut up," Dahlia said. "What did you read?"

"It was their idea, okay?" Phoenix said, pointing at the Fey cousins.

"Why?" Dahlia said.

"I was worried about you, so I thought maybe there would some kind of clue about what was bugging you," Pearl said.

"Because that's what little sisters do?" Dahlia said; a hint of a smile on her face.

Pearl nodded. "Right."

"So, why are you showing this to me now, Nick?" Dahlia said. She hadn't forgotten the weight on her soul. In addition, she was curious to see how far her assistant would come with this puzzle. _After all… _Dahlia tucked another stray piece of hair back under her hat. _Red locks are kind of my thing._

Phoenix put the diary on the table and opened it. "Dear Diary, my mother is at it again. Or, not at it I guess. She still won't say a word to me since Iris left. I'm getting used to it though. She's stopped telling me what to do and saying how disgraceful I am associating with the main family and whatever."

_I remember writing that one. _Dahlia bit her lip. _Wait, how many entries has he read?_

"That's not the only one," Phoenix said, flipping to another page. "You see? You never got along with your direct family. Excluding Pearls, that it. There's even an entry about when you first made your hair red. It was purely an act of defiance."

Dahlia felt something break free, and she heard the second Psyche-Lock shatter. She allowed herself a faint smile. _Nick's not too bad. But he hasn't figured everything out._

Phoenix flipped a couple pages in the back absentmindedly, and then paused. Dahlia looked down at the page he had stopped at and her heart sank.

_The wind blew through her hair and the bridge swayed in a way that felt both gentle and rough. In front of her was the barrel of a gun and to her right was the tip of a knife. Exactly as she had planned._

_She clutched the soft backpack she carried, and jumped over the rope and plunged into the rapid waters below. Though she was descending deeper underwater, she felt weightless. She sunk lower and lower, her world growing darker with each passing second. _

_How many of those seconds passed, she would never know._

"There are a lot of entries like this," Phoenix said. "What are these all about anyway?"

_My visions, and my dreams… He doesn't know everything yet. _Dahlia touched her chest where her Magatama usually rested. "I dabble in poetry."

"No you don't," Phoenix said.

"Well, if you know everything about me tell me what they're about," Dahlia said defiantly.

"Hard to say," Phoenix said, playing with the pages. "Some of them tug on my memories though, like there's some kind of connection. Like this one."

_A white flash of pure fury, searing through any resolve. Red petals fall, swirling and dancing. Black petals mix into the swarm, and with their touch melt away the scarlet exterior of the other petals, until there is nothing but black. The red drips down, splattering the floor like blood. The blood stains dry, turning brown. A black petal falls in the center, and everything melds together. Everything gets farther away, revealing that these stains are brown eyes of a face. One side is red, the other black._

"I feel like I should know what this is about," Phoenix said.

_I sure hope you don't. _Dahlia shivered involuntarily.

"Are you okay, Dahlia?" Maya said. "These are-"

Dahlia yelped, cutting off the acolyte. She stared at Maya, and shivered again. The room became darker, and then there was a sudden flash of white.

_The first thing she felt was a biting chill. Rapid, tiny snowflakes stung her, but a moment later she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and stared at a pure white sheet of snow. When she looked up, to her surprise her gaze was met with scorching flames. She looked around, but the only light she could find was the blazing fire. She looked at the fire in more detail, and realized it was a bridge over a river. _

_Something snapped, and she turned just in time to see something fall. She watched it fall from, trying to identify it. She took a sharp intake of breath when she discovered it was a body with something sharp sticking out of it. As if that wasn't surprising enough, the body swung to the other side of the bridge. Completely transfixed on the sight, she watched it rise and land on the other side._

_A figure appeared next to the body, and taking it away. After a moment, the figure stepped into the light of the flames._

_Her eyes widened as they stared at the face of Iris._

_Iris looked across the river and gasped. Dressed in robes, Iris stared back at her. In that instant, time froze. Neither of them moved. They stood, completely transfixed, with a burning bridge between them._

Pearl banged her little fists on the glass. "Dahlia!"

Dahlia gasped.

"What was that?" Phoenix said. "We said your name a dozen times."

"Uh, sorry, Nick," Dahlia said, feeling disoriented.

"You keep doing this, Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Tell me what's wrong."

_What's wrong? _Dahlia stared down at her hands, pressed down on her beating heart. _I'm scared._


	69. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 13

"Come on, Dahlia," Maya said. "You can't keep it all inside like this."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it," Dahlia said.

"I wish I could believe you, but you've zoned out too many times for me to just label it as 'weird' and move on," Phoenix said. "What's up, Dahlia?"

"Nothing," Dahlia said.

"Are you sure it wasn't another vision?" Pearl said.

Dahlia winced. _Pearly, your innocence will be the death of me._

"Vision?" Phoenix said.

Pearl nodded her head.

"It's nothing!" Dahlia said, before Pearl could reveal any more.

"Dahlia, when someone says 'it's nothing' 3 times in a span of 5 minutes," Phoenix said. "It's not nothing. What visions?"

"It's… not important," Dahlia said.

Phoenix held up the diary. "Is that what all these little stories are?"

Dahlia crossed her arms indignantly. "Don't be absurd, why would you think that?"

"Well, you must have had some reason for writing them," Phoenix said.

"You don't know that," Dahlia said.

"Then why did you write these?" Phoenix said.

"Why did I write those?" Dahlia said.

"I asked you," Phoenix said.

"And now I'm asking you," Dahlia said. "You're the one with the Magatama."

Phoenix looked down, apparently deep in thought. "Red petals and black petals, the same face twisted with hate…"

Dahlia shifted uncomfortably, and she felt pressure coming from the chains and locks around her. It worried her that her secrets weren't as safe as they had been, yet she felt lighter with each lock broken.

"Is this about… you and Iris?" Phoenix said.

"Wh-why would you think that?" Dahlia said.

"Red and black, the same face, death, everything can be linked to either you or Iris when you think about it," Phoenix said.

Surprised he had been right; Dahlia flinched and dropped her guard. Another Psyche-Lock dissipated into oblivion.

Phoenix's eyes widened, and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I plead the fifth," Dahlia said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"And I don't want to intrude, but I need to know the truth," Phoenix said. "This is the only way."

"I am not saying anymore on this topic, Phoenix," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia…" Phoenix murmured. She tried to shove the guilt away when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

_I don't need any more guilt on my plate, Nick! _Dahlia crossed her arms self-consciously. "Look, just give this up. We're done."

Phoenix sighed. "But you still have 2 Psyche-Locks left."

"Well, what else is there to discuss?" Dahlia said. "You don't have any more evidence about me."

"Actually, there is. And it's been bugging me for a while," Phoenix said. He presented the black dahlia.

Dahlia stared at it, feeling like she had just been hit with a tsunami of emotions.

"Why does this flower affect you so badly?" Phoenix said.

Dahlia touched the spot where her Magatama used to be, wishing she had it with her.

"That's what I kept asking myself," Phoenix said. "And I think I'm starting to get an idea as to why."

Dahlia listened to her assistant talk, but couldn't take her eyes off the shadowy petals in his hand.

"Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Look at this picture. This is why the black dahlia scares you so much isn't it?"

She looked up at a photo of a girl with long ebony hair and delicate features. It took less than a second to recognize who it was. "That's Iris, when she was a kid."

Phoenix put his head down solemnly. "So this really is why."

"You're wrong," Dahlia said. "What would a dahlia flower have to do with Iris?"

"Look at the picture again," Phoenix said.

Dahlia looked at the picture again and watched Phoenix move his thumb. Underneath it had been a red Magatama.

"That's you Dahlia, not Iris," Phoenix said.

"I-I know that's not me," Dahlia said.

"But do you believe it?" Phoenix said. "Without dyeing your hair, you look exactly like her. Without your red Magatama, not even you could tell the difference between you guys."

Dahlia hunched her shoulders. "That was-"

"Frightening," Phoenix said. "That's why the black dahlia freaks you out so much isn't it? If you took your hat off right now, you'd look just like your sister. You'd be a black Dahlia."

Dahlia felt the fourth lock disappear, exposing her further and bringing her darkness to the light for all to see.

"Mr. Nick, stop," Pearl said. "I think you're scaring Dahlia."

"I'm not scared of anything," Dahlia said.

"Everyone's scared of something," Pearl said. "It's okay."

"Oh, Dahlia," Phoenix said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Pearls is right, I took it too far."

"Stop!" Dahlia said. "Stop... Talking to me like I'm weak. I'm not weak!"

"Weak?" Phoenix said. "Of course you're not-"

"Just leave me alone!" Dahlia said.

"Please Dahlia, it's okay," Pearl said.

Dahlia stared into her baby sister's innocent, round eyes. _She really cares. She just... cares._

"Maybe, a little," Dahlia muttered.

"It's scary, Big Sis," Pearl said.

"I'm sorry, Baby Sis," Dahlia said.

"It's okay," Pearl said. "I love you."

Dahlia's heart melted on the spot. "Aw, I love you too, Pearly."

"So you'll open up?" Pearl said.

"I..." Dahlia didn't know what to say. She just couldn't let go of her last lock. "I can't."

Pearl hung her head.

"I'm sorry Pearly, it's just…" Dahlia played with her hat.

"Oh, Dahlia," Maya said. "I almost forgot, I was in Mia's office earlier today and I found something."

"What?" Dahlia said.

Maya pulled out an envelope and passed it to Dahlia through a slot.

The defense attorney opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. She unfolded it, and the handwriting brought a tear to her eye. _Mia…_

_Hi Dollie, my favorite redhead. Lately, you've been really worrying me. And I'm sure it's been worrying others around you as well. You're a strong girl, Dahlia. You can out on a brave face and fight through anything. Your whole life, you never let anyone see your fear. It was something I always admired, even when we were kids. Let me tell you a story._

_Many years ago, I grew up in Kurain Village with my family. However, I had so many family members I never got the chance to connect with everyone. It felt more like a community. So instead of learning to love everyone, I stayed close to my mother and played with my little sister. But then I met another girl, and Maya and I instantly liked her. So we started playing together, telling each other secrets, sharing experiences, it was like having another little sister. That was you, Dahlia._

_Then one day, I saw you with your sister. You looked exactly the same, your clothes, your hair, your faces, you were even both named after flowers. To my surprise, however, you couldn't be more different. You were adventurous, independent, fiery, and strong. Everything Iris was, you weren't. So it shocked me when I discovered you didn't see it. I tried to think of how to make you see that just because you were born the same doesn't mean you are the same. It's the experiences you have and the choices you make that make you who you are. Look in the envelope again, and you'll see your true self. _

Dahlia blinked back another tear. Even in death, her cousin knew just what to say. She picked the envelope back up, and reached inside. Feeling something thin and soft, she pulled it out of the envelope.

"Mia…" Dahlia couldn't take her eyes off the red dahlia in her hands. Finally, she let go. The final lock burst into nothing, and the chains unwrapped around her. She was free.

Phoenix smiled, and put the Magatama away.

Dahlia looked up at her best friend, cousin, and little sister. They all smiled at her, ready to support her like they had been the entire time. She smiled back.

"That's a pretty flower," Pearl said.

"Thanks, Pearly," Dahlia said.

"So I guess red really is your thing, huh?" Maya said.

"Yeah, it's way better than this old thing," Phoenix said, knocking the black dahlia off the counter.

"I agree," Dahlia said, twirling the red flower in her hands. "If it weren't evidence, I'd tell you to burn that dumb, betraying flower."

"Betraying?" Pearl said.

"Did I ever tell you about the language of flowers?" Dahlia said. "It's kind of interesting, every flower has a different meaning. Different colors have different meanings too. Black dahlias represent betrayal."

"Oh yeah, you had that book about it in your office," Phoenix said.

"It's kind of silly, but when I saw it I started thinking that maybe I betrayed Mia and killed her," Dahlia said. "I guess… it was all just too much. Mia was dead, I had been alone with her, I kept having those strange dreams day and night. The black dahlia was the final straw. I don't even know why I would do that, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Dahlia," Pearl said.

"You're sweet, Pearly," Dahlia said.

"What does the red dahlia mean?" Maya said.

"Dignity," Dahlia said.

"Boy does that fit you," Phoenix said.

"Hey, shut up," Dahlia said playfully.

"She's back!" Maya cheered.

"Yay!" Pearl said, hopping up and down.

Dahlia smirked.

"So you're done with the moping and stuff then?" Phoenix said. "Because you got to keep your dignity after all."

Dahlia straightened up. "Yeah. Say, where'd you get all that evidence anyway?"

"A few places, really," Phoenix said.

Dahlia turned to Pearl. "Pearly, where'd the diary come from? Mr. Nick won't tell me."

Pearl shuffled her feet. "Well, it was actually my idea."

"Should of known," Dahlia said. "But seriously, how did you get it?"

"We found it in your mom's hotel room," Maya said. "She and Pearl are staying at the Gatewater across the street from the office."

"Mother had it?" Dahlia said.

Pearl nodded.

"Why would she want it?" Dahlia said.

"Apparently she wanted to learn more about you," Maya said.

"So she read my diary?" Dahlia said flatly.

"Uh-huh," Pearl said. "I had to steal it from her when she wasn't looking."

"You stole it from Mother?" Dahlia said, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Pearl nodded her head, looking guilty.

"That's my girl," Dahlia said.

Pearl smiled.

"It really is strange that Morgan would take your diary," Phoenix said, scratching his chin.

Dahlia shrugged. Yeah, well my mother is-"

"Um, Pearly maybe we should go outside," Maya said.

"But Mystic Maya and I want to stay with Dahlia," Pearl said.

"Actually, Pearly, I think Maya might be on to something," Dahlia said. "It's just, you know…"

"Mother is crazy?" Pearl said. "I know."

"You what?" Dahlia said.

Pearl crossed her arms. "She wouldn't help us, even after we told her we were doing it for you. But she said she wanted to help you. That's what you call crazy, right?"

_Whoa, when did Pearly grow up? _Dahlia shook off the momentary shock. "Uh, yeah, I guess it is."

"Weird," Pearl said.

"Eh, my whole family's nuts," Dahlia said.

Maya cleared her throat.

"Direct family," Dahlia corrected. "You know, like the ones that were there for my birth."

"As in your mother and your sister," Phoenix said. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you get along with your sister? I mean, I get it now what with her being a murderer and all, but it sounds likes you never liked each other."

"You know, I'm really not even sure what happened," Dahlia said. "I remember not minding her too much when we were really little, but even then we were nothing alike."

"Wow, really?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Dahlia said. "What I really couldn't stand was that Iris always wanted things her way. Then she learned how to make people do whatever she wanted, and it just got worse from there. And she was a complete Daddy's Girl. Even though our father wanted nothing to do with us, Iris was able to just brush that aside and get what she wanted."

"She really was absolutely nothing like you," Phoenix said.

"She was insufferable," Dahlia said. "And despite all this, she wanted to be with me anyway. 'Oh, we're twins! We have to stay together.' 'Dahlia! Why won't you just be like me?' 'Stop being so mean! We're sister.' Blah, blah blah, blah blah."

Maya whistled. "Yep, she's feeling better."

"We were total opposites," Dahlia ranted. "But she wanted us to be exactly… the… same…"

Suddenly, she felt her head throb. _Gah! Again, already? _

She began losing sight of the people in front of her, and soon everything faded to an empty black.

_Iris rode the snowmobile through the crisp, clear night, feeling the limp body behind her quickly losing the remaining heat._

_She watched the snowmobile and its 2 passengers curiously. It was confusing, she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, she felt another presence there. A malicious presence that understood exactly what was going on. It scared her._

_Iris wiped her brow, and look up at the stars. The ebony-haired girl's eyes wandered, and they looked straight through her. It shocked her, but in the distance she felt an urge to smirk._

_"What…" she breathed._

_Iris gasped._

_She felt a malevolent impulse surge through her, and she tried to fight it off. What could it be?_

_"Look at her, she's pathetic," she whispered. "You know it's true. Just look at her, bending to the will of others." _

_She listened to her curiously, unsure what to make of the situation. _

_"Iris is going to be punished," she said. "And this time, it won't be her fault. Or maybe it is. After all, she walked right into this situation."_

_She watched Iris shake her head, and turn back to the snow path before her._

_"Hee hee hee, what an ignorant little twit," she said. "You're nothing like Iris."_

_Slowly coming back to her senses, she tore her gaze away from Iris and turned around._

_A silky pink dress flowed down around her ankles, and in her hands was a parasol as pretty and delicate as her all too familiar face. Her red locks were braided on her head like a crown._

_"But you and I," she said. "We are the same."_

Dahlia gasped, returning to the world around her. Forever burned into her mind, however, was a demonically sweet smile. _What… was that? It was like… a nightmare. An evil clone, or a demoness. Like something I would have to battle._

_"This isn't your little nerd game, sweetie," the demoness said._

"Shut up," Dahlia said under her breath.

"Hmm?" Phoenix tilted his head.

"2 in 1 day?" Pearl said. "Wow."

"It's nothing to be proud of, Pearly," Dahlia said, playing with her hat. _That was so weird. And creepy._

"Are you shaking, Dahlia?" Pearl said.

"No, I'm fine," Dahlia said. "Just, don't tell anyone about this okay guys?"

"Aw, lighten up Dahlia," Maya said. "You're more interesting than TV."

"It's certainly an adventure," Phoenix said.

"Y-yeah," Dahlia said, feeling a little out of her element.

Pearl stood up on her chair and stamped her foot. "Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya! Be more sensitive! Don't joke about my big sister like that!"

"Sorry," Phoenix and Maya said in unison.

Dahlia found her smile again. _What am I so worried about? I've got Pearly to protect me._


	70. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 14

"Well, this is it," Dahlia said. "My last trial day."

"Good luck… Dahlia Fey," Viola said, in her usual creepy manner. Somehow Dahlia had managed to grow accustomed to it.

"Yeah, I'll either see you later today or not again," Dahlia said.

Viola's shoulders shook. "You're right. It was nice… having a friend here."

"I'm still amazed you can call me your friend," Dahlia said.

"What I did… is not your fault, Dahlia Fey," Viola said. "I know that."

"If I see Lotta again, I'll let her know you said hi," Dahlia said.

"Thank you," Viola said.

"Well, later Viola," Dahlia said.

"Good bye…" Viola said.

"Yeah," Dahlia said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. And thanks."

As she rode in the back of a police car, she reflected on the night before in her cell.

_"Hello again, Dahlia," Viola said, turning on the sink._

_"Hey Viola," Dahlia said. "What are you doing?"_

_Viola turned around, and her hands were coated in scarlet red. "Come here… Dahlia."_

_"Oooookaaay," Dahlia said, a little put off. She peered at the sink and was startled to find it was filled with a dark crimson liquid._

_"I'm not always proud… of my heritage," Viola said. "But sometimes… it comes in handy."_

_Dahlia adjusted her hat. "Uh, yeah."_

_Viola turned her head, and her shoulders shook as she silently laughed. "Want to hear a secret?"_

_"Sure," Dahlia said._

_"There are… Cadaverinis all… over the detention center," Viola said. "They're very good at making things… happen."_

_"Uh-huh…" Dahlia said, beginning to wonder where April May was._

_"Aren't you… happy?" Viola said._

_"Happy?" Dahlia said._

_"I got red hair dye… just for you," Viola said._

_Dahlia released her nervous energy through a breathy laugh and a wide grin. "Seriously?"_

_Viola nodded._

_Just then, what Viola said sank in. "Red hair dye… Oh, thank you Viola!"_

Dahlia ran her fingers through her scarlet hair. _Man, it's good to be back._

A little while later, she was escorted into the defendant's lobby.

"Hey guys," Dahlia said.

Phoenix turned her. "Hey- Dahlia!"

"Yay!" Pearl cheered, jumping up and down. "Your hair is red again!"

"How did you…?" Maya said.

"Turns out there are advantages to bunking with a gangster's granddaughter," Dahlia said.

"So I guess that means your red-dy for the trial," Phoenix said.

The lobby was silent.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "So…"

"When does the trial start?" Dahlia said.

"We have a few minutes," Maya said. "You sure you're ready?"

"I'll be fine," Dahlia said.

"You really mean it this time?" Pearl said.

Dahlia nodded. "Yes, I really mean it. If I wasn't the one to kill Mia, I'm going to be the one to take that person down."

"That's the spirit!" Kay said.

"What!" Dahlia jumped back and looked at Kay. "When did you-?"

"Just now," Kay said. "I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Oh, thanks," Dahlia said.

"You know, I always thought you were a natural redhead," Kay said. "It's pretty… you."

"As in Fiery Fey, right?" Dahlia said.

"I guess," Kay said.

"Thanks for stopping by," Dahlia said. "But you should probably get back before Uncle Edgey has a heart attack."

"Well, there was one more thing," Kay said, with a glint in her eye. "This Great Thief Yatagarasu has something for you. Uncle Edgey gave me the backhanded okay, or at least that's how I interpreted it."

"Ooh, is it some really awesome evidence?" Maya said.

"Yep!" Kay said. She searched through her side pack and pulled out a plastic bag with something in it.

"What's that?" Phoenix said.

"It's some of the victim's hair," Kay said. "They found something really important on it."

"They did?" Dahlia said.

Kay winked. "Good luck."

Then, like a raven in flight illuminated by the pale moon, the Great Thief spread her wings and pranced out through the door.

"Well that was random," Phoenix said.

"And useful," Maya added.

Dahlia smirked. "Just the way I like it."

Kay popped her head back in. "Oh by the way guys, you should probably get to the courtroom like right now."

"Thanks," Dahlia said. "We're on our way."

In the courtroom, Dahlia stood opposite of Larry with Phoenix by her side.

"Fey!" Larry said, looking surprised. "Your hair."

"Magic," Dahlia said.

"What's this about magic?" the judge said.

"Nothing, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"Are we ready to start the trial?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Larry said, looking at Dahlia.

Dahlia felt the red flower in her pocket. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Excellent," the judge said. "Mr. Butz, was there any progress on the latest investigation?"

"We uncovered a few things, Your Honor," Larry said. "Including a new witness."

"Another witness?" the judge said.

"This person came forward yesterday, saying they had something to testify about concerning Fey," Larry said.

"Hmm?" Dahlia couldn't imagine who.

"Well then, let them take the stand," the judge said.

The defense attorney's jaw dropped when she saw the witness, drinking from her mug of tea.

"Mother?" Dahlia said.

"Hello, dear," Morgan said.

"What are you doing here?" Dahlia said, dreading the answer.

"I'm here to testify sweetie," Morgan said.

"Don't call me that," Dahlia grumbled.

"Don't go crazy on me, Dahlia," Phoenix said. "You'll make it."

"Yeah, but someone's not getting out this with at least a scar," Dahlia said.

"Me, right?" Phoenix said.

"Well, if you insist," Dahlia said.

"Would the witness please begin her testimony?" the judge said.

"Of course, good sir," Morgan said.

Testimony

_I know my daughter gets a little angry, but please don't jump to conclusions._

_She was, well, she was rather close to Mia Fey._

_Mia Fey was the reason my daughter left the village to become a defense attorney._

_I couldn't believe it when I discovered my daughter had been accused of murdering her._

"I see," The judge said.

"I have to cross-examine that?" Dahlia groaned.

"Come on, this might be exactly what you need," Phoenix said.

"Really?" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, sure," Phoenix said. "There's got to be something useful in this testimony."

"Alright then, let's see where this goes," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_I know my daughter gets a little angry, but please don't jump to conclusions._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, um, dear," Morgan said.

"Objection!" Larry said. "Your Honor?"

"Objection sustained," the judge said.

"Hey!" Dahlia said. "Why does everyone think I have anger problems?"

"Dahlia," Phoenix gasped. "Can you let go of me?"

"Oh," Dahlia said, letting go of her assistant's shirt collar.

"Please continue," Larry said.

"Of course," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Phoenix mumbled, rolling his eyes.

_She was, well, she was rather close to Mia Fey._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Of course I was, and you always hated that didn't you?"

Larry gave a low whistle. "Family drama."

"Dahlia, dear, this is not the time for that," Morgan said. "I did not hate your cousin, though."

"To quote Diego," Dahlia said. "Ha!"

"And to quote that caffeine addict," Morgan said. "Be quiet."

"So that's where she gets it from," Phoenix muttered.

"Kiddo, would you mind disciplining your assistant?" Morgan said.

"Yes," Dahlia said. "You're not in charge of him."

"Yeah!" Phoenix said.

Dahlia flicked his forehead. "Not now."

"You really need to learn when not to talk, Wright," Larry said.

"Like you're one to talk!" Phoenix said.

Dahlia rapped her assistant's shoulder and threw a crumbled ball of paper at Larry. "Be quiet, both of you."

"The defense seems quite… fiery today," the judge said. "But you seem better, Ms. Fey."

_I almost was. _Dahlia glared at her mother. "You were saying?"

"Where was I?" Morgan said.

"Mia Fey," Larry said.

"Ah, yes," Morgan said.

_Mia Fey was the reason my daughter left the village to become a defense attorney._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "I kind of already knew that!"

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that!"

"Uh, Wright," Larry said. "I think your girlfriend is-"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Dahlia said.

"You sure?" Larry said, genuinely curious.

"Care to knock some sense into this guy later?" Phoenix said.

"Love to," Dahlia said.

"Aw," Morgan said.

"Mother!" Dahlia said.

Morgan smiled. "But Pearl told me he is-"

"Don't say it!" Dahlia snapped.

"I see we're back to getting completely off topic," the judge said.

"Yep, we're back in Wonderland," Phoenix said.

"Wonderland?" Larry said.

"Because we're all mad here," Dahlia said.

"Some a little madder than others," Phoenix mumbled.

_I couldn't believe it when I discovered my daughter had been accused of murdering her._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "I-"

"Will retract that ludicrous statement," Morgan said sternly. "What is there to object to?"

"Simple," Dahlia said. "You knew Mia was going to die, didn't you?"

"How could I have known that?" Morgan said, clearly getting angry.

Dahlia closed her eyes, feeling ashamed, and presented the letter.

She heard Morgan gasped.

"You wrote this," Dahlia said plainly. "I know you wrote this, don't bother denying it."

"I…" Morgan trailed off.

"A handwriting analysis is all it takes," Dahlia said, unable to look her mother in the eye.

Morgan sighed. "I suppose that's true."

"You know Pearly can't read right?" Dahlia said.

Morgan didn't respond, and the courtroom fell into a deep silence.

_I'm sorry, Pearly. _Dahlia took a deep breath, audible throughout the courtroom.

"Let me see that letter," the judge said.

The judge was handed the letter, which he read silently while looking deep in thought. "I see… a contradiction."

"A what?" Larry said.

"This is a very interesting letter," the judge said. "But in this plan, the victim's name is Maya Fey."

The crowd went into an uproar.

"My mother here is a crafty woman," Dahlia said, silencing the gallery. "For whatever twisted reason, she wanted Mia dead."

"Now hold on," Morgan said. "Dahlia Fey do not go-"

"Quiet," Dahlia said, testily. "You planned everything, don't bother saying otherwise. You know Pearly can't read, which is why you suggested that if she had trouble understanding something to go to Mia."

The crowd started chattering again.

"Isn't that woman that crazy lawyer's mother?"

"What is going on? What does that letter say?"

"What's wrong with that lady?"

Finally, Dahlia looked up at Morgan and glared at her.

"You can't say Mia Fey was my target," Morgan said.

Something snapped inside Dahlia. Her eyes flashed with a burning white intensity of a devil's fire.

"Don't you have any guilt?" Dahlia seethed. "After all you've done?"

Morgan was silent, glaring back at her daughter.

"You gave Pearly, a sweet and innocent child, a murder plot!" Dahlia said. "Then you used that innocence on Mia, who channeled Iris just so Pearly wouldn't have to! Then she got killed! You think that's just a coincidence?"

"Wait, channeling?" a gallery member shouted. "What's that letter say, anyway?"

"It's details a murder plot," Dahlia said. "Iris Hawthorne, a woman who died recently, was to be channeled by a Fey spirit medium so she could kill the victim!"

"Are you nuts?" Another gallery member shouted.

"Hey! Who's the attorney here?" Dahlia said.

"Well, I'm an attorney too so let me ask," Larry said. "I'm still a little skeptical about this whole channeling thing, so can you prove any of this?"

"Of course I can!" Dahlia said.

"No, just stop," Morgan said.

"Huh?" Dahlia said.

"… I wrote the letter," Morgan said. "I admit it."

"You do?" Dahlia said, surprised.

"Yes," Morgan said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, of course you are," Dahlia said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I really am, Dahlia," Morgan said. "I didn't want you to go through this, I didn't want to hurt you."

"You know, that's a little cliché," Dahlia said.

"I'm serious, Dahlia," Morgan said. "She changed the plan. You weren't supposed to get in trouble for anything."

"Are you done?" Dahlia said.

Morgan sighed. "I see I'm not going to get through to you. Maybe in time…"

"Just go," Dahlia said.

"… Very well," Morgan said.

A bailiff came up to the witness stand to escort Morgan out of the courtroom.

As they walked away, Morgan spoke up again. "There is one thing, though. Dahlia, you really weren't supposed to be framed. And Mia wasn't supposed to be killed. Iris was supposed to murder Maya, the next in line for the title of Master."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Dahlia said.

"Why would I want Mia Fey dead?" Morgan said. Without another word, she walked out of the courtroom.

Silence filled the courtroom.

"Uh… what now?" Larry said.

"I'm… not sure," the judge said. "So, who killed the victim?"

"Iris Hawthorne, Your Honor," Dahlia said.

"The dead woman?" the judge said.

"Yes," Dahlia said.

"Because she was channeled?" Larry said.

"Duh," Dahlia said.

"Because your mother wanted her to?" Larry said.

"Uh, yeah," Dahlia said.

Larry was silent for a moment. "… Ignoring the most obvious argument, why would Morgan Fey want Mia Fey dead?"

"Well, uh…" Dahlia bit her tongue. "… She confessed, didn't she?"

"Uh, Dahlia," Phoenix said. "Didn't she say she wanted Maya dead?"

"What on Earth happened that night?" the judge said.

Dahlia was silent. _Argh! So close, but I just can't…_

"Hold it!"

Everyone stared at the young girl who had taken the witness stand.

Dahlia spluttered. "Maya?"

"As in, Maya Fey?" the judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor. Maya Fey at your service," Maya said. "So let me see if I got this right. You're all at a standstill because you don't know what to do next, right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dahlia said. "We're still not entirely sure exactly what happened. I know my mother got Mia to channel Iris, but I just can't say why or how Mia ended up dying."

"Well then why don't we just ask Iris?" Maya said.

The gallery went into an uproar of confusion.


	71. Turnabout Crisis-Chapter 15

"Maya, please think this through," Dahlia said.

"I have," Maya said. "I can do this. Don't worry, I'll even have my hands tied so Iris can't do anything funny. Plus, she's not so stupid as to try something in a courtroom."

"What does she have to lose?" Dahlia said. "She's dead, and anything she does could fall on you."

"If I can handle her, you definitely can," Maya said.

"But you've never even channeled someone like this before!" Dahlia said.

"I'm going to be the Master," Maya said. "I'll have to channel a spirit eventually."

"I know, but…" Dahlia searched for anything to talk her cousin out of her plan.

"Dahlia, think about it," Maya said. "If I channel Iris, I'll be helping. And, everyone in the courtroom will see it. This could be a chance for redemption!"

"Redemption?" Dahlia stared at Maya, and it dawned on her. _Aunt Misty, Maya's mother. The former Master of Kurain._

"See?" Maya said. "I have to do this. Not just for Mia, the entire Fey clan."

"Maya…" Dahlia was at a loss for words.

"Well, I have to go," Maya said. "Larry wants to prep Iris before the trial."

Dahlia sighed. "You're sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Maya said. "This will work out just fine. I read that it's even easier to channel someone with Fey blood."

"So I'm finally going to meet Dahlia's twin," Pearl said, nibbling her thumb nail. "Voldemort."

"What?" Phoenix said.

"I don't know, blame Maya," Dahlia said, rubbing her temples.

Maya stuck her tongue at Dahlia. "Whatevs. Wish me luck, guys!"

Maya walked out of the defendant's lobby, which fell into an awkward silence.

"So what's Iris like?" Pearl said.

"I guess you'll find out for yourself soon enough," Dahlia said. "She's not going to be anything like me, but she'll look exactly the same."

"Remind me not to join you guys next Thanksgiving," Phoenix said, rubbing Dahlia's hair.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't mess with the hair."

"Alright," Phoenix said, his smile unwavering.

The recess ended, and everyone was back in place inside the courtroom.

"Is... the next witness ready?" the judge said.

_I guess this is a lot to take in. _Dahlia sighed. _Course, it's only going to get crazier from here._

"Yes, Your Honor," Larry said. "Let's bring her to the stand."

Dressed in Maya's acolyte, Iris Hawthorne took the stand. She had undone Maya's topknot, and her black hair flowed down, brushing against her sparkling smile.

"My, you look familiar," the judge said.

"She's my twin sister, Your Honor," Dahlia grumbled.

Iris giggled. "I don't think he was talking about that, silly. You remember me from my last time as a witness, don't you Mr. Judge?"

"Indeed, it's definitely you," the judge said. "Amazing."

"Tee-hee," Iris smiled, and Dahlia could swear she saw butterflies.

One of the butterflies fluttered up to Dahlia. Her eyes burned white, and the butterfly was gone.

"Long time no see, Dahlia," Iris said.

"Get bent, Iris," Dahlia grumbled, squeezing her desk.

"Wow, she really does look like you," Phoenix said.

"Careful, she hypnotizes men," Dahlia said. "Don't look her in the eye."

"Miss, state your name and occupation," Larry said.

"Iris Hawthorne," the spirit said. "Occupation? I guess I'm retired."

_Don't you mean assassin? _Dahlia glared at her sister.

"Well, what shall we have this… witness testify about?" the judge said, still looking shell-shocked.

"Ms. Hawthorne, perhaps you could testify about the letter your mother wrote?" Larry said.

"What letter?" Iris said.

"The one about your younger sister channeling you," the judge said.

"Younger sister?" Iris said. "But I was born second."

"Not me, you-" It dawned on the defense attorney that Iris had never met Pearl. _I never got the chance to tell her she even existed._

"Wow…" Phoenix said.

Dahlia turned towards him. _He is not falling for her!_

"She's so… creepy," Phoenix said.

"You think so?" Dahlia said, perking her head.

"Well, I mean, she's dead," Phoenix said. "And she looks so similar to you, except she's so different. And that look in her eyes…"

"Uh, yeah," Dahlia said, bringing her attention back to the trial.

"So you're claiming to have no relation to the murder then?" Larry said. "But then…"

"How could I have known about anything my mother wrote?" Iris said. "I was dead."

"You must have known something!" Dahlia said.

"Nope," Iris said. "I'm sorry, everybody."

"You are not weaseling out of this one!" Dahlia said vehemently.

"But I have nothing to say," Iris said. "I wish I could be more helpful, but-"

"Fine! Don't testify about the letter!" Dahlia said. "But you're going to talk!"

"About what, Ms. Fey?" the judge said.

_Think, Dahlia! There must be something! _Dahlia scrambled her brain, searching for something.

"The defense requests that the witness testify about…" Finally, a light bulb went off. "Her death!"

"Huh?" Iris said.

"Iris, for reasons no one was able to figure out you committed suicide before your death sentence," Dahlia said. "Why did you do that?"

"Dahlia… I don't want to talk about that either!" Iris said, tears welling in her eyes. "That was so awful!"

"Why?" Dahlia said. "You never explained yourself; it was completely out of nowhere."

"But… do I have to, Mr. Judge?" Iris said, pouting.

The judge was silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You're all so mean," Iris whined.

"What a shame," Dahlia mumbled.

"Fine, I'll testify," Iris said.

Testimony

_I was thrown in jail, with a death sentence over my head._

_Some of the officers were nice enough, but everyone else was so mean and hated me!_

_None of my friends ever visited me, and my family only spoke to me a couple times._

_It was just too much; no one thought I had a chance of redemption._

_I was going to die anyway, and I wasn't going to accomplish anything in prison. So I figured, why wait?_

"My, that's quite a tale," the judge said.

Iris nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "It was so frightening."

Dahlia wasn't sure what to make of her sister's testimony. _I thought there'd be something more sinister underneath. But, she did kill herself. Is that really all there is to it?_

"Whatcha thinking?" Phoenix said.

"I think we just made Iris look good," Dahlia said.

"That's kind of what I was thinking," Phoenix said. "Still, guess we can't back out now huh?"

"I just need to think it through," Dahlia said.

Cross-Examination

_I was thrown in jail, with a death sentence over my head._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Well, you did kill a guy. Twice, in a way."

"And there was that thing a few years ago," Larry said.

Iris pouted. "I know. You're all just like everybody else."

_Some of the officers were nice enough, but everyone else was so mean and hated me!_

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Not to sound like a broken record, but you did kill a guy."

"I wasn't the only one!" Iris said. "My cellmate did too, and she was awful."

"Leave Viola out of this," Dahlia said. "That's not the point."

"How did you…" Iris stuttered.

"She was my cellmate too," Dahlia said.

"Isn't she creepy?" Iris said.

"Again, not the point," Dahlia said. "Besides, knowing you I'm sure there was a swarm of people falling all over themselves for you."

Iris shook her head.

_None of my friends ever visited me, and my family only spoke to me a couple times._

"Hold it!" Dahlia said. "Who visited you?"

"Mom and Dad," Iris said. "Separately, of course."

"Our mother visited?" Dahlia said.

Iris hung her head. "She was ashamed of me."

"Gee, wonder why," Dahlia said.

"I got caught," Iris said.

Dahlia rubbed her temples. _Okay, I need to think this through if I'm going to get anywhere._

"Let's reassess what we know," Phoenix said, as if reading her mind.

"Well, we know Mother met with Iris," Dahlia said. "And Mother expected Iris to kill Mia."

"Yeah, but it's not like Iris would get channeled and just immediately think 'let's kill Mia,'" Phoenix said.

"Good point," Dahlia said, and turned back to Iris. "So what else did you and Mother discuss?"

"What else would we talk about?" Iris said.

"Mother's plan," Dahlia said.

"What plan?" Iris said.

"The one where you kill Mia," Dahlia said. "What else?"

"Mia Fey?" Iris said, her smile twitching.

"You two weren't exactly on good terms with each other," Dahlia said.

"Be that as it may," Iris said. "Mom never brought up a plan of any sorts."

"Hmm…" Dahlia said. "I'd like you to add that to your testimony."

"What's the magic word?" Iris said.

"Stupid says what?" Dahlia said.

"What?" Iris said. "Ooooh!"

Dahlia stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Ah, 'what' certainly is the magic word."

_Mom never brought up a plan to kill Mia Fey. This is my first time hearing about it._

"Objection!" Dahlia said. "That's bogus!"

"You can't just say that!" Iris said, stamping her foot indignantly. "Why would you say that?"

"Look at this letter Mother wrote," Dahlia said, holding up the letter. "It states for the reader to 'channel Iris Hawthorne. She'll know what to do.' See where I'm getting at?"

"No," Iris said.

"Not surprising," Dahlia said. "Think about it, but don't hurt yourself. Mother expected you to kill Mia Fey once you were channeled. But if this is supposedly your first time hearing about this plan, why would Mother expect you to know what to do?"

"Dollie, I have no idea what you're talking about," Iris said. "I barely knew Mia Fey."

"That's not true!" Dahlia said. "She was the defense attorney for the trial of Terry Fawles!"

"Oh, you mean poor Terry-Werry," Iris said.

"What is it with you and those stupid nicknames?" Dahlia said.

"Do you guys always argue like this?" Larry said.

"Quiet!" the twins said. Both of their eyes flashed white, draining the color from the prosecutor's face.

Larry rubbed his eyes and look at Phoenix. "Did I just see something catch on fire?"

"You're seeing that too?" Phoenix said, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Dahlia sighed, relieved. "Oh thank goodness you guys see those too."

"Hmm?" Iris titled her head. "Are we done here? Can I go back now?"

"No!" Dahlia said. "Stay put!"

"That's right… Iris. We've still got questions for you."

Dahlia gasped, immediately recognizing the voice. _It can't be…_

"Mia!" Dahlia said, staring at the woman standing beside her. "Wait… that hair…"

"Pearl's channeling me, yes," Mia said.

Dahlia broke into a grin. "It's so good to see you, Mia!"

Mia smiled. "Oh yes, good to see you too. Dahlia."

"Mia Fey?" Iris said.

"The one and only," Mia said.

"Wait, where'd Nick go?" Dahlia said.

"I believe that's Nick passed out by our feet," Mia said.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"I will never get used to this," Larry said.

"Don't be so sure," Mia said. "Once you're dead, nothing will surprise you."

"My, that's reassuring," Larry said.

"Hey, speaking of reassurance," Dahlia said. "It was Iris that killed you, right? Not me?"

"Oh, uh, well… I'm not sure," Mia said. "I wasn't really there at the time, you see."

"Huh?" Dahlia said. "You weren't… Wait, that's right!"

"What's right?" Iris said.

"Iris Hawthorne, are you sure you want to claim no association with this case?" Dahlia said.

"I have nothing to do with this, I have no idea what our mother was thinking," Iris said.

"Then testify to that effect!" Dahlia said.

"You want me to testify again?" Iris said.

"Yes!" Dahlia said. "Answer the court why Mother involved you in her plan, and why you didn't actually have anything to do with it!"

Iris giggled. "That was a weird sentence."

Dahlia glared at her. _Maybe it's because it's impossible._


End file.
